64 ème Hunger Games: La naissance des résistants
by rima.l
Summary: Acacia est grande et musclée. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien. Son père, persuadé qu'elle sera tirée au sort un jour, l'a entrainé. Et si l'infime chance d'être tirée au sort se réalisait? Et si c'était les prémisses de la révolution? De la résistance? Jamais le district 11 n'a autant brillé. Entre amour, amitié, stratagème, haine et drame, le but reste le même dans l'arène. Survivre.
1. Le Terrain

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil vient tout juste de se lever quand je me réveille. C'est l'heure d'y aller, et je ne doute pas un instant que mon père m'attend près de la porte. J'enfile rapidement mon pantalon marron, un débardeur noir et des chaussures de terrain pour marcher dans les champs, légères. C'est qu'il fait très chaud dans le 11. Je me nettoie le visage, manque de tomber en butant contre ce qui semble être un livre et je me précipite vers la cuisine. J'ai à peine le temps de vérifier que mes tresses collées ne se sont pas défaite que déjà j'atteins une vielle porte. Nous avons de la chance, notre maison est assez grande et elle tient debout. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, malheureusement. Je pousse la porte dans l'intention de prendre au moins quelque chose à grignoter sur le chemin mais j'aperçois déjà une silhouette, grande de plus de deux mètres. C'est mon père, mais je suis pourtant surprise. D'habitude, il m'attend devant la porte de l'entrée, pas dans la cuisine. Je l'interroge du regard, mais comme tous les matins, il est froid et distant.

**-Tu ne manges pas ce matin.**

C'est définitif et non discutable, je me contente d'attendre qu'il sorte de notre maison pour lui emboîter le pas. Qu'allions-nous faire aujourd'hui, à la veille de la moisson ? Maman dit qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je sois tirée au sort, papa dit que je les aie toutes. Pourtant il m'a catégoriquement interdit de prendre des tesseraes. Il est encore trop tôt pour la récolte et les enfants travaillent dans les champs avec leurs parents quelques heures après l'aube. Habituellement, les enfants vont à l'école jusque leur 16 ans, mais durant la période de récolte, le capitole à ordonné que tout le monde se mette à la tâche. Personne n'y échappe. Jeunes, vieux, enfants, adultes, handicapés. On se plie aux ordres, c'est tout. J'habite dans un district très encadré, notamment à cause de la révolte que nous notre peuple à fait au moment du soulèvement du district 13. On en paie toujours le prix aujourd'hui. Je me souviens de ceux qui n'avaient pas de quoi manger l'année dernière et qui travaillaient sous le soleil ardent durant la récolte. Il n'est pas rare de retrouver des corps sans vie, étalés au milieu des épis de blés et du coton. Quelque fois, même, on retrouve celui d'un enfant malade. J'ai presque honte de dire que je ne risque pas de mourir de maladie aussi futile, mes parents peuvent sacrifier quelques dîners pour nous offrir un remède. Et puis je suis leur seule enfant.

Mon père sort alors et je le suis sans dire un mot, sentant la faim venir. Mais je ne montre rien, comme il m'a appris à le faire. Nous arrivons facilement, après avoir traversé un grand champ vierge, vers un vieux dépôt désaffecté dans lequel on déposait les récoltes. Avant qu'il ne soit brûlé lorsque le district 13 s'est levé. L'avantage dans tout ça, c'est que cet entrepôt a été réaménagé et est trop loin des champs cultivé pour qu'on s'y intéresse. Il est laissé là à l'abandon et on s'y réfugie comme une résistance aux jeux. Sous leur nez. Et finalement, ça nous fait bien rire, surtout quand l'on nous fait des remontrances. On sait quelque chose qu'ils ne savent pas, et qu'ils accepteraient encore moins. J'ai un mépris infini pour les gens du Capitole. Mais que puis-je faire ? Me rebeller ? Tout perdre ? Non. Non, je ne peux pas, je dois me l'avouer, j'ai trop peur et je me conforte dans l'idée qu'un jour, quelqu'un de plus courageux agira comme il le faut. Et là, la dictature du Capitole tombera. J'en suis sure. Enfin, mon père ouvre une grande porte en fer noircie et c'est un bruit de grincement qui nous annonce.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la salle un grand silence nous accueille. Mais nous sommes pourtant loin d'être seuls. Devant moi, des hommes et des jeunes garçons ont arrêtés leur mouvement. Je suis la seule fille qui ait jamais pénétré dans cette salle je crois. Ce silence, c'est le bruit du respect pour mon père. Il faut dire qu'il est reconnu pour sa carrure et sa résistance silencieuse face à l'autorité. Il transpire la puissance dans toute sa beauté. S'il le pouvait, il monterait une rébellion. Mais il y a ma mère et moi, il doit penser qu'il a trop à perdre, même si pour mon cas, je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue. Mon père s'avance et me plante là, mais je sais quoi faire, je rejoins le groupe des jeunes adultes. J'ai beau avoir 16 ans, je suis une des meilleures élèves de mon père. Probablement parce qu'il est deux fois plus exigeant avec moi et deux fois plus sévère. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser mais je n'ai jamais vu un sourire s'élargir sur son visage, juste pour moi. J'ai même l'impression de ne jamais être trop bien pour lui, et pourtant j'essaie.

Je rejoins le groupe qui me salut avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme car certains ont encore du mal a accepter une fille dans salle d'entraînement, et encore plus une fille qui leur a fait goûter le sol. Je ne manque pas le regard emplis de mépris d'Ethan. Ce grand bonhomme blanc d'environ deux mètres ne m'impressionne pas tant que ça. Il me bat au corps à corps, j'imagine bien, mais je suis moins fière, plus prudente et futée alors je lui rends son regard. Tant pis s'il ne m'aime pas, je me passerais volontiers de son amitié. Il se garde pourtant bien de me le dire, il préfère se cacher derrière ses feuilles de planification des combats. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre d'ailleurs, mais je vois bien les muscles dessinés sur son tee shirt. Je lui jette un dernier regard de dédain et de méfiance mêlé. Je ne le supporte pas. Enfin, s'il ne m'avait pas autant détesté, je crois que j'aurais pu l'apprécier, mais il avait une sacré dent contre moi et il me le montrait ça, par contre. Toute la semaine, j'avais eu le droit à des combats assez bestiaux et généralement, j'en sortais avec des bleus et la bouche en sang. Même mon père n'était pas aussi cruel. J'ai beau me dire que combattre contre les plus forts est une réalité que je devrais affronter dans l'arène si j'étais tirée au sort, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je dois progresser, pas me suicider.

Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que dans ce gymnase, fait avec le peu de moyens que l'on a, et donc en piteux état, il n'y a aucune fille, sauf moi. Pourtant, elles font les Hunger games aussi. La réponse c'est que c'est trop risqué. Pour les hommes, risquer leur vie n'est rien comparé à l'exécution de leurs filles et de leurs sœurs. Alors les filles qui le peuvent s'entraînent chez elle avec leur frère ou leur père, mais c'est rare. D'ailleurs, nous sommes déjà très peu dans ce gymnase, à risquer nos vies chaque jour. Si j'y suis entré, c'est uniquement parce que mon père est trop respecté pour qu'on lui dise ce qu'il a à faire. Il sait ce que je risque et il s'est disputé des jours durant avec ma mère, quand j'avais 11ans. Mais il a été ferme. Les carrières s'entraînent, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne le fasse pas aussi. Ma mère répondait comme toujours que je ne serais jamais tirée au sort, et étant donné le nombre d'année qui est passé depuis, j'ai tendance à espérer qu'elle dise vrai. Mais mon père mise tout sur mon entré dans les Hunger games et il veut être sure que j'en ressorte vivante. Il y a tellement peu de gagnants du district 11 que ça m'effraie. Mais ils n'avaient pas ma chance. Alors peut être qu'après tout, je peux garder espoir en toute circonstance.

Je regarde autour de moi et constate que c'est mon tour de voir mon planning de la journée. Je regarde Ethan, toujours sur sa paperasse. Je m'approche cependant de lui, je suis bien obligée, il surveille les combats cette semaine. Et cette pensée éveille la douleur de mon bleu sur la joue. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi mon père apprécie autant un mec de ce genre comme si c'était son propre fils. Alors que celui-ci fait en sorte que sa fille se batte avec beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Si c'était des filles, je pouvais comprendre, mais des garçons de deux fois mon poids et mes muscles, c'était me condamner. Et il le sait. Cependant, je garde pour objectifs de lui montrer que sa haine pour moi ne me fait rien, que je garde la tête haute même si, sincèrement, au fond de moi, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver face à face avec lui. Il était brun, les cheveux court et se distinguait nettement des autres garçons de son âge par sa peau mate mais plus blanche que la nôtre. Je suis métisse, et la plupart des habitants du 11 sont des personnes de peau colorées. Mais ce sont aussi ses yeux noisettes qui ressortent, trop à mon goût. Tout en lui n'est qu'arrogance. Il m'insupporte, mais quelque part, je sais que mon père y ait pour quelque chose. Ethan lève enfin les yeux et me regarde de nouveau, d'un air distant et froid, celui auquel je suis habituée. Aux autres, il sourit. Espèce d'ordure. Il finit par rebaisser les yeux comme si je ne méritais même pas qu'il me regarde.

**-Acacia, tu as trois combats ce matin. Tu t'échauffes, tu affrontes Calvin puis Mess,** il rencontre de nouveau mon regard et me fixe d'un air hautain. **Que du combat à mains nues aujourd'hui,** « comme toute la semaine, imbécile, ais-je envie d'ajouter ».

**-Et le troisième combat ?** Demandais-je avec indifférence, histoire de lui montrer que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, bien que je tressaille au nom de Calvin -un grand noir dont les muscles ressemblent à des montagnes russes qui n'est pas dans ma liste d'amis.

**-Contre moi.**

Je tente de cacher ma surprise mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je lève la tête et je fronce les sourcils. Il ne sourit pas mais je parie qu'il en meurt d'envie. Je suis abasourdie. Ethan. Il a donc décidé de m'achever avant la Moisson ? Je suis indécise et le doute doit se lire sur mon visage car pour la première fois de ma vie, il me sourit. Un sourire qui veut dire qu'il va bien s'amuser, qu'il attendait ça depuis un moment. Cet homme veut ma mort.


	2. Le jour d'avant

**Chapitre 2**

Après l'échauffement ; une rapide série de course, abdominaux, pompes, sauts et acrobaties diverses, je me fais écraser par Calvin, puis Mess. Littéralement. J'ai le nez en sang et je n'ose pas affronter mon reflet, même dans l'eau. Mais c'est mon bras gauche qui a pris un mauvais coup. Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer du combat à venir. Je m'essuie le nez avec mon bras et une longue traînée de sang le recouvre. Je grommelle et je tente de ne pas regarder ni Calvin ni Mess qui parlent ensemble dans un coin. Inutile de les affronter du regard, j'en ai déjà assez pris pour mon grade. Pourtant je sens leurs regards qui cherchent le mien, leurs rires et leur mépris. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite, très vite et malgré la douleur, je meurs d'envie d'aller les voir. Mais je m'abstiens, je me contrôle et je sais d'avance que c'est peine perdu.

Si Calvin a réussi à me battre, c'est surtout parce qu'il est très fort. Il lui a suffi de me décocher un poing pour que je tombe et ne puisse plus me relever. Il a bien visé, suffisamment pour me faire saigner mais pas assez pour me casser quoique ce soit. Quand à Mess, je peux me vanter de l'avoir bien fait courir. Il a fini par perdre l'équilibre et comme je sais le faire, j'en ai profité pour lui faire une clé de bras, lui a terre, moi le pieds écrasant son cou. Mess est le contraire de Calvin, il ne paraît pas fort et n'est pas une masse mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. C'est pourquoi il est parvenu à déjoué ma clé de bras, ce qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé, et je me suis écroulée violemment, avant qu'il ne me paralyse à son tour.

Tout de même, ça m'énerve de paraître aussi faible face à eux, face à tout le monde. Mais je sais que je me suis bien battue, pour une fille. Je suis musclée, très agile et rapide. Je reste sure de moi cependant, si ça n'avait pas été Calvin et quelques-uns rares ados, j'aurais battu quiconque serait passé avec moi sur le terrain. Avec ou sans arme. Ethan a bien calculé son coup, je ne suis pas du tout disposée à l'affronter, et en même temps, je sais que mon père en attend d'autant plus. Je ne suis plus si sure de moi en ce qui concerne les carrières. Tirée au sort, j'ai mes chances, je le sais, mais contre quelqu'un comme Mess ou Calvin, je devrais plutôt prier pour que quelqu'un le tue à ma place. Et ça ne me rassures pas. Mais après tout, quelles chances que je sois choisie ? Cet année, six chances sur un bon millier ? J'en rirais presque si mon père n'était pas aussi méfiant et paranoïaque.

On m'interpelle alors et je reste figée sur place quand je découvre de qui il s'agit. Taleb. Je fixe ses yeux aussi verts que l'herbe qui jonche les plus belles de nos prairies et un instant je me laisse batifoler dans un autre monde. Taleb est le total contraire d'Ethan et pourtant ils sont amis. Il est un peu plus grand que moi -qui suis déjà assez grande-, il est métis et ses muscles sont fins mais il reste imposant. Taleb est beau, gentil et honnête. Il n'est pas comme tous ceux qui tentent de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Lui est moi sommes amis et nous travaillons souvent ensemble dans les champs, quand il n'est pas avec Ethan. Il a bien compris que ses deux amis les plus proches étaient ennemis. Je pense alors aux Hunger games, je pense à la Moisson et j'ai peur. J'ai peur parce que je ne pourrais probablement jamais lui avouer que je l'aime depuis que j'ai 11 ans. Mais je cache mon inquiétude et lui souris faiblement.

**-Il a l'air en forme**, et je lui montre Ethan d'un mouvement de la tête alors que celui-ci vient de faire tomber son adversaire à terre.

**-Je te le fais pas dire**, ajoute-t-il d'un ton entendu, et sa voix, son regard me rendent nerveuse. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et je me fige.** Tiens,** il me tend un mouchoir et je le mets sur mon nez pour arrêter le saignement. **Mais franchement Acacia, il n'est pas comme tu le penses.**

**-Ouais, je sais...,** et j'aimerais bien le croire, mais mon ton sens trop l'ironie**. C'est pas de sa faute si je me ridiculise tous les jours depuis qu'il fait les plannings, **répliquais-je maussade.

**-Il veut t'aider...**

Je finis par baisser les yeux, accablée par ce discours que j'entends tout le temps. Taleb essaie juste de réconcilier deux ennemis, je peux tenter de le comprendre mais jamais Ethan et moi serons amis. C'est ainsi fait, je n'ai jamais pu le voir en peinture. Je sens le regard de Taleb sur moi et j'ai envie qu'il m'enlace, j'ai envie qu'il me voit comme une fille, une vraie, pas comme une combattante. J'ai envie qu'il me console, qu'il oublie un peu Ethan. C'est alors qu'il place sa main sur mon dos et sans savoir ce qu'il se passe je laisse clisser ma tête sur son épaule. Nous sommes affectifs l'un envers l'autre mais jamais cela a semblé aussi... étrange. Je ferme les yeux un instant, je profite de la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps et je m'endors presque alors que nous ne disons rien. Je suis sure que je pourrais être heureuse à ses côtés, dans une petite maison, le danger des Hunger Games éloigné pour nos vies. Il est fort et courageux, nous aurions de quoi vivre. Tout à coup j'entends derrière moi un raclement de gorge et je me retourne comme prise au dépourvu. C'est Ethan. Encore en train de me gâcher la vie, si au moins il pouvait me laisser un peu de répit, je pourrais accepter sa haine envers moi.

**-Prête ?**

Je m'attends à un sourire mesquin mais il se contente de me regarder froidement. Je jette alors un œil à Taleb pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas folle quand même, Ethan est froid avec moi. Je lis ce qui semble être une excuse dans ses yeux et je me lève. J'ai passé trop de temps à rêver d'une vie qui ne pourra pas se faire. Taleb ne m'aime pas, il me considère très probablement seulement comme son amie. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il me regarde autrement. Soudainement énervée, je jette un regard meurtrier à Ethan qui vient juste de gâcher un des plus beaux moments de ma vie et sans lui répondre je le dépasse pour me rendre sur le terrain. J'ai retrouvé toute ma force et ma hargne. Il va au moins me payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer cette semaine, quitte à y laisser mon bras. Je n'abandonnerais jamais face à un abruti pareil, je vais continuer à lui tenir tête. Quand il monte à son tour sur le terrain, j'imagine qu'il est un carrière. Qu'il veut me tuer, qu'il veut que je ne revois jamais ma famille, ma mère, mon père et Taleb. Qu'il m'ôte tout espoir. Quand le combat commence, j'esquive ses attaques à une vitesse impressionnante. C'est facile pour le moment, il n'est pas aussi rapide que moi. Avec un couteau je l'aurais déjà blessé. Je ne vois pas la foule qui commence à s'entasser autour du terrain. Je ne vois pas non plus les paris se prendre, ni l'excitation grandissante. Ethan et moi sommes reconnus pour notre animosité mutuelle. Notre combat ressemble à une danse, il m'attaque, j'esquive. J'ai la souplesse, il a la force.

Ethan doit facilement battre Mess et Calvin et je suis étonnée de tenir aussi longtemps. C'est peut-être ma haine, ma colère et mon désir de vivre qui me rendent plus forte. Je n'ai pas pris au sérieux mes anciens combats. C'est alors que je reçois un poing en pleins dans le ventre et que je recule sous la force de l'attaque. Je reprends mon souffle avec difficulté, j'ai mal mais je me dépêche de rouler sur moi-même pour éviter Ethan. Avec un coup de pied bien placé, derrière les genoux, il tombe mais se relève tout aussi vite. Un instant nous nous regardons et reprenons notre souffle. L'air est électrique, le silence se fait mais je suis trop concentrée pour voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Ce combat est personnel, bien plus important que n'importe lequel. Nous nous déplaçons alors en cercle, vigilent, prêt à tout et je reconnais bien les mêmes pas que moi, les mêmes mouvements. Nous avons eu le même entraîneur, mon père. Il me fixe de ses yeux noisette, je le foudroie de mes yeux sombres. C'est alors qu'il m'attaque. En un pas, je l'esquive de nouveau et nous nous retrouvons dos à dos. Je m'éloigne mais quand je me retourne, je sens une douleur fulgurante me gagner au genou. Je tombe en hurlant, je sens que je ne pourrais plus me lever et je le vois me plaquer au sol. Je m'agite dans l'énergie du désespoir, l'insulte, cris ma haine. C'est comme si nous n'étions que tous les deux. Il écrase ma jambe et j'hurle en tentant de me dégager, en couinant comme un animal blessé.

**-Abandonnes**, me menace-t-il en appuyant plus fort encore. Il se rapproche encore de moi et nos visages se touchent presque, **c'est fini Acacia,** murmure-t-il. **C'est fini pour toi...** sa voix est étrange mais je ne me laisse pas déstabilisée. Il insiste, **abandonnes.**

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête comme une fatalité. Je ne me soumettrais pas à lui. Jamais. Ce ton qu'il prend, ce visage arrogant et froid, ses yeux dénués de toute humanité. Il est totalement différent de Taleb. Je le hais. Il fronce les sourcils et je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux quand il appuie encore, me torturant jusqu'à ce que je déclare forfait. Je prends une grande respiration et je me décide. Je le regarde dans les yeux et tout à coup, je lui crache au visage. J'ai juste le temps de me dégager, de m'appuyer sur ma jambe valide pour m'éloigner de lui. Je ne gagnerais plus, avec une jambe en moi, je ne fais plus du tout le poids mais je lui ai opposé une résistance, j'ai déjà gagné. Quand il se dresse devant moi, je tremble néanmoins. Je sais que je vais le payer. Il est furieux et tente visiblement de se contrôler. Il s'approche, je ne peux plus reculer. Je le vois prendre de l'élan, je le vois profiter de ma faiblesse... Je ferme les yeux, j'accepte la défaite maintenant que je lui ai montré que je me battrais quoiqu'il arrive. Mais je ne sens rien venir. Non.

**-Je déclare forfait,** j'ouvre les yeux et je le vois partir du terrain sous les protestations de ses amis.

Il allait me battre, il allait gagner, alors pourquoi ? Je croise le regard de Taleb, j'y vois de l'inquiétude et je sais qu'il hésite à rester avec moi, blessée, ou à suivre Ethan pour comprendre. Avec un regard d'excuse il se détourne et poursuit son ami. J'ai le cœur fendu, il a fait son choix.


	3. La Moisson

**Chapitre 3**

Je n'en reviens toujours. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y pensé, toute la nuit. Ethan, sa colère, sa haine et son abandon alors qu'il gagnait. Cet imbécile, cet abruti est resté dans ma tête toute la nuit, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas dormir à cause de la Moisson qui arrivait. J'ai essayé de le retirer de ma tête, j'ai repensé aux yeux magnifiques de Taleb mais ma curiosité m'avait ramené à Ethan. Je le hais de s'incruster ainsi dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop loin... Non ! Il veut que je me sente coupable. C'est l'aube, je rechigne en me battant avec ma couverture, étouffant mon cri dans mon petit coussin. Il aurait dû me battre, au moins j'aurais trouvé que ça allait dans l'ordre des choses. Au lieu de ça, il a voulu jouer son gars mystérieux et c'est plutôt réussit. Mon bras, mon genou et mon nez vont beaucoup mieux, mais j'ai tout de même retenu quelques bleus, notamment un sur la joue. C'est d'ailleurs très dérangeant, on risque de croire que je me suis battue-ce qui est vrai-, et venant d'une fille c'est pire. Dans le district 11, quand deux personnes se battent, c'est passable d'une exécution publique, pour l'exemple. Mais comme personne ne peut vérifier que ce ne sont pas nos parents qui nous battent on ne dit rien tant que l'on a rien vu. Les pacificateurs nous laissent tranquille dans ce cas. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je cueille avec des bleus. Ils en ont vu des pires et des meilleures.

Je finis par me lever et m'assois les mains sur le visage. J'essaie de me maîtriser, je tente de prendre une grande inspiration mais je panique et j'ai les mains moites. Je déteste, comme beaucoup, le jour de la Moisson. Dans le 1 et le 2, je parie que des jeunes sont impatient et prêts à se battre pour être tributs. Ils sont idiots. Ils ont étés entraînes pour se battre, pas pour survivre. Je repense alors au daim que mon père et moi avons abattu hier soir. Je n'aime pas chasser, c'est probablement un de mes défauts majeurs, mon père n'arrête pas de me le répéter. Pourtant c'est vrais, je manie aussi bien l'arc que le lancer de javelot, assez mal pour tout dire. Mais je sais monter des pièges compliqués et je me débrouille plus que bien avec tout ce qui est pointus et se tiens à la main, au combat rapproché. Je suis donc une piètre chasseuse, mais je connais toutes les plantes de la forêt, les comestibles, les poisons, où trouver de l'eau, comment allumer un feu. J'ai la survie dans la peau, je suis prête. Pourtant, je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas me sacrifier pour quelqu'un. Il faut être réaliste. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de devoir non seulement survivre dans un milieu hostile mais également avec les vices du Capitole et les tueurs qu'il a créé. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'une gamine de 12 ans soit choisie, ou un gamin. C'est le pire. Les mères qui hurlent, les pères qui luttent contre eux-mêmes. On sait d'avance qu'ils vont perdre, mais on ne sait pas encore comment.

Cette pensée suffit à me faire me lever et à me préparer. Dans le 11 la Moisson commence en milieu d'après-midi et personne ne travail. Mais je compte passer la matinée loin de tout. Je décide d'aller courir, la vitesse et l'agilité étant mes deux atouts principaux et peut être qu'avec de la chance j'oublierais. Je sors discrètement tout en sachant que mon père sait que je suis sortie -j'ai parfois l'impression que son cerveau est connecté au mien- et je n'oublie pas de vérifier dans mon sac que j'ai tout. A mangé, des couteaux, de l'eau et une lampe, au cas où. A peine suis-je dehors que je cours vers le dépôt. Ma jambe me fait souffrir mais je tiens bon, j'ai déjà eu pire, je survivrai. Arrivée, je me sers des barres que nous avons installées dans les murs pour créer un parcours d'agilité permettant de ne jamais toucher le sol. J'évite de trop me servir de mes jambes, favorisant le balancement avec mes bras. Je fais ainsi tout le tour du dépôt, mais ça me prend une bonne heure pour ne jamais tomber. Les bâtons ne sont pas tous très stables. Ceci fait, je passe le reste de la matinée à courir. J'aurais voulu partager ça avec Taleb mais il est probablement avec sa famille et depuis hier, je n'ose plus trop l'approcher. Même pendant la récolte, nous avons étés étonnement distant, ce qui m'a serré le cœur. Il est entre deux feux, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

J'arrête de courir quand j'arrive près de la clairière qui est caché dans la forêt, juste derrière le dépôt, là où personne ne va jamais puisque c'est censé être interdit. En réalité, bien que protégée par des barbelés, la forêt est largement franchissable à qui sait s'y prendre. Pour courir, puisque ce n'est pas interdit, j'ai parcourus le sentier dans les prairies qui jonchent les collines sur lesquelles les maisons s'entassent, entourées par les champs. La mairie est à environ un kilomètre des habitats, séparés par la récolte. Je me dépêche de me déshabiller et de me laver, je n'ai pas l'heure et il n'est pas pardonnable de rater la Moissons. Ne pouvant pas me sécher, je renfile mes vêtements et pars d'un pas décidé. Je ne suis pas vraiment fatiguée, j'ai réussis à oublier les Hunger games mais désormais, la peur me tenaille de nouveau le ventre. Quand j'arrive chez moi, ma mère semble affolée et je sais que je suis en retard.

**-Enfile ça, dépêche-toi,** elle me tend une robe que je me dépêche de mettre, tant pis pour la vrai « douche », **ton père est déjà partis.**

Ma mère est une petite dame qui est le total opposé de moi et mon père. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas mais j'ai ses yeux, à ce qu'on dit. Elle a la peau noire, elle est petite mais elle a cet espoir qui illumine notre vie. Ma mère à la foi, elle est merveilleuse. Je me regarde dans le miroir tandis que ma mère me coiffe et je ne peux que lui être reconnaissante de l'effort qu'elle a fait pour moi. Durant toute la récolte, tous les soirs, elle m'a cousus une nouvelle robe, je n'entrais plus du tout dans la dernière. Elle est jaune, simple mais elle me va à merveille. Je ressemble à une jeune femme, grande et musclée, certes, mais ça ne se voit plus tant que ça avec cette robe. Quand ma mère a fini de me coiffer -une queue de cheval avec laquelle elle a ensuite fait trois nattes qu'elle a rattachées entre elles-, je reste un moment à nous regarder toutes les deux. Malgré mon bleu, je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi jolie. Je me retourne et l'enlace, elle me donne tout l'amour que mon père daigne me céder. Je suis largement plus grande qu'elle mais qu'importe, ma mère compte plus que tout.

**-Je t'aime maman**, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux. Ça sonne comme un adieu, comme chaque année, je ne veux pas avoir le regret de ne pas le lui avoir dit une dernière fois. Et chaque année je reviens, et chaque année je le lui redis.

**-Tu reviendras, c'est impossible que ce soit toi**, se persuade-t-elle. Je sais pourquoi elle dit ça mais je reste silencieuse. C'est l'espoir et la foi qui nous fait vivre, je ne veux pas la détruire avec ma raison.

Je l'embrasse et nous partons, franchissant le champ de récolte vide, rejoignant des familles que nous saluons. Mais tout ce monde est triste, maussade et inquiet. Ma mère fini par rejoindre les adultes en m'embrassant une dernière fois et je rejoins les potentiels tributs. Nous sommes devant la marie, cet immense bâtiment tellement différent des maisons en bois incrustées dans le sol des collines du 11. Il semble inconnu au territoire, extravagant, comme les gens du Capitol. Juste devant la porte de la Mairie a été aménagé une estrade devant laquelle garçons et filles se placeront. Je déteste ces rangs. Je déteste la mairie et le gros tas qui y vit. Je déteste les pacificateurs qui encerclent les lieux, nous lorgnent comme des bêtes et attendent avec impatience de découvrir qui va être tiré au sort. Mais je déteste encore plus ceux qui prennent les paris. Ceux-là sont inhumains. Je détourne les yeux et regarde autour de moi quand j'aperçois enfin la personne que je cherche. Et celle que je tente d'éviter. Zut ! Je décide de m'approcher, néanmoins, et tant pis si je ne supporte pas Ethan, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je vois Taleb. Quand j'arrive en face de lui et qu'il me reconnaît, il me prend dans ses bras et je trouve enfin ma place. Il me réconforte et je tente de ne pas faire attention à Ethan juste derrière nous, je savoure cet instant. Je ferme les yeux, je le sers fort et il en fait de même. Quand nous nous séparons alors que les adolescents prennent leurs places j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Plus les années passent, plus je l'aime, plus j'ai peur de ne jamais le revoir.

**-On se revoit tout à l'heure,** me sourit-il d'un ton assuré, mais je vois bien qu'il est tout aussi paniqué que moi.

**-J'y comptes bien.**

Ethan me regarde à peine et se retourne également, j'évite son regard et me précipite dans ma file après qu'une pacificatrice ait pris une goutte de mon sang. Je me retrouve avec les filles mais je ne parviens toujours pas à me retirer le regard glacial d'Ethan et celui, triste de Taleb de la tête. Je commence à trembler légèrement quand Armine, la représentante de notre district, une espèce de diva superficiel fait son entrée sur l'estrade. Elle est d'un bleus clair étonnamment... unique et je remarque qu'elle n'a pas poussé autant dans l'originalité que l'année dernière. Ça lui va presque bien. Mais je la hais autant elle que tout le Capitole, elle se régale des Hunger Games et de notre souffrance. Elle se régale des regards horrifiés, des plaintes, de son discours, du film envoyé par le Capitole qu'elle nous demande de regarder comme chaque année. Rien de nouveau, toujours le district 13 qui est à l'origine des Hunger Games, toujours le Capitol qui veut nous sauver en nous envoyant nous entretuer. Je me demande si quelqu'un y croit, à ces salades. J'ai la tête haute mais les yeux lointain lorsque le film s'arrête et que la voit geignarde de Amine fait résonner toute la grande place.

Elle s'approche de la boule de Cristal avec son discours habituel et tire un papier. Je retiens ma respiration, j'ai le cœur qui bat et la gorge nouée. Je suis littéralement terrifiée. Dans le district 11, il n'y a jamais de volontaire, et pourtant, étant donné que nous cultivons les champs très jeunes, nous pouvons nous vanter d'être fort et d'avoir connu le pire. Nous sommes déjà des survivants. Mais personne ne veut prendre le risque de mourir car face aux carrières, nous doutons sérieusement de faire le poids. Je devrais être rassurée, j'ai été entraînée, et sincèrement, les carrières ne me font qu'à moitié peur. J'ai déjà vu des Hunger Games où ils n'étaient pas si fort qu'on le dit. Armine déplie le papier et regarde malicieusement le groupe des filles. J'ai bien envie de monter et de lui faire comprendre la douleur, au moins quelques secondes. J'aimerais bien l'y voir, moi, aux hunger games, elle verrait ce qu'elle rate ! Je garde ma haine contre ce foutu système mais mes yeux traduise ma colère et ma peur. Elle s'approche du micro et prononce enfin le nom. Un frisson me parcours de la tête aux pieds.

**- Acacia Aaron.**

L'écran géant montre mon visage étonné et je me dépêche de me rendurcir, de froncer les sourcils malgré le désespoir qui me tenaille. Les pacificateurs viennent me chercher, je les suis, comme un robot, j'arrête de penser. Et tout à coup, j'entends ma mère hurler, fort, très fort, je me retourne précipitamment, et j'ai juste le temps de la voir se faire amener par d'autres pacificateurs. Cela me terrorise encore plus, ma mère est ravagée. Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi mal, aussi terrorisée, j'ai été entrainée pour les jeux, comme une carrière. Et alors ? Maintenant, je risque ma vie contre 24 personnes et rien ne m'assure que je vais survivre. J'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie d'hurler. Armine demande aux filles si l'une d'entre elle veut se porter volontaire mais un énorme silence s'ensuit. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Mais à ce moment précis, je sais que c'est fait. Je vais participer aux Hunger Games, risquer ma vie, tuer, ou être tuée. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et je rencontre un regard. Celui de la personne qui a gagné les derniers jeux dans le district 11, il y a des années. Ce regard, je le connais.

C'est celui de mon père.


	4. Un jour gravé dans l'histoire des HG

Chapitre 4

Un frisson me parcours le dos quand je croise le regard toujours aussi impassibles de mon père. Puis je regarde devant moi, terrifiée. Mais je me contrôle pour les cameras qui me filment, pour faire face à mon futur adversaire masculin. Armine demande à ce qu'on m'applaudisse, ce que font fatalement les habitants du 11, mais faiblement. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, il y sont contraints, et bien trop heureux que leur fille ne soit pas choisie. Après tout, je fais bonne figure, j'ai l'étoffe d'une survivante, on doit se dire que j'ai mes chances. Néanmoins j'aperçois dans la foule de ci-delà quelques regards de compassion, quelques larmes aux yeux, et j'ai le cœur serré parce que je n'aperçois pas ma mère, que je croise le regard horrifié de Taleb, que je vois Ethan me fixer. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, de m'allonger sur mon lit, quitte à cultiver des champs toute ma vie. Je regarde à peine Armine s'avancer de la boule en verre voisine pour piocher le nom du tribut masculin. Elle en tire brièvement un papier et je retiens ma respiration de nouveau, par réflexe, mais aussi parce que je vais voir la première personne avec qui je risquerais ma vie. Pourvu, pensais-je inconsciemment, qu'il s'agisse d'un froussard, d'un maigrichon, mais pas d'un des gars du centre... Mon regard est perdu dans la foule quand sa voix aiguë traverse la place comme un vent glacé.

**-Flit Gaberry.**

Je ne connais personne qui porte un nom pareil et cela me soulage presque de voir apparaître un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans que je ne connais pas s'approcher de l'estrade la tête baissée. Je suis égoïste, terriblement cruelle, mais je me dis tout de suite que j'ai une chance de plus de gagner les hunger games. Il est frêle et semble ne pas avoir mangé depuis longtemps, du moins, plus longtemps que les autres. Il n'est pas comme Mess, qui cache sous sa maigreur une intelligence et une force certaine. Ce garçon n'a pas une seule chance. Je rencontre son regard désemparé et je sais qu'il pense que déjà contre moi, il ne fait pas le poids. Remontée un peu par l'espoir de ne pas être tombée sur un molosse de mon district, je reprends ma respiration. Une bouffée d'air peu rassurante néanmoins, mais je vais devoir m'en contenter pour les jours à venir. Armine, cette stupide représentante de notre district fait sa demande -bien qu'inutile- de volontaires masculins. Un long silence lui réponds. Je me tourne pour cacher ce mélange de sentiments étranges qui me submerge. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Non.

**-Je suis volontaire.**

Tout se passe en quelques secondes. Je parcours les rangs des garçons en vitesse, et je n'ose plus bouger. J'ai le cœur qui tambourine contre ma poitrine. Que se passe-t-il ? Un volontaire ! Un volontaire dans le 11 ! Pourquoi ?! Je suis clouée sur place. Peut-être est-ce le frère de ce garçon ? Mais je connais cette voix, je... Ahurie, je vois alors s'approcher de moi une des dernières personnes que j'aurais voulu dans l'arène, à mes côtés. Un grand blanc, baraqué, aux mèches brunes, au regard froid. Ethan. Ethan vient de se porter volontaire dans un jeu de mort. Ethan n'a pas de frère. Les informations semblent longues à circuler dans mon cerveau, j'ai envie de fuir la réalité soudainement. Je ne peux plus cacher ma surprise, ma peur aux caméras, je suis trop choquée. Ça change tout. J'ai deux fois moins de chances de gagner en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'y a qu'à le voir pour s'approcher d'un air décidé, le regard sévère. Il transpire l'assurance. Quand il se place à côté d'Armine, bien plus grand qu'elle – tellement même que ça semble ridicule- celle-ci ne tient plus en place. Surexcitée, elle se tourne vers Ethan et je crois même qu'elle sautille de joie, la voix tremblante d'excitation :

**-Vous êtes ? **

**-Ethan Greyviq.**

**-Quel que soit ce qui vous motive, je vous félicité !**

Elle est bien trop heureuse pour poser plus de questions sur les motivations d'Ethan. Elle tape dans ses mains et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle sait que le district 11 va être mis sous les feux des projecteurs. Et elle aussi, par la même occasion. Merci Ethan. Voici vos deux tributs ! Sa voix résonne dans la place, la foule est silencieuse, subjuguée. Il ne s'est jamais passé une telle chose dans le District 11, jamais. Pour une fois, notre district à une chance incroyable d'avoir un nouveau vainqueur. **Serez-vous la main**, c'est une telle commodité que personne ne fait attention à Ethan et moi, alors qu'Armine est en train de remercier son triste et soulagé, public. Mais les caméras captent tout.

Je rencontre alors le regard froid d'Ethan, sa mine renfrognée. Je voudrais lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur, mais je suis sure que ça se lit sur mon visage. Mais je fronce les sourcils et je sais d'avance que je vais devoir expliquer mon bleus au visage à tout Panem, que je vais devoir donner mon impression sur Ethan, qu'ils attendent tous qu'on explique ces regards pleins de haines que nous nous lançons. Le district 11 est intéressant cette année. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne comprends rien. Je ne lui tends pas la main, non seulement parce que je tremble et que je ne peux pas la bouger mais aussi parce que je le déteste, je le hais. Il n'aura rien de moi, rien du tout. Qu'espérait-il en entrant dans les Hunger Games avec mes côtés? Connaissait-il Flit, le garçon sélectionné ? Suffisamment pour prendre sa place ? Ou... Non, c'est trop stupide, il ne peut tout de même pas s'être porté volontaire pour avoir le loisir de s'occuper de mon cas. Impossible. Il respect trop mon père, il ne ferait jamais ça. Jamais. Mais il s'est quand même porté volontaire. J'ai les mains moites, je suis parcourue de frissons et je suis en sueur. Mon corps réagit tandis que ma tête bouillonne. Lui non plus ne daigne faire aucun effort de compassion. C'est clair. A partir de maintenant, nous sommes non seulement adversaire mais aussi ennemis. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était aussi stupide et cruel. Armine se retourne et reste plantée là à nous regarder, perplexe et sa joie semble retomber un peu. Mais pas pour longtemps.

**-Allons-y.**

Grâce à moi, fille d'un gagnant, et Ethan, le mystérieux volontaire, le district 11 à toutes les chances de passer en boucle dans tout Panem. C'est rare. Extrêmement rare. A vrai dire, il n'y a jamais eu de tribut dont un des parents était gagnant. J'entre dans l'histoire des Hunger Games et je sais que c'est tout autant un atout qu'une tragédie. Parce qu'un instant, je me demande si le fait que je sois tribut n'a pas un rapport avec la plainte des habitants du Capitole de « Hunger Games ennuyeux ». Mise à part cela, je sais que les Sponsors s'intéressent déjà à moi car malgré ma robe, mon physique est élancé, je suis grande et musclée pour une fille et puis je suis la digne fille de son père, je lui ressemble. Mais ils s'intéresseront aussi à Ethan. Le public nous regarde aussi, il doit se demander la raison de notre animosité, il veut savoir notre histoire, notre passé commun. Ça va alimenter les rumeurs. Le problème, c'est que ce soir, tous les tributs regarderont les rediffusions de la Moisson, comme tout Panem. Les carrières verront ma surprise, ma colère, mais ils verront aussi que le district 11 est dangereux cette année. Et qu'il faut s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Sous les applaudissements et l'incompréhension générale, le soulagement des familles, nous nous retirons dans la marie.

Le bâtiment est tellement luxueux que je manque d'en tomber. Même dans le village des vainqueurs, et bien que notre maison ait été réaménagée par mon père pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop confortable - il n'y a pas de tels meubles, murs, lustres. Tout semble terriblement superficiel, cher et hors normes. C'est ça et là, négligemment, dans de coins, alors que des centaines de personnes ont dû se lever à l'aube pour construire tout ça et que tant de personnes vivent dans la misère. Je regarde autour de moi avec dégoût et ça me fait oublier Ethan. Je savais que le maire, cet abruti gros comme dix sacs de farines, était d'une richesse épouvantable. Il punissait de mort le vol, les exécutions étaient publiques et quand le district 11 manquait de nourriture à cause d'une mauvaise récolte, il taxait les plus pauvres alors qu'eux même avaient à peine de quoi manger. Rien que pour cela, j'aimerais détruire le vase en cristal qui se trouve à ma droite, accidentellement. Mais ça donnerait une bonne raison à cette pourriture pour enquêter sur ma famille. Et découvre le Terrains. Je pense à mon père et Taleb. Hors de question.

On nous sépare et je me retrouve dans une grande salle où je sais que je vais voir peut être pour la dernière fois mes proches. Je remarque à peine les canapés dont la matière est étrange, les tapis en peau de bêtes -et on nous interdit de faire du braconnage...- et toutes ces lumières alimentées par une source inconnue. Je fais le tour de la salle, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourquoi moi ? Quel chance avais-je d'être tirée au sort ? Presque aucune ! Et Ethan pourquoi s'est-il porté volontaire? Pourquoi est-ce que, lorsque j'ai croisé le regard d'Ethan, bien que froid, j'ai cru y voir de la fatalité ? Je ne le comprends pas, je vais devoir l'affronter et je sais déjà qu'avec lui je ne fais pas le poids. J'entends alors la porte grincer et que je me retourne. C'est ma mère, qui a séché ses larmes. Elle s'approche de moi doucement, et je sais qu'intérieurement elle est détruite et brûle à petit feux. Je la rejoins et la sers dans mes bras, le plus fort possible, je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève. Non, je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève à elle.

**-C'est la deuxième fois que je viens ici,** murmure-t-elle tristement et je sens mon cœur se briser douloureusement. La deuxième fois ? Je ne m'étais jamais interrogée sur la rencontre de mes parents, j'ai toujours cru qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés après les Hunger Games de mon père puis qu'ils m'avaient eu. **Tiens**, elle me tend une lettre et je me dépêche de la cacher sous mon tee shirt**. Je voulais au moins que ma fille sache que ses parents l'aiment plus que tout au monde. Reviens Acacia, je t'en supplie, reviens. Tout fini par se guérir.**

Je la serre encore plus fort alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, alors que je ne peux pas parler car je suis éprise de sanglots. J'ai la gorge terriblement serrée et j'ai du mal à me contenir, alors nous restons ainsi, je passe les quelques minutes que nous avons à lui promettre que je reviendrais, qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas gagné, c'est ma mère et l'idée de me perdre la terrifie. L'idée de mourir me terrifie tout autant, j'ai envie de gagner, je ferais tout, tout pour gagner mais... mais je ne veux pas perdre mon humanité pour cela. Au tout début des jeux, les corps des candidats morts n'étant pas enlevés, certains de ceux qui étaient encore en vie et affamés avaient perdu le peu d'humanité qu'il leur restait. En devenant des cannibales. Dans l'arène, quand on est seul face à tout, affamé, et au bout de notre vie, je suis sure qu'on perd le contrôle et que notre instinct de survie prend le dessus. C'est terrible.

A cette pensée j'ai un frisson. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et des pacificateurs viennent chercher ma mère. Nous ne voulons pas nous lâcher alors ils nous séparent et je finis par m'asseoir sur le canapé pour me retenir de pleurer. Les jeux commencent bien avant l'entrée dans l'arène, ils commencent quand notre nom est tiré au sort. Je ferme les yeux, je fais le point et je prends une grande inspiration. Quand je lève de nouveau les yeux, je reçois une visite et je suis surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agit d'un grand homme et d'un petit enfant noir de 5 ans que je connais bien. Le père me salut de la tête et laisse son fils venir à ma rencontre. Celui-ci me saute dans les bras et j'éprouve soudainement une infinie tendresse pour lui. Son père s'entraîne au terrain et l'emmène souvent avec lui. C'est étonnant qu'au terrain il y ait de plus en plus de petit garçons.

**-Hé Bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Tu vas revenir hein ? **

**-Bien sur.**

**-Mais je veux qu'Ethan aussi il revienne.**

**-C'est pas aussi simple.**

**-C'est qui qui va m'entraîner alors ?**

**-Chut, c'est un secret. Mais je te promets que si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera Ethan qui le fera d'accord ?**

**-Oui**

**-Allez, un petit sourire pour moi, Tresh ?**

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents -et je remarque qu'il lui en manque quelques-unes- et je vois bien que même s'il a compris qu'Ethan et moi ne rentrerons pas tous les deux, il n'est pas conscient de la terreur des HG. Pas encore. Je le vois détaler à toute vitesse, sûrement pour aller voir Ethan, et son père me salut de nouveau, je comprends qu'il me souhaite bonne chance, mais qu'il risque de faire la même chose pour Ethan. Mise à part moi, je ne crois pas qu'Ethan déteste qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de décourvrir pourquoi que déjà la porte se rouvre. La personne qui se tiens désormais devant moi fait battre mon cœur. Taleb. Je tente de retenir mes larmes de nouveau mais c'est trop dur, devant lui je deviens humaine. Ses yeux verts marquent une fatigue certaine, ses deux meilleures amies vont risquer leur vie, il risque de ne jamais les revoir. Et pire, s'entre-tuer. Il s'approche de moi, nous nous regardons ainsi un long moment, je remarque même ses fossettes, signe qu'il devient bel et bien adulte, ses yeux toujours aussi chargés d'émotions et cette gentillesse qui émane de lui. Il n'est pas parfait, mais je l'aime.

**-Écoutes... **il semble maladroit mais continue**. Fais en sorte d'avoir une arme au corps à corps,** je pense directement que trouver un couteau ne sera pas difficile. **Si ce n'est pas une forêt, trouve un refuge, et de l'eau**, j'approuve en fuyant son regard, j'ai trop mal au cœur, je ne veux pas l'affronter, je ne peux pas éprouver des sentiments envers quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas en retour**. Vas-le plus loin possible des carrières, quoiqu'ils te proposent. Promet le moi.**

Il me fixe, relève doucement ma tête en me tenant par le menton et j'ai le regard troublé par les larmes. Je ferme les yeux un moment puis je fini par approuver de nouveau, mais je pensais que je ne suis pas convaincante. Les carrières voudront me tuer à mon entrée à l'arène, pas de risque que je devienne une des leurs. Quand je rouvre les yeux, j'ai réussis à me maîtriser et je tente de me dégager mais Taleb retire de sa poche quelque chose qu'il finit par me tendre.

**-Je...**

**-Ta mère m'a demandé de te donner ça, j'ai rajouté ce que je t'ai préparé.**

Je regarde le collier et je reconnais celui que ma mère à toujours porté, du moins à mes plus lointains souvenirs. C'est un ensemble de maillages à la matière néanmoins étonnament douce au bout duquel se trouve une fleur blanche séchée, conservée dans une matière transparente et dure. A côté se trouve une sorte de médaillon en fer. Taleb toujours été assez doué pour reconstituer des objets à partir de rien. Ce pendentif me rappel tellement de souvenirs que je laisse une larme m'échapper. Ce médaillon, c'est un peu notre enfance à Taleb et à moi. Sur le Terrain, on avait l'habitude de regarder les combats et de parier, comme les grands. Le jour où un enfant du terrain, de 13 ans a été choisi pour les Hunger games et que personne ne s'est porté volontaire, mon père était furieux. Ce jour-là, on a tous eu faim, très faim, en mémoire de ce garçon tué atrocement par un carrière. Ce jour-là, j'ai dit à Taleb que je l'aimais. C'est ce jour qu'il avait ramené de médaillon pour me le montrer. Mais tout ce qu'il m'a répondu, comme aujourd'hui c'est :

**-Tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu Acacia.**

J'encaisse en silence, mais je sens inévitablement une lame d'acier me pénétrer le cœur. Cela fait 5 ans. Cinq longues années que je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais, et qu'il n'éprouve toujours rien pour moi. Je ne le regarde pas, je n'ose pas. C'est peut-être tout aussi bien, je vais devoir faire une croix sur ma romance imaginaire. Et puis si ça se trouve, je ne reviendrais jamais. Taleb pose ses mains sur mon visage, s'approche et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du seul et peut-être seul baiser auquel j'aurais le droit. Ma vie n'a pas été simple, j'ai du encaisser les exigences d'un père qui a vécu le pire et qui s'est douté qu'un jour, sa fille subirait la même chose. Mais le pire, hormis les Hunger Games et le fait que je ne puisse plus voir ma mère, c'est l'amour à sens unique que j'ai toujours connu. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu le bonheur, malgré tout l'amour que me donne ma mère. Je serre fort entre mes doigts le collier, Taleb s'éloigne mais j'ai toujours les yeux fermés quand il me souhaite bonne chance. Là encore, il ne peut pas choisir entre Ethan et moi. Ne pourra-t-on jamais choisir entre nous deux ?! Je parie que mon père subira le même dilemme, parce qu'Ethan est le fils qu'il a toujours voulu ! J'ai la gorge nouée, je me sens terriblement seule. La porte reste ouverte derrière lui, des pacificateurs viennent me chercher mais pas chance, je suis parvenue à me contrôler suffisamment pour que ça ne se voit pas trop. Je sors de la Mairie, mon père et Ethan m'attende, et je note leur ressemblance marquante, malgré leur couleur de peau. J'ai envie de l'étriper, on nous mitraille de photo, on nous film et je me tiens droite et neutre. Nous entrons dans la voiture qui nous attend.

Tout commence vraiment maintenant.


	5. Le Train

Chapitre 5

Durant la première partie du trajet en train, je suis mesurée entre tuer Ethan ou tuer mon père. Ces deux-là m'ignorent à tel point que j'ai l'impression de ne même plus exister. Pour Ethan, je comprends, on ne s'est jamais beaucoup aimé et je nous imagine mal taper la papote au coin d'un canapé. Mais mon père, ça je ne comprends pas. J'accorde qu'il a toujours été très distant avec moi, voir froid et stricte mais j'imaginais qu'il en serait autrement alors que j'allais risquer ma vie. Je ne sais pas trop, je pensais qu'il me conseillerait, me prendrait sous son aile. Non, au lieu de ça, j'ai Armine dans les pattes. Elle s'habille toujours avec des vêtements étranges mais d'une couleur unie et je dois bien avouer que l'ensemble est joli. Je ne le lui céderais en rien, néanmoins. Je ronchonne sur le canapé en regardant de nouveau les rediffusions de la Moisson.

Ethan est assis à côté de moi –on est loin de discuter en sirotant une boisson-, mais je ne vois pas tellement de différence avec une absence. Il pourrait être à des kilomètres que ça ne changerait rien du tout. Parfois on se regarde puis on fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais on ne peut pas dire que c'est une haine insurmontable. Non, il ne m'a jamais frappé gratuitement, insultée ou quoi que ce soit. Il est seulement…froid et distant. Et je le suis également. Je crois que c'est physique depuis le début, Ethan et moi. Et peut-être que le fait que je lui accapare son ami depuis que j'ai 11 ans le dérange. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas parce que je suis trop présente. Mais je n'oublie pas qu'il s'est porté volontaire. J'ai contre moi la lettre de ma mère et j'ai du mal à me résoudre de la lire. Je devrais être impatiente, je ne le suis pas. Je devrais parler à Ethan, tenter de comprendre, je ne le fais pas. Je fixe la télé alors que l'émission commence. Armine nous a demandé de suivre la Moisson dans son intégralité et d'analyser les tributs potentiellement dangereux.

Les filles et les garçons du un, du deux et du quatre sont toujours aussi impressionnants, comme d'habitude. Je note qu'ils se sont tous portés volontaires et qu'ils n'ont pas moins de seize ans. Il y a ce garçon, Amon, du deux, pas vraiment grand mais très imposant. Il a une montagne de muscles sur les bras et je dois malheureusement avouer qu'il est beau. Très beau. Un blond qui me rappel curieusement Taleb. C'est un énorme avantage pour le public, il va s'attirer tous les sponsors. Mais j'espère juste qu'il sera bête comme une mule, mais j'en doute déjà d'avance, ma seule chance, ce sera son arrogance, s'il en a-il a bien une faiblesse-. Mais c'est sans parler de la fille du 1, Crishna, avec sa crinière presque rouge et ses yeux bleus perçants. Elle est élancée, de taille moyenne et très fine, mais pas à cause de la faim. Celle-là, je la garde dans mon esprit, elle a un regard féroce et un sourire satisfait et cruel. Je ne la sens pas du tout.

La fille du 2 –Cleta- est une asiatique, mais je ne lui trouve rien d'impressionnant, pareil pour le garçon du 1 –Argos- qui a seulement un air hautain et fier sur le visage. Il y a cette fille noire du 4 -Amani- qui n'y paraît pas, mais a quelque chose dans le regard qui m'étonne et me rend méfiante et son compagnon de district dont j'ai oublié le nom mais qui est roux et très grand. Pour les autres, j'ai le regret de voir ce garçon du 12 tiré au sort, -Pretus- dont c'est sûrement la première année, ses yeux gris et ses cheveux charbons, ses joues rebondis. Je n'ose même pas espérer qu'il survive au bain de sang. Pour finir, le garçon du 6 -Kley-, un gars petit, d'environ 15 ans qui m'interpelle par son aisance. Il va entrer dans les Hunger Games et il ne semble pas du tout alarmé, du genre « Bon, on passe à autre chose ? ».

Et je remarque également que la fille et le garçon du 8 semblent très proches parce que la fille se met à pleurer quand il est appelé, et le garçon l'entoure de ses bras par la suite. Ils ont tous les deux 15 ans. Et puis il y a nous. Ethan et moi. L'émission qui rediffuse la Moisson nous a représenté beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres. Moi d'abord, avec l'histoire de mon père. Puis Ethan parce qu'il s'est porté volontaire dans un district ou c'est aussi rare que de manger à sa faim. Nous sommes les seuls à paraître aussi distant, on a refusé de se serrer la main et le présentateur en rie à gorge déployée. Il déclare que contrairement aux tributs du 8 qui semblent amoureux l'un de l'autre, les tributs du 11 se haïssent. Qu'il y allait y avoir quelque chose de fabuleux dans ces Hunger Games. J'en déduis que les derniers n'étaient pas intéressant –dans un désert, à plus de 35°, les tributs sont pour la plupart mort d'insolation-.

**-La fille du 1 à l'air complètement folle**, je déclare principalement pour moi-même, mais surtout pour Armine.

**-Elle a encore du chemin à faire si elle veut arriver à ton niveau.**

Je me tourne instinctivement vers Ethan qui paraît indifférent mais dont le plissement de lèvre évoque un sourire hautain. Il est fier dit donc. Je dois avouer que je n'ai rien à répondre à ça tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas une bonne réparti. J'attaque.

**-La folle, elle t'emmerde. Venant de quelqu'un qui profite de la faiblesse d'une femme pour se porter volontaire, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.**

J'entends son rire résonner dans la pièce et je rêve de l'étrangler. Mais il est plus grand et plus fort que moi, ça ne rimerais à rien. C'est d'ailleurs une solution que je vais devoir trouver pour savoir comment réagir face à Ethan, si je le croise dans l'arène.

**-Faible, toi ? Tu devrais dire ça au petit Flit que tu comptais dévorer dans l'arène tiens.**

**-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu t'es porté volontaire ? Ça te fait quoi, hein, d'aller dans les jeux ? Tu le connais ce gamin ?** Je commence à hurler **ça te sert à quoi d'aller dans ces stupides jeux ?!**

**-Je ne me sacrifie pour personne, mais c'est vrai, l'idée de me débarrasser de toi est assez réjouissante. Peut-être qu'alors tu abandonneras une fois dans ta vie. Alors quoi, t'as peur ?**

**-T'es complètement malade tu t'en rends compte j'espère. Je l'ai déjà dit, jamais je ne me soumettrais à toi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, mon père, que son petit protégé se ligue contre sa propre fille ? En sachant qu'elle aura déjà les carrières sur le dos ?**

Il hausse les épaules et sourit. Je me renfrogne sur le canapé, et j'ai presque envie d'en pleurer. Je n'en peux plus. Ethan me rend folle. Si au moins il n'était pas là, mon père se serait peut-être occupé de moi, j'aurais aussi eu plus de chances de gagner. C'est alors que les publicités sont terminées que commence une « émission spéciale ». Dès lors, j'oublie Ethan et Armine qui n'est pas intervenu dans notre dispute, alors que mon père doit être dans sa chambre. La rediffusion d'un Hunger Games. Celui de mon père. Je suis subjuguée de voir qu'il a gagné durant une expiation spéciale (les 48 èmes Hunger Games). Dans son interview, il se montre arrogant et sûr de lui, mais aussi très à l'aise, comme si l'évidence tombait qu'il survivrait. Ca me surprend. Il est grand, musclé, plutôt beau garçon. Il a tout pour lui. « J'ai toujours réussit ce que j'entreprenais. Je vais gagner les Hunger Games », c'est tout ce qu'il a dit.

Pour cette expiation spéciale –qui n'était pas une expiation en soit mais plutôt une édition spéciale des Hunger Games-, les tributs de chaque district devaient avoir 18 ans. Une manière cruelle de brûler l'espoir. De plus, l'arène était un vaste Canyon, dont la chaleur brûlait les entrailles. En tenues légère les pré-adultes s'étaient affrontés sans pitié. Cette année-là, comme chaque année, les carrières étaient restées à la corne d'abondance, près d'une source d'eau surmontant le paysage et permettant de voir l'ensemble du Canyon et ses dédales. La montagne de pierre s'est effondrée et seul deux carrières y ont survécus, les obligeants à survivre dans les entrailles de la terre comme les autres. Ces Hunger Games ont étés terribles. La nourriture rare et le peu d'eau ont amenés les juges à créer deux festins qui terminèrent en bains de sangs. Mais si on cherchait bien, au milieu de ce désert, il y avait un oasis. Mon père l'avait trouvé et faisait en sorte de le garder pour lui en se battant. Jusqu'à ce que les carrières arrivent. Deux contre un. Les adversaires de mon père étaient le garçon et la fille du 1, elle, très musclée aux cheveux visiblement rasés au couteau, devenue folle par la soif et lui, épuisé, sa jambe en très mauvais état. Je regarde la scène avec stupéfaction, oubliant les commentaires des présentateurs. Pourtant j'aurais dû écouter car au moment où mon père sort de son oasis...

La télé s'éteint sous mes yeux. Je reste plantée sur le canapé, les bras tenant mes jambes, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Plus personne ne bouge. Mon père apparaît devant nous les sourcils froncés et je ne dis rien, j'en vois suffisamment dans ses yeux. De la souffrance, de la peur, de la tristesse et de la honte. Oui, de la honte, pour le nombre considérable de personne qu'il a dû tuer. Il est furieux et je sens Armine qui me demande de la suivre. Mais j'aimerais rester, je voudrais qu'il m'explique, qu'il m'aide. Je rêverais qu'il se préoccupe de moi. Le cœur battant, je finis par me lever rapidement suivie d'Armine dans tous ses états. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, le cœur battant. Armine essaie d'entrer à ce moment mais je reste ainsi, l'en empêchant. Elle me dit qu'elle veut me conseiller, qu'elle y tient, mais je veux que ce soit mon père. J'ai bien vu comment il avait fait, même s'il m'a caché la fin. Deux personnes contre lui, des carrières. Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre ? Je veux qu'il me parle au lieu de m'éviter. Armine continue de taper sur la porte et je fini par céder, calmant ma respiration.

J'ouvre la porte, la laisse entrer et tout ce jaune sur elle m'éblouit. Ma chambre est étonnamment vaste, elle doit bien faire dix fois la mienne et encore. C'est vraiment surprenant et je reste souvent béate devant les draps, les couvertures et la douche. Mon père a toujours refusé de vivre dans le luxe alors que tant de personnes vivaient dans la misère autour de nous. De plus, je devine désormais que c'était également un moyen pour lui de me rendre plus résistante. Quand on vit dans le luxe, on n'est pas habitué à la survie, logique. Armine s'installe sur mon lit et je suis surprise de la voir essoufflée, retirer ses talons hauts et les poser négligemment sur le côté. Allons bon, je la voyais plus... posée.

**-Acacia, je fais ça pour ton bien tu sais.** Je manque d'en rire. Mon bien ?! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, elle? **Ton père ne peut pas t'aider, il ne peut même pas envisager que tu meurs. C'est normal, c'est ton père,** je ronchonne et grommelle : c'est ça, continues, tu m'intéresses, **Et puisqu'il ne peut pas, je vais le faire.**

Je reste un instant incrédule devant elle et son audace. Je ne lui ait rien demandé. Pourquoi veut-elle absolument me chaperonner ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait elle, de la survie, née avec une petite cuillère dorée dans la bouche ? Ça m'énerve à un tel point ! Et Ethan alors ? Oui, c'est surement mon père qui va le coacher. Super. Tout à coup je craque, et je mets tout sur le dos d'Armine, il ne fallait pas qu'elle insiste pour être là.

**-Ouah, avec vous, c'est sûr que je gagne les Hunger Games les doigts dans le nez. Rappelez-moi ; c'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez eu faim ? La dernière fois que vous avez tué quelqu'un ?**

**-Je veux t'aider Acacia ! Je fais ce travail depuis 16 ans, j'en ai vu, des morts et des vainqueurs, et en vrai. Crois-moi, je sais comment faire, je suis surement mieux placé que ton père pour t'aider.**

**-De toute manière il est trop occupé avec Ethan, c'est ça ? S'il se préoccupait vraiment de moi, il m'aiderait ! Il sait ce que ça fait d'être dans l'arène, il sait ce qu'on ressent, par quelles phases on passe ! Il sait ce que je vais vivre ! Pas vous !**

**-Peut-être pas, mais au moins, j'essaie de comprendre. Dis ce que tu veux Acacia, mais ne m'insulte pas. Je ne suis pas seulement la délurée qui vient ramener des enfants à la mort. Tu représentes pour moi l'espoir d'arrêter de me mettre des victimes sur le dos, je ne te lâcherais pas. Je sais ce que tu penses. En rencontrant ton père, j'ai commencé à changer. Je ne suis pas née dans le même milieu que toi, mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Tu peux y arriver. Ton père m'a tout dit. On va y arriver.**

Elle me fixe et je remarque qu'elle est sincère. Peut-être qu'après tout, elle peut m'aider. Les gens du Capitole ne sont pas tous assoiffés de sang. Cette idée ne m'étais jamais venue à l'esprit.

**-Et puis il sera bien obligé de te préparer à l'interview de toute manière. Tu lui poseras les questions que tu veux, mais en attendant, il va falloir te de contenter de mes conseils.**

Je reste bouche bée, je voudrais répondre mais je finis par refermer la bouche.

**-Ton arme de prédilection ?**

**-Le genre pointu, couteau, épée, sabre. Sabre surtout, mon père m'a formé dessus avec une épée en bois. Je ne suis pas très forte avec la distance, ça, c'est le truc d'Ethan.**

**-Ça risque de poser un gros problème. Je sais que tu sais chasser mais ton père dit que tu le fais assez mal. A l'entrainement, concentres toi sur la survie, pas sur le combat. Dans l'arène, pour ton bien, il est évident que tu dois t'éloigner des carrières. Ils sont vicieux, chaque année. Tu verras, il y a toujours un dominant dans leur groupe. Repère-le. Les autres suivront. Tu te rappelles l'année où le 1 qui dirigeait le groupe a été tué par la fille du 2 ? Une vraie folle. Elle les a tous tué, vers le milieu du jeu, avec une hache. Une vraie boucherie. Ca a fait scandale. De toute manière, plus tu t'éloignes des autres, mieux c'est.**

Je reste hypnotisée par le nombre de mots qu'elle peut dire en si peu de temps. Armine a raison, et je ressens une douleur en entendant que mon père lui a dit que j'étais une piètre chasseuse. Je suis douée avec les plantes, il aurait pu le dire ça. Et puis il y a cette histoire de scandale avec la fille du 2. Je devais avoir 5 ans quand c'est arrivé alors non, je ne m'en rappel pas. Mais ça me laisse perplexe, ça montre encore une fois qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, et bien que je rêve que les carrières s'entretuent cette année, je sais que je n'aimerais pas être face à une folle qui a réussi à tuer des gens plus costauds que moi.

On continue à parler ainsi pendant quelques heures, l'atmosphère se détend, mais je dois dire que j'ai été injuste avec elle. C'est clair qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle. Elle me raconte différents Hunger Games, différentes stratégies. Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Mon père n'a plus regardé les HG depuis qu'il les a gagnés, les enfants du 11 ne restaient jamais très longtemps vivants. Au mieux, ils survivaient jusqu'au quadrio final. Il se battait alors avec les sponsors. Mais c'est tout. Armine, elle, a toujours tenu à s'informer, ne vivant pas dans le 11, elle n'avait pas de grande attache affective avec les participants – et bien que je doute qu'elle ait vraiment pleuré, ce qu'elle prétend, je sais que ça l'a un peu marqué quand ses « protégés » mourraient-. Mais mon père a survécu la première année où elle est arrivé, ils sont proches, elle pourrait lui parler. Et puis, elle croit en moi, je le vois. Peut-être parce que je suis la fille d'un vainqueur, je suppose. J'espère néanmoins être vue comme quelqu'un d'autre que mon père, je la sens mal cette histoire d'hérédité. Ca sent les coups fourrés des juges à plein nez, raison pour laquelle je dois absolument voir l'expiation de mon père dans les détails. On va vouloir revivre l'histoire, mais aussi voir si je suis à la hauteur. Et je n'en suis pas vraiment sure.

Etre dans le train me change bien évidemment de ma vie dans le 11, on vit dans le luxe, mais qui s'en préoccupe par rapport à ce que nous allons vivre ? Profiter des derniers moments ? Prendre du poids ? J'ai envie de crier au Capitole que c'est cruel de nous gaver avant de nous tuer. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, pour survivre, il faut éviter d'être faible. Après l'après-midi passé avec Armine -et je dois avouer que ...oui, que je l'apprécie plus ou moins- nous mangeons des plats tout aussi farfelus, bourratifs, pleins de viandes, sauces et légumes en tout genre. C'est ça, la vie au Capitole ? Alors que nous mourrons de faim ?

Nos diners sont d'ailleurs ennuyeux, personne ne parle mais Armine tente de faire la conversation. Ca rate toujours. Personne ne veut me parler, j'en perds l'appétit. Mon père évite mon regard alors que je rêve qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me soutenir. J'ai envie de m'écrouler, j'ai envie qu'il réagisse. Si je mourrais, cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Serait-il toujours aussi impassible ? Et Ethan, ce regard distant, froid, j'ai l'impression qu'il a tout calculé. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est là en face de moi à la place de ce Flit. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à me reposer, à réfléchir à une stratégie à adopter, mais Armine et moi n'avons toujours pas trouvé. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas évident. Je serais mise sous les feux des projecteurs comme la fille d'un vainqueur. On voudra savoir ce que je ressens. Il est hors de question que mon interview se termine en interrogatoire sur mon père. Si je deviens son ombre, je suis finie, je disparaitrais avant d'être apparue.

Au contraire, si je parviens à me distancer de son image tout en jouant sur sa notoriété, j'arriverais probablement à me mettre le public dans la poche. Ajouter du mystère et la recette est toute faite, les jury seront « contraints » de m'extorquer des secrets. A moins que leur volonté de se débarrasser de moi le dépasse. Armine pense que je devrais tout miser sur la sympathie. Sauf que je n'aime pas le Capitole, je n'aime pas ces gens qui veulent me voir tuer et mourir. Mais je veux vivre. Alors je tente d'y réfléchir, car après tout, c'est ce que les autres feront aussi non ? Se faire aimer. Ça n'a jamais été un grand obstacle pour moi mais j'ai pour habitude d'être une vraie tete de mule, bornée. Je vais changer cependant.

Après deux jours, je suis en train de faire des pompes quand Ethan déboule dans ma chambre, étonnement agité pour me dire – je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il est venu me le dire d'ailleurs- que nous sommes arrivés. Il est entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude et c'est la première fois que je vois autant d'expressions passer sur son visage en si peu de temps. Comme quoi, les miracles ça existe. Pour ma part, je reste de marbre, rien à faire. Vraiment. Je m'approche des fenêtres et je repense à ma stratégie. La sympathie. Hummm. Oui. Par la fenêtre, je vois défiler sous mes yeux une palette de couleur impressionnante, des vêtements étranges, des cheveux étranges, des yeux étranges. Tout est étrange ici. Effroyablement étrange. Mais je me mets à sourire et à leur faire des signes comme ils me le font et je vois leurs regards surexcités rencontrer le mien. Oui, après tout, je suis la fille d'un vainqueur non ? Pourquoi ne pas en jouer un peu tiens ?

Je me dépêche d'aller retrouver Armine a la sortie du train. La foule est compact, je n'ai jamais vu tant de gens en un si petit lieu c'est impressionnant ! On doit nous conduire au bâtiment qui accueille les tributs pour les préparer au défilé, je ne suis pas surprise de voir des journalistes nous mitrailler. Je ne cesse de sourire, je les salut, mais instinctivement, je garde cet air un peu mystérieux, ce plissement des yeux, ce sourire en coin, un peu malicieux et séducteur. Avec un peu de chance, ça marchera. En tout cas, Ethan et moi avons du succès, c'est sûr ! En tournant la tête je vois bien les filles qui semblent en adoration devant lui et j'ai envie de vomir. Il faut croire que le garçon du 1 va avoir de la concurrence pour les sponsors féminins. Je rentre dans la voiture étrange, comme tout ce qui m'entoure. On nous conduit rapidement vers une sorte de centre, qui, je le comprends va se charger de nous préparer pour le défilé. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on prévus mes stylistes. Et ça m'inquiète. Ils pourraient faire quelque chose de banal mais ce serait gâcher nos chances d'impressionner alors que les feux des projecteurs seront sur nous. Je m'approche, j'avance et je commence à avoir des maux de ventre. Je n'ai pas peur.

Mais je sais bien que mon avenir va se décider ici.


	6. Le défilé

**Chapitre 6**

En entrant je suis rapidement prise en charge par un groupe de gens du Capitole extrêmement étranges, et c'est un euphémisme. Leur peau, oui, leur peau est... rose, verte ou bleu. Je soupire et n'arrive même pas à leur faire un sourire poli. Je vois Ethan passer par un autre couloir et nos regards se croisent un moment. Je reste là à le fixer, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi et il continue à avancer pour finalement me tourner le dos. Re-soupire. Je ne sais pas du tout comment appréhender Ethan. Il est aussi facile à comprendre que la solution d'un labyrinthe. Soudain on me demande de m'allonger, on me met à nue -ce qui ne me gêne pas spécialement, je me baignais nue dans l'étang avec le risque, évidemment, d'être vue- et de toute manière, ils en ont vus d'autre.

**-Je te l'avais bien dit Bertha, nous n'avons vraiment pas de soucis à nous faire avec celle-ci. Il lui manque de la poitrine mais as-tu vu le reste de son corps ? J'ai rarement vu une fille en aussi bonne forme pour les jeux, elle a été sculpté pour. Avec elle, c'est de l'art que l'on va pouvoir faire**, **dit une voit surexcitée, masculine. C'est Amric qui va être ravi !**

**-Il faudrait d'abord s'occuper de la rendre plus présentable Pétril, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, arrête de rêvasser à chaque fois que tu vois un tribut un peu encourageant. Ils finissent tous de la même façon**, ladite Bertha déclare.

Sans doute parlait-elle avec l'expérience que devait lui valoir un certain nombre d'Hunger Games pour les tributs du 11, mais je n'allais tout de même pas laisser passer ça.

**-Merci, c'est motivant**, je lâche au milieu de leur conversation, mais ils s'affairent déjà à me laver les cheveux. En plus de me sentir ignorée par mon père et Ethan, je le suis également avec mes préparateurs. Cette solitude commence à m'attrister et à me peser.

Ils se disputent un bon moment sur l'huile à utiliser pour rendre mes cheveux plus facile à coiffer, parce qu'après tout, ils sont à moitié crépus. Je grimace quand ils me les tirent mais je reste étendue, là, sans bouger. Ils s'occupent ensuite du reste de mon corps, utilisant ce qu'ils appellent de la cire, me coupent les ongles des mains et des pieds puis s'occupent de mon visage avec des pincettes pour retirer certains poils de mes sourcils. Une matière recouvre mon visage, il le nettoie, le masse, et je passe bien deux heure entière sur cette table à ne pas bouger et à retenir des gémissements de douleur. Puis il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai les yeux fermés alors je ne vois rien, logique mais je ressens très bien les minuscules piqures qui se prolongent sur mon corps. Sur mes jambes et mes avant-bras. J'écarquille les yeux paniquée, parce que ça ne se passait pas du tout comme Armine me l'avait dit. Je ne croise aucun regard, les stylistes sont concentrés sur leur tâche. Quand je lève la tête ils me la plaque sur le « bureau de travail » comme ils l'appellent. J'entends une voix à mon oreille qui se veut rassurante et m'assure que tout va bien. Pétril me regarde et j'aperçois dans sa main un drôle d'instrument, une sorte de … d'aiguille avec un tube en métal. Je me demande un instant s'ils ne sont pas en train de me scalper mais je me rappelle qu'ils sont là pour me rendre... mémorable. Je les laisse faire mais la seule pensée que j'ai est de me tirer le plus vite possible d'ici.

Une heure après avoir été piquée et repiquée un grand nombre de fois, je ne sens plus mes bras et mes jambes. Je soupire quand ils arrêtent enfin. J'ai souffert bien plus que ça, mais là, c'était vraiment de la torture, languissante. Ils me permettent de me redresser. Je regarde mes bras et mes jambes et je reste bouche bée. Je suis subjuguée par la précision des lignes, des arabesques qui jonchent mon corps. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit, cette sorte d'encre doré qui me recouvre les avant-bras et le bas des jambes. Ça me donne presque un air sauvage et mystérieux. Je leur jette un regard interrogateur mais Pétril se contente de me demander d'aller rejoindre mon styliste personnel. Généralement, et assez bizarrement, ce sont les hommes qui s'occupent des femmes et inversement. Pour se mettre à la place du spectateur dit-on.

J'enfile le peignoir qui dévoile mes jambes justement et je pars accompagnée de gardes. Ça me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé définitivement quelque chose en moi. Mes cheveux ont étés domptés en de bel boucles lisses et encerclent mon visage. Je ne dois probablement plus avoir un poil sur le corps mise à part mes sourcils. Mes ongles n'ont jamais été aussi propre et beau, ma peau si brillante et douce. J'arrive alors dans une salle où seul un lit m'attend. Je m'assis dessus, comme on me l'a demandé et j'attends. Patiemment. Puis la porte s'ouvre sur un homme en costume vert avec des cheveux coiffés en brosse et un air sacrément fier sur le visage. Je commence à en avoir marre des gens fiers. J'ai presque envie de pleurer quand je le vois débarquer comme ça. Il doit bien avoir la quarantaine mais il doit aussi être le seul à ne pas s'en apercevoir. Cependant je remarque que mise à part ses vêtements complètement excentriques, son visage a quelque chose en plus.

**-Laisse-moi voir ça**, je retire mon peignoir. **Trop de muscles pour une femme, grande aussi**, il écrit sur son carnet à toute vitesse. **Un visage passe partout**. **De longues jambes, une jolie silhouette,** dit-il d'une voix neutre en haussant un sourcil et tournant autour de moi. **J'ai vu bien pire.**

Il passe quelques minutes à écrire et à m'observer mais sans jamais me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression de ne pas exister mais je découvrirais plus tard que cette distance avec moi est logique. Personne n'a envie de s'attacher à quelqu'un qui a 23 chances 24 de mourir.

**-Vous vous êtes aussi occupé des autres tributs du 11 avant moi?** Je me rappelle d'un tribut du 11, une année, à qui on avait fait porter le costume de travail des hommes. J'avais eu beaucoup de peine pour elle, c'était vraiment horrible. Si c'était lui qui l'avait fait, il allait falloir que le convainc que je valais mieux qu'une salopette et des chaussures sales.

**-Mise à part ton père, non. Quand je l'ai vu à la télévision, j'ai tout de suite été inspiré. Je me suis occupé des carrières ensuite. De vrais têtes de mules ceux-là, a toujours croire qu'ils sont meilleurs que les autres. Après tout, je suis le styliste le plus réputé des Hunger Games, m'occuper de toi est une occasion en or de montrer de nouveau mes talents.**

Je reste bouchée bée devant son audace et sa franchise. Qu'il pense que je sois un instrument qui lui ferai gagner en notoriété n'est pas un compliment, en quelque sorte. Le seul avantage dans cette affaire c'est qu'il a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle. Le plus renommé des stylistes ? Est-ce de la vantardise ou dit-il vrai ? Je tente de me rappeler des derniers tributs carrières des années précédentes. Tous les ans ils sont impressionnants mais je dois avouer que quelques fois, certains d'entre eux se démarquaient. Soudain, je sens l'espoir monter en moi. S'il dit vrai, j'ai une chance inouïe d'être mémorable pour le public ! D'autant qu'il va surement avoir sa propre promotion lui aussi, ce qui fera que je serais deux fois plus médiatisée que les autres ! J'en souris, je ne peux aps me retenir. La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de voir ce qu'il m'a préparé et vérifier que cet espoir n'est pas fin.

**-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?** Je lui demande en lui montrant mes avant-bras et le bas de mes jambes.

**-Des inscriptions corporelles, ce que nous appelons des « tatouages ». Ca me rappelle tellement de choses. Après que ton père ait gagné les hunger games, en grande partie grâce à moi, ce genre d'inscriptions m'ont fait passé de débutant à professionnel. Tout le monde en voulait ! Les grandes stars se battaient pour que je vienne les habiller. C'était le bon vieux temps. Puis je me suis occupé des carrières. 6 victoires sur 16, un record dans le métier. Mais en toute sincérité, si tu n'avais pas été la fille de Tred, je me serais occupé de ton ami de district.**

A chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche j'ai l'impression que c'est pour parler de lui-même. Je ne souris plus qu'à moitié, parce que l'idée qu'il préfère s'occuper d'Ethan plutôt que moi me met en colère. Qu'a-t-il de plus ? Pour ce qu'il appelle des « tatouages » je reste stupéfaite. Et je me souviens soudainement que mon père portait les mêmes en noirs sur ses avant-bras lors de l'interview ! Je suis ravie de les porter comme un héritage, mais je vois bien que l'idée est de rappeler au public le succès de mon père à ses Hunger Games.

**-On est pas amis. Vous avez une idée précise ? Je veux dire, chaque année, on tombe sur des tributs qui portent les vêtements pour récolter les champs alors...**

**-Une vraie calamité. Mais ça devrait être à mon avantage, le styliste qui s'occupait des tributs femelle du district 11 était un débutant de première. Je me suis renseigné sur toi, tu t'en doute, et j'ai appris que tu faisais une formation en récolte de miel avant d'être tirée au sort. J'ai décidé d'utiliser cet élément, mais en y ajoutant quelque chose de noble, réservé à la classe haute. Parce que, vois-tu, j'y aie beaucoup pensé. Tu es la fille d'un vainqueur après tout. Logiquement, tu ne dois pas être mise à la même position que les autres tributs du 11. Tu as du sang noble. Façon de parler.**

Après m'avoir autant parlé, ou plutôt s'être parlé à lui-même, il amène fièrement ladite robe. Et il a bien raison d'en être fier. C'est une merveille d'étrangeté, mais une merveille tout de même.

La robe est symétrique, en forme de losange pour couvrir le haut du corps et une espèce de jupe triangulaire pour le bas. On aperçoit mes tatouages dorée, en accord avec la couleur de la robe, dorée. Ce qui me surprend, ce sont les alvéoles dessinées sur la robe à la matière métallique. Les alvéoles d'une ruche. D'où la couleur dorée. Mais ce n'est pas tout, en haut du décolleté, plusieurs fleurs blanche au pollen dorée me couvre. Ce gars est un vrai génie. Il est tellement rare de voir du dorée dans la fin du défilé que mon « costume » va éblouir et attirer l'attention. On aurait tendance à penser à un costume de travailleur pour le district 11 mais pour moi, c'est différent. Je veux dire, il a parfaitement raison, je suis la fille d'un vainqueur, dans l'idée, je ne suis pas censée travailler dans des champs. Ce que je suis censée faire, c'est quelque chose de plus noble, comme la cueillette de fleur pour le Capitole, ou le miel.

Mais ce qui est tout aussi étonnant c'est ma coiffe. Mes cheveux noirs sont relevés sur ma tête et s'entremêlent avec la création de mon styliste. Une corne d'abondance, de la même matière que ma robe, avec des alvéoles. L'ensemble est joliment décoré de fleurs. Cette idée de la corne d'abondance, c'est surprenant mais tellement cohérent ! Après tout, n'est-ce pas le district 11 lui-même qui fournit la majorité de la nourriture non seulement pour le capitole mais aussi pour les Hunger Games ? Ca rappel à quoiqu'onques voudrait l'oublier que le district 11 est capital pour l'économie de Panem, et qu'il est un des fondements de la bonne santé du Capitol, sa source même, sa corne d'abondance. Je suis la corne d'abondance de ces jeux. J'aime cette idée.

On me maquille, avec du doré sur les paupières, couleur qui fait ressortir mes yeux, on m'ajoute du noir pour me donner un regard séduisant. Quand je suis prête Amric me regarde une dernière fois puis s'attarde sur mon visage avec intérêt. Il doit faire plein de calculs dans sa tête, cherchant à tout prix son intérêt dans cette histoire. Je ne suis pas Acacia à ses yeux, je suis un potentiel important d'argent, d'enjeu et de notoriété. Pas mal le coup de pub. Il sourit finalement, satisfait de lui-même et dans toute sa générosité j'ai même le droit à un : **« Ravissante ».** Il me mène enfin vers nos chars et lorsque j'arrive, j'attire les regards de ceux qui sont déjà prêts.

Je vois Ethan et je suis de nouveau choquée et quand je croise son regard il semble l'être aussi me dévisageant de bas en haut. Il porte une espèce de costume de travail dans les champs argenté, une salopette. Mais si ça avait été porté par quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'aurait pas été choquant. Enfaite... Ethan porte bien une salopette. Oui. Mais sans le tee shirt qui va en dessous. Ce qui laisse bien évidemment apparaître son torse et surtout ses muscles. Mais ce que je remarque tout de suite, ce sont ces mêmes arabesques qui jonchent ses bras, remontant jusqu'au épaules, noires. Ça lui donne un air sauvage et guerrier. Sur moi, ça me donne un air mystérieux et dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pensés nos stylistes mais j'ai du mal à comprendre. C'est la seule chose que nous ayons en commun néanmoins mais je m'en passerais bien. Quand je relève les yeux vers son visage je vois qu'il me sourit d'un air charmeur. Je plisse les yeux pour lui montrer mon mépris et me pose à côté de lui haineuse. Je rêve. Il la joue séducteur maintenant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu torse nu, alors que la plupart des autres garçons de l'entrainement si. Rien de choquant mais quelque chose de surprenant. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas mal non plus comme ça. Il ne m'aura jamais avec ces sourires en coin, je ne suis pas assez bête pour ça.

**-Alors princesse, prête ?**

C'est dit avec tellement d'arrogance que je ne réponds même pas. Princesse ? Parce que mon père est un vainqueur. Depuis quand a-t-il du mépris pour mon père celui-là. Je le regarde de travers et j'observe les chevaux qui nous conduirons jusque Snow, le président de Panem. Je crois rêver en voyant que l'un d'eux est blanc, de mon côté, et noir, du côté d'Ethan. Un instant je soumets l'idée que tout le monde s'est mis d'accord pour qu'Ethan et moi soyons les plus éloignés possibles dans notre stratégie. Les tributs qui se haïssent. On veut les voir se battre, se croiser dans l'arène. Mon père est stupide de croire que c'est une bonne idée ! Les juges feront tout pour qu'on se croise Ethan et moi. Je tourne la tête et rencontre le regard des tributs du 8, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dont les costumes se ressemblent et un moment, je les envie autant que je les plains. Je préfère détester quelqu'un dans l'arène plutôt que de l'aimer. Puis je regarde arriver les tributs du 12, derrière moi et je dois avouer que j'ai pitié. Ils font pâle figure face à nous tous et personne ne les remarquera. Leurs costumes de mineurs est horrible et je vois que le tribut male pleur. J'ai envie de le couver mais je détourne le regard rapidement. Il est hors de questions que je sois sensible à qui que ce soit. Alors que je renonce à m'attrister sur le sort des autres, la parade commence et j'oublie tout. Ethan et moi nous éloignons au maximum l'un de l'autre.

On défile comme ça, sans nous regarder, opposés. Sa présence m'écœure. Ma tenue semble plaire au public, je lui lance des signes, des baisers mais mon cœur n'y ait pas. Je les vois exploser de joie face au spectacle que nous offrons et j'ai envie de les insulter. Ils adorent l'idée que nous allons nous entretuer d'ici quelques jours. Mais je souris, je vois bien que je plaie.

Heureusement que je sais mentir. Quand je me retourne pour regarder Ethan je le vois sourire et lever le poing au ciel. Je reste subjuguée par cette vision inhabituelle. Il est impressionnant. Je reste un instant figée à le regarder, les vivats de la foule dans les oreilles, l'image d'Ethan plein les yeux. Il transpire la puissance, la force. Il conquiert le public et j'entends les « Ethan » mêlés au « Amon ». Je me rattrape rapidement et j'entends mon nom être majoritairement scandé dans la foule, pour les tributs femelles. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, aucune autre fille, cette année et j'ai bien de la chance, n'est particulièrement jolie. Avec mon maquillage et mon costume, je suis surement la plus impressionnante. Nous arrivons alors devant Snow qui fait un rapide discours en notre « honneur ».

Les chars finissent ensuite par se diriger par l'entrée du bâtiment qui nous accueillera tous pendant les jours de l'entrainement. Quand nous arrivons, je descends du char suivie d'Ethan et je retrouve Armine –que je suis étrangement heureuse de voir-, mon père et nos stylistes. Nous discutons, ils nous félicitent et je crois presque que mon père me sourit. Armine m'avoue discrètement que notre stratégie à Ethan et moi est basée sur notre animosité pour susciter l'intérêt du public et que ça marche. Autour de moi tous les tributs font le point sur le défilé, en pleurant ou en riant, échangeant des regards avec les autres. Je relève la tête vers Ethan et je le vois fixer les tributs carrières d'un air distant et froid, presque dégouté. Je suis son regard et observe les carrières. Ils sont magnifiques, couverts d'or, d'argent et de joyaux pour le district 1, le luxe. Pour le district 2, je vois qu'Amon est également torse nu et que mise à part une espèce de short en cuir véritable, il n'a rien sur le corps. Sa compagne de district ne porte pas grand-chose non plus mais la couleur gris et la matière de sa robe rappel le travail de maçonnerie de leur district. Enfin, les tributs du 4 sont recouverts de bleu, en accord avec leur district, la pêche. Nous échangeons des regards, ils savent que nous avons fait très bonne impressions, nous aussi.

Mais il y a un regard qui m'attire plus qu'un autre. Ce regard a visiblement attendu de rencontrer le mien. Le temps se fige, mon cœur s'arrête de battre. C'est Amon, le garçon du 2. Je maintiens le regard, ne montre pas ma peur mais tout à coup, son visage s'illumine. Il me sourit. Il me fait un clin d'œil. Et c'est à ce moment que l'idée me vient. Une bonne idée, très bonne même, mais terriblement dangereuse.

Et si je m'alliais aux carrières ?

Annexes

(Idées pour le défilé et personnages principaux)


	7. L'entrainement: Alliance?

**Chapitre 7**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai du mal à savoir où je suis. C'est déjà l'aube et par un certain miracle, j'ai réussis à m'endormir quelques heures. Avant que le naturel revienne au galop. Je suis cependant anxieuse par ce qui va venir. Le premier jour d'entraînement, et avec, la première journée passée auprès des autres tributs. J'en ai discuté avec Armine, nous avons décidé qu'il serait préférable que je reste discrète le premier jour afin d'observer mes concurrents. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour autant. Je nourrie toujours l'envie de m'allier aux carrières, mais il est évident que je dois faire en sorte qu'ils fassent le premier pas. Tout ceci pour qu'au final je me consigne aux ateliers de survie. Pourtant, je rêve d'impressionner, et je sais que les carrières m'observeront, me traqueront pour voir si ce qu'on dit de moi est vrai. Et c'est vrai.

Armine trouve que c'est une raison de plus pour me faire discrète et moi je vois bien que c'est un moyen de faire douter les carrières sur mes capacités en ne combattant pas. Nous avons aussi convenu que les derniers jours je baserais ma stratégie sur l'attaque et le combat, histoire de montrer que je sais me défendre, tout en leur faisant croire que je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'on le prétend. J'appréhende donc ce qu'il va arriver, j'ai pleins de calculs, d'idées et de stratagèmes en tête. Armine et moi avons passé la soirée à parler, encore et encore. Je l'aime bien finalement, je peux aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle est sympa. Il est assez rare de rencontrer des gens du Capitole comme elle. En repensant à tout ça, je regarde par la fenêtre à partir de mon lit et remarque que le soleil se lève à peine. Je dois être prête dans deux heures.

**-C'est pas plus mal de m'être habitué à me lever à 5h du matin finalement.**

Je ne supporte pas l'idée de rester ainsi, le matin, à juste aller déjeuner et ensuite à apprendre ce que je sais déjà en espionnant les autres. Ma chambre se change rapidement en terrain de combat et je passe bien deux heures à m'entraîner à des étirements, des positions de combats et des figures. Je suis souple, rapide, intrépide. J'essaie au moins de m'en convaincre. Je prends rapidement une douche puis met la tenue d'entrainement. Un justaucorps, avec un onze au niveau des épaules et dans le dos. Je suis fière de mon district évidemment, mais je sais que m'allier aux carrières signifie de le renier. Armine m'a dit que l'année d'avant, les justaucorps étaient avaient une couleur bleus alliée au noir habituel. Cette année ils seront verts avec le même fond noir habituel. C'est un détail, peut-être mais ça me rappel cruellement les yeux de Taleb. J'ai l'impression qu'il est là quelque part, à mes côtés. C'est rassurant mais c'est tout autant honteux pour moi.

En repensant à lui, je serre dans mes mains le collier qu'il m'a offert avec ma mère. Je m'assois sur mon lit, pensive et je passe dix minutes à le regarder en pensant que je ne le verrais sans doute plus jamais. A cette pensée, je laisse échapper une larme. Le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé n'a jamais partagé ce sentiment. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai donc 1 chance sur 24 de connaître l'amour. J'aurais au moins voulue être aimée par un homme qui me protégerait – bien que je sache me défendre moi-même- et m'aimerait, autrement qu'avec violence- mais je ne préfère pas évoquer tout de suite cette partie de mon histoire-. Soudainement, je repense à la lettre que ma mère m'a laissée et qu'Amric m'a redonnée. Elle est sur mon chevet et j'hésite un moment avant de la saisir. Je respire un bon coup et pense que c'est le bon moment pour l'ouvrir. J'ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe qui la contient puis la déplie.

A mesure que je lis, mes yeux se couvrent d'un voile. J'ai, dans mes larmes, l'envie de hurler. Je lis, je découvre une vérité qui est tout autre que celle que j'ai toujours connue. Ebranlée, j'étouffe un hurlement de rage dans mon cousin. Pas seulement à cause de la lettre, non, à cause de tout. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée d'aller dans cette arène où tout est possible et imaginable, où tout n'est qu'un cauchemar. La peur de la douleur d'abord, pas physique – je sais encaisser- mais morale. Perdre son humanité à cause de la faim, tuer sans vergogne… montrer ce que le Capitole veut voir. Je reste là, allongée sur le ventre, ébranlée, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Toutes celles que j'ai retenues, toutes celle qui me rendaient triste. Je repense à ma mère, son courage, sa gentillesse, son soutien. Je repense à tout ce que j'ai fait ou pu faire. Je pense au fait que sans doute, jamais je ne la reverrais. La douleur a du être indescriptible pour elle. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle vit les HG. C'est tragique. Je me replie sur moi-même, ferme les yeux et pleure sans m'arrêter. Que les jeux aillent au diable ! Que les carrières, et tous les autres tributs aillent au diable ! Qu'Ethan aille au diable !

**-Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, j'en ai marre !**

Je frappe rageusement sur mon cousin et détruit le vase qui est à ma portée, sur le chevet. Il explose dans un grand fracas. Ma mère. Ma mère qui a du supporter les jeux. Ma mère qui était folle amoureuse de l'homme qui s'est battu pour sortir de l'arène. Mes parents sortaient ensemble avant les jeux de mon père. Mais ce qui est tragique, c'est que le tribut femelle de ces HG était la sœur de ma mère. Elle a vu partir les êtres les plus chers qu'elle portait sur son cœur tout en sachant qu'un d'entre eux mourrait. Puis mon père est revenu, traumatisé. Ils sont restés ensemble. Ma mère était tombée enceinte avant les jeux mais s'en est rendu compte au retour de son amant. Dans son ventre… moi. Un enfant qu'ils auraient pu élever comme il convient si mon père n'avait pas été dans les jeux. Il est extrêmement rare que des vainqueurs aient des enfants. Le traumatisme des jeux les en empêche, et souvent, le Capitole utilise les membres de la famille pour créer une pression et faire du chantage. Je suis seulement un accident. Raison pour laquelle mon père m'a toujours entrainée. Il savait qu'un jour, on se servirait de moi pour lui faire du chantage.

Et si… Tout me vient subitement à l'esprit. Mon père est très respecté dans le district 11. S'il le voulait, il monterait tout le district contre le Capitole. S'il le voulait, ce serait la révolution. C'est simple : En me choisissant pour les HG, ils veulent détruire l'autorité de mon père dans le district 11 en leur prenant sa fille. Ils ont le pouvoir, ils détiennent désormais ma vie entre leur mains, ils veulent montrer à tout le monde que personne n'est épargné. Alors… je réfléchis à toute vitesse… alors si je gagne… Si je gagne, l'autorité de mon père sera renforcée ! Le capitole va tout faire pour m'éliminer ! Mais le pire, c'est que je découvre à l'instant. J'ai été choisie. Je n'ai pas été tirée au sort. Probablement n'y avait-il que mon nom dans l'urne. Je suis glacée d'effrois. Les HG sont toujours planifiés des années à l'avance. Tout a été prévu depuis que l'on connait mon existant. Peut être que je me précipite dans mon raisonnement mais tout me semble être évident maintenant. Le fait que mon père m'ait entrainé, le fait que je sois « tirée au sort » parmi des millions d'enfants – le district 11 est le plus peuplé de Panem, les enfants sont tirés au sort une première fois, et ceux qui sont sélectionnés une seconde fois devant les caméras du Capitole- alors que je n'ai jamais pris de Tesserae. Ca ne peut pas être un manque de chance. Ca a l'air trop… planifié.

J'essuie mes larmes avec désespoir et rage mêlée. Je suis née et j'ai été élevé en prévision de ces jeux. C'est écrit ainsi. C'est mon destin. Je commence à ramasser les bouts de verre du vase mais un son à mes côtés me met en position de combat. Mais ce n'est qu'un des malheureuses esclaves du Capitole qui s'agenouille pour ramasser le dégat que j'ai causé tout en me montrant la porte du doigt. Elle a du en avoir des cas comme le mien, à mon avis, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui jeter des ordures à la figure. Je l'aide un peu, me coupe une fois, puis je me lève et me recoiffe pour rejoindre Armine, mon père et Ethan qui déjeunent. Je m'arrête et les regarde, mes yeux doivent être rouge. Armine est elle-même, souriante et franche, je commence à avoir de l'affection pour elle, en me voyant, sa voix déraille. Mais ce qui me choque, c'est la complicité apparente des deux hommes de la table. J'en reste figée. Ethan sourit, mon père le lui rend bien. Mon père m'a rarement sourit. Je sens la jalousie monter en moi soudainement j'en ai marre. J'imagine bien la tête que je dois avoir car ils me fixent tous abasourdis. Je m'assois néanmoins, la tête haute et ne daigne pas toucher à ce qui est devant moi. Je bois un verre de jus et je fixe le mur, cloitrée dans mon silence.

**-N'arrivez pas en retard, il ne faudrait pas attirer l'attention dès le premier jour. D'ailleurs Acacia, rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Ethan, n'oublie pas toi aussi. Enfin, de toute manière je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que vous ne vous croiserez pas souvent n'est-ce pas ?** Et Armine nous regarde de ses cils longs de 10 centimètres, bleus cyan.

-**La question ne se pose pas**, je déclare.

-**C'est évident**, dit Ethan en même temps.

**-Parfait !**

Mon père regarde ailleurs, si bien que je ne croise jamais son regard. Je serre le point de frustration et le seul regard que je croise à ce moment c'est celui d'Ethan. Celui-ci passe de moi à mon père puis il me lance un regard où semblent être mêlés la compassion et l'ironie. Si je l'attrapais par sa tignasse, est-ce qu'il aura l'air moins fier ? Non, il me casserait le bras. Je me contente de lever le mien, celui dont la main tiens un couteau et de le rabattre brusquement sur la table avec un bruit sourd qui les fait tous sursauter.

Je fais tomber la chaise derrière moi et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Quitte à n'avoir plus quelques jours à vivre, je peux me mettre des caprices et des sautes d'humeurs. Dans le jeu, tout est basé sur le contrôle. Aucun écart ou hésitation n'est permis. J'en profite donc. L'ascenseur met un petit moment à arriver jusqu'au 3 ème étage auquel les tributs du 3 montent dans l'ascenseur en me regardant étrangement. Je n'ai retenu ni leur prénom ni leur visage durant les rediffusions. La fille a autour de 14 ans, les cheveux bruns et les yeux yeux bleus, elle est fluette. Le garçon a des cheveux roux, et des yeux tout aussi bleus. Ils se ressemblent étrangement. Je ne les salut pas et ils font de même. De toute manière inutile de créer des liens avec des personnes qui mourront dans l'arène.

Quand nous arrivons, je remarque que les juges sirotent et discutent à l'étage, que nos entraineurs et ateliers sont prêts, que la plupart des tributs sont présents. Il manque évidemment les Carrières. J'ose espérer un moment que, comme certaines années, les carrières ne seront que 4, les tributs du 1 et du 2. Mais les tributs du 4 n'étant toujours pas là, j'ai des soupçons. Je ne fais pas attention aux regards qu'on me lance mais je sais qu'on me voit comme une redoutabe adversaire, peut-être même à la hauteur des carrières. Je m'en serais bien passé. J'attends patiemment, entends plus arriver Ethan a défaut le voir, s'éloignant le plus possible de moi, ce qui est remarqué. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivent les carrières. Si c'était possible, ils arriveraient au ralenti, jouant avec leurs muscles, un vilain sourire aux lèvres.

C'est l'information que me donne cependant on cerveau alors qu'ils approchent. Mais il y a toujours ce regard qui captive le mien. Amon. Pas très différent de la première fois où je l'ai vu en vrai, pour le défilé. Magnifique. Il émane de lui un tel charisme que même si je suis assez insensible, un frisson me parcourt le dos et le ventre. Il est séduisant et inquiétant. Je détourne rapidement les yeux quand il affiche un de ses sourires qu'il semble me destiner pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, afin d'éviter qu'il lise dans mes yeux. Je croise le regard d'Ethan, que j'ai cherché inconsciemment, et je le vois froncer les sourcils avant de se reprendre et de regarder ailleurs. Il est dix heures. Atala, l'entraineur en chef se présente :

**-Je serais brève et concise. Entrainement de 10h à 18h. Déjeuner au réfectoire d'à côté à 12h. Des experts du combat et de la survie animeront vos ateliers. Chaque début de journée, vous vous échaufferez en groupe, c'est obligatoire. Ensuite, chacun sera libre de passer d'un atelier à l'autre en fonction des recommandations de son mentor. Tous exercices offensifs avec un autre tribut est interdit, vous aurez tout le temps pour le faire dans l'arène. Nous mettons à votre disposition des assistants compétents. Voici donc nos ateliers…**

Pendant qu'Atala énumère les différents ateliers de survie et de combat, j'observe attentivement les autres tributs. Je remarque sans surprise que je suis plus grande que les autres filles, et un peu plus petite que la plupart des garçons. Par malheur, la grande majorité des tributs ont plus de 15 ans. Pretus, le garçon du 12, parait tellement craintif à côté de sa compagne de district qui n'est pourtant pas costaud. Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur les carrières. Les tributs du 1, Argus et Crishna sont musclés. Argus est brun, avec des cheveux très courts, fait deux fois mon épaisseur et à un sourire constant sur les lèvres. Crishna a une masse incroyable de cheveux roux bouclés sur la tête et affiche une mine sévère.

Les tributs du 4, qui sont probablement déjà alliés à ceux du 1 et du 2, Amani et Ryve. Amani ressemble à une véritable guerrière, concentrée et attentive, les cheveux courts, la peau noire et le corps athlétique. Ryve et son total contraire physique. Il a des cheveux mi longs qui ondulent sur ses épaules, blonds vénitien, est très fin et une expression neutre sur le visage. Les tributs du 2, enfin, Amon et Cleta sont les plus impressionnants. Cleta par sa manière d'être, elle parait s'ennuyer constamment, ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière en une longue queue de cheval et ses yeux bridés profondément effrayants. Elle est petite et très fine. Amon, sublime jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bleus, aux longs sourcils et au sourire tapageur. Il n'est pas très grand mais il est très musclé et surtout très beau.

Pour ce qui est des autres tributs, je fais plus attention au garçon du 6, si je me souviens bien, aux cheveux brun et bouclés et à la mine renfrognée, la fille du 7 aussi pale que la mort et aux longs cheveux brun et lisses, les tributs du 8 qui ne se lâchent pas, un brun très imposant mais à l'air doux et une ravissante blonde, au garçon du 10, dont je n'avais pas remarqué l'existence et enfin Pretus, que je remarque inconsciemment surtout parce qu'il n'a aucune chance. Globalement, nous sommes tous amaigri par la faim, ce qui a tendance à me rassurer – sauf les carrières bien sur-. Une fois les explications fini, nous nous disperssons de ci de là, et sans plus attendre je me dirige vers les ateliers de survie, même si j'ai terriblement envie de m'entrainer physiquement.

Je vois Ethan se diriger vers le stand de combat et je souris intérieurement pendant que je m'assois à l'atelier des plantes comestibles. Mon père lui a donc conseillé d'aller montrer ce qu'il sait faire en premier. Ce n'est pas vraiment malin. D'ici, je vois tout ce qu'il se passe dans la grande salle d'entrainement. Sans surprise, les carrières se sont précipitées sur les armes. Nous sommes majoritaires en survie. Ethan se saisie d'une lance, s'approche d'un mannequin et avant que j'ai eu e temps de le voir lancer, il empale ledit mannequin en plein cœur. J'ai déjà vu Ethan s'entrainer en armements. Il est plus que doué, d'où ma crainte mais je dois avouer que l'atmosphère me rend d'autant plus nerveuse et un peu inquiète-. Les carrières se mettent alors à s'entrainer à côté de lui en riant et Amon balance une autre lance sur le même mannequin qui s'empale au même endroit. J'écoute à peine ce que dis l'expert en plante et il semble le remarquer un instant. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être plaisant de faire un cours à une personne qui n'écoute pas.

**-Vous avez tort de négliger un élément aussi important. Vous avez 50% de chances de mourir empoisonné ou assoiffé. **

Je me retourne vers le vieil homme visiblement agacé par le manque d'attention que je prête à son stand. Une habitude, cette négligence pour les plantes de la part des tributs? Je regarde la plante qu'il tient à la main –des feuilles de lierres entourées par des baies rouges et des fleurs vertes et blanches- et je sais instinctivement qu'elle est pire que dangereuse. La Bryonia, que nous appelons le navet du diable, inutile d'expliquer pourquoi. Je fixe le vieillard, lui souris et lui montre tour à tour les plantes en les décrivant comme toxiques ou non. Bryonia dioica, très dangereuse donc, provoque des délires et des crampes au toucher, peut provoquer la mort en mangeant baie ou fleur. Agrimonia eupatoria, plus que comestible, un délice. Helleborus niger, racines et fleurs toxiques provoque la mort immédiate. Au bout de vingt plantes, je me fais engueuler parce que je n'ai rien à faire dans cet atelier.

Rien ne se passe vraiment dans la journée. Les carrières ont passé leur temps à jaqueter et à glousser quand un tribut tombait ou autre. Pas de grande démonstration de force. Pour les autres tributs, ceux du 8 ont passé la matinée à l'atelier de plante avec moi –ils savent donc que je suis experte en la matière- puis ont finis par l'atelier servant à faire du feu. Les autres, comme le garçon du 6 et la file du 7 ce sont parlé et je crains une alliance entre ces deux tributs. Et il y a Ethan. C'est probablement la seule chose intéressante qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Il a passé toute la matinée à mettre la raclée à ses entraineurs en combat à main nue, alors que justement, ce sont des experts. Bien entendu, les entraineurs étaient là pour figurer, je suppose donc qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché à pénaliser Ethan mais les techniques de combat d'Ethan étaient tellement maitrisées –je reconnais le style de mon père- qu'il a tapé dans l'œil des carrières. Surtout dans celui de Crishna qui semble être au centre de l'attention, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Voici donc notre chef.

C'était donc à l'heure de midi, je mangeais seule comme prévu, Ethan le plus éloigné de moi. Les carrières sont arrivées et Argus a balancé à Ethan d'aller à une autre table. Je ne décris même pas la tension qui s'est ensuivie. Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'Ethan aurait répondu car tout de suite Crishna est intervenue. Elle s'est assise en face d'Ethan et a commencé à manger. Les autres ont suivis –je remarquais le sourire malicieux d'Amon-. A un moment, Ethan s'est levé de table précipitamment, furieux et hors de lui – je dois avouer qu'il fout les jetons- et a quitté le réfectoire. Crishna semblait hors d'elle. Elle tapait sur la table et balança les verres les plus proches sur le sol avec grand fracas avant de sortir à son tour.

**Ħ**

Le lendemain matin est tout autre, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il cèlerait mon destin. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je peux commencer les activités physiques mais je décide de passer la matinée en survie, atelier de pièges et de recherche d'eau oblige. Mais avant cela, nous sommes tous mis les uns derrières les autres pour notre échauffement matinale en un parcours. Il s'agit de passer d'une plateforme à l'autre sans tomber évidemment. Les plateformes ont des tailles différentes si bien que l'on doit trouver un moyen de se réceptionner sans rien se casser ou de grimper. S'enssuit une échelle horizontale que nous devons traverser suspendu dans le vide en se balancant de barreaux en barreaux. Enfin, la dernière « épreuve » consiste à passer sur un champ de tir. Ce que l'on nous balance ne doit pas être des flèche ou des javelot, on s'en doute, mais surement de la peinture ou quelques choses qui nous montrera si ont à été touchés ou non.

Je passe après les carrières, et après les tribus du 8 qui sont devenus une sorte de repère pour moi. Cleta me marque par sa rapidité fulgurante. Elle est petite et c'est tout autant un atout qu'un inconvénient mais elle se déplace aussi rapidement qu'une souris. Amon me stupéfie tout autant, il passe les obstacles et le champ sans problème. Les tributs du 3 et du 5 se blessent et sont pleins de peintures – ça en ait finalement- à la fin de l'interminable parcours. J'admire bien malgré moi la puissance qui se dégage de tous les gestes d'Ethan, et je ne suis pas la seule. Nous sommes tous hypnotisés. J'en oublie que c'est mon respire un grand en sachant que tous les regards, même ceux de ceux qui sont déjà passés sont rivés sur moi. Surtout ceux des carrières qui ne m'ont pas vu une fois à l'acte et ne savent rien de moi mise à part que je suis la fille d'un vainqueur. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, je ne prendrais aucun risque pour paraitre moins impressionnante.

Quand l'entraineur baisse le bras, j'arque mes longues jambes pour les amener le plus loin devant moi, en sprint. Je me propulse en avant. J'évolue avec aisance sur les plateformes. Je suis grande, je suis forte et agile. A un moment, les plateformes sont trop éloignées l'une de l'autre, impossible de sauter pour atterrir sur celle d'en face. Le mieux est de descendre sur la plateforme du bas –celle qui se trouve entre les deux grandes-, à deux mètres puis de grimper d'une quelquon que manière pour atteindre l'autre. Je descends aisément et je décide d'impressionner les carrières en reproduisant leurs mouvements. Je saute sur le mur de la plateforme de droite et de mon pied droit prend appuie pour me propulser sur le mur de la plateforme gauche. Je continue ainsi jusqu'à atteindre le la plateforme désirée et continue mon parcours, progressant avec souplesse.

Rien ne m'arrête. Je traverse l'échelle rapidement, qui se trouve à deux mètres du sol. Le plus difficile c'est d'atterrir. A une telle distance, on a tous les risques de se tordre la cheville – ce qui est arrivé avec la fille du 5 qui pleure pas loin-. Mes compétences en atterrissage me viennent tout de suite. Je me balance sur la barre et parviens à m'assoir dessus en équilibre. Et c'est là que je le fais. Le saut de l'ange. Les bras étendue sur chaque côté, le dos bien droit, les jambes rigides me maintenant en équilibre, je tombe en arrière. Je sens le monde s'inverser quand mon corps se retourne et soudainement, j'arrive à terre, les bras toujours étendue d'un coté l'un de l'autre, en position parfaite. Pas de temps à perdre, je tape mon dernier sprint. Je suis douée pour les atterrissages, les sauts, les figures, grimper mais surtout pour éviter. Ce parcours a été fait pour moi. S'il avait s'agit de lancer à distance, j'aurais bien été dans le pétrin. J'évite donc facilement les balles de peintures qu'on me tire dessus, me servant consciencieusement de figures de souplesse, de sauts périlleux, de saltos etc afin d'impressionner au maximum. Au final, ça marche.

Quand j'arrive et que je relève la tête, on me regarde avec crainte et stupéfaction mêlée, comme pour Ethan. Il est rare qu'un tribut autre qu'un carrière finissent un parcours aussi rapidement car nous ne sommes pas censé être entrainé, nous. Sauf qu'Ethan et moi si, justement. Nous sommes, dans un sens, des espèces de carrières nous aussi. Et je pense que le message est parfaitement passé.

Une fois l'échauffement terminé, je me rends à l'atelier de pièges. Je fais mine d'ignorer les carrières qui me lorgnent depuis la partie combat. Ils semblent décidés à me faire peur cependant, tout en attirant mon attention. Les uns après les autres, ils passent devant un mannequin avec une arme. Epée, couteaux, arpons, lance, arc, ou « shuriken », tout y passe. Tout passe en travers de la tête du mannequin, me faisant déglutir. S'ils découvrent que ma faiblesse est la distance, je suis morte. Ils doivent penser que je vais craindre les armes à défaut de craindre le corps à corps, j'ai compris le message. Et je ne leur donnerais pas l'occasion de me voir combattre au sabre. C'est alors que je me concentre sur un piège fabriqué avec une branche et une ficelle, alors que je tente de faire un nœud avec ce minuscule bout que quelque chose d'incroyable se produit. Enfin, quelqu'un plutôt.

**-Un coup de main?**

Je me retourne vers le tribut qui vient de m'adresser la parole en saisissant à son tour une branche et une ficelle. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés sont magnifiques. Avec une habilité déconcertante, je le voie faire des nœuds malgré ses doigts plus gros que les mien. Mon piège est lamentable, celui d'Amon est parfait. Et moi qui comptais sur son arrogance, sur le coup, il a vraiment tout prévu. Il pose alors une pierre sur son piège et la ficelle entoure subitement l'objet. Il en met une autre sur le mien et nous accueillons le néant total. Autant dire que j'aurais aimé me trouver autre part , et impressionné Amon plutôt que de me ridiculiser.

**-Ca va aller, je me débrouille.**

Ce qui n'est en rien crédible, mais je ne peux tout de même pas lui donner raison. Je suis agacée qu'il me regarde de cette manière, cet air malicieux sur le visage, ce sourire ne coin, ces yeux charmeur. Amon pourrait se résumer en un mot : un séducteur. Et il avait quelque chose en tête.

**-Je veux pas te vexer, mais t'es un peu loin du comptes,** déclare-t-il en riant et je pourrais bien fondre, tout en me tendant les débris de mon piège raté. **Acacia, c'est ça ? Ou devrais-je dire…sucre d'orge ?**

**-Sucre d'orge ?**

**-C'est ton surnom, au Capitole, t'as pas vu les dernières informations ?** Haha, c'est vrai, les carrières n'ont pas à s'angoisser pour l'arène, ils zappent la télé pendant qu'on se prépare à mourir. **Ils disent que t'es à croquer. Et entre nous, je suis de leur avis,** clin d'œil, sourire en fossette – ces fossettes…- **Enfaite, je m'attendais à te voir sur le terrain de combat, je suis déçu, après ta belle démonstration.**

Ce n'est pas avec ses compliments que j'allais me laisser berner. Néanmoins, je vois en Amon l'occasion parfaite pour mon plan. M'allier aux carrières.

**-Tu l'auras remarqué, niveau survie, j'ai quelques… problèmes. Je crois bien que je vais devoir rester là encore un moment.**

**-Pas si j'arrive à te convaincre du contraire.**

**-Ah? Tu sympathises avec l'ennemi ?**

**-Je trouve ça amusant et excitant.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?**

**- Ecoutes, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu m'intéresses. J'ai un plan. Une alliance dans deux alliances**, il regarde discrètement autour de lui et s'approche de moi, un peu trop à mon gout, mais c'est pour me murmurer : **Tu t'allies aux carrières. On sera 7, les tributs du 1, du 2, du 4 et toi, **il parle précipitamment**. Dans cette alliance, j'ai fait une autre alliance avec les tributs du 4 et Cleta hier. En te comptant ça fait 5. On se débarrasse des tributs du 1,** j'entends son sourire. **Et le mieux :** **Une troisième alliance. Toi et moi. Juste nous deux en amoureux**, tient-il à ajouter. **Allez détends toi sucre d'orge, on se débarrasse des autres et on passe un bon moment ensemble.**

Je suis stupéfaite, mon cerveau se remplit d'informations mais la seule chose à la laquelle je pense, c'est de savoir s'il me bluff ou pas. C'est donc un miracle. Un miracle que les carrières me proposent de m'allier avec eux, et que l'un d'entre eux me propose de rester en vie jusqu'à la fin !

**- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu sais que je pourrais tout répéter à Crishna non ?**

**-Oh mais tu ne le feras pas, sucre d'orge. Quel serait l'intérêt ? Non, parce que ça devrait t'arranger qu'on se débarrasse d'elle non ?**

**-Hum. Alors tu me fais confiance. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est pourquoi tu me fais confiance à moi, pour la dernière alliance, tu pourrais pas prendre un autre carrière ?**

**-C'est simple, réfléchis, on ne s'allie jamais avec un seul des tributs d'un district. Si je m'alliais à Amani – et crois bien que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir- elle comploterait avec son copain pour se débarrasser de moi en utilisant notre alliance.**

**-Et Cleta ?**

**-Mon désir le plus cher est de me débarrasser d'elle. Elle est incontrôlable, je n'ai aucune confiance, elle serait capable de s'allier avec les 4 pour me mettre de côté si c'est pas déjà fait. Disons que je prends mes précautions.**

**-Et pour moi alors ?**

**-Tout aussi simple, ma chérie. Tu es reconnue pour être la fille d'un vainqueur, tu es aimée, je suis beau et fort, on attire les sponsors et le public comme les fleurs attirent les abeilles. Et puis, tu le supportes pas ton copain du 11. Raison de plus, ce sera notre dernière cible. Impossible que tu t'allies avec lui. J'ai toute les raisons de croire que j'ai bien tout préparé et prévu, tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Un dernier problème alors : Et si je refuse ?**

**-Tu ne ferais pas 100 mètres que je t'aurais tuée dans l'arène. Mauvaise idée. Vraiment. Et comme je t'ai déjà tout dit, tu seras ma première cible. Et puis je te veux, tout simplement. Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.**

A cet instant, la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit et qu'en plus d'être trop malin pour sa santé, ce gars ne supporte pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Je suis un des puzzles de son plan. Il agit comme s'il jouait une partie d'échec. Si c'était le cas, je serais un pion, comme pas mal de tributs dans ces HG apparemment. Je sais que néanmoins, bien qu'étant un pion, je serais sa dernière carte. Je serais sa reine. Et ce que j'y vois moi, c'est une faille. Il joue sur le bluff, et à ce niveau, je suis plutôt douée. Et au lieu d'être un de ses pions, je serais son adversaire aux échecs.

Finalement, ça parait risqué, très risqué. J'ai bien peur d'avoir fait une erreur, à vouloir m'allier aux carrières. Mais que faire désormais ? Ais-je réellement le choix ? Non, je ne crois pas. Amon m'inquiète, je l'avoue. Il est… trop malin, trop fort, trop beau, trop… trop tout. Il est carrément fliappant. Je le regarde dans les yeux un moment et ce n'estq ue lorsqu'il amène sa main près de mon visage que je cesse de respirer. Je sens les regards autour de moi, je sais que pas mal de choses se jouent en cet instant pour le futur de certaines personnes. Cependant, il se contente de déplacer doucement une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille en me fixant intensément.

Si j'étais idiote, je serais tombée sous son charme. Mais je suis bien trop intelligente pour laisser passer ça. Je le laisse donc dans sa contemplation et lui sourit bêtement, du genre « je suis vraiment trop heureuse et honorée » et me laisse faire. Mais niveau manipulation, il a beau assurer –est-ce que les carrières prennent des cours de charisme et de manipulation ?-, j'ai toutes mes chances d'en faire de même. Je vais paraitre pour la fille obstinée qui fait comme si elle lui résistait pour enfin accepter son plan. Histoire qu'il pense avoir acquérit ma confiance. Et si je peux me faire passer pour amoureuse, pourquoi pas.

Je me contente alors de hausser les épaules, et de lui sourire d'un air charmé en me reconcentrant sur le piège. Amon a du prendre ça pour un oui assuré parce qu'il m'aide pendant une demi-heure à comprendre le fonctionnement de trois pièges. A partir de ce moment, nous ne nous lâchons plus. Je parie qu'Amon a prévenu les carrières car ils semblent ne rien trouver d'anormal à son omniprésence à mes côtés. Au pire, il aurait pu me laisser seule et retourner me voir en fin de journée, mais pour éviter qu'ils pensent qu'on complote, il a du leur dire que me convaincre serait difficile et que me faire accepter prendrait du temps. La vérité, c'est que nous parlons de tout et de rien. Amon est sympa, mais il me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à son sujet.

Le reste de la journée se passe normalement, je mange à la table des carrières bien qu'aucun d'eux me parle à part Amani – tiens, elle est sympa-. Argus me fusille du regard toutes les trois secondes, Cleta m'ignore totalement, et Ryve n'arrête pas de me sourire. Pour ce qui est de l'ambiance générale, elle est plus que tendu et les juges ont l'air ravi de leur balcon. Après mangé, nous nous dirigeons tous ensemble vers la partie combat e je sais bien que mon heure est venue. L'heure de faire mes preuves, de savoir s'il faut me redouter ou pas. Pour le coup, les carrières ne sont pas les seuls à me voir m'approcher des armes. Je remarque sur ma droite les juges tendres leur cou pour m'observer, arrêtant de discuter. C'est le moment où jamais de peser le pour et le contre. Je dois étonner et me faire craindre, surtout par les carrières mais aussi me mesurer pour éviter tout plan de m'éliminer trop vite.

Parce que le seul point positif pour les carrières de me prendre dans leur alliance, c'est de m'avoir à disposition dans l'arène. Si je comprends bien, Ethan et moi sommes leurs principaux adversaires. Ils n'ont visiblement pas voulu ou pu rallier Ethan. Ils se sont rabattu sur moi. Ils doivent penser que je suis idiote. Mais je suis loin de l'être. Si je suis près d'eux ils peuvent me tuer dès le début des jeux, mais ils peuvent aussi attendre que l'on tue Ethan histoire que toutes alliances entre lui et moi soient définitivement fins. Pour ma part, j'y ai réfléchis toute la matinée. Si Amon tiens son engagement, je resterais en vie longtemps. Je suis moins dangereuse que Crishna et Argus, du moins, je dois les en convaincre. Pas trop dangereuse, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir tuer l'un d'entre eux.

Je m'avance, décroche des couteaux et me place en face du mannequin. Je me suis énormément entrainée au couteau, en sachant que c'est ce à quoi nous aurons le plus accès dans l'arène. Je bande mon bras et tire. Le premier couteau s'enfonce dans le torse du mannequin, ce qui me fait grimacer mais le deuxième se plante dans sa tête. J'entends Amon balancer **« Mais elle est vicieuse »** ce qui rattrape inévitablement mon erreur. Je lui sourit d'un air entendu mais son ton appréciateur me déplait. Quand j'en ai terminé, je m'approche d'un des spécialistes des combats à mains nu. Je n'ai pas vraiment impressionné qui que ce soit avec le coup des couteaux. Surtout pas les carrières. Mais dans les jeux, le plus gros défaut des filles, ce sont les techniques de combats à mains nue car les hommes sont plus forts.

Quand nous commençons le combat, je suis dans mon élement. L'entraineur est impressionnant et j'ai plutôt l'impression de me retrouver face à mon père. J'imagine qu'au contraire, il s'agit d'Ethan. J'évite sans mal les coups, voltigeant et planant sur la piste, insaisissable. Ce n'est que lorsque j'attrape les bras de mon adversaire qui ne s'y attendait pas – pas de la part d'une gamine de 16 ans d'un district plus que pauvre- et le retourne. Chacun entend le sinistre craquement. Je viens de casser le bras gauche de ce colosse. Celui-ci parait furieux mais je m'en contre fiche, il m'a sous-estimé. Je relève la tête instinctivement vers les juges qui murmurent entre eux, puis vers les carrières. Amon lève le pouce et m'envoie un baiser, Crishna lève un sourcil, Cleta ne fait rien, Argus rit, Amani et Kyle discutent. Je crois que j'ai fait mes preuves.

Et quand je passe finalement devant Amon pour partir du terrain d'entrainement après de longues séries de combats, je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille : **« J'accepte ».** Et il me dépose un baiser sur la joue et je me détourne rapidement pour éviter son regard, éviter qu'il me voit rougir. Je ne rougis pas seulement parce qu'il m'a embrassé. Je rougis parce qu'en cet instant, c'est le regard froid et sévère d'Ethan que je croise. Une lueur de déception passe sur son visage, de la haine et de la colère. Décidément, entre lui et Amon, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

Ħ

Quand je rentre enfin dans nos appartements, la douche est mon refuge. Pour repenser à tout. A Amon et son sourire, son air malin, sa main sur mes cheveux et son baiser. A Ethan, son regard froid et sévère comme pour me gronder, bien que je m'en contre foute. Et à Taleb. S'il était là, lui aussi serait déçu que je me rapproche des carrières, que je flirte avec un d'eux et que j'agisse comme si tout était normal. Je m'en veux, bien sur, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Me mettre Amon sur le dos alors qu'il m'offre la possibilité d'aller en final ? Quitte à le séduire ou à faire semblant d'être séduite, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Quand j'ai fini, j'enfile le pantalon simple, jaune canaris et le top qui va avec et me rend au salon. Armine me demande d'aller chercher Ethan qui est anormalement long. J'aurais aimé lui repondre que j'avais autre chose à faire, mais son regard implorant me dit qu'elle aussi, à des choses à faire.

Je me dirige donc d'un pas lent vers la chambre d'Ethan, frappe la porte sans retenu et lui crie de nous rejoindre. Ca ne répond pas. Je toc de nouveau et la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. Je regarde par l'embrasure. Il fait trop sombre. Entre nous, avec Ethan dans cette salle, ne pas avoir de la lumière est suicidaire. Je tate lentement le mur à sa recherche en priant pour qu'il ne m'embroche pas la main comme il l'a fait à la tete du mannequin. Quand j'arrive enfin à allumer la maudite lumière, j'entre dans la chambre. Et je le vois, étendu sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il se fout de moi.

**-Armine me dit de te dire que c'est l'heure de diner**, et je fais mine de repartir aussi sec.

**-C'est quoi ce délire avec Amon ?**

**-Ça semble clair non ? **

-**Ca l'ait pas**, et il se rassoit sur son lit, puis se lève en s'approchant de moi.

**-Pour tenter de survivre face à toi, réfléchis,** je m'approche aussi pour me retrouver face à lui, je le fixe de les yeux noir et lui de ses yeux noisettes. C'est de la haine mutuelle qui traverse nos esprits.

**-Parce que tu crois quoi ?! Si tu veux t'allier aux carrières, c'est que t'es vraiment la pire des imbéciles ! Ils te tueront à la première occasion !**

**-Je sais ce que je fais Ethan, tu m'as pas laissé le choix. Et puis pourquoi tu t'en soucies, de toute manière, ça t'arranges non ?**

**-Tu trahis ton district ! T'as aucune dignité Acacia. Une traite. Ce que c'est étonnant venant de toi, traitre à 10 ans, traitre à 16.**

Je reste coite quand j'entends ses derniers mots. Une traitre dans les HG en m'alliant les carrières, d'accord mais… une traitre à 10 ans ? Je réfléchis et soudainement, une explosion de souvenirs me traverse l'esprit. Des choses que j'avais enterrées, des choses que je voulais oublier.

**-Attends… de quoi tu parles là ? **

**-Et tu oses me demander de quoi je parle ? **Il approche son visage de moi et je sais bien qu'il me domine déjà par la taille alors je relève la tête pour lui faire face.

**-Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème avec moi, Ethan, j'ai jamais su pourquoi tu me détestais autant**, il vient de m'attraper par le bras et je commence à me dégager violemment,** lâche moi !**

**-Mara. Ca te dit rien ? Allez, j'parie que si, on oublie pas le nom de quelqu'un qu'on a tué.**

Mara. Mara. Tuée. J'ai un déclic. Il parle de ça. De Mara, i ans. Mara exécutée sur la place publique devant tous. Mara ma meilleure amie d'enfance et début de mon enfer.

**-Je… non, NON ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée Ethan, c'est…**

**-C'était ma sœur !**

Chose que je ne savais pas. Je suis tellement choqué mais je me précipite parce qu'Ethan perd tous ses moyens.

**-J'ai pas voulu, je… je savais pas… elle avait faim, on s'occupait de la cueillette et… et elle a commencé à manger des baies, je l'ai supplié d'arrêter… on avait 10 ans Ethan, je savais pas quoi faire ! Et puis j'ai vu des Pacificateurs, **je m'arrête de parler quelques secondes pour reprendre ma respiration. La main d'Ethan me crispe douloureusement le bras, son regard est intense. C'est horrible. **Je lui ai dit de partir, de se cacher mais elle est restée tétanisée. Je… je me suis caché. Ils l'ont attrapés et…**

**-Arrête ! Tu mens ! C'est toi qui les as appelés, tu l'as dénoncé et ils l'ont exécuté !**

**-J'ai rien fait ! Je me suis caché ! **Je hurle.** Ils l'ont prise et puis… ils m'ont vu. Ils m'ont menacé, ils m'ont dit de la fermer et… et ils m'ont accusés. C'était plus facile ! Plus facile de faire détester une gamine, de l'accuser pour que le peuple se retourne contre elle et pas contre le Maire.**

Désormais, les expressions de colère et de haine quittent le visage d'Ethan pour être remplacée pas de l'incertitude et de l'horreur.

**-Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? **Et sa voix est presque suppliante.

**-Je les ai crus et j'avais peur. Ils m'ont… je… **je reviens sur mes mots incapable d'en dire plus. C'est trop douloureux, je suis encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé, et sur le fait sur Mara était la sœur d'Ethan. **Laisse tomber. J'étais convaincu que ma plus grande faute était de m'être cachée, d'avoir été lâche. J'avais honte de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait… **

**-Ton père le sait ?**

**-Non, lui dit pas. Ne lui dit surtout pas. Je préfère qu'on me déteste plutôt que d'avoir encore une fois à leur faire face. Après tout, les HG tombaient bien. Je supportais plus d'affronter leurs regards.**

Je vois Ethan hurler et frapper du poing le mur qui se trouve à ma gauche et à sa droite. Il perd ses moyens et je peux le comprendre. C'est ça alors. Il était persuadé comme le reste du District 11 que j'étais une traite, que j'avais dénoncé une gamine à la potence. A chaque fois qu'un gamin se faisait exécuté, on me refilait ça sur le dos. A l'école, on me méprisait. Mon seul ami à 11 ans a été Taleb. Même au terrain, on m'évitait. Il y a avait des pères d'enfants exécutés et bien qu'on ne pouvait rien faire contre moi à cause de mon père, on semblait ravie de ce que je subissais. Ethan était un de ceux qui me faisaient subir pour un acte que je n'avais pas commis. Lui qui m'a tant hait vient de découvrir que c'est le maire et les pacificateurs qui l'ont manipulés. Qu'il s'est porté volontaire pour la mauvaise vengeance. Que je ne suis qu'une victime.

**-Attends, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?** Il semble avoir retrouvé ses esprits et je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question.

**-Qui ?**

**-Les pacificateurs, le maire, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, bordel ?!**

Je repense à ces moments terribles que j'ai dû endurer, seule. Ces moments d'horreurs qui ne me quittent pas. Seuls les combats m'ont aidé à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Je ne pouvais me confier à personnes. Qui aurait cru une gamine qui en a condamné une autre à la mort ? Qui aurait voulu l'entendre ? Les viols sont courants dans le district 11 et les fourrés, les fossés aident. Par malchance, si mon mie mourut à 10 ans, je connue pire que la mort deux ans après. Des souvenirs qui me rendent faible, fragile. J'ai réussis à me convaincre que je n'y étais pour rien, j'ai réussi à surpasser, à aller au-delà grâce à mes entrainements intensifs mais parfois, je perds mes moyens et je reste pétrifiées dans un coin d'une pièce. J'ai peur des hommes, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Je suis terrifiées c'est tout. Et je vois bien dans le regard d'Ethan qu'il lit dans le mien ma tragédie. L'injustice, la violence, la peur.

**-J'ai dit laisse tomber Ethan. C'est fini. On peut pas changer le passé.**

Et je le plante là avec la sensation que tout a changé. Je lis désormais de la pitié dans ses yeux, et je m'en serais passé. De la compassion peut être, de l'horreur, de la tristesse, de la colère.

**-Pour les carrières, réfléchis-y.**

**-C'est tout pensé. Tu devrais réfléchir toi aussi Ethan. **

**-Acacia je…**

**-Je sais… Je sais. Tu comprends que qu'il s'est passé ce soir ne change rien à notre stratégie dans l'arène, on ne serait pas crédible.**

Je m'en vais, le cœur plus léger. C'est tout aussi tragique que rassurant que les choses soient clairs entre Ethan et moi. Mais maintenant que nous n'avons plus de quoi nous détester, qu'allons-nous faire ?


	8. Ici nait la révolution

**Remerciements :**

**LJay Odair :** Merci pour le compliment ** Oui, effectivement, c'est ma toute première fiction =)

**Ewilia :** Je te fais un énorme calinnss pour te remercier de prendre de ton temps pour commenter à chaque fois, crois bien que ça me motive énormément et que vos avis me préoccupent tout autant ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir aux costumes, ce n'était pas évident, mais puisque je dessine aussi, ça a été plus facile à décrire =) Et oui effectivement, ça promet de l'action et j'en sais quelque chose ! Beaucoup de retournements de situations, de surprises et une arène de folie qui a murit quelques mois dans ma tête ! Merci encore pour ton super soutien !

**Elly **: Merci pour tes reviews à répétition qui me donnent tout autant chaud au cœur que de la motivation pour avancer ! Tu as bien cerné Taleb, il a du mal à assumer, à prendre position ! Contrairement à Ethan qui ne cache pas ses émotions et sentiments, c'est clair ! Et oui effectivement, je fais des fautes sans m'en rendre compte puisque je me relis, je fais le maximum pour que ce soit le plus agréable possible mais tes remarques m'aident beaucoup ! Pour la robe, sache que tu m'as donné une super bonne idée pour la robe des interviews mais je n'en dis pas plus =p Pour moi, le district 11 est l'un des plus sévère voir le pire des district, ça me rappel un peu la période de l'esclavage. Acacia a malheureusement beaucoup souffert TT Ohhh et j'ai hâte d'écrire dans l'arène =D Merci encore !

**MonsterMaster** : Merci beaucoup ! =D J'avais peur que le récit dissuade les lecteurs mais tu vous me rassurez quand même ! Eh bien, au début, c'était un peu prévu comme ça ! Je voulais que le père d'Acacia aide la famille d'Ethan à survivre, qu'il aurait une dette, et on découvrirait qu'il la protégeait dans les jeux. J'ai trouvé que c'était trop banal et évident, je voulais éviter le « comme par hasard » ou « j'en étais sure » et du coup j'ai changé et ça marche ! =D Pour le viol d'Acacia, c'est terrible effectivement ! Mais ce sont des choses qui se sont passé durant les périodes d'esclavages je voulais le rappeler (je dis pendant cette periode car le district 11 de Panem me rappel cette époque). Voilà donc le chapitre 8 =D

Merci à tous les followers !:** Elheym, ellana-watson, lyrys, monstermaster, sila21, tenshihouou** ! Et à ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris, évoqués plus tôt avec **Maeva 7165** !

**Chapitre 8**

Je regarde devant moi, les yeux rivés sur le mur doré. Je repense à tout ce qui a pu se passer hier, et les autres jours. Depuis que je suis au capitole, j'ai été forcée de faire un grand nombre de choix. Je parlerais plutôt de dilemme pour ma part. Choisir entre mon district, mon honneur, ma famille et la survie, avoir plus de chance de m'en sortir. Le prix à payer est de passer pour la pire des traitres, comme Ethan l'avait dit. J'en subirais les conséquences si je sors de jeux, je le sais bien. Mais après tout, même si depuis la fin du défilé j'avais prévu de m'allier aux carrières, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de choix pas la suite. Amon, aussi effrayant soit-il, cache bien son jeu en passant pour un des valets de Crishna, probablement persuadée qu'elle les tient tous en laisse.

Première règle dans un jeu de survie : Ne _jamais_ être le chef. Soit vous usez de trop d'autorité soit de pas assez. Dans le cas de Crishna, elle avait trop de pouvoir. Et malheureusement pour elle, il y avait Amon. Le plus grand manipulateur qui m'a été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie. Sur qu'ils avaient des cours de manipulation lui et Cleta. Je suis extrêmement méfiante à son sujet d'ailleurs. Si j'arrive à percevoir que le véritable chef des carrières est Amon, j'ai du mal à savoir quelle est la stratégie de Cleta. Elle se mure dans son silence, son indifférence de tel manière à ne rien savoir d'elle tout en y faisant aucune attention. Mais je parie qu'elle peut largement se défendre. Qui sait, si ça se trouve elle est même la meilleure.

Pour ma part, dans une « équipe » où l'homme est un loup pour l'homme, je me dois d'être aussi maligne que les autres. J'utilise ma position de fille de vainqueur pour paraitre sure de moi et ne pas passer pour « la fille qui est trop faible mais utile aux carrières ». Ils me prennent parce que je suis forte. Trop forte, une telle menace qu'ils me préfèrent à leur côté plutôt qu'à celui d'Ethan. Parce que alliés, Ethan et moi, seront des concurrents très dangereux. Trop dangereux. Je sors de l'ascenseur, n'ayant pas rencontré Ethan ce matin, Armine m'a dit qu'il était déjà partis. Je sais que le troisième jour, nous pouvons venir à l'heure que nous désirons. Ethan doit être le seul à s'entrainer et il est probable que je me retrouve seule face à lui.

Quand je le vois au loin et que nos regards se croisent, je reste impassible. Son regard est froid et distant et il fait même une moue de dégout. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, il s'est ressaisit. Cependant je vois dans son regard avec un froncement de sourcils quelque chose. Il m'indique discrètement du doigt sa gauche et lorsque mon regard se dirige vers ce qu'il me montre, je découvre le garçon du 12 Pretus qui tente de s'entraîner sur des dômes. Il est bien trop petit pour passer d'un dome à l'autre sans tomber. J'ai pitié de lui lorsqu'il manque de tomber. Les domes sont hauts, ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais ce serait vraiment stupide de tomber un jour avant les jeux. Je jette un regard interrogateur à Ethan et il se contente de hausser les épaules. Je m'approche de lui en voyant que Pretus ne nous prêtait aucune attention.

Un instant nous nous regardons dans les yeux sans rien faire. Puis je lui tends la main, celle que nous avons refusé de nous serrer au début des jeux. Ce n'est pas une alliance, mais un acte de paix. Il hésite, je le vois dans ses yeux mais il finit par me serrer la main à son tour. Je tressaille en sentant sa force à travers cette mince poignée de main. Pourtant, il ne la serre pas trop fort. Tout à coup, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et Ethan et moi nous lâchons la main aussitôt. Mais c'est trop tard. Je ne regarde pas qui est sorti de la cabine, mais je crains qu'il ne s'agisse des carrières. Sans plus attendre, je colle une gifle monumentale à Ethan. Le son résonne dans la salle. Un silence s'ensuit alors. Le regard d'Ethan est devenu noir et je sais que pour sa survie, il est obligé de se défendre.

Subitement, il m'attrape par les épaules et tandis que je me débats il me balance sur le côté sans ménagement en apparence mais c'est calculé, je le sais. Je tombe sur l'épaule et réussit sans peine à me relever sur une roulade. Je cours vers Ethan, et parant un de ses coups –tout aussi calculé-, je combats de manière à ce qu'il m'évite. De nouveau, nous dansons dangereusement et offrons un beau spectacle. Je sens alors des mains énormes m'attraper les bras et me pousser en arrière tandis qu'Ethan est retenu par… un des juges. Je reste abasourdi en me retournant sur un des juges énormes qui est censé nous noter dans les heures qui suivent.

**-Vous aurez tout le temps de vous entre-tuer dans l'arène jeunes gens, ne gâchez pas ce spectacle au reste de Panem.**

Je me calme rapidement, jette un regard meurtrier à Ethan puis part de cette zone du Terrain. J'entends les rires gras des juges qui partent s'installer en cabines tandis que les entraineurs arrivent. Quand je me dirige vers les dômes, j'entends Ethan me hurler que je suis une traitresse. Après notre discussion, je sais que nous jouons un jeu dangereux afin de faire croire que nous nous haïssons. Ce n'est plus le cas mais nous devons nous vendre, gagner notre survie. Je rencontre le regard apeuré de Pretus qui fuit les dômes. Je soupire discrètement. Je n'aime pas spécialement passer pour la brute qui a rejoint les carrières mais je préfère ça à passer pour une tendre. Ca m'arrange, disons. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vais à la rencontre des carrières. Je suis choquée de voir qu'Amon est collé à Chrisna et qu'il l'entoure même de la taille. Je passe de l'un à l'autre. Crishna qui semble être tombée sous le charme d'Amon en un jour, Amon, à l'aise et faisant mine, très talentueusement, d'être fou amoureux d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux-là en une nuit et je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir.

Cependant, quand je croise le regard d'Amon je remarque un imperceptible clin d'œil à mon intention. Suis-je bête ! Il veut se débarrasser de Crishna, la meilleure manière est de la rendre faible ! Ca à l'air de marcher et je suis presque sure que Crishna est beaucoup moins maligne qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre. C'est vraiment dur de faire confiance en quelqu'un tel qu'Amon. C'est un vrai manipulateur, il serait bien capable de me tuer en découvrant une autre alliance. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis obligée de le suivre parce que c'est ma seule chance de m'en sortir. Les passages devant les juges commencent en début de journée, dans l'ordre de passage des districts. Ethan et moi serons donc 11 ème. Argus et Crishna partent donc, suivis ensuite d'Amon et de Cleta etc. La journée passe lentement, et je suis d'autant plus angoissée. Je mange à peine. Parfois, mon regard s'attarde sur Ethan que je vois manger seul. D'autres fois, le sien se pose sur moi, je le sens.

**π**

En fin d'après-midi, Ethan et moi sommes appelés et quand nous arrivons devant les portes, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et je m'assieds sur le banc. Je ferme un instant les yeux, écoutant la respiration calme d'Ethan. Nous sommes seuls, plus besoin de jouer la comédie. Depuis notre discussion d'hier, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous parler, pour de vrai. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois le regard d'Ethan posé sur moi et je l'interroge du regard. Une voix métallique m'appelle.

**-Bonne chance.**

Pour Ethan, je crois qu'on peut parler de miracle. Il doit vraiment se sentir coupable pour faire autant d'efforts. Nous ne pouvons pas parler plus que ça puisque nous sommes écoutés et filmés. Son sourire cynique cache une réelle intention. Je lève un sourcil hautain et me lève alors pour me diriger vers les portes d'entrée. Les portes s'ouvrent sur une petite salle aménagée, dans laquelle se présente devant moi des armes. Il n'y a que des couteaux, des épées et autres armes coupantes. Je souris intérieurement en pensant à Armine qui a du leur dire que je choisirais. Les juges sont en train de prendre leur repas du soir alors que je m'avance vers les épées. Habituellement, ce sont les hommes qui maitrisent les épées parce que qu'il faut de la force. Sauf que les sabre sont très légers mais qu'il est indispensable d'être très souple et rapide pour pouvoir être efficace.

**-Acacia Aaron. District 11.**

Je vois les juges se redresser sur leur sièges comme si les dernières démonstrations avaient étés d'un ennui lamentable et qu'ils n'attendaient que notre arrivée, à Ethan et moi, pour relever la barre. Je me saisis alors d'un long sabre, à la manche fushia entourée de tissus. L'arme est belle et m'étant entrainé uniquement au sabre en bois, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de toucher une lame aussi fine et coupante. Je m'approche du terrain de combat où se présentent des mannequins. Il y en a trois, mais il est assez difficile de montrer ce que je suis capable de faire contre des adversaires non mobiles et non armés. Mais tout à coup, alors que je m'approche, les mannequins se mettent à bouger leurs bras et la platformes se met à tourner. Surprise, je retrouve mon équilibre. Les mannequins sont proches les uns des autres et c'est d'autant plus difficile qu'en plus, ils ont des armes à la main, des couteaux. Je respire profondément, me concentre et soudainement, je me précipite sur les mannequins. J'évite habillement les bras armés, tenant en équilibre sur cette platforme mobile.

J'atteins le premier mannequin à la gorge en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'ai 5 ans d'entrainement intensif dans les mains et le corps. La tête du mannequin tombe et j'en suis choquée. La lame de mon sabre est tranchante. Le deuxième et le troisième mannequin me donnent plus de mal mais en quelques secondes je les atteints tous les deux de nouveau à la gorge. Pas le temps de planter dans le cœur, le temps de retirer l'arme je suis morte. Les mannequins s'arrêtent de bouger, leur tête à terre et la plateforme se stabilise. Je suis complètement essoufflée quand je me retourne vers les juges. J'ai de la chance d'être passée en 21 ème, avant Ethan. Les carrières sont passées depuis longtemps, et les tributs du 5 au 10 n'ont pas dû faire preuve de beaucoup de talent. Le chef des juges s'approche. C'est un homme assez jeune, mais avec le Capitole, je ne sais pas trop ce qui est vrai ou ne l'ai pas. Il se sont tous approchés de la rambarde pour me regarder – ce qui me rassure-.

**-Comment une jeune femme du District 11 peut-elle maitriser à ce point une arme ?**

**-Le talent, je suppose. **

**-Un talent qui vous a rapproché des carrières.**

**-Sans aucun doute.**

**-Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.**

Les juges savent tout et c'est bien ce que nous apprenons en premier dans les Hunger Games. Ils savent tout et voient tout. C'est comme cela qu'ils planifieront le déroulement des HG. Je me demande un instant la note dont j'ai pu écoper. Nous sommes notés de 1 à 12. A savoir que les carrières sont très généralement autour de 9, 10 ou 11. Les 12 sont extrêmement rares –mon père a obtenu un 11- et je crois me rappeler que le seul tribut qui l'a obtenu était une fille du 1. On a rapidement découvert pourquoi lorsqu'elle a tué tous les carrières en même temps.

Quand il est 20h, Ethan, moi, mon père et Armine ainsi que nos stylistes sommes devant la télévision. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et chaque mouvement me semble douloureux - je suis resté figée dans la même position assez longtemps-. Personne ne dit un mot quand l'émission commence. Je croise le regard d'Ethan un moment et je lis dans ses yeux la même angoisse, même s'il essaie de la cacher par le l'assurance. C'est étrange, nos comportements depuis que nous avons discuté. Surement qu'il se sent coupable de son faux jugement, détruit de s'être porté volontaire pour se venger de la mauvaise personne, haineux du Capitole et du système qui a tué sa sœur. Je comprends, et c'est pour ça que je respecte son silence.

Quand les premières notes s'affichent, je suis captivée. Les images des tributs s'affichent et leurs notes suivent. Pour les carrières, rien n'est étonnant. Argus et Crishna, 8 –pas si forte que ça…- pour les tributs du 1. Les tributs du 4 obtiennent : Ryve, 9 et Amani 10 –tout le monde est étonné sauf moi, j'ai pu l'observer un bon moment pour savoir qu'elle était un des pires adversaires imaginable-. Enfin, les tributs du 2 remportent la palme : Cleta remporte un 10 et Amon un 11. Enfaite, rien de vraiment étonnant, sauf la note assez basse de Crishna qui prouve qu'elle marchait sur du bluff. Je regarde sans y prêter vraiment attention, les notes des autres tributs. Certains se démarquent dans la mesure du possible. Il y a le garçon du 9 Demeter et son allié, le garçon du 6, Kley, qui ont obtenus respectivement un 7 et un 8. Lumber, la fille du 7 qui reste dans la moyenne avec un 6. Mais les autres tombent en dessous de la moyenne, avec des 3, 4 ou des 5. Chacun sait que dans les HG, les notes attribuées par les juges servent avant tout à être sponsorisé, ce n'est pas parce que Amon a obtenu un 11 qu'il gagnera… même s'il a beaucoup de chance de.

Quand les tributs du 10 sont enfin passés, mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je vois ma photo apparaître -et je me fou bien de ne ressembler à rien dessus- et je manque de tomber à la vue de ma note. 10. Un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis qu'Armine et mon styliste me félicitent. J'ai plu au juge, je suis digne des carrières, je ne suis ni trop forte, ni trop fable, c'est parfait ! Mais c'est sans compter la note d'Ethan. La voix d'Armine se bloque dans sa gorge et je regarde l'écran avec horreur, comme tous les tributs présents aux étages de ce bâtiment, au même moment. Une chose est sure désormais : Ethan est devenu le prédateur des jeux. Il a eu 12. Mon père se lève, hors de lui et se pointe devant Ethan en le menaçant du doigt.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Qu'as-tu fait pour avoir 12 ?! **

Ethan se lève à son tour et affronte mon père du regard, démontrant une maitrise de lui surprenante, loin d'être heureux de sa note, mais comme s'il s'y attendait.

**-J'ai refusé de montrer ce que je savais faire.**

**- Tu sais pourquoi ils t'ont mis 12 Ethan ? Tu le sais ? Ohh oui que tu le sais, pour te faire tuer ! Ils savent que les carrières te feront la peau parce que tu leur as manqué de respect, **hurle mon père. **Toutes mes félicitations. **

**-Il est hors de question que je fasse ce qu'ils me demandent. Ils ne me verront pas tuer pour leur faire plaisir. Ils m'ont vu au terrain d'entrainement, ils vont s'en contenter. **

Ethan croise mon regard, s'avance vers moi et me murmure de venir le voir après le diner. Je le regarde partir dans sa chambre et s'enfermer.

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de voir le 8 s'afficher pour Pretus.

**π**

**- J'ai envie de me venger du capitole…**

Je le regarde abasourdie, assise sur un des nombreux sièges positionnés sur le balcon, où personne ne peux nous entendre, pas même le Capitole et les juges qui sont d'ailleurs en pleine fête, sous nos yeux. Ethan a les yeux dans le vide, assis en face de moi mais le regard perdu dans le ciel.

**-Pas seulement des pacificateurs ou du maire du 11. Pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait,** déclare Ethan en se levant. **Les ordres viennent du Capitole,** il m'explique en marchant devant moi. **Je ne le fais pas pour toi, tu es une des victimes, mais si ça t'es arrivé, tu n'es ni la première ni la dernière. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas arrivé à une de mes sœurs ? Qui sait si en ce moment même…**

**-Arrête de te torturer Ethan, on ne peut rien faire, tu le sais bien !**

J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'obstine autant à lutter et à réfléchir à tout cela alors que nous sommes sur le point de rentrer dans l'arène. Et puis c'est vrai, que peut-on faire, nous, tributs de districts face au pouvoir, face au Capitole ? Rien, et je suis très bien placé pour le savoir. Ils vous détruisent s'ils le désirent, aucun ado ne pourrait avoir ce pouvoir, ce courage. Le courage de tout perdre, sa famille, ses amis, sa vie. C'est un sacrifice, qui peut être vint, comme ceux du 13. Ca pourrait même empirer la situation.

**-Je te croyais plus courageuse Acacia.**

Sa remarque me pique et je me redresse de ma chaise pour l'affronter. Il fait chaud, une brise d'été passe entre nous deux.

**-Tu me parles de courage ?! C'était courageux d'accuser une gamine, de la détester parce que c'est plus facile que de combattre le Capitole ?!**

Il sait que je dis la vérité au fond, il l'a toujours su. Qui ne savait pas ? C'était réconfortant, rassurant même de pouvoir se venger sur quelqu'un de faible plutôt que contre tout un pays. Chacun savait que j'étais innocente mais tout le monde s'est convaincu que j'étais coupable. Je vois dans les yeux d'Ethan brûler sa tristesse mais aussi sa haine de ne pas se faire comprendre, d'avoir fait une erreur fatale et de m'avoir jugée. Ethan finit par se rassoir en prenant une voix plus raisonnable qui me calme sur le coup, me rasseyant à mon tour.

**-On peut y arriver. On peut combattre le Capitole. Regarde ! On le fait déjà avec le Terrain ! **

**-Le Terrain a été créé pour nous entrainer aux jeux.**

**-C'est un acte de rébellion Acacia ! C'est comme si on créait notre propre armée ! En s'organisant, on peut changer les choses dans le district 11 et un jour, un jour, quelqu'un déclenchera la guerre.**

Toutes ces paroles sont de la folie, proviennent de la colère d'Ethan et de l'envie de se venger encore et encore d'un système. D'une certaine manière, je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est possible d'agir. Mais ne voit-il pas les conséquences ? Parce que sa sœur est morte, il doit causer la mort de milliers d'autres enfants pour se venger ? Le Capitole n'aura aucun remord à détruire le district 11 comme il l'a fait avec le 13. Si les autres districts ne nous suivent pas, nous serons exterminés.

**-Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Qui se portera volontaire pour organiser une chose pareil ?**

**-Moi, si je sors des jeux, ou toi. Je me suis porté volontaire pour une vengeance, Acacia, mais pas contre la bonne personne**, quand il m'évoque j'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il m'empêche de parler**. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu t'es fait détester par tout le monde, par tout le 11 alors que tu n'avais rien fait ! **J'ai envie de lui dire que si, ça m'a dérangé, j'en ai souffert horriblement. On m'a fait subir humiliation et réclusion, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des centaines de personnes sur le dos. Lui non. **Je ferais en sorte de sortir d'ici, je combattrais, mais je être sûr que tu combattras si c'est toi qui gagne. **

**-Je ne peux pas Ethan, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas les affronter, ils sont plus forts, le Capitole est trop fort ! C'est de la folie, tu as pensé à tous ceux qui vont mourir si…**

**-Où est passé la fille extraordinaire qui n'abandonne jamais ? Qui est prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime ? **

J'aurais pu être flattée du qualificatif s'il n'était pas prononcé dans l'objectif de me convaincre.

**-Elle a disparu quand elle a été injustement appelée dans les jeux, quand on lui a pris son honneur, quand on l'a battu pour ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, **dis-je calmement mais le souffle court et fataliste.** Et c'est parce que j'aime mes parents et mon peuple que je refuse de combattre. Pour les protéger.**

**-Eh bien dit lui de se remuer le postérieur parce qu'elle mérite mieux que de mourir à 16 ans**, ah tiens, c'est lui qui dit ça ? **Tu comptes les protéger combien de temps encore, avant que le Capitole ne te les prennent les uns après les autres ? Je n'attendrais pas.**

Nous restons un instant l'un face à l'autre. Seul le bruit de la fête organisée par le Capitole à laquelle les juges et les hautes classes participe, ainsi qu'Armine et mon père pour chercher des sponsors, résonne dans l'air. Au 11ème étage, sur le balcon, nous laissons la musique, les lumières et les feux de joie, de côté et la différence entre le district 11 et le Capitole me semble d'autant plus flagrant. Le Capitole, ses habitants dans toute leur ignorance fêtent notre future mise à mort. C'est un spectacle pour eux. Juste un spectacle, qui anime leur vie une fois par an. Tandis que la plupart des districts meurent de faim chaque jour pour que le Capitole puisse vivre dans la surconsommation. C'est injuste. Ethan a raison. Si nous continuons de nous taire, nous les laissons prendre notre vie sans rechigner. Nous les laissons nous tuer, tuer nos proches sans un mot. Mais je continue à penser qu'il ne faut pas les combattre de front. La solution ce serait de…

**-Créer une résistance**, je souffle en regardant Ethan dans les yeux. **C'est ce qu'il faudrait faire, **j'explique et je m'emballe, surexcitée.** Agir dans l'ombre, saboter, détruire les récoltes, être invisible. Leur donner des difficultés, créer des réseaux de résistance dans les autres districts. Combattre sans combattre, jusqu'au jour où nous serons plus nombreux et forts que le Capitole. **

Je vois alors briller dans les yeux d'Ethan une joie que je ne lui connaissais pas. Du moins, pas comme il me regardait avant. Il se lève, se précipite sur moi et me soulève dans ses bras. Je suis tellement surprise que je cesse de bouger. Son étreinte est forte et je manque d'étouffer. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est ce qui m'échappe alors. Un rire. Visiblement communicatif puisqu' il se mit à rire également. Mes bras se ferment automatiquement sur son cou quand il se met à me faire tourner. Je sens le vent et la terre tourner, dans ses bras, attachée à lui. Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, je rirais avec lui, que nous nous tiendrons dans les bras comme de bons amis ? Sommes-nous ami ? Quand il me dépose, nous sommes essoufflé et récupérons notre rire, les yeux brillants.

**-On a un marché alors,** il me dit tout sourire.

Nous nous serrons la main un instant puis restons encore un moment ainsi, la main l'une dans l'autre. Ces HG nous aurons au moins permis de révéler la vérité, de nous pousser à nous battre et de trouver quelqu'un qui, au fond, a les mêmes idées. Ethan et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup plus que nous l'imaginions. Notre haine avait obscurci notre esprit et notre jugement. J'ai même l'impression d'être en paix quelque part. Nous nous lâchons alors la main, quelque peu gênés et regardons ailleurs.

**-Y a vraiment aucun moyen que tu quittes les carrières ?**

**-Amon a déjà tout prévu, mais j'ai fait un choix que je vais assumer. Et si par hasard on se croise, je serais de ton côté.**

On se sourit une dernière fois, et c'est comme si nous rattrapions des années et des années manquées à nous détester pour enfin voir qu'on était fait pour s'entendre, puis je retourne dans ma chambre. Ethan peut devenir un bon ami. Je le sens. Il ne sera jamais Taleb, mais sa présence me réconforte quelque part. Surement parce que désormais, il est de mon côté. Reste à savoir comment je vais pouvoir manipuler les carrières et surtout Amon, dans notre alliance, pour m'allier avec Ethan au dernier moment. Si le plan d'Amon réussit c'est parfait. Si celui d'Ethan aussi, c'est-à-dire survivre jusqu'à la final, ça l'est encore plus. Dans l'idéal, la finale se fera à trois. Amon, moi et Ethan. Et je ferais la différence, en choisissant Ethan, bouleversant le plan d'Amon. Echec et mat.


	9. Les interviews-L'avant arène

**Ewilia **: Merci ! =D Ohhh, Ethan et Acacia sont dans un beau pétrin ! Et pour l'arène, une partie de la réponse est dans ce passage, sache qu'elle n'a rien de drôle, c'est l'indice que je te donne pour le prochain chapitre J

**Elheym** : Ahh effectivement, Ethan et Acacia se retrouvent dans une impasse ! Et ce sera le cas ! p Merci de ton soutien ! J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup =)

**Monstermaster **: Haha ! Tu m'étonnes ! J'ai axé ces Hunger Games sur la manipulation J Il faut effectivement se méfier des apparences ! et pour Pretus, effectivement, c'est pas le genre d'Acacia, non pas qu'elle n'ait pas pitié, mais elle se dit simplement que survivre seule c'est déjà bien difficile, alors protéger quelqu'un ! Mais qui sait ! Et puis, crois-moi, comme tu le dis, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Pour les gars du 6 et du 9, effectivement, ils promettent =p Et merci en tout cas, c'est génial d'avoir posté, c'est super constructif :D

**Lisa** : Merciiii, je te fait un énorme calin parce que ça me touche droit au cœur !

**Megan Wells** : Haha, t'inquiètes, tu m'as fait rire ! XD Merci en tout cas ! J

* * *

Le monde s'affole, la folie les gagne et nous restons plantés là, le cœur battant la chamade. Tout ce qui nous entoure pour le moment est poursuivi de vivas, l'air est échauffé et les mains claques. Tout n'est que fête et pourtant… pourtant, nous sommes là, terrifiés. Parce que le spectacle, c'est nous, et qu'au moindre faux pas, la seule chance de nous en sortir sera éliminée, à jamais. Et seul(e) dans l'arène, nous ne sommes plus qu'un petit daim à chasser. Plus des chasseurs. Alors quand je regarde ce public multicolore avec horreur je sais bien que je vais devoir faire un effort insurmontable. Celui de garder ma dignité, de taire ce sentiment d'injustice qui commence à gronder en moi. Je dois à tout prix rester silencieuse, taire les battements affolés de mon cœur et montrer à Panem ce que Panem veut voir. Des héros.

**-Bonjour à tous ! Bonjour Panem ! Caesar Flickerman à l'écran ! Les jeux de la faim approchent à grands pas, et plus ils approchent, plus je me régale !** Caesar rit, vite rejoint par le public. **Nous recevons aujourd'hui le très haut juge, Bertignus Forginy. Bonsoir Mr Forginy**, Caesar se lève, accueille à bras ouverts le très haut mage, un homme assez gras, sans grande extravagances si ce n'est son énorme barbe sculpté en arabesques. Caesar sourit au public, se rassoit et ses cheveux d'un jaune électrique ne laissent personne indifférent.

Le public se calme, quelques claquements de mains retentissent dans le silence pour s'éteindre la seconde d'après. A la même vitesse, mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je suis totalement angoissée, j'ai les mains moites face à tout ce monde que je vais devoir séduire, je sens la sueur sur mon front, j'ai chaud, et la seule chose que je voudrais serait de partir d'ici en courant, le plus vite possible. J'étais d'ailleurs très douée pour ça, mais tout sauf rester assise là devant des milliers d'yeux pressés que je meurs sous les armes. Et dire que j'allais leur offrir un beau spectacle, surement celui de leur vie et surtout de la mienne. Comme c'était ironique de devoir leur plaire, comme c'était cruel surtout. Leur donner ce plaisir me donnait envie de gerber tout ce que j'avais avalé au Capitole pour résister à la faim dans les jeux. Ces sourires ravis, je pouvais parier qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Surement leur éducation, mais toujours était-il que dans cette histoire, nous, on crevait. Et sans aucune raison, qui plus est.

Parce que, pourquoi les jeux n'étaient-ils pas organisés en fonction de sanctions ? Pourquoi ne sélectionnions nous pas les tributs parmi les criminels ? Cela aurait-été en quelque sorte justifiée. Et le gagnant serait alors un plus grand criminel encore. Mais en sortant des jeux, nous en étions, des criminels, de toute manière. Cela n'avait plus de sens.

**-Bonsoir Caesar !**

**-Alors dites-nous, que nous avez-vous préparé cette année ? De belles surprises ?**

**-Je suis tenu par le secret mais…** fait-il semblant de résister. **Oh et tant pis ! Oui, de grandes surprises vous attendent !**

**-Vous nous mettez aux abois, qu'en est-il ? **

**-Vous avez vu les notes que nous avons attribuées cette année, l'écart n'a jamais été aussi important ! Et nous avons 8 tributs notés entre 8 et 12, n'est-ce pas superbe ? Je dirais simplement qu'il faut réunir les bêtes féroces une fois que les plus faibles sont mangés. **

Le public se tait dans un murmure d'impatience, pariant sur ce que pourrait être cette méthode de se débarrasser des faibles pour ensuite réunir les plus forts. Le Haut juge a donc avoué que le Capitole interviendrait dans les jeux pour faire du spectacle. Je finis par me dire qu'il n'y a aucune exclusivité, le public est impatient pour les jeux, voilà tout, mais rapidement je m'aperçois de ce que je n'avais pas vu. C'est un nouveau haut juge ! L'ancien était-il trop vieux ? Etait-il mort entre temps, ou toujours en vie, mais sanctionné ? Il se pourrait bien que dans ce cas, ces Hunger Games servent d'exemple et de ressort pour la carrière de Bertignus. S'il nous prépare quelque chose, j'ai bien peur qu'il s'y mette à cœur joie.

**- Les carrières sont impressionnants cette année n'est-ce pas ? **Relance Caesar. **Entre nous, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver seul face à eux,** tout le monde rie, et je trouve ça terriblement ironique, parce que moi, si**. Et puis le district 11 nous a offert de belles surprises ! Un 10 et un 12 ! Je meurs d'envie de rencontrer les stars de cette année ! **

Les stars de cette année. On parle des carrières et de nous, Ethan et moi. C'est fou comme j'aimerais justement qu'on m'oublie, qu'on m'efface de leur mémoire, qu'on me laisse où je suis. Je devrais m'en contenter, être satisfaite, mais en vérité, bien que je sois désormais sure d'être sponsorisée, soudainement, je m'en contre fou.

**π**

Après la journée harassante que je passe à me préparer pour les interviews, je quitte Armine pour rejoindre mon père, qui doit m'aider à trouver une stratégie. Je croise logiquement Ethan dans les couloirs, qui semble avoir un air confiant sur le visage et me salue d'un signe de main auquel je réponds à peine. Armine m'a vraiment exaspérée, je ne sens même plus mes pieds ! J'ai été entrainée pour me battre, pas pour marcher avec e qu'elle appelle des « talons ». C'est complètement ridicule, je suis bien assez grande comme ça non ? La seule chose qu'elle m'a répondu a été : **« Une abeille ma chérie, une abeille, ça pique. Tu dois être piquante, qu'on se souvienne de toi, alors dépêche-toi d'enfiler ces chaussures ! ».**

Et ce n'est pas tout. Elle ne s'est pas contentée de me faire marcher, elle m'a appris à m'assoir comme les dames, à rire sans paraître grossière, à travailler mon regard qui passera probablement en gros plan sur les écrans, mon sourire, ma démarches, l'expression gestuelle, etc, et j'en passe ! Je n'ai pas du tout vue le temps passer. J'entre enfin dans la chambre de mon père de laquelle vient de sortir Ethan. J'ose espérer qu'à la veille des jeux, j'aurais un peu de soutien de sa part. Je me retrouve face à lui, et je suis impressionnée, de nouveau, par sa carrure. Il est immense, dans tous les sens du terme, et je sais qu'il l'était déjà étant jeune. J'imagine bien la terreur des autres tributs à cette époque. La crainte des carrières devant cette masse impressionnante qui ne s'est pas laissé engager par eux. Un solitaire de cette carrure-là, c'est le pire dans les jeux. Instinctivement, je pense à Amon et Ethan, mais passent dans ma mémoire d'autres tributs. Amani, Cleta, le garçon du 10, et ceux qui sont alliés, les deux garçons qui ont eu 7 et 8 à mon souvenir. Ceux-là font partit de mes principales craintes. Mon père me demande de m'assoir, ce que je fais sans cérémonie sur le canapé qui lui fait face.

**-Tu n'auras pas les sponsors dans un premier temps**, cède-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

Je m'y attendais, puisque je suis alliée aux carrières. Je sais que mon père m'en veux. De m'être alliée. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Quand bien même j'aurais été assez forte pour agir seule, il ne m'avait jamais donné son soutien, ses conseils ! Il avait faire de moi un morceau de viande plutôt qu'un prédateur ! Si seulement il m'avait parlé avant.

**-Tu as réfléchi à une stratégie ?**

**-Pas vraiment. Armine dit que je dois être « piquante ». **

**-Je pense qu'on peut partir sur cette base. Tu dois impressionner le public Acacia. Leur montrer que tu es redoutable, mais le séduire également. Eux, ils ne savent pas encore que tu es avec les carrières. Ethan aura plus besoin des sponsors au début. Pour le reste… on verra avec ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Je n'avais pas le choix, tu sais, de m'allier aux carrières.**

**-On a toujours le choix Acacia, j'avais cru te l'enseigner !**

**-Amon a un plan ! Il m'a dit que si je le suivais, j'arriverais en final, avec lui.**

**-Et tu y crois ? Ils te tueront à la première occasion !**

**-Il a besoin de moi, papa ! Il est persuadé qu'Ethan et moi, on est les deux seuls tributs qui se haïssent dans le même district. Il est persuadé qu'en me prenant pour alliée, on pourra se débarrasser de tous les carrières et qu'ensuite on s'occupera d'Ethan.**

**-Et après ? Si ça marche, et après ? Tu le tuera ?**

**-Dans ce genre de jeux, tu sais bien que ce sera lui ou moi. Je sais ! Je sais qu'Amon est beaucoup plus fort que moi, mais il y aura Ethan. Je lui en aie parlé, on s'alliera à ce moment-là. **

Mon père finit par céder.

**-Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu dans les jeux. Jamais Acacia. Sois prudente, ne fais jamais entièrement confiance en qui que ce soit. Si tu quittes les carrières à un moment donné, je t'aiderais avec les sponsors. Bon, entrainons-nous maintenant.**

Nous passons plus de deux heures à tenter des interviews fictifs durant lesquelles je tente plusieurs stratégie. Je suis assez bonne comédienne, j'arrive sans grand mal à me glisser dans la peau d'un personnage. Nous cédons rapidement pour un comportement poli et posé, une argumentation faite de compliments et d'assurance et un air séducteur et malicieux. Séduire tout en faisant savoir à tous que je suis dangereuse, très dangereuse. Ca me convient et je m'apprête à partir, repensant à notre dispute, avec mon père, qui va hanter ma nuit en une longue réflexion.

**-Acacia !** Je me retourne pour le voir se lever avec précipitation. **Je ne suis pas très doué avec ce genre de chose mais…, **je le regarde, surprise qu'il concède et finisse par s'exprimer ! J'avais finis par me faire à l'idée qu'il ne me soutenait pas. Il prend une grande respiration et semble réfléchir longuement avant de parler. **Tu es ma fille, et sache que je suis fier de toi. Je savais quand tu es née qu'ils te prendraient à nous. Le Capitole est cruel, il veut me détruire en te détruisant toi. Soit plus forte. Ne crois pas que je soutiens Ethan plus que toi, il est le premier au courant que, si je dois** **choisir entre vous deux, je te choisirais toi. C'est comme chasser Acacia, le plus dur, c'est de tirer. Mais une fois qu'on tire, on a la certitude qu'on vivra un peu plus longtemps, et c'est assez motivant pour se dire qu'on tirera encore. La première fois… N'aie pas de pitié, le Capitole n'en aura pas si tu ne tires pas. Et surtout, Acacia, n'oublie pas d'où tu viens. Le district 11 peut être ton plus fort allié quand tout ira mal, crois-moi.**

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et quand il s'approche, je les ferme. Je ne veux pas paraitre faible face à lui. Je veux qu'il croie en moi. Il saisit ma tête de sa grande main et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Cela symbolise plus que tout au monde. Il ne peut peut-être pas le dire, mais ça signifie qu'il m'aime. J'en ais désormais la certitude, et cela me donne bien plus de courage qu'il m'en fallait. Je vais me battre, jusqu'au bout. Avec la certitude que je suis soutenue par les personnes que j'aime le plus, à savoir mon père et ma mère. Ma famille. En quittant la chambre, je repense un instant au sourire confiant d'Ethan, et ce que m'en a dit mon père. Mon père venait juste de lui assurer qu'il ne le soutiendrait pas jusqu'au bout. Alors, pourquoi ce sourire ?

**π**

**-Carne, craignez-vous vos concurrents ?**

**-Personne ne me fait peur ici. Personne Caesar. Vous savez ce que je faisais au district 10 ? Je chassais les animaux nuisibles. Rien ne me fait peur.**

**-Voyez comme il est fort et courageux mesdames! … Ahhhh, le gong résonne, je regrette de ne pas en savoir plus sur vous Carne ! Que le sort vous soit favorable !**

Les applaudissements et la musique d'ambiance font vibrer les murs, j'entends même des vivas féminins exaltés. Les lumières s'éteignent quelques secondes le temps que Carne, le tribut masculin du 10 retourne s'assoir à sa place. Je note sa masse musculaire conséquente, que je n'avais même pas remarquée durant les entrainements. J'étais tellement axée sur les carrières que j'en avais oublié les autres tributs ! Et pourtant ! Tout pouvait se passer dans l'arène, comme dans les hunger games de mon père, je devais être beaucoup plus méfiante ! Carne est un grand blanc, balèze et son regard bleu glacé donne des frissons. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai plus peur de lui que d'Amon, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me prouve bien qu'il ne craint rien. C'est alors que les lumières se rallument, et que Caesar apparait de nouveau sur les écrans géants. Je tremble. Je tremble d'appréhensions parce que…

**-C'est moi ou je sens le public s'agiter ?** Souris Caesar.** Vous savez qui nous allons recevoir désormais n'est-ce pas ?** Le public hurle, s'agite. **Oui, nous le savons tous ! Accueillons désormais celle que chacun attend depuis le début de l'émission, la ravissante, la superbe Acacia Aaron pour le district 11 !**

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade quand je m'avance sur la scène. Extérieurement, je suis sure de moi, j'affiche un sourire séducteur et enjoué, une démarche chaloupée, mes cheveux lissé volant à chaque pas, les ailes d'abeille transparentes de ma jupe se balançant découvrant mes longues jambes. Je suis magnifique, je le sais et je dois faire en sorte de le montrer. J'ai tout ce que veut chacune des femmes du Capitole : je suis fine, grandiose et connue. J'ai tout ce que le district 11 rejette. Mais pour les jeux, je n'ai besoin que du Capitole. Je vais devoir faire un choix. Je l'ai déjà fait. Je choisis le Capitole.

**-Chère Acacia, vous êtes éblouissante**, Caesar me baise la main et je souris avec délice au public. Je m'assois comme Armine m'a appris à le faire, pliant mes jambes sur le côté comme le font les dames du Capitole et les déplaçant vers ma gauche de manière à les dévoiler sans une cela ne paraisse attentionné. Rester poli tout en restant séduisante. Caesar me regarde comme subjugué et finis par s'éventer avec ses feuilles de manière exagérée**. J'ai chaud, pas vous ?**

Le public explose de rire, tandis que Caesar fait les gros yeux et fait mine de se réinstaller sur son fauteuil, reposant ensuite son regard sur moi qui ait bien évidemment joué l'innocence.

**-Alors, ma chère, que pensez-vous du Capitole ?**

**-C'est impressionnant, vraiment. Toute cette luxure. Les femmes du Capitole sont très élégantes.**

**-Ne les encouragez pas surtout, elles nous ruinent !**

Le public hurle de rire, surtout les hommes, et je souris poliment à Caesar, je ne peux pas prendre position. Les femmes du Capitole semblent à la fois gênées par la remarque de Caesar et ravie par mon compliment. Je maitrise la situation pour le moment, jouant parfaitement le rôle de la fille polie, bien élevé, séduisante et malicieuse.

**-Alors, Acacia, nous sommes curieux de savoir ; Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un père qui a gagné les Hunger Games ?**

**-Je suis très fière évidemment. Et après tout, comme on dit, tel père, telle fille**, je fais un clin d'œil au public pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas une cruche, si j'ai eu 10, c'est pour une bonne raison.

**-Vous avez raison, vous avez obtenu un 10! Un record pour les femmes de votre district. Belle et forte, vous devez avoir un succès fous dans le district 11 !**

**-Vous exagérez, Caesar.**

**-Une question me brûle les lèvres. Le jour de la Moisson, vous et le tribut male du 11 –Ethan- avez refusés de vous serrer la main, et vous aviez vous-même une blessure au visage. Vous ne vous aimez pas tellement, je me trompe ?**

**-Le mot est faible.**

**-Vous pensez qu'il vous tuerait dans l'arène ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et vous ?**

**-Sans hésitation.**

**-Il a obtenu un 12 à l'évaluation, ne le craignez-vous pas ?**

**-Une bonne note ne sert à rien si on est seul contre tous dans l'arène.**

**-Dois-je en déduire que vous faites partie d'une alliance ? **

**-Ca se pourrait bien.**

**-Vous me subjuguez ! Merci sublime Acacia.**

Je vais me rasoir après avoir fait au public un sourire séducteur et malicieux qui passe en gros plans sur les écrans. Ça s'est bien passé non ? Je me rassois le cœur battant, honteuse tout de même d'avoir du renier mon district. Mais je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir mal agit. Pas du tout. Je vois alors Ethan se lever à son tour, dans son costume du Capitole, d'un noir aussi impressionnant que l'ai ma robe blanche. Nos stylistes ont joués sur notre animosité. Je dois avouer qu'il me coupe le sifflet. Il est vraiment incroyable, avec sa taille et sa carrure, je ne suis pas la seule à frémir. D'appréhension ou de plaisir, il faut avouer qu'Ethan a plus que ses chances dans ces jeux. Et même si nous ne sommes plus vraiment ennemis, je sais que je ne peux pas avoir 100% confiance en lui. Parce qu'autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup dans ce cas.

**-Ce cher Ethan ! Nous parlions de vous justement. Quel beau et fort jeune homme,** Caesar soupir et s'arrête net devant le public. **Cela fait maintenant 4 minutes que je me sens petit, ce n'est pas agréable**, finit-il par éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par le public. C'est vrai que Caesar à l'air minuscule par rapport à Ethan et moi, étant donné qu'en plus je portais des talons.

**-Alors, pourquoi vous êtes-vous porté volontaire ?**

**-J'ai quelques comptes à régler.**

**-Cela concernerait Acacia ?**

**-Parfaitement. **

Je suis impressionnée par l'échange. Ethan ne parle presque pas, séduit à peine le public et se montre d'un froid impressionnant. Autant j'avais paru chaleureuse, autant Ethan venait de faire retomber l'ambiance. Comprenant sa stratégie, Caesar se mura dans un personnage sérieux, comme si le sujet était grave.

**-Elle a d'ailleurs déclaré que vous n'hésiteriez pas à la tuer…**

**-Je suis là pour ça Caesar. **

**-Vous me donnez des frissons**, et Caesar se rassoit sur son siège, jouant parfaitement la comédie de l'homme choqué. Le public est évidemment à son image, et des murmures commencent à s'échanger. Ethan parait tellement terrible, sûr de lui, vengeur qu'il commence à faire frissonner le public.

**-Alliance ou pas, rien ne m'arrêtera.**

**-Je veux bien vous croire.**

Caesar regarde gravement le public, tourne le regard vers moi d'un air désolé, et je sais qu'à ce moment, j'apparais sur les écrans géants. Heureusement, je m'attendais à quelque chose dans le genre et montre une façade sévère. Je n'arrive pas à sourire malicieusement, je n'y parviens pas, parce que dans ses paroles, Ethan m'effraies moi-même. Mais je garde ce masque sévère qui montre que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Mais malheureusement, le public semble comprendre de travers ce que je ressens et des plaintes se font entendre. Ils ont pitié de moi. Avec son 12, le public ne pense pas un instant qu'Ethan risque d'être le premier chassé dans l'arène, mais pense qu'au contraire, Ethan me tuera. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur compassion !

**-Vous avez eu la meilleure note aux évaluations, c'est impressionnant.**

**-Ce qui est impressionnant, c'est qu'on ait voulu m'enrôler dans une alliance. Je resterai digne à mon district. **

**-Ce n'est que d'honneur pour vous. Ne trouvez-vous pas que votre comportement est un peu…**

**-Je suis cruel. Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour gagner.**

**-Ainsi s'achève votre passage, Ethan. Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance !**

Ethan vient se rassoir à côté de moi mais je garde le regard résolument sur le public. Je peux imaginer le sourire malicieux d'Amon, ravi qu'Ethan se montre en adversaire, le mépris de Chrishna, le sérieux de Cleta et Amani et l'ennui de Ryve. On pense tous à notre manière qu'Ethan a fait un bon passage. Mais qu'il risque de le regretter.

**π**

**-C'est qui ?**

Je m'assois sur le bord du balcon protégé par un champ magnétique. Pas de risque de tomber dans le vide. Il fait nuit, je me suis lavé et je porte des vêtements confortables. D'ici, je croirais presque que je suis dans une autre vie. Si seulement c'était le cas ! J'imagine, en faisant face aux habitations que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, et ces milles lumières qui brillent comme des étoiles dans l'obscurité, que le monde est tout autre, et que les Hunger Games n'existent pas. Que ces vêtements sont les miens, que je ne risquerais pas ma vie. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, comme la plupart des tributs je suppose. En tout cas, Ethan n'ont plus n'y parviens pas. Il m'a rejoint dans ma chambre et on a fini par parler sur le balcon. Evidemment, je devais m'attendre à ce qu'il reprenne notre conversation de l'autre fois. Sur la résistance, sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans le 11 après la mort de sa sœur, pour moi. Alors je ne fais pas semblant de savoir de quoi il parle. Il a compris que l'on m'avait violenté.

**-Ils…** j'essaie évidemment de me trouver des excuses, mais je n'ai aucune raison de défendre ces monstres. Je n'ai pas, ou du moins, plus honte de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. J'ai réussi à passer par-dessus cet obstacle. **Trois pacificateurs. Arthurus, Magnus et Pragto**, et chaque fois que j'énonce un de mes agresseurs, je frissonne. Me souvenir de ça n'est jamais bon. Et si seulement j'avais été la seule… c'est chose courante dans le district 11, malheureusement.

**-Maintenant que j'ai fait une erreur, si je sors d'ici, je les tuerais.**

**-C'est une affaire personnelle, Ethan,** pour ne pas dire que je n'aurais jamais le courage de les affronter. Quoique, en sortant d'ici, je serais une meurtrière. Je pourrais bien me débarrasser d'eux, sans pitié. Mais ce serait perdre le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste…

**-Je ne crois pas non. Tu as promis de me suivre pour la résistance, je te promets de te venger. C'est un deal, c'est tout. **

Je finis par céder en continuant à regarder devant moi toute ces construction en béton, nous qui sommes tellement habitués par la nature et le bois. Ethan est assis juste à côté de moi, et pendant quelques minutes, nous ne disons rien.

**-T'as prévu quelque chose pour l'arène ?** Je finis par lui demander.

**-A part survivre tu veux dire ? T'inquiètes. Je me débrouillerais. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi tant que tu es avec les carrières. **

**-Mais faudra bien faire croire au Capitole qu'on se déteste dans l'arène. Ils risquent de nous obliger à nous croiser. **

**-… On se battra, on se blessera. C'est pas la première fois**, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. **Ca va pas être tellement difficile de faire croire à tout le monde qu'on se hait.**

**-Tu m'étonnes, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui me faisais me battre avec Mas, c'est toi qui me haïssait. On a quelques années d'expérience. **

**-Tu me rendais bien l'appareil. **

Je vois dans ses yeux briller une lueur d'amusement et je finis par rire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup rit dans ma vie, c'est le cas de le dire, et de manière générale, on ne rit pas dans le 11. J'ai même du mal à croire qu'en deux jours, alors que nous entrons dans l'arène demain, que nous rions ensemble, Ethan et moi. Surement les circonstances, la nervosité et la tension.

**-Si je débrouille bien, il va me conduire jusqu'à la finale.**

**-Reste sur tes gardes quand même. Il est louche.**

J'hoche la tête et finit par descendre de mon perchoir. Je commence à sentir la fatigue et il serait bon que je dorme un peu avant les jeux. Le pire serait de ne pas être en forme.

**-Amis ?** Je demande à Ethan en passant devant lui.

**-Qui l'aurait cru, hein ?**

**-C'était le grand rêve de Taleb.**

Je baisse les yeux à son souvenir, à ses yeux vert, à son sourire qui réveillait mes jours, qui m'habitait. Sa seule présence dans ma vie a été d'un réconfort sans précédent.

**-Tu l'aimais non ?**

**-Hum. **

**-C'est une faiblesse. **

**-Tu crois ? L'amour donne de la force. Ça me donne envie de rentrer. Je suis sure qu'un jour tu tomberas fou amoureux d'une fille, et là, tu changeras vite d'avis crois-moi.**

Notre conversation serait des plus normales si nous ne savions pas qu'un seul d'entre nous rentrerait.

**-Ça m'étonnerait.**

**-Je serais surement pas là pour le voir, mais sache que je rêve de te voir te tromper. **

Je lui balance une pomme et je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'allonger. Quelques minutes après, Ethan quitte le balcon, quitte ma chambre et fait de même. Mais nous savons que malgré le confort incroyable du lit, nous ne fermerons probablement que très peu les yeux de la nuit.

**π**

Le lendemain, tout se passe très vite, j'ai à peine le temps de déjeuner que je dois enfiler l'uniforme de l'arène. Et celui-ci nous donne déjà un indice sur l'arène que nous allons devoir affronter. Je l'observe un moment et reste sceptique. Une tenue assez banale, mais grise, et d'une matière assez étonnante. Je n'en avais jamais porté. Ce n'était pas du tissus, loin de là, je dirais carrément que c'était l'inverse. Oui, parce que ce vêtement n'était pas cousus. Il était doux et compact. Je l'enfile rapidement – et ça prend d'ailleurs un certain temps puisque la matière me colle à la peau et m'enserre. Je regardais un moment mon styliste avec un regard intrigué alors qu'il m'accompagne à l'ascenseur en spirale.

**-Eh bien quoi ma chère ? Vous ne savez pas nager ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir ni de répondre que, si, justement, je nage très bien que je me retrouve poussée dans l'ascenseur. Il me fait un signe de main, un mince sourire peu encouragement, celui du devoir accomplie, puis se défile. Je plaque mes mains sur les vitrines tandis que l'ascenseur monte. Nager. De l'eau. C'est à ça que sert cette espèce de combinaison ? Cette matière, elle est surement faite pour les milieux marins. Elle serait faite pour ne pas mouiller au contact de l'eau ? J'arrive soudain au sommet car l'ascenseur s'arrête. Une trappe s'ouvre et la plateforme me monte au maximum, sur la plateforme de départ de l'arène. Comme moi, ce sont 23 autres tributs qui sont aveuglé par la lumière.

Mais devant moi, curieusement, apparait un paysage brumeux.

Quand mes yeux se sont habitués à la lumière du paysage, je repère derrière la brume qui nous entoure, la corne d'abondance, où la brume s'évanouit. C'est comme un paysage de campagne, comme les prairies du 11. Rien à voir avec de l'eau. Nous serions nous trompé ? Mais j'aperçois néanmoins dépasser du paysage nuageux la cime des arbres. Une forêt ! Je reste subjuguée un moment. C'est le paysage idéal, hormis la brume qui devrait s'évaporer dans la journée. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Pourquoi cacher ce paysage alors -30 s- qu'il est évident qu'il s'agit d'une forêt, les arbres feuillus étant visibles ?

Je regarde alors autour de moi, comme le font quelques tributs – probablement ceux qui ont eu le même cheminement de pensé que moi-, et ce que j'aperçois en me retournant me stupéfie. Derrière nous, c'est également une forêt, je le vois à la cime des arbres mais… mais, le bois semble comme brûlé, complètement noircie -10 s-. Réfléchissons, vite ! La corne d'abondance est comme plantée entre deux collines surélevées sans être raides, je remarque. Quelque chose cloche. -5s-. Alors que la brume s'évanouit et fonde mes pensées, je remarque qu'ils nous laissent le choix entre le bon et le mauvais chemin, celui à découvert et sans ressources, une forêt d'arbres brûlés- contre celui parfait pour la survie, une forêt feuillus et pleins de ressources. Quel chemin prendre -3s- ?

Mais, je suis avec les carrières ! Je dois courir jusqu'à la corne, prendre une arme et défendre notre territoire ! Je tourne instinctivement la tête vers Ethan mais c'est le regard d'Amon que je croise, juste à côté. Il me fixe d'une manière machiavélique et me montre la corne en riant -1 s-. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine à une vitesse affolante, je suis extrêmement tendue et j'ai un mal de ventre horrible- 0s-.

Un grand goong retentit, je me propulse de la plateforme à toute vitesse. Mais ce n'est pas la terre ferme qui m'accueille. C'est de l'eau. J'ai oublié de regarder le sol. Tragique erreur.

* * *

**En espérant que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur les interviews, poser des questions, ou encore sur l'arène, ce serait sympa, et vraiment très utile! =D**


	10. Le Capitole et le peuple

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, me commentent ! Sans vous, j'aurais bien du mal à continuer !**

**Monster Master** : Merci pour ton commentaire super long qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! Désolée pour l'attente, c'est vrai que bon, deux, trois semaines XD… Mais j'arrive avec ce nouveau chapitre pleins de rebondissement sur le premier jour, ça devrait me rattraper =p Pour le CarnexAcacia, tu m'as bien fait rire ! Surtout que moi, je vois comment ils sont tous les deux ! (regarde à la fin du chapitre la liste des tributs, le lien donne une image =D).

Et oui, Acacia mérite une bonne claque… é.è Surtout qu'elle paie le prix de son erreur très longtemps..

**Ewilia :** merci également pour ton super commentaire, bien détaillé comme il faut =D ! Et le père d'Acacia n'a pas tort, malheureusement ! A voir dans la suite ! Ethan est génial n'est-ce pas ? Il est un peu con mais quand il le veut, il gère grave =D et merci encore ! =D

**Lisa :** T'inquiètes, j'apprécie vraiment ton encouragement, c'est vraiment génial que tu es pris le temps de commenter ! =D

_**Je vous poste donc un Quizz que j'ai réalisé : Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire quel tribut vous êtes ! **_

quizzes/24057374/quel-tribut-des-64eme-hunger-games-etes-vous

(vu que ça ne marche pas, envoyez moi un message privé, je vous donnerait l'adresse du lien!

* * *

Ma première pensée va à ma capacité de nager. Je sais nager depuis que je suis petite, ce qui n'est pas surprenant avec un père qui a gagné les Jeux de la faim et qui voulait entrainer sa fille. Donc je sais nager. Ca me rassure à l'instant où mes pieds touchent l'eau, comme au ralenti. C'est à ces moments-là que l'on voit le monde bouger lentement, comme si c'était nos derniers instants : immortels. Nous portons des bottes en cuir, parfaites pour la marche, pas pour l'eau. 2 ème étape, mes jambes entrent dans l'eau également : Je sens à cet instant une douleur aiguë m'atteindre aux mollets et aux cuisses. 3ème étape : Mes pieds rencontrent le sol visqueux au moment où le haut de mes jambes pénètre l'eau. 4ème étape : Une fois que je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas à nager, je me mis à marcher dans l'eau à toute vitesse, évitant de me servir des bras pour ramer à cause des choses qui m'ont attaqué les jambes. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus, j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre sous la panique et l'effort, je lutte contre la douleur et contre l'effet ralentissant de l'eau, je tente d'atteindre au plus vite la terre ferme qui n'est pas bien loin. Je sais à ce moment-là que j'ai fait une des pires erreurs dans les jeux.

Je me débats un moment, saisis la terre, sort de l'eau et me mets à courir. Le pire, c'est ce qu'il peut se passer en quelques secondes. Devant moi, on ne coure plus vers la corne d'abondance, c'est un champ de bataille. Je suis terrifiée par ce que je vois. Si je n'avais pas été alliée aux carrières, inutile de dire que j'aurais été dans un pétrin inimaginable. Je me dépêche de me saisir d'un couteau que je vois à terre et juste à ce moment, alors que je saisis la poignée à toute vitesse, je me fais percutée. Je suis violemment propulsée en arrière et j'atterris sur le dos en gémissant. J'ai juste le temps de voir que la fille du 9 venait de me foncer dessus comme un bœuf –et je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'a pas directement tué quant à faire- pour s'enfuir du côté de la colline à forêt brûlée, avec un sac jaune fluo et une hache, visiblement. Elle a fait le bon choix, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Je me dépêche de me relever alors que les sponsors doivent me trouver ridicule. Tout Panem doit rire de moi. Je me remets à courir vers la corne d'abondance et vois devant moi un paysage terrible. Du sang, par terre, alors que la brume s'est levée. Je reste presque figée devant Amon qui se saisit d'un tribut –du 5 je crois- et lui enfonce un couteau dans la gorge. J'ai les oreilles bouchées, je suis saisit d'effrois et je n'arrive presque plus à bouger. Mais il ne faut pas rester là ! J'atteins enfin la corne d'abondance en évitant une flèche de Crishna qui vient se planter dans le sac d'un tribut qui tente de fuir. Elle lui court après, comme dans une chasse. Je slalome entre Cleta et Argus qui se battent avec quelques résistants –vite étripés, égorgés, broyés, étranglés- et je me retrouve soudain face à Amani. Visiblement, elle ne prend pas part au combat et se contente de garder la corne d'abondance. Elle me dévisage, et étonnamment calme, d'un signe de tête me montre les armes. Je ne demande pas mon reste, boite presque à cause des douleurs qui me lancent au niveau des jambes et scrute les armes déposées sur un présentoir. Les armes les plus précieuses du jeu, exposées comme des appâts. Je m'empare avec bonheur et soulagement d'un magnifique sabre à manche dorée et me retourne. Je compte les corps étendus alors que des cris aigus se taisent à jamais dans la bouche des victimes, rapidement suivis par des cris d'allégresse des carrières. Cinq morts. C'est peu pour un bain de sang, mais je sais, aux cris de victoires, que les carrières ont très probablement blessés beaucoup des fuyards.

Je ramène ma pensée à Ethan, que je n'ai pas vu. A part la fille du 9, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ont fait les autres. Les machines ne tarderont pas à arriver pour récupérer les corps, je devrais faire un bilan. Et préparer un sac au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Je soupire, m'assois sur la pile de sac et regarde mes jambes. Je suis parcourue d'horreur.

-**Alors quoi, princesse, on t'as jamais appris à regarder où tu marchais?**

Je ne relève même pas la tête vers Crishna qui éclate de rire, bien que je meurs d'envie de lui coller un pin avec un bon « toi c'est sûr qu'avec la pêche que tu vas te prendre, tu vas plus savoir où marcher », mais je me contente de regarder mes jambes en m'en éloignant avec dégout. Des sangsues se sont collées, voire pire à ma peau. C'est alors que je vois Ryve pour la première fois. Il s'agenouille et petit à petit saisie la queue des sangsues. Je me cache rapidement la bouche pour ne pas crier. Les sangsues ont mordue ma peau depuis un moment et gigotaient presque à l'intérieur. Comme si elles me rongeaient. N les retirant, du sang ressort et j'ai l'impression de voir ma chair. Je sais que Panem doit nous regarder à ce moment, car les autres fuient, ce qui n'est pas bien intéressant. Avec ça je me demande si j'ai encore une chance d'obtenir des sponsors. Je soupire de soulagement alors que Caesar doit être en train de commenter comment Acacia, le tribut féminin du 11 à fait rater la belle surprise des juges pour les carrières. Des eaux infestées. Et probablement expliquer les propriétés de sangsues, très probablement modifiés génétiquement pour être plus voraces, je le vois à l'état de mes jambes et les blessures qui les couvre.

**-Au moins on sait qu'il ne faut pas toucher à cette eau. Elle est pleine de cochonneries**, déclare Ryve alors que je le remercie.

Ryve est un gars sympa, si j'en crois les jours qu'on a passé ensemble aux entrainements. Je suis surprise qu'il se soit porté volontaire, et d'ailleurs je le soupçonne de ne même pas vouloir participer aux jeux. Ses cheveux blonds brillent au soleil maintenant que la brume s'est complètement levée. Il a des yeux bleus outremer qui traduisent bien son district. Amani s'approche du groupe que nous avons formé autour de moi. Elle s'est visiblement saisie de bandages et d'une boite en métal.

**-Y a de l'eau en boite, va falloir mettre des pièges pour protéger les réserves**, elle déclare en balançant à Crishna la boite métallique censée contenir de l'eau.

Crishn rattrape sans mal la boite, l'ouvre et en boit une bonne gorgée avant de la tendre à Amon. Elle regarde ensuite Amanie macher des herbes et les appliquer sur mes jambes avec un air hautain.

**-C'est simple, on part pas tous en même temps, on est suffisamment nombreux pour faire deux équipes**, déclare la rousse comme si c'était d'une évidence foudroyante.

**-Moi, Amani, Ryve et Acacia, on est ensemble, il reste Cleta, Argus et bien sur, toi Chrishna**, en profite Amon en profitant visiblement de l'opinion de Crishna, piégée par elle-même.

Parce que ça commence. Je relève la tête de mes blessures recouvertes par les herbes qu'à marcher Amani- que je reconnais vaguement, car ce ne sont pas des plantes qui jonchent le district 11, mais probablement celui du 4, où les sangsues et les marécages sont assez courants. Alors la manipulation, le vrai jeu commence. Amon vient de constituer ce que nous attendions tous. Amon ne le montre pas, mais il est ravi. En constituant une équipe comprenant Ryve et Amani, il prend sa chance de les avoir tous les deux près de lui pour qu'ils ne changent pas ses plans. Et moi, de surcroit, à ses côtés pour s'assurer que je ne serais pas traitement tuée, ce qui m'arrange. Il doit suffisamment avoir confiance en Cleta pour la mettre avec les carrières du 1, les deux premières victimes de son plan. Après tout c'est logique, si Cleta voulait s'allier avec eux, elle ne serait pas à la hauteur de nous 4. Amon a vraiment tout prévu, je le fixe en apparence sérieusement mais je suis réellement inquiète. Après tout, à part lui faire confiance, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ma vie dépend de lui. Et en y pensant, la plus grosse erreur de sa vie serait peut-être de me faire confiance à moi.

**-Je…** proteste soudainement Crishna, très probablement soupçonneuse –parce qu'elle a quand même un cerveau, elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas à son avantage-. Elle aime le contrôle, et là, elle le perd.

**-Je suis certain qu'un groupe de trois avec toi, ça vaut notre groupe de quatre chérie**, hop, un clin d'œil et Amon lui fait croire qu'il a fait les groupes en toute indifférence.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'a plus le choix. Elle s'est piégée elle-même. Si elle conteste Amon, elle montre clairement qu'elle n'a pas confiance en lui, qu'elle prépare quelque chose et surtout qu'elle n'est pas si forte que ça. Hors, j'ai bien compris que le plus important pour Crishna, c'est de montrer qu'elle maitrise tout, qu'elle est la plus forte et qu'il faut la craindre. Elle le regarde un moment, semblant l'étudier puis se met à sourire. Protéger les apparences, à tout prix. Je remercie Amon qui vient de m'enrouler un bandage sur mes blessures et je souris de soulagement. Amani ne sourit pas mais elle me fait un signe de tête, c'est mieux que rien. Je me sens désormais beaucoup mieux et mise à part ma douleur au dos, je peux déjà re-marcher.

**-On grignote un truc et on va à la chasse. **_**Mon**_** groupe**, elle se retourne et se dirige directement vers la pile de nourriture.

C'est d'ailleurs aberrant toute cette nourriture alors que les autres tributs se battrons à mort pour trouver quelque chose de comestible demain. Et de l'eau. Les plus chanceux, surement comme la fille du 9, auront probablement dans leur sac une de ces boites métalliques. Des cris d'oiseaux retentissent soudain et un grand courant d'air nous saisit. Les machines arrivent pour prendre les corps. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avec les blessures mais les corps étaient resté là, à même la terre, sans sépultures, sans fleurs, dans une indignité monstrueuse. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les familles pleurer leurs enfants, leurs frères, sœurs surtout puisque la majorité des morts sont des filles. Je sais que ça aurait pu être moi. Moi, étendue parmi le sang et les cadavres, dans l'ignorance et les rires des carrières.

**-Elle m'a supplié de la laisser partir en gémissant cette pauvresse**, déclare Crishna avec un rire nerveux en voyant s'élever le corps d'une brune, une flèche plantée dans le gorge.

**-Pourquoi t'attends qu'ils te supplient ? Le mien est mort avant même de s'en rendre compte**, je vois de qui Amon parle, le garçon égorgé au couteau.

**-Je préfère donner un peu de spectacle Amon. J'aime m'amuser**, je retiens un frisson devant le rire sadique de Crishna, rejoint par Argus et Amon.

Ces trois-là sont de vrais monstres. Je vais devoir me méfier d'autant plus d'Amon qui a une facilité déconcertante pour berner les autres et les tuer en silence, contrairement à Crishna. Je repère discrètement le sourire de Cleta qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche, comme moi. C'est une carrière aussi, je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser de côté. Les derniers corps sont emportés, le silence retombe sur l'arène. Je frissonne. Le paysage autour de la corne d'abondance n'a rien d'un paradis. Je suis tombé sur la mauvaise année pour m'allier aux carrières visiblement. La corne d'abondance est logée sur un marécage dont l'eau est infestée de sangsues. Le sol paraît humide, l'air aussi, ce qui explique probablement nos tenues. J'ai même du mal à respirer. Mes cheveux sont attachés en une natte collée à partir de mon front, ce qui m'arrange puisqu'ils ne risquent pas de me gêner, contrairement à ceux de Crishna, complètement détachés –car il semble impossible d'attacher élégamment une masse aussi importante de boucles rousses.

Crishna, Argus et Cleta finissent par partir en « chasse », Crishna avec son arc, Argus avec une épée et un sac et Cleta avec une simple ceinture à la taille. Je reste stupéfaite devant sa silhouette aussi fluette, ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau attachés en queue de cheval et son regard asiatique, silencieux. Rapidement je me lève et Amon, moi et les tributs du 4 réfléchissons à un moyen de protéger la nourriture de charognards, si charognards il y a. Avec mon scepticisme quant à la sécurité apparente de la forêt boisée, je me doute que le Capitole a du s'amuser à placer des bêtes, des fruits empoissonnés là-dedans. L'herbe sous mes chaussures est gorgée d'eau et je me débrouille pour éviter au mieux le sang. Amon me sourit et nous finissons par construire de pièges assez musclés avec des appâts de nourriture. En fouillant la pile de vivre je tombe soudainement sur une espèce de filet. Pas un filet de pêche m'informe rapidement Ryve. C'est curieux, ça me rappelle les filets que nous utilisons pour éviter que les abeilles nous piquent à la récolte.

Le Capitole doit rire à gorge déployé. Moi, l'abeille du 11, je ne retrouve avec un filet dans les mains, sans savoir ce dont il s'agit. C'est ridicule. Mais oui ! C'est ce que nous utilisons pour nous protéger des abeilles mais aussi des moustiques

**-On devrait se dépêcher d'installer ça sur la corne d'abondance. On va surement avoir de la compagnie ce soir.**

**-On est trop loin de la forêt, Acacia, et y a des pièges. Ryve vient de dire que c'était pas utile.**

**-Pas contre les bêtes de la forêt, contre les moustiques. Ce sont des marécages**, déclare alors Amani.

On se met tous les quatre pour installer la moustiquaire. Tout ça nous a pris un sacré temps, à croire que même Amon ne veut pas parler de notre stratégie. Après tout, y a-t-il quelque chose à redire ? Une fois le travail finit, on s'installe près de la corne d'abondance et on sait qu'il est probablement proche de la fin d'après-midi, déjà ! A moins que les juges accélèrent le coucher du soleil. Nous mangeons sans attendre le groupe de Crishna, et la conversation vient toute seule à son terme.

**-Soyons clair. On s'en charge après-demain. Une fois qu'ils nous auront débarrassés des tributs à proximité. Mettez-vous sur Argus, je m'occupe de Crishna. **

**-Je ne fait pas confiance à Cleta. Elle ne dit peut être pas grand-chose, mais elle pense beaucoup, **répond Amani.

**-Un peu comme toi, **souris Amon en la prenant par les épaules.

Amani finit par sourire, se dégage doucement et répond habilement :

**-Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Crishna nous tuera un par un, c'est certain. Après on verra. **

C'est un grand coup de canon qui l'interrompt. Je regarde autour de nous et frissonne. Quelqu'un est mort. Encore. Je soupire, lassée et Amani vérifie mes bandages. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Je ne comprends pas. Elle n'est pas comme les autres carrières, loin de là. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle me manipule, elle sait probablement que je ne suis pas dupe. Comme nous nous déplacerons au début de la nuit, avec des lunettes qu'on utilise dans le 11 et qu'on a trouvé dans des sacs, on décide de se reposer un peu. A tour de rôle, un d'entre nous reste éveillé et nous nous forçons à nous nourrir et à dormir. Personne ne sait ce qu'il peut se passer, et Ryve a dû insister avec Amon, qui était persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Quand c'est à mon tour de surveiller la corne d'abondance –désormais recouverte d'un grand filet, j'examine les sacs de nourriture que nous avons, les armes, les équipements.

Je décide instinctivement de prendre mes précautions en me préparant un sac équipé. J'empoigne un sac noir, y met des lunettes de nuits, deux flacons de purificateur d'eau, deux sachets de viande séchée, deux conserves d'eau, une ficelle, deux couteaux incurvés, une boite de bâtons qui créé du feu, des herbes médicinales et un petit tas de babioles apparemment importantes pour la survie. Il ne faut pas que le sac soit trop lourd alors je finis par laisser les babioles où elles sont. J'ajoute deux paquets de gâteaux et des céréales. Je ferme mon sac, y ajoute un sac de couchage par-dessus et soupire. Je retire mes bandages pour que mes blessures sèchent au soleil qui se couche et finit par réveiller Amon et les autres carrières. C'est à notre tour, je crois, puisque l'air s'est vraiment refroidi, le soleil se couche, et surtout, l'annonce des tributs tués ou juste morts va s'afficher.

Un générique sonorise soudain toute l'arène et nous relevons tous les yeux verts le ciel. C'est le seul moment où l'on se rend encore compte que l'arène a été créée, à des limites et que nous ne nous trouvons pas en plein milieu de la nature. C'est le principe d'une arène à la base, mais on l'oublie facilement ici. Je note mentalement le nombre de morts, et qui il reste dont je me souvienne, le cœur battant. Evidemment, le décompte après les deux premiers districts. Le garçon du 3, le garçon et la fille du 5, la fille du 6, le garçon du 7, la fille du 9, mon cœur rate un battement quand : la fille du 12. Je suis inconsciemment soulagée. Mais : sept morts pour le bain de sang. Nous sommes encore 17. C'est beaucoup. Je soupire de frustration, presque énervée contre moi-même cependant de trouver qu'il n'y ait pas eu assez de morts. Mais il faut être dans le jeu pour comprendre que moins il y a de morts, moins j'ai de chances de vivre et plus il y a de chance que le Capitole intervienne pour animer les jeux. C'est là que je remarque que le groupe de Crishna vient d'arriver. Tout de suite je sens qu'il y a un problème. Crishna a la bouche en sang. Je me lève et elle répond à mon regard par une moue méprisante.

**-C'est cette salope de fille du 9**, précise Argus. **Elle était avec le gars du 9 et du 6. Ils nous ont pris en filature et…**

**-Ferme-la !**

Les deux garçons se sont donc enfuit… Crishna entre dans la corne d'abondance, en furie et n'en sort plus. Elle se sent faible. Amon, les tributs du 4 et moi décidons alors de partir en enfilant nos lunettes de nuit. Inutile de rester dans le coin, on a bien compris qu'on devait donner la chasse à Demeter et Kley, si je me rappel bien, les gars du 9 et du 6. Ils sont dans la foret, ils sont bons et ils savent que nous arrivons. J'ai le cœur qui bat d'appréhension, et j'avoue ne pas être rassurée. Amon et Ryve portent les sacs mais Amani et moi décidons d'en prendre un également. J'espère de tout mon cœur, quand nous entrons dans la forêt qu'aucune bête ne se lèvera pour nous faire la peau. Les lunettes de nuit me donnent l'impression de voir parfaitement, comme en plein jour, mais également d'être daltonienne. Tout ce qui m'entoure est rouge. Amon ouvre l'expédition, suivis d'Amani, de moi et enfin de Ryve. A cette heure-ci, pour les gens du Capitole qui sont encore réveillé, c'est surement l'heure de dormir. Parce que j'espère que nous ne trouverons pas Demeter et Kley dans leur sommeil. J'ai peur de devoir tuer. Pas de me battre ni vraiment d'être blessée. D'ailleurs j'ai recouvert mes croutes de bandages pour éviter qu'elles se s'infectent ou se rouvrent. J'allais beaucoup mieux.

Nous progressons dans le silence, et je remarque rapidement que je suis la plus bruyante. Et je ne suis pas bruyante. C'est-à-dire qu'à la base, à défaut de viser de loin –j'ai mon sabre sur le dos- je sais au moins marcher en silence. Mais ce qui fait toute la différence entre les carrières et moi c'est que je n'ai pas été entrainé par de grands professeurs de la survie. Moi, j'ai été entrainé par un survivant. Il y a forcément des choses que je sais et qu'ils ne savent pas, leur apprentissage a été technique. Mais la différence est grande en cet instant. C'est flagrant. Cependant, ils ne me disent rien et nous continuons d'avancer. Je penser que des juges travaillent sur les vidéos de la nuit pour faire un montage a montrer sur toutes les écrans le lendemain matin. Les gens dorment. Mais à mon plus grand désespoir, cela ne se passe pas comme je l'avais souhaité.

Malheureusement, nous rencontrons un tribut bien assez tôt, qui est en train de gigoter par terre. Une fille. Que je reconnais seulement à son visage asiatique, le tribut du 6. Si ça se trouve, elle était avec Demeter, Kley et la fille du 9, tuée par Crishna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, attachée ? Elle gémit misérablement en nous apercevant, le visage recouvert de sang, les cheveux crasseux, une vilaine morsure sur le bras gauche. Une morsure… !

Tout à coup, une énorme bête pénètre violemment la nuit pour sauter droit sur Ryve ! Instinctivement je sors mon sabre et recule. Ryve se débat comme un fou pour éviter les crocs affamés. Un loup d'un bon mètre de hauteur, de deux mètres de large. Une création du Capitole. On peut voir ses os à travers sa peau fine, tel un spectre. Mais rapidement, et cela me surprends, Amani saute sur le monstre et atterrit sur son dos. A la vitesse de la lumière, le monstre hurle, glapit et je remarque qu'il a trois couteaux plantés dans la gorge. Mais Amani n'est pas assez rapide et avant que j'eu le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur en courant avec mon sabre, elle reçoit un coup. Un coup de griffe sur l'avant-bras, elle hurle et son cri pétrifie toute la forêt. Si je n'étais pas intervenu en enfonçant mon arme, le cœur battant, le ventre serré par la peur, dans le cœur du loup alors que j'étais face à son dos, elle serait morte. Le loup allait la mordre au cou, délaissant Ryve.

Amani gémit de douleur en regardant son avant-bras droit mais se dirige tout de même vers la fille du 6, un couteau à la main, et boitant légèrement. Je reste moi-même stupéfaite de ce que je viens de faire. Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Je lui ai…

**-NE FAIT PLUS JAMAIS CA !**

Amon vient de me plaquer sur un arbre, son avant-bras bloqué sur ma gorge. Je manque d'air et me débat sans réfléchir. Amon ! Il n'a pas réagi quand Amani et Ryve étaient en danger ! Je suis encore bouleversée d'avoir tué cet énorme monstre, bouleversée par le sang partout, les morsures, les blessures, les hurlements, les gémissements. Amon vient de me hurler dessus, de me plaquer et essaie de me tuer ! Je me débats en gémissant de frustration. Pourquoi l'aurais-je cru ! Il est avec les trois autres tributs ! Il nous a eu ! Il nous a eu pour de bon. Je rencontre son regard froid et furieux. Je réfléchis en tentant de récupérer mon souffle malgré son bras sur ma gorge. S'il voulait vraiment me tuer, il y prendrait surement du plaisir et me sourirais, savourant sa victoire. Non, là, son visage est déformé par la colère. Il n'utilise pas toute sa force. Je peux très bien tenter de respirer en me calmant. J'ai le regard désespéré et je m'agrippe à son avant-bras pour tenter de le repousser.

A ce moment, alors qu'Amon continue de me bloquer, j'entends Amani parler doucement. Je ne distingue que quelques brides, quelques mots volés : « Que… soin de toi… que le… part en paix ». Un bruit sec, presque creux. Un coup de canon retentit. Ce n'est pas Ryve, c'est la fille du 6. C'est à elle qu'Amani parlait, elle lui a probablement cassé la nuque. J'ai les larmes aux yeux en m'apercevant qu'Amani n'a rien de la cruauté des autres carrières, et je ne regrette pas un instant de lui avoir moi-même sauvé la vie. Mais Amon me fixe toujours, le bleu de ses yeux toujours aussi intense. Une larme coule sur ma joue et j'aimerais la dégager de là. Elle me rend faible. Je gémis dans cette vision rouge de sang. Tout est rouge autour de moi –et ce n'est pas seulement du aux lunettes de nuit-. Enfin, Amon semble reprendre un semblant de raison, me desserre un peu et me murmure :

**-Encore une fois comme ça et t'es morte. Ils allaient mourir tous les deux. Tous-les-deux. T'as intérêt de reprendre tes esprits ou je m'en chargerais.**

Je reste pétrifiée quand je sens la pointe de sa lance me toucher me ventre. J'acquise aussi vite que je le peux et il me lâche enfin. Agrippée à mon cou, je réponds par des sanglots non maitrisés, que je cesse rapidement. Pas devant lui. Il ne m'a pas tué, c'est dire l'importance que j'ai dans ses plans. Amon se détourne de moi et va soulever Ryve, affalé sur le sol, couvert de sang et inconscient mais vivant. Il pourrait le tuer mais je crois qu'il nous craint trop Amani et moi pour faire quoique ce soit. Il sait que toutes les deux, on le vaut bien lui. Je me relève à mon tour, la gorge serrée et pose mon regard sur le cadavre de la fille du 6. Elle a les yeux fermés, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Un semblant de paix est figé sur son visage, pour l'éternité. En avançant dans la forêt, nous sommes d'autant plus sur nos gardes et je reste à côté d'Amon –qui commence réellement à me faire flipper et parce qu'il me l'a ordonné- et nous veillons. Amani reste derrière moi, et je crois qu'elle a vu pour Amon et moi, mais elle ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. En passant devant un bosquet que je reconnais, je prends quelques plantes discrètement. Ca soulagera Ryve et Amani, je leur donnerais en cachette. Amon veut probablement ne pas me voir les soigner. Je me surprends à éprouver de l'affection pour Amanie et Ryve, même si je sais que s'il le faut, ils me tueront. Mais à la différence d'Amon, ils ont encore une arme.

Nous arrivons à la corne d'abondance, et par chance - ?- c'est Cleta qui monte la garde. Je remarque que les marais sont grouillants d'insectes, mais pas de moustique. Nous installons Ryve à côté du grand feu fait par les autres carrières et je sens mes paupières se fermer. Amon me jette un regard, et me fait signe de la tête de le suivre. Quand il se retourne je pose dans les mains d'Amani mes herbes, elle saura quoi en faire, alors qu'elle s'occupe de Ryve et que Cleta, sans demander les raisons de notre état – c'est assez évident, elle a entendu le coup de canon- et monte la garde, debout. Je suis Amon, la peur dans le ventre, je l'avoue, même si je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas. Il compte sur le fait que Crishna et Argus dorment. On se pose dans un coin, invisible dans le noir alors que nous avons toujours nos lunettes. Il me fixe un bon moment, la mine sévère.

**-T'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'est eux ou nous ! T'es avec qui ? Tu choisis qui ?!**

Pour ma survie, la réponse semble évidente. Je sais que si je réponds que je suis avec les tributs du 4, il y aura un deuxième bain de sang ce soir.

**-Toi.**

**-Parfait**, il me sourit soudainement en me tendant la main. Il est vraiment très beau. Monstrueusement beau.** Allez, tu m'en veux pas quand même ? Viens là…**

Il m'ouvre ses bras et plus par crainte qu'autre chose, je pose ma tête contre son torse. En sentant ses muscles, je sais que d'un coup sec, il peut me tuer, quand il le veut. Je dois juste me taire, l'écouter pour sauver ma peau. Y a pire que la soumission dans les jeux, et je pense tout de suite que c'est là un bon moyen de le berner plus tard. En espérant qu'il y ait un plus tard. Je pense aussi que demain, en se levant, Panem sera à la fois euphorique et triste pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. L'édition spéciale du matin va pouvoir passer les images un bon moment, ça nous laissera tranquille jusqu'à demain après-midi. Tant mieux, je suis fatiguée. Quelque part aussi étrange cela puisse paraître, je me repose sur Amon, comme s'il était à la fois mon geôlier et mon sauveur. Il a le pouvoir sur ma vie, il le sait. Très bien même. Ses bras se referment sur moi, et j'ai l'air très frêle par rapport à lui. Les caméras sont sur nous, je le sais, et ça donne un sujet de conversation de plus pour les juges. Et j'ai une pensée pour Taleb, qui me voit ainsi. Il doit me détester désormais.

Amon cherche probablement à m'envouter, me faire tomber amoureuse, mais ça ne marche pas, pas avec lui en tout cas. Je ne l'aime pas, j'en ai la certitude, il n'a pas d'âme. Amon est dangereux. On n'aime pas les gens dangereux.

C'est alors qu'il me prend par le menton, pour redresser ma tête au niveau de la sienne. Sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit, il prend mon visage dans ses mains puis m'embrasse. L'une de ses mains est sur mon menton, l'autre sur la nuque. Un seul mouvement. Qu'il ne fait pas. Non, il se contente de m'embrasser, pour tenter d'avoir plus d'emprise sur moi, je suppose. Cependant, il sait qu'il dispose déjà de ma soumission, je ne peux rien contre lui. Alors pourquoi tenter de me charmer comme il le fait avec Cleta et Crishna ? C'est bien inutile ! Et s'il profitait de ma position, justement, pour me montrer que, désormais, d'une manière ou d'une autre je lui appartiens ? Et si ce n'était qu'un acte de pure possession ? Il aime l'emprise qu'il a sur les autres, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Son baiser est glacé. Je tente de me dégager, mais il me tient trop fort. Son baiser se fait pressant, comme s'il savait que je lui échappais. Il me tient même tellement fort qu'il m'en fait mal et je le pousse de toutes mes forces. C'est bien inutile mais il finit par détacher ses lèvres des miennes et nous reprenons notre respiration. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, à cause de l'essoufflement, de la crainte aussi. Il me regarde dans les yeux intensément, comme pour y déceler toute trace de rébellion à décimer.

C'est là que je suis saisie d'effrois. La plus grande terreur surgie quand Amon embrasse mon cou. Je me débats comme un folle, à tel point que nous finissons tous les deux par terre. Amon est sur moi, il m'enferme les bras et continue de… de, je ne sais pas trop… C'est presque comme ce qu'ils me faisaient eux. Les pacificateurs. Amon allait faire la même chose. Mon Dieu, non, tout sauf ça ! Je hurle le plus fort que je peux en me dégageant de nouveau, parviens à dégager un bras et frappe Amon au niveau de son cou avec force. Ca le surprend et ça le sonne un instant. Je me dégage et je cours vers la corne d'abondance, mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine violemment. Je ne me rappelle plus avoir couru aussi vite. En moins de 30 secondes, j'arrive à la corne d'abondance. Argus et Crishna viennent de se lever, presque en panique et tiennent leurs armes à la main, avec Cleta et Amani. Ryve est toujours éclairé par le feu, au sol. Je dois avoir l'air terrifiée et traumatisé parce qu'ils sont encore plus sur le qui-vive.

**-Où est Amon ?**

Une voix sort de l'obscurité.

**-Doucement, chérie, je suis là, tu vois bien ? **Amon Apparaît en souriant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et vient s'assoir près de Crishna, la mine bouffie.** On a rencontré un autre rodeur, plus petit que l'autre**, je me tais malheureusement devant ce pourrais-je dire ? Qu'Amon veut les tuer ? Non, ça me compromettrait.

**-Quel rodeur ? **demande Argus, lui aussi réveillé.

**-Quand on était dans la foret tout à l'heure, on a rencontré un rodeur, un loup du Capitole, c'est lui qui a attaqué Ryve, **explique Amani.

-**Il est dans un sal état, et si j'avais pas été là, Acacia se serait fait croqué aussi, **souligne Amon, et je trouve ça vachement culoté de sa part ! Maintenant, il joue le héro !

**-Pauvre petite chose, soupire Crishna en me regardant, avec un sourire ironique que je lui rends. Tu parles, elle rêve de me voir morte ! **Et si elle savait ce qu'Amon avait fait, j'aurais une flèche plantée dans le front à coup sûr !

Le soleil se lève petit à petit et je décide de rester un peu avec Amani pour m'occuper de Ryve alors qu'Amon va se reposer –ce qu'il prétend-. Je le déteste de plus en plus. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui a pris. Je n'y arriverais ans doute jamais. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas ses gestes déplacés, qui ont fait remontés à ma mémoire les pires souvenirs. Je le hais. Il est beau, fort et sûr de lui. Je suis belle, forte et prudente. Mais il me bat aux échecs pour le moment. Mais on dit bien que, tout n'est pas joué si la partie n'est pas finie n'est-ce pas ? Alors je soigne Ryve qui soupire, et ne reçoit rien des sponsors. Quelqu'un de blessé au début ne vaut pas la chandelle. Il reste Amani pour le 4. Je soupire en le voyant souffrir, le visage comme hachuré. Le tuer serait plus simple, mais il guérir d'ici deux jours, je le sais pour avoir vu des punitions et corrections beaucoup plus graves dans le 11. Je tourne les yeux un instant. Le soleil s'est levé, c'est l'aube. Nous sommes le deuxième jour et je retire mes lunettes. Je rencontre le regard d'Amon dans la corne d'abondance, qui m'observe. Je ne respire plus, mon cœur se serre devant son sourire malicieux. Je me rappel de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je le sais.

Mais je me souviens aussi des dernières paroles de ma mère : « on survie à tout ». Je suis prête à jouer à son jeu et j'affronte ce nouveau jour avec la certitude que je me battrais encore plus, quoiqu'il en coute.

* * *

_**Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent !**_

_**Voici donc un –lonnnngg- travail de recherche sur les 24 tributs : donnez votre avis ! =)**_

Là aussi ça ne marche pas, envoyez moi un message et je vous enverrait le lien du quizz ET des persos! =)


	11. L'étincelle qui mettra le feu à Panem

**Merci de votre soutien ! Pour ceux qui me lisent mais qui ne commentent pas, n'hésitez pas même si c'est juste un petit mot, ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça me motive ! **

**Elheym :** Tu comprends super bien ce qui se passe dans la petite caboche d'Amon ! Pour Amani non plus, tu n'as pas faux ! C'est d'ailleurs ce chapitre qui va te le prouver ! Pour la fille du 9, c'est vrai que ça aurait été pas mal de voir ça, mais il fallait bien que le groupe de Crishna fasse quelque chose ! Pour le grain de sel des juges, ils n'en ont pas finis, comme tu dis ! =D Merci de tes reviews ça fait super plaisir d'avoir ton point de vue !

**Ewilia :** Ahhh, tu verras bientôt Kley ma chère ! Et contente qu'il te plaise (j'y ai quand même pasé un bon moment XD) ! Tu rejoins le club des « je n'aime pas Amon » donc ? Je comprends tout à fait é.è. Personnellement, j'adore également Ryve et Amani, qui partagent une humanité incroyable. Mais le Capitole n'aime pas ça, tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Crishna aussi me fait pitié non de Dieu T.T Acacia va progressivement changer, disons qu'elle n'ait pas délaissée depuis le début ! Et ça va s'aggraver. Merci pour tes superrrrrs reviews ! J'apprécie tellement

**Monstermaster :** Haha ! Bien joué ! (je suis tombée sur Amani puis sur Acacia. Quelle ironie XD). Oui, c'est vrai que ça donne cette impression. Après, je me suis dis que, quand même, la faire nager dans une eau infestée de bêtes qui vous ronge, brrrrrr ! Elle a déjà les jambes dans un sale état la pauvre é.è Amon, un petit salaud ? héhé, oui, je crois bien ! Pas mal les tributs du 6 et du 9 hein ? =D Et là tu m'as tuuuééée avec ton commentaire sur Amon ! XD Je ne suis donc pas la seule à vouloir le butter. Mais il est coriace le colosse. Pretus ? Ethan ? Euuuuhhh… :p A voir dans le prochain chapitre ! :D

* * *

**J-2**

Ce que j'avais prévu s'est avéré vrai. Même si nous sommes toujours filmé, nous bénéficions de quelques heures de répit durant lesquelles je dors tranquillement puisqu'en sécurité autant qu'en danger dans cette corne d'abondance. Amon ne peut pas me toucher, ni les autres tributs, à cause d'Amon là aussi. Quand je me réveille, le groupe de Crishna est partit à l'assaut de la forêt depuis au moins quatre heures à ce que m'en dit Amani, nous serons donc le groupe de l'après-midi. Je n'aime pas spécialement ce rythme de vie, mais comparé aux autres tributs, nous dormons bien –pour le moment-, nous mangeons à notre faim, nous buvons. Nous survivons alors que les tributs survivants doivent se battre pour trouver une seule goutte d'eau. Je me rappel de Lumber, la fille qui m'a poussé au début des jeux, hier matin, qui est parti vers la partie brûlée de l'arène. Comment fait-elle pour trouver de l'eau ? Je me souviens que le garçon du 7 est mort, elle doit avoir un minimum de sponsor s'il n'y a pas d'eau à proximité. Comme Ethan. Pour ma part, mes blessures sont devenues de grosses croutes, tant mieux. Mais je commence à me sentir sale. A part le marais, nous n'avons pas de quoi nous laver. Et le marais n'est qu'un appât infesté. Je me passerais très bien de lavage.

Amon est assis sur une buche, plus loin et fait le guet avec sa lance à la main. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été le voir, mais il me fait suffisamment peur pour que je renonce. Je regarde Amani s'animer de nouveau sur Ryve pour changer ses bandages. Elle a l'air épuisé et je remarque que sa blessure, bien que recouverte de mes herbes, ne vas pas très bien. Il faut que je change ça, même si Amon voudra régler mon cas ensuite. Je demande à Amani de me laisser faire, et elle semble tellement épuisée qu'elle ne proteste même pas. Elle s'allonge à côté de moi et je prépare le reste des plantes que je lui avais passé la veille. C'est avec ces plantes que l'on guérit, ou apaise les blessures pour les flagellations. Le mieux serait un onguent. Si ça s'aggrave, je suis sure qu'Amani recevra un médicament. Pas Ryve. En retirant doucement les herbes usées sur le bras droit d'Amani, je ne peux pas me retenir d'en avoir le ventre retourné. Sa griffure n'est pas très profonde, mais elle a bien pénétré la peau jusqu'à la chair. Je respire doucement et nettoie la plaie avec de l'eau, y applique les herbes et dépose un bandage autour de son bras.

Je la vois soupirer de soulagement. C'est le matin, mais la brume s'est évaporée.

**-Merci.**

Je sais que ça signifie bien plus. Me remercier pour l'aider, certes, elle m'a aidé aussi. Mais c'est parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Et je ne sais pas moi-même si je l'aurais fait si ça n'avait pas été foutrement instinctif. J'ai le défaut d'avoir de la compassion dans un jeu où c'est interdit. Je soupire en recouvrant les blessures de Ryve. C'est horrible. Le loup l'a griffé au niveau du visage. Trois énorme griffes ont pénétrés sa chair, à partir du dessous de son nez jusqu'à son menton. Au niveau de son torse, Ryve est également touché. Ça m'effraie. C'est horrible. Il est méconnaissable. Il semble souffrir au-delà de ce qui est imaginable parce qu'il semble avoir du mal à respirer. Je lui donne de l'eau puis reste à ses côtés. Peut-être que d'ici la fin de la journée, il pourra s'assoir. Peut-être. Amani dort à côté de moi également et je semble veiller sur eux. L'air est paisible. Je ferme les yeux un instant, bois et tout à coup je sens un bras se poser sur mes épaules. Je frissonne. Je reconnais directement Amon –qui d'autre ?-. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, ne résiste pas tant qu'il n'aura rien fait d'autre. Il est vraiment étrange, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue, je peux imaginer son rictus amusé quand il m'embrasse sur la joue. Comme si c'était habituel. Je ne veux pas que ça devienne habituel.

Que faire ? Il reste ensuite à côté de moi, comme ça, un bras sur me épaules et nous ne parlons pas. J'aurai pu lui dire de se pousser, que c'était inutile de tenter de me charmer parce que ça ne marchait pas ou parce qu'il me faisait bien assez peur comme ça. Sauf que si je le faisais, il chercherait à me soumettre d'une autre manière. Peut-être pire. Je réfléchis un moment. Je sais que ce que je vais décider dans quelques instants va déterminer une bonne partie de mon futur dans cette arène. Je ne dois pas aller contre lui, je dois couler dans le même sens que son courant. Ce qui signifie que je dois lui faire croire qu'il m'a charmé, qu'au fond, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Vraiment. Mais si je parviens à me forcer à lui faire croire que je l'aime, peut-être qu'il baissera sa garde. Je garderais toujours la mienne. Son bras sur mes épaules me donne des frissons. Tout est calme, nous entendons seulement la forêt. J'ai honte de ce que je vais faire. Parce que Panem entier va voir ces images. Parce que Taleb va les voir. Ma mère, mon père. J'ai honte mais… J'ai le gorge serrée, je déglutines et prend une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je tourne ma tête sur ma gauche, où se trouve le visage d'Amon et joue mon rôle. Je l'embrasse sur la joue également. Il semble ne pas trop s'y attendre mais finit par me sourire, ses yeux bleus incompréhensibles –s'il n'était pas un meurtrier, je crois que j'aurai fondu- et s'empare de mes lèvres précipitamment. Je ne suis pas dégoutée, mais je n'aime pas Amon. Alors j'essaie de m'imaginer que ce n'est rien, qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Mais les images de mon adolescence dans le 11 remontent à la surface et je me détache subitement de ses lèvres. Il me regarde, interloqué, et je rougis avec un air d'excuse, qu'il a du interpréter autrement, comme de la timidité. Après tout on nous regarde non ? Miracle, Amon ne retente rien et se lève même ! Ça a marché ! Je soupir de soulagement, et seuls ceux qui me connaissent pourront voir sur les caméras que je viens de berner Amon. Le public du Capitole sera surement remué et charmé. Bon.

J'avoue que le reste de la journée se passe banalement. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Les tributs du 1 et Cleta finissent par revenir –et apparemment, pas de rodeurs-, ils n'ont repéré personne. Nous réveillons Amani et nous partons, Amon moi et elle, laissant Ryve récupérer –il ouvre les yeux, c'est déjà ça. Nous marchons au moins deux heures avant de trouver un feu éteint. C'est la bonne direction. Néanmoins, nous ne trouvons rien. Je remarque en avançant dans la forêt que les fruits me sont inconnus. Ils sont tous étranges et je soupçonne le Capitole, comme je l'avais soupçonné en entrant dans l'arène d'avoir fait de cette forêt à l'apparence idyllique un vrai nid de danger. Du poison, partout, pas d'eau – la seule étendu d'eau que nous avons vue est vaseuse et les poissons y coulent à la surface. L'arène de cette année est monstrueuse. Je suis surprise qu'il y ait autant de survivants. Je sais que la plupart sont partis de l'autre côté de cette forêt, à l'opposé, dans la forêt brûlée. Pas de ressources mais une meilleure chance de survivre s'ils ont des sponsors et s'il y a quelque chose derrière cette colline d'arbres brûlés. Je finis par avoir mal aux jambes – car la forêt feuillus est aussi sur une colline et nous finissons par rentrer bredouille, alors que la nuit tombe.

Je redoute ce que le Capitole nous réserve. C'est quand nous mangeons tous ensemble sur la corne d'abondance qu'un coup de canon retentit, juste avant le générique. Evidemment, nous n'y sommes pour rien nous, les carrières. En présence des autres, Amon ne m'approche pas et me regarde à peine, ce qui m'arrange. Je suis à la fois soulagée et anxieuse pour la nuit qui nous attend.

La musique de générique commence et envahit l'arène. Deux morts aujourd'hui. La fille du 3, tuée cette nuit par Amani et la fille du 10. Nous regardons le ciel s'éteindre, la musique s'arrêter. Il semble évident que nous avons suffisamment fouillé cette forêt- bien qu'elle soit très profonde-. Nous décidons –ou plutôt Crishna, Argus et Amon décident- qu'il faut tenter les abords de la forêt feuillus puis, dans deux jours, se préparer pour aborder la forêt de bois brûlé.

Ce que j'avais craint fini par arriver. Les carrières offrent un bon potentiel de combat et le quand les Hunger Games deviennent ennuyeux, c'est sur eux que le Capitole agit. Cette nuit, nous avons décidé de ne pas nous séparer et de rester tous dans la corne d'abondance. Le ciel est bas. Tous les matins, une brume épaisse envahit la corne d'abondance, et nous ne voyons plus rien. Je soupire en aidant Amani à porter Ryve.

Les tributs du 1 et du 2 sont déjà dans la corne et replacent le filet. C'est là que ça va mal. Très mal. J'entends un bourdonnement alors que la nuit tombe. Des bourdonnements. Des dizaines, peut-être des centaines. Je retourne la tête avec horreur vers le marais. Je vois ce que j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir. Des nuées de moustiques. Des amas gris dans l'air. Le Capitole n'est pas content, les carrières n'ont pas fait correctement leur boulot dans le bain de sang. Je regarde Amani, lui crie : **« cours »** et nous nous dépêchons de courir vers la corne, ralenti par Ryve qui boite. Les bourdonnements approchent de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas ce que peuvent faire ces moustiques, mais j'ai mon idée. Un moustique, ça aspire le sang. Le vent se fait plus fort et nous gifle le visage. La panique me gagne quand j'entends Ryve hurler. Je cris pour me donner de la force. Nous arrivons enfin à la corne, recouverte du filet ! Je vois Crishna, je la vois nous regarder et je lui crie d'ouvrir le filet. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Pas le temps de réfléchir, Ryve me pousse subitement pour me détacher de lui. Je trébuche presque mais cours droit sur Crishna. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle maintient le filet dans les mains, ne veux pas nous ouvrir. Avec la vitesse à laquelle je suis, je saute et lui enfonce mon pied sur le visage, à travers le filet. Le coup la fait tomber en arrière et j'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir le filet pour qu'Amani entre. Mais sans Ryve. Je vois Ryve dans la nuée de moustiques géant –je le vois maintenant-, et je sais qu'il a poussé Amani dans la corne comme il l'a fait avec moi. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, il a préféré qu'on se sauve. Amani me pousse pour ressortir mais je l'en empêche. Amon sort de l'obscurité et prend Crishna par les épaules alors qu'elle tente de se relever, pour la tirer en arrière et la tenir loin de moi. Je tiens Amani, vite rejointe par Cleta pour l'empêcher de sortir aider Ryve. Je ferme les yeux. J'entends les bourdonnements assourdissant autour de nous, les cris non maitrisés de Ryve. Le tout me terrifie. Je sers les yeux le plus fort possible, comme si l'on pouvait me les ouvrir par la force.

Amani devient folle, elle hurle le nom de Ryve, finit par nous supplier de la lacher. Elle pleure et je crois que son histoire avec son compagnon de district était plus profonde que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ils avaient l'air très attaché l'un à l'autre et c'est la première fois que je vois Amani pleurer. Le bourdonnement dure plusieurs minutes puis s'éloigne de la corne. Un coup de canon résonne subitement. Ryve est mort.

**Ryve, tribut du 4, 17 ans**

J'aurais aimé dire à Amani qu'elle avait été pour moi la lumière qui m'avait éclairé. Nous nous sommes rencontré quand nos deux papiers se sont joints dans les mains de Litril, notre représentant du district 4, un homme à la peau violette et aux cheveux orange, très connu au Capitole. Quand j'avais rencontré son regard aussi noir que des abymes, je m'étais presque perdu dans la force qu'ils dégageaient. Implacables, cruels, presque indifférents. Sa peau noire brillait au soleil du 4 et sa robe bleue cachait un corps entrainé. Elle impressionnait. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis cependant. Je m'étais porté volontaire parce qu'on m'avait dit de le faire. Mes parents étaient tellement fiers de moi. Je me contentais alors de lever un poing au ciel avec un sourire, mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus tellement en accord avec mon district et la foule s'était échauffée. Deux volontaires.

Forcément, un seul gagnant potentiel. Et pourtant, derrière ce masque de dureté, j'avais découvert dans le train une certaine compassion chez elle, quand elle avait compris que j'étais, quelque part, comme elle. Je ne voulais pas être là. J'avais été entrainé, comme elle, j'avais largement mes chances comme elle avait les siennes. Mais je ne voulais pas. Mes parents m'avaient bien fait comprendre que je devrais représenter la famille, la rendre glorieuse, qu'il n'y avait que comme ça que je deviendrais quelqu'un. Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais essayé de me comprendre. Je suis né pour ces jeux. Je n'ai jamais pu imaginer ma vie autrement.

A ce moment-là, au moment où elle et moi nous serions la main devant Panem, je ne savais pas que je mourrais avant elle et que je ne reverrais jamais ma famille et le district 4. Que nous deviendrons amis et qu'elle me montrerait autre chose que cette cruauté ambiante. Rapidement, sous notre bouclier, nous nous sommes confiés à l'autre. J'étais ici parce que mes parents voulaient que j'y soit. Elle était ici parce que les siens s'étaient ruinés dans son entrainement et qu'elle devait leur offrir une belle vie. Nous avions une dette. Nous nous somme rapproché, avons partagé le désespoir, nous étions pareil, tous les deux. Puis il y avait eu la corne d'abondance, les carrières, le rodeur. Ce même rodeur qui m'avait condamné. Dès que ses griffes m'avaient arraché le visage, quand j'avais entendu le hurlement d'Amani, je savais que c'était fini pour moi et elle le savait aussi. Nous aurions pu aller loin, tous les deux. Amon nous avait proposé un plan. Nous savions qu'après avoir tué les tributs du 1, nous serions les prochains sur la sellette. On avait prévu le coup, on voulait s'enfuir, tous les deux. Peut-être que c'est lieux comme ça, que je parte. Nous n'aurions pas à devoir nous battre. Plus de haine, plus de violence. Je voulais qu'on soit juste ensemble, elle est moi.

Quand je l'avais tenu dans mes bras, avant de sortir du train, j'avais eu des frissons, de l'espoir. Il a fallu que je rencontre la fille la plus extraordinaire qui existe dans un jeu où immanquablement, on devait s'entretuer. Alors, quand j'ai entendu les bourdonnements, quand j'ai vu Amani et Acacia me soulever, j'ai vite fait le choix de les pousser. Je préférais mille fois mourir plutôt que de voir Amani le faire sous mes yeux.

Il y avait cette fille du 11, qui me rappelait cruellement ma mère. Pas physiquement, non, mais dans son caractère. Depuis que je l'avais vu, près de nous aux entrainements, je savais très bien qu'Amon lui avait posé un ultimatum. J'avais déjà un peu pitié d'elle. On la mettait sous les feux des projecteurs, son père était son entraineur et son compagnon de district la haïssait. Elle n'avait personne. Amon semblait se jouer d'elle comme d'un pantin, et j'étais tout de même très content de ne pas être à sa place. Certes, elle dégageait une force identique à celle d'Amani, mais c'était quand même différent. Acacia était tombé dans le marais, rongé par les sangsues, mais j'avais quand même cru comprendre qu'elle avait sauvé la vie d'Amani en tuant le rodeur de son sabre. Elle m'avait aussi sauvé par la même occasion. Elle n'était donc pas la fille sans cœur qu'elle prétendait être. Malgré la souffrance, j'avais très bien entendu Amon lui hurler dessus. Et j'avais compris qu'Acacia était sa clé. Sa victoire. Elle lui appartenait.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres carrières, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle se rapprochait d'Amani. A l' instant où le premier moustique me piqua, je savais que j'allais mourir en la poussant pour qu'elle se sauve. La 11 serait une bonne alliée pour Amani. J'avais fini par pousser ma compagne de district pour qu'elle se sauve et rapidement, bien que torturé par les piqures, je partais dans une certaine paix. Celle de savoir qu'Amani avait au moins une chance de plus de vivre, avec une alliée. Ma souffrance alors que les moustiques piquaient tout mon corps, que tout mon sang était aspiré, n'était plus rien. J'étais déjà mort. Ma dernière pensée fut celle d'Amani me tenant la main et me promettant de s'en sortir. De son beau visage et de sa force, celle qui m'avait manqué. Cette simple pensée me permit de partir dans une certaine paix.

Par peur qu'un de ces moustiques soit de nouveau dehors, nous ne sortons pas. Pourtant je crois que j'aurais préféré. Crishna se débat comme une folle pour essayer de m'attraper et je lâche Amani. Cleta la tiens toujours, mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira. Crishna va presque jusqu'à se battre avec Amon pour me sauter dessus, un couteau à la main. J'en attrape un également et décide de sortir du champ de protection du filet. Crishna est plus dangereuse qu'un moustique. Je l'entends hurler, se débattre, longtemps, très longtemps avant qu'elle ne se calme. Il fait nuit alors je ne vois rien, hormis le feu que nous avons laissé allumer. Je m'empare de mon sabre et m'assois sur une des buches, face au feu. Dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion, elle me tuera c'est sûr. J'ai contourné longuement Ryve, je ne veux pas avoir cette vision dans ma tête. Une des machines du Capitole vient chercher son corps et je soupire, fatiguée et lassée. Je suis rejointe par Amani quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'assoit en face de moi et je vois son visage noir strié par les larmes. Malgré tout, je la vois ouvrir la bouche et je sais qu'elle veut me remercier, de nouveau, parce qu'elle a ce regard plein de tristesse, mêlée de la haine de devoir me devoir quelque chose. Mais elle ne me doit rien, vraiment.

-**Ma vie était aussi en jeu**, je réponds simplement en tournant la tête vers le marais et la forêt de bois noircis et brûlée.

**-Je sais. Mais ne refais pas ça. Pas pour moi, ni pour personne d'autre. **

**-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as encore ton âme, toi. Ça vaut le coup de supporter Amon, **je lui réponds avec un mince sourire. Je la regarde plus sérieusement et je m'approche.** Ecoutes, on doit partir. Toutes les deux.**

Elle me regarde, surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle semble réfléchir, sèche ses larmes même si leur tristesse ne partira pas de sitôt. C'est un retournement de situation à la fois assez attendu mais tout aussi surprenant. Nous allier, Amani et moi, ça reviens à devoir contredire Amon. Et personne n'a contredit Amon depuis le début du jeu. Pour certains, ceux qui ont crus que j'étais amoureuse de lui, c'est presque incompréhensible. Mais la situation dégénère plus vite que personne ne l'avait prévu et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau dans les heures qui suivent. Il faut fuir et fissa.

**-Tu prends un gros risque en me disant ça.**

Bien entendu que je prends mon plus gros risque en la tenant au courant, mais après ? Elle était quand même seule, désormais, maintenant que Ryve était m… partit. Comme moi. Et deux tributs seuls s'allient pour faire face à des tributs unifiés. Logique. Aman n'a pas le choix, elle le sait. Elle sera probablement tuée d'ici peu alors…

**-Amon compte vous tuer avec les tributs du 1, tu fais comme tu veux,** je lui balance en haussant les épaules. Après tout, je peux tout aussi bien partir seule, sa présence ne m'apporte pas grand-chose. **Je ne sais pas moi même si je serais encore en vie demain. Amon va pas vouloir qu'on se parle, il soupçonnera quelque chose, **et c'est bien vrai ! En ce moment, y a de forte chances qu'ils parlent à Crishna pour la calmer, mais on ne sait jamais !** Prépare un sac quand tu peux, discrètement. Fais-moi un signe et j'occuperais Amon**, je réponds la boule au ventre à cette pensée.

Elle acquise presque imperceptiblement et fini par me fixer, les yeux rouges, marquée par cette nuit horrible, près du feu, toujours avec ce même feu qui brûle en elle. Je sais à peu près ce qu'elle ressent. Voir l'un de ses proches –si on pouvait appeler ça, proche- mourir n'est jamais réjouissant. J'avais connu ça avec la mort de la sœur d'Ethan. Et chaque fois que je m'en rappel, j'ai cette sensation qui me creuse le ventre, des hauts le coeur, une haine indescriptible et une tristesse profonde. Mais surtout de la haine. Je pense qu'Amani ressent ça en ce moment. Une haine indescriptible pour le Capitole surement, responsable de la mort de son compagnon.

**-C'est pas vrai pour le rodeur, hein ?**

**-Non. Bien sur que non, **je soupire en regardant ailleurs.

**-Désolée pour toi. **

Difficile de voir si elle est sincère devant ce masque. Je lui souris comme je peux, parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment responsable de tout ça. Amon me serait tombé dessus –dans tous les sens du terme- de toute manière alors…

**-On est d'accord alors ? **Je lui demande.** On part quand on peut. Faudra trouver un moyen, le plus vite possible pour berner Amon quand le groupe de Crishna sera parti. On part dans la forêt de bois brulé, à l'aube quand il y a de la brume. Prépare ton sac quand tu peux. **

Amani se lève, prend ses lunettes de nuit et retourne vers la corne d'abondance. De loin, alors que j'ai moi-même enfilé mes lunettes, elle me montre du doigt, discrètement, un sac. Ce n'est pas le mien, je le reconnaitrais. C'est son sac ! Elle l'a déjà préparé ! Peut-être que Ryve et elle devaient partir ? Avaient-ils prévus ça depuis le début ? Eux même n'avaient pas fait confiance à Amon ! Elle leve son pouce et retourne dans les filets avant de sortir de nouveau, avec une espèce de bardat à couteaux. Amani est très douée avec les couteaux. Il suffit de la voir les examiner avec admiration pour savoir qu'elle les connait par cœur. Je fais le guet pendant deux heures, n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil, observant la forêt de bois brûlé dressée sur une colline. Elle semble infranchissable et pourtant je sais bien que la plupart des tributs survivants l'ont empruntée. Le seul souci, c'est l'eau, évidemment, et la nourriture. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, la mouille avec un peu d'eau et respire profondément. J'ai la boule au ventre à la simple pensée de quitter la corne d'abondance qui est en réalité un vrai cauchemar, avec son marais. Je finis par réveiller Amani, qui prend le relais pour que je puisse dormir.

Aucun risque que le Capitole agisse de nouveau cette nuit. Les Hunger Games sans les carrières, c'est comme un sac de bonbon vide. Ça n'a pas d'intérêt.

Nous avons dormi peu, et pourtant, quand Amani me réveille j'ai l'impression que ça m'a fait du bien. Mais pas le temps de discuter, c'est à peine l'aube et la brume va commencer à cerner le marais. Devant moi se trouve mon sac, l'air est frais et je cligne des yeux un moment. Nous nous regardons toutes les deux. Amani à un regard déterminé et franc et je réponds de la même manière. Il est temps. Les caméras nous captent, nous le savons, alors nous nous mettons à nous éloigner le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Bientôt, nous arrivons au marais. Je me rends compte de la raison pour laquelle j'ai été l'une des seules à tomber dans l'eau –une des tributs tuée dans le bain de sang y est tombé aussi-. Il y avait des mottes de terre à partir de nos plateformes jusqu'à la terre. Sautiller d'une motte à l'autre permettait de ne pas plonger dans l'eau. Amani et moi nous regardons avant de passer le marais sur les mottes pour nous rendre sur la colline de bois brûlés. Les carrières penseront surement que nous avons fui dans la forêt feuillue, ce qui nous arrangerait. Nous passons l'étape dans obstacles et nous mettons désormais à courir, alors qu'un nuage de brume se lève, le ciel devenu orange.

Nous courrons à bon rythme, un peu soulagée quand… Nous entendons des pas ! Nous accélérons notre course, et bien que très rapides, nous nous faisons rattraper. Qui … ? Quand je jette un regard derrière mon épaule, je sursaute presque. Pas lui. Non ! Je panique, mais ne perds pas mon sang froid. Amon nous suit. Comment pouvait-il savoir que l'on partirait aussi tôt ? Ce mec est un radar à plan ou quoi ? Amani n'a pas d'expression paniquée sur le visage, elle fonce seulement. Je fais de même. Mais plus les pas se rapproche, plus je me sens fatiguée de courir sur cette pente. Je ne tarderais pas à lâcher, l'endurance n'étant pas une de mes grandes qualités, même si je me débrouille très bien. C'est là que ça devient fou. Une lance vient se planter droit sur l'arbre qui me fait face. Elle aurait pu se planter dans ma tête. Je contourne l'arbre, sentant la peur me saisir, des larmes remplir mes yeux, mais je ne lâche pas. Je tremble de fatigue, de panique, de peur. Il va me tuer, comme s'il chassait un animal.

Je me retourne par pur réflexe du traqué, et je vois avec horreur Amani descendre la pente.

**-AMANI !** Je hurle en la voyant partir à la rencontre d'Amon, cent mètres plus loin.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?! On aurait pu arriver en haut, ensemble ! Elle n'arrivera jamais à le battre seule ! J'ai envie de me retourner, de la suivre pour l'aider à tuer Amon. Mais en courant, dans le silence horrible de l'arène qui précède toujours un combat, je l'entends hurler à son tour de courir. Elle veut que je cours, que je me sauve. Elle l'a fait exprès, en sachant qu'Amon était trop fort, qu'il était probablement avec les autres carrières et qu'on serait morte toutes les deux. Je tente de m'y refuser, mais ça me saute aux yeux. En partant au combat avec Amon, elle fait un sacrifice.

Et c'est d'autant plus clair quand, courant faiblement et en les regardant, je la vois éviter un javelot, sortir ses couteaux et les balancer à une vitesse affolante. Un des couteaux touche l'épaule d'Amon, un autre sa jambe. Il hurle. Les carrières, s'ils sont endormis, vont se réveiller. Amani et Amon se percutent avec violence, tombent et se battent alors qu'ils descendent en roulé boulé le long de la colline, dans la terre sèche. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne bouge plus, j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'entends de nouveau ses mots, probablement les derniers : « cours ». Alors, mécaniquement, je me mets à courir, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Mais c'est à ce moment-là, que, sortie de nulle part, je me retrouve plaquée au sol !

Je hurle en sentant quelque chose se planter dans mon bras gauche. Je sens des coups, des griffures pénétrant ma chair quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois le visage de Cleta. Je ne sais pas si elle avait compris avec Amon, mais je l'ai sous-estimé. Fou comme il l'est, Amon aurait voulu me tuer de ses propres mains. Jamais il n'aurait permis à Cleta, que nous devions tuer tous les deux et en laquelle il n'avait aucune confiance de se débarrasser de moi. Ca signifie qu'elle est ici de son propre chef. Elle a dans ses mains l'espèce d'arme en métal, avec quatre pointes qu'elle venait de me lancer plus tot.

**-Tu croyais quand même pas que je te laisserais filer princesse ?** Me sourit-elle avec malice. **J'attendais seulement le bon moment pour me débarrasser de toi. Amon a cru qu'il pouvait m'avoir à sa merci comme il vous a tous eu. Mais toi aussi, t'y croyais plus hein ? Tu sais quoi ? Ca m'agace de devoir me salir les mains**, elle lève son bras, je gronde en me débattant son arme à la main, **mais avec toi j'vais pas prendre de gants,** et alors qu'elle la baisse violemment, j'hurle de rage et en profite pour changer notre position en un jeu de jambes.

Je suis désormais assise sur son ventre, coinçant ses bras et ses jambes et me prépare à sortir mon un couteau, mais je n'y parviens pas. C'est à ce moment-là que l'inévitable se produit. D'un coup violent, je sens qu'elle m'a touchée au visage. Une douleur épouvantable me saisie au visage et je gémis. Mon œil gauche se recouvre de sang, et le liquide âcre vient couler sur son visage à elle. On se regarde avec horreur. Je profite de sa surprise, de son dégout du sang, qui coule sur sa bouche. Du tranchant de ma main, je lui fous un coup à la gorge. Elle reçoit le coup, s'étouffe, les yeux exorbités, le visage plein de mon sang. Avec un seul œil, je n'ai pas visé, je ne sais pas si je l'ai tuée ou assommée mais elle est soudain inerte. Je me lève, sentant ma tête tourner horriblement, me saisit de mon sac, de mon sabre, et des couteaux de Cleta, je n'ai pas le temps de l'achever.

Je fuis et je me retourne pour voir Amon et Cleta. Je suis loin de lui. Très loin mais je vois sa silhouette au loin, la brume ayant un peu disparu entre temps. Je le vois debout. Je crois qu'il me voit aussi. Il ne sait peut-être pas que je me suis battue avec Cleta –et c'est bien une faille dans son plan à elle, Amon ne remontera pas la chercher-. Néanmoins, même d'un seul œil, je peux très bien imaginer son regard fou. Comme Crishna, il vient de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas tout le contrôle. Pas sur moi en tout cas.

Je vois sa silhouette, nous nous regardons un moment. Il se tourne et tout à coup, sa lance à la main, la fracasse sur le sol. Pas sur le sol. Un coup de canon retentit. Il vient de tuer Amani. Ma dernière alliée chez les carrières.

**Amani, tribut du 4, 17 ans**

On croit tous qu'une fois que l'on habite les districts des carrières, à savoir le 1 le 2 et le 4, on est forcément favorisé pour les jeux. Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Je suis née dans une famille très pauvre du 4, avec sept frères et sœurs. Je ne suis pas l'ainée, je suis la petite dernière. Mes parents, essoufflés par l'âge et le travail m'ont donné la chance de m'entrainer. Ils n'en avaient presque pas les moyens, et toute ma famille a du y mettre du sien. Je déteste devoir quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. Je suppose que ça résume bien ma vie. J'étais moins bien nourrie que les autres, et pourtant, je suis rapidement devenue une des meilleures athlètes à 15 ans. La meilleure à 17. Mon destin changea radicalement quand, en rentrant dans notre cabane près de l'étang, toute cabossée, j'entendis une conversation. Mes parents devaient beaucoup d'argent. A cause de moi. A cause de mon entrainement. Mais ils ne me disaient rien. Ce jour là, juste avant la Moisson, mes parents ont reçus la menace d'être expulsés.

Aussitôt j'avais prévenu mes frères et sœurs, déjà adultes pour qu'ils puissent les aider. Ils l'avaient fait. Mais j'avais toujours cette sensation qu'ils gachaient leur vie pour la mienne. Et c'était tout à fait hors de question. A la seconde où le nom d'une fille du 4 fut prononcé le jour de la Moisson, je me suis portée volontaire. C'était une évidence. J'avais été entrainée, c'était pour me battre. Si je gagnais, mes parents n'auraient plus jamais à se soucier de l'argent. Si je perdais… ils s'en remettraient. Ma place n'était pas ici, à les voir souffrir sans rien faire. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas agir. J'étais entrainée, j'étais déjà une survivante, que pouvais-je craindre? J'étais ce qu'avaient les carrières, et ce qu'avaient les autres tributs de Panem. La hargne, la haine, la faim.

Mais progressivement, en entrant dans l'arène, en rencontrant les tributs, je savais qu'ils avaient quelque chose que je n'avais pas et que je n'aurais jamais. Ils étaient cruels. Je m'étais toujours sentie capable de tuer, mais j'étais certaine que je ne deviendrais pas un monde. J'avais tout, sauf ça. Quand j'avais tué la fille dans la forêt, je savais que j'abrégeais ses souffrances. Si j'avais pu, je pense que j'aurais aimé soigner les gens. J'étais douée pour ça. Les aider, les accompagner, les éloigner de leurs souffrances. Comble de l'ironie, je me retrouvais à devoir tuer. Avec un certain respect, j'avais fait cessé ses horribles souffrances. J'avais vu de la gratitude dans ses yeux et je n'avais pas pu. Je savais que je mourrais dans cette arène, ou que si j'y survivais, je ne vivrais pas avec la conscience d'avoir ôté la vie à tant de personnes. J'étais condamné quoiqu'il arrive. L'arène m'avait déjà tué quand j'avais tué cette fille et quand j'avais vu mourir Ryve sous mes yeux.

Désormais, je voulais au moins montrer à Panem que nous étions autre chose que des gladiateurs. Autre chose que des combattants, des monstres. Qu'il y avait encore de l'humanité ici. Ryve. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, sa peau blanche, tellement opposée à la mienne. Nous étions le jour et la nuit, et pourtant, à ma grande surprise, il me comprenait. Il n'avait pas voulu être là. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me rattachais à quelqu'un. J'avais fini par ressentir quelque chose d'extrêmement fort pour lui. Un désir incroyable. Nous avions passé notre dernière nuit ensemble. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Jamais. Le plus beau jour de ma vie. Le Capitole l'avait tué, comme s'il se jouait de lui. J'avais hurlé, les yeux embués de larmes. Je l'aimais d'une force indescriptible. Nous étions heureux ensemble. Ils l'avaient tué. Sous mes yeux. Les juges savaient –les chambres sont munis de caméras-. Ils n'ont pas du aimer ma prestation quand j'ai tué la fille dans la forêt. Ils ont voulus me faire regretter.

Alors, je n'hésite pas un instant à accepter le plan d'Acacia. J'ai la certitude que c'est mieux ainsi. Maintenant que Ryve est mort, plus rien ne compte. Il représentait l'espoir qui naissait en moi, il est partit, ils l'ont tué. Pourquoi ? Parce que le Capitole voulait donner du spectacle. D'abord à moitié dévoré par un rodeur, un loup géant, puis terminé par les moustiques géants. Personne ne l'a aidé à s'en tirer. Sauf la fille du 11, cette fille à la peau caramel qui est la favorite des jeux. Je sais pourquoi désormais. Elle m'a sauvé la vie deux fois. Qui sauve la vie de qui quand on est dans un tel jeu ?! C'est stupide ! Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle ait fait ça, tout naturellement. J'aurais préféré la tuer de sang-froid plutôt qu'elle ne me sauve. Quand j'entends Amon nous suivre, c'est tout aussi instinctivement que je me tourne et fait le choix de ma vie.

J'ai beau savoir que mes parents voient ces images, j'ai beau savoir tout ça, si je ne fais pas ce que je m'apprête à faire nous mourrons toutes les deux. Elle m'a sauvé la vie deux fois. Jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi. Elle a subit la colère d'Amon, pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle m'a juste dit que c'était parce que, contrairement aux autres, j'avais une âme. Et que ça valait le coup de supporter Amon. Sacrifier ma vie pour la sienne, je me dis aussi que ça vaut le coup. Il faut qu'elle gagne. Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec le meurtre d'une fille sur la conscience, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Ryve qui m'a foudroyé d'un seul regard et a changé ma vie. Quand je me bats avec Amon, je sais qu'il est plus fort que moi. Je l'ai blessé, et franchement pas mal, mais c'est une montagne de muscle. Et quand il me jette par terre et que je ne peux plus me relever, que je sais qu'Acacia a eu le temps de s'enfuir, que ce jeu n'est pas pour moi, je ne veux plus survivre. Alors je le laisse abattre sa lance sur moi, sans bouger.

Parce que toute révolution commence par un sacrifice et que tout feu est allumé par des étincelles. Je serais son sacrifice et je veux qu'elle soit une de ces étincelles. Une de celle qui déclenchera le feu qui embrasera un jour Panem.

Je sens les sanglots envahirent ma gorge et je continue de courir, épuisée, pourchassée par les cris, les hurlements d'Amon. Des cris de rages, car il sait ce je lui ai fait et qu'il ne peut plus me rattraper désormais. Ma pensée, alors que je cours, tombant presque tous les mètres, est que s'il me retrouve dans l'arène, il prendra tout son temps pour me faire regretter ça. Alors je cours pour m'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, arpentant le bois brulé et sans vie. J'entends se hurlements de rage, alors qu'il me croyait à sa merci, qu'il avait tout prévu et que j'avais bafoué ses plans depuis le début. Il détestait qu'on le contredise, qu'on ne l'écoute pas. Il ne supporte pas l'idée même que je puisse lui échapper. Plutôt me voir morte je crois. Je tousse, crache le sang qui coule de mon œil. Et s'il était crevé ? Et si ça s'infectait ? Et si je m'effondrais sur le sol, laissant le plaisir à Amon de me tuer ? Le liquide âcre coulait avec abondance et que je ne tarderais pas à tomber. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Je montais, encore et encore. Et quand j'arrivais enfin au sommet, je vis avec horreur ce que j'aurais voulu ne jamais voir. Le vide.

Un pont rejoignait auparavant les deux bouts de montagne séparés par le vide. C'était quoi cette arène ?! Un marécage, une forêt empoisonnée, une forêt de bois brûlé conduisant à un abysse. Un pont rompu probablement par un des tributs l'ayant passé. Cette arène était un véritable parcours du combattant. J'agrippais les lanières de mon sac, mettais en place mon sabre et soufflais. Le pont était rompu, il n'y avait pas milles solutions. Je suis dans un sal état, mon regard est presque trouble. Je regarde le vide. Je crois voir qu'il donne sur une rivière, à dix bons mètres de là. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je saute. Et quand mon corps pénètre l'eau glacée, c'est un vrai choque. Je sombre.

* * *

**Vous aurez remarqué que les tributs n'ont pas encore reçu de cadeaux des sponsors ! Je vous permets d'influencer ces hunger games en tant que sponsors ! Imaginez que vous êtes un habitant du Capitole –de surcroit super riche- ! Qui soutiendrez-vous ?**

**Voici la liste des tributs. En comptant le tribut qui recevra le plus de soutien, je lui enverrais quelque chose (même si ce n'était pas prévu à la base !) :**

**Tributs encore en liste :**

-Argus (1) & Crishna (1) & Cleta (2) &Amon (2)= Carrières

-Kley (6) & Demeter (9)

-Lumber (7)

-Keith (8) & Hera (8)

-Carne (10)

-Acacia (11)

-Ethan (11)

-Pretus (12)

**Soutenez l'un d'entre eux! **


	12. Le début de la faim

**Elheym : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! (Ahhh, tu es tombée sur Lumber ! Elle est génial hein). La plupart des questions à tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! Sauf pour Amon, bien sur ! Et là, crois moi qu'il n'a pas apprécié le coup d'Acacia et que comme tu dis, il a eut le temps de bien murir la question ! Et merciiiiii pour tes compliments qui me touchent droit au cœur et m'encouragent pour continuer ! :D**

**Magda : C'est drôle mais j'avais inventé un tribut qui s'appelait Magda (dans les hunger games où les tribus étaient seulement munies de gourdins à pointe), mais bref XD. Tu as eu bien du courage de tout lire, ça me fait plaisir (il y a pas mal de récit quand même :p) Et j'ai vraiment adoré ton compliment sur : revivre les hunger Games, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! XD**

**Inin : Haha ! Effectivement, tu vas vite le découvrir !Merci :D**

**Ewilia : Tu sais que j'attends toujours tes reviews avec l'impatience d'un enfant pour recevoir son Kinder ? XD (Cela n'est évidement pas un commentaire pour te dire de poster vite tes reviews, c'est normal que tu les postes quand tu le peux, tes problèmes passent bien avant ! :D). Ahhh, Cleta ! Merci pour ton compliment sur les carrières ! Je voulais leur donner de la profondeur et les faire un peu exister. Aucune personne ne nait mauvais, elle le deviens selon la moral qu'on lui inculque. Et : haha pour le coup de pieds, je t'avoue que j'étais joyeuse en l'écrivant ! Pour Amon, il va falloir patienter ! X3 Pour les pov, il y en aura pour tous les survivants des huger games qu'il reste ! Ca me permet aussi de ne pas faire mourir mes personnages sans leur donner une vie, une âme :D Quand on parle du loup… (mais chut).**

**Monstermaster : Tu as raison ! Je l'avais fait à la base mais ça s'est retiré par la suite en postant, je ferais attention :D Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait vraiment mal de tuer les 4, c'était vraimmment pas prévu dans mon planning initial ! (enfin, qu'ils meurent, si, mais c'était pas prévu pour maintenant) C'est parti tout seul et chacun sait que les plus mauvais survivent le plus longtemps !=) t effectivement, tu imagines très bien qu'Amon doit se sentir tttrèèèès mal. Très mal, c'est peu de le dire. Ahhh la vengeance de Cleta. Un jour viendra… Pour Pretus, pas faux, haha ! Néanmoins, il va falloir attendre le chapitre prochain pour en savoir plus !**

**Rlud et lilyn : Merci tous les deux ! :D Va pour Lumber qui rencontre un franc succès !**

* * *

**J-5**

Un bruit. Répétitif, insistant et aigu. Comme le son d'une cloche qui résonne dans la ville, ce bruit résonne dans ma tête. J'émerge peu à peu, l'esprit encore flou, et à travers mes paupières je vois et ressent la chaleur du soleil. J'entends un bruit, comme si on ouvrait quelque chose et la mélodie cesse. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parviens pas, comme si mes cils étaient collés les uns aux autres. Je tente de me remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me souviens alors d'Amani et moi. D'Amon qui nous suit, Amani qui part, Cleta qui me saute dessus. Amani est morte. Cleta, je ne sais pas, elle était inerte quand je suis partie. Et puis il y a eu… la chute ! Oui, dans l'eau ! En y pensant, je remarque que des bruits de pas se font entendre et que je dois me retrouver près d'une source d'eau, à cause du bruit d'une main plongée dedans. Je suis tombée dans l'eau et me suis évanouie. Si je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, c'est probablement parce que Cleta m'a blessé au niveau de l'œil. Ca a dû sécher au soleil. Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie ? Je sens soudainement une goutte d'eau toucher mon visage, puis, doucement, une espèce de tissus passer dessus.

Qui ? Je me laisse faire un moment, sur mes gardes. Ce n'est pas Amani. Hors, hormis elle, personne dans cette arène ne veut me voir vivante. Et puis elle est morte. N'importe qui de lucide m'aurait achevée dans mon sommeil plutôt que de me soigner. C'est ridicule. Quand les cils de mon œil gauche sont suffisamment mouillés pour que je puisse ouvrir l'œil, je remue. J'entends un cri étouffé -féminin- et je sais que la fille –car c'est le cas- vient de s'éloigner précipitamment, apeurée. Elle ne me fait pas confiance et elle a bien raison. J'ouvre en grand l'oeil, ne vois rien car le soleil m'éblouis et je tente de me relever. Mais c'est impossible. Je suis encore trop faible, mes muscles sont ankylosés. Je soupire, la bouche pâteuse, essais de dire quelque chose mais c'est un grondement qui sort de ma bouche. Je suis vraiment dans un sale état. Mais la fille a l'air de comprendre, et bien que je la sente bouger et m'apporter de l'eau, mon regard est trop trouble pour que je fasse quoique ce soit. Et puis la pommade a beau m'avoir soulagée, malheureusement, mon œil droit ne s'ouvre toujours pas et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit atteint. Voir crevé. Je bois ce qu'elle me donne, m'étouffant à moitié tellement je me dépêche de tout absorber, ma tête sur son genou –maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle ne risque rien-.

C'est là que je vois du jaune, enfin non, des cheveux blonds plutôt. Longs car ils touchent presque mon visage. Je ne distingue pas le sien. Mais une seule fille encore en vie a les cheveux blonds. L'amoureuse du 8.

La fille du 8. N'est-elle pas alliée au garçon du 8 ? Est-il là lui aussi ? Pourquoi m'aide-t-elle ? Elle n'y gagne rien ! Elle aurait pu au moins me laisser comme ça, sans défenses. Mais elle est là. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en être reconnaissante parce que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Que dois je faire ? La tuer ? J'ai la certitude que je n'y arriverais pas. Non, pas contre quelqu'un qui m'a aidé et est plus faible que moi. Impossible. Alors je soupire, lassée et elle m'aide à m'assoir. Si ma tête me tourne un peu je parviens néanmoins à bouger mes bras endoloris. La fille du 8 me regarde et prend dans ses mains une petite boite que j'observe. Elle y trempe son doigt. De la crème ! De la crème ? Elle s'approche de moi tout doucement, craintive et comme je ne bouge pas, elle finit par m'appliquer la pommade sur mon arcade et mes paupières. Je n'avais pas spécialement mal, j'avais probablement pris l'habitude, mais ça me soulagea tellement que je soupirais. Avais-je eu le droit à des sponsors ?

**-Pourquoi ?** Je lui demande en attrapant un bout de tissus dans mon sac – qui aurait pu servir à fabriquer une torche- et en l'enroulant autour de ma tête, histoire de cacher mon œil droit-. Je m'approche de la boite métallique qui avait contenu le médicament –plutôt une sorte de protection pour éviter toute infection. Mon père me l'a envoyé à travers mes sponsors. Ça a du couter cher. Je soupire et lève les yeux pour capter une des caméras, dans un arbre. Je lui souris et je me retourne vers la 8.

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus et semble hésiter.

**-Je t'ai vu tomber. J'étais toute seule et… tu n'as plus bougé. J'ai pensé que tu étais morte** –tu aurais bien aimé- **mais tu t'étais évanouie. Je suis venue te voir hier, et tu étais encore vivante alors… alors quand je t'ai vu bouger, je… enfin, tu vois.**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle, elle ne voyait pas bien le pourquoi du comment. Si ça se trouve, elle avait même fait ça naturellement sans penser aux conséquences ! J'étais une carrière –même si je suppose que je ne le suis plus- quand même ! A la base, ma seule motivation était de tuer, et elle, elle ne trouve pas mieux que de me garder en vie. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre mais je trouve que la fille du 8 est un peu trop naive dans ces jeux. Et qu'elle risque de s'en mordre les doigts à un moment donné. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est surtout combien de temps j'ai pu dormir, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps.

**-Mieux. Je vois mieux**, je lui dis en lui montrant la pommade et mon bandage. **Ca fait donc deux jours que je dors. Avant-hier et hier. On est le cinquième jour**, je lui dit après avoir réfléchit. Je suis partie le troisième jour si je me rappel bien, le matin. **Quelqu'un est… ?**... mort ? Voilà ce que je voulais dire. Mais je n'aimais pas le terme, ça paraissait trop cru.

**-Oui. Il… Keith. Hier. Il n'y a eu que lui depuis que la fille noire est apparue dans la projection. **

Je murmure un vague **« hum »** et me mets à manger ce qu'elle m'a préparé. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. Elle a l'air dévasté par la mort de son compagnon. Non mais, jouer sur le numéro du sentimentaliste ! Mes fesses oui ! Les sentiments ne sont pas bons dans le jeu. Nuisibles. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Un rodeur ?

**-On devrait y aller. Partir d'ici, c'est pas un bon coin**, elle me dis en regardant autour d'elle paniquée.

« On » ? Je fais mine de ne rien avoir entendu, regarde autour de moi avec mon œil gauche –et d'ailleurs, vous devez bien imaginer dans quel état ça me mettait de ne plus avoir qu'un œil valide- mais ne percevant rien j'hausse les épaules.

**-Tu n'as croisé personne ?** Je lui demande en la regardant de haut en bas. La 8 était petite, avec de longs cheveux blonds –mouillés-, de grands yeux bleues. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est belle, elle est assez banale. Ce qui me surprends, c'est qu'elle n'a pas de blessures, mise à part sur son bras droit –nos justaucorps sont des manches courtes car il fait assez chaud la nuit près de la corne d'abondance-. Des marques séchées le jonchent. Rien de bien surprenant dans un jeu pareil, j'aurais plutôt été surprise qu'elle n'ait rien à vrai dire.

**-La fille à la hache, si. C'est elle qui a tué Keith. Je crois qu'elle me traque. On devrait partir. **

Hum. La fille à la hache. La fille à la… ? La fille du 7 ! Mais oui, celle qui m'avait poussé comme un bœuf quand j'étais en déséquilibre. La saleté ! J'avoue qu'elle est assez impressionnante, et je n'étais pas, immédiatement du moins, motivée pour la rencontrer dans un face à face. Je souris ironiquement. Cette petite blonde à l'air d'attirer les ennuis plus qu'autre chose, et bien que je lui soit, assez, reconnaissante pour s'être occupée de moi, je n'étais pas dupe. La seule raison pour laquelle elle s'était occupé de moi alors qu'elle voyait que j'allais survivre était de s'allier avec moi. Et c'était hors de question. Après tout, je ne lui avais rien demandé.

**-Ok t'inquiètes blondie, on y va, on,** enfin, je, je devrais dire.** Faudrait surtout pas croiser la 7, c'est ça ? **

**-C'est qu'une hache, c'est pas rassurant.**

Haha. La bonne blague. Etait-elle vraiment idiote ?! A défaut d'avoir une seule chance de survivre –en s'accrochant à quelqu'un de plus fort comme son amoureux du 8 et maintenant moi- elle était drôle. Et c'est un rire qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Aussi soudain qu'inimaginable dans un jeu pareil. La fille du 7 avait une hache. Comme c'est caucasse pour un tribut d'un district de bucherons. Dans le 7, ce sont les hommes qui coupent le bois. Mais bon, après tout, peut-être qu'ils apprenaient tous quand ils étaient petits, j'en savais rien. Néanmoins, je notais ce que je pouvais sur elle. Elle avait réussi à chercher sa hache dans la corne et à y réchapper. En me fonçant dessus au passage. J'avais un compte à régler avec elle.

**-Un sabre non plus, blondie**, je finis par lacher, excédée par sa naïveté. Et je me rappel soudainement de mon arme ! **Il est où ?!**

**-J'avais peur que tu… enfin, tu…**

Je me lève, pose ma feuille qui me sert également d'assiettes et scrute les alentours. Sans mon sabre… sans mon sabre j'ai moins de chances ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas perdu dans l'eau ! Blondie se lève, va derrière un arbre et se retourne vers moi. Mon sabre à la main. Je soupire soulagée et cours vers mon arme. Quand je saisis la poignée, je savoure ce contact avec délice, passant mes doigts sur le tissu et le fer sans pouvoir m'en lasser. La 8 me regarde avec crainte et je hausse un sourcil, enfilant la bandoulière de mon sabre pour qu'il finisse sur mon dos.

**-Que je te tue ? T'aurais pu le faire d'ailleurs,** je souris.

Elle me regarde, se tortille les doigts, une expression anxieuse sur le visage et me murmure en sortant un couteau minuscule.

**-Tu veux que je…**

**-Ben non, maintenant que je suis réveillée, je risque de me défendre pour ma vie tu sais**, je souris de nouveau. Qu'elle est idiote, sérieusement ! **Et je suis pas sure que tu tiennes bien longtemps contre moi de toute manière. Mais bon, tu m'as aidé, je t'épargne, on est quitte**, je me baisse, ramasse mon sac et vérifie son contenu, récupère mes affaires et me dirige vers la forêt, **salut.**

**-Non attends !** Elle crie. **Je… J'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble.**

Ben tiens. Et depuis quand je suis censée protéger les plus faibles ? Hum ? Je n'étais surement pas là pour faire des bons sentiments. Si elle voulait survivre, moi aussi, et entre nous, je préférais autant que ce soit moi qu'elle. Et puis si la 9 était sur ses pas, j'étais pour m'éloigner le plus d'elle.

**-Pour que je te protège de la bucheronne ?** Je ris. **Non merci, si je peux éviter de la croiser déjà.** Quelle était drôle et mignonne cette fille. C'était son problème tout ça**. Et puis si elle te chasse, je préfère m'éloigner de toi.**

Elle me regarde avec surprise puis désespoir. Quoi ? Elle pensait que j'aurais eu pitié d'elle, que je voudrais la remercier en la protégeant ? Je l'ai dit, je lui suis reconnaissante mais les carrières l'auraient déjà tuée s'ils avaient étés à ma place. Nous sommes dans les jeux de la faim ! Un jeu où seul le gagnant survie, va falloir qu'elle ouvre les yeux !

**-Mais… Je t'ai sauvé quand même ! **

Voilà l'argument qui faisait mouche. Et elle l'avait fait pour quoi, exactement ? Pour que je sois son garde du corps. Elle a doucement rêvé la petite.

**-Bon, arrête de geindre**, je finis par lacher, parce que si elle commençait à ameuter le quartier comme ça, c'était sûr qu'on allait se faire griller.** J't'accompagne pendant une heure. Après tu te débrouilles, ok ? **Je l'avais quand même de travers qu'elle m'ait aidé. Et même si c'était pour m'utiliser après, je ne pouvais pas rester avec une dette pareille sur le dos. Je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience d'avoir gagné parce qu'elle m'a « sauvé » et que je l'ai laissé pourrir. **Allez magne, on y va. **

Elle me sourit comme une poupée et comme tous ces stupides gens du Capitole, ramasse son sac rose vif –je soupire et lui dis de le recouvrir de feuilles, ou de quelque chose- et sautille presque sur place en me suivant. Comme un petit toutou. Bon, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques minutes n'est-ce pas ? Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Je la laisse me suivre et donc fermer la marche –je lui précise de remplir sa gourde avant de partir (ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, évidemment) comme je l'ai moi-même fait plus tôt-. Je ne risque rien, même si elle veut m'attaquer. J'ai un sabre, je suis rapide, j'ai été entrainée. Elle a un canif. Le temps qu'elle tende le bras je le lui aurais coupé. C'est simple. J'avais déjà vu des gens comme la 8 dans les jeux. Et d'ailleurs, les présentateurs ne riaient à gorge déployée ! Ils devaient se marrer devant leur écran, Caesar et Flickerman ! Se foutre de moi surtout et de la nunuche que je devais babysitter. Génial, j'amusais la galerie (et avec ma gamelle du début, je devais être la coqueluche).

La 8 et moi progressons dans la forêt de bois brûlés. Elle est parfaitement caractéristique, il faut bien le dire. Étant donné que je suis tombée dans la rivière, nous sommes vers le bas de la colline, à son versant. Nous ne pouvons pas partir vers la gauche pour la contourner, ça prendrait trop de temps, et je veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière. La 8 m'a dit qu'il fallait remonter la colline, qu'elle y avait déjà été et qu'elle avait laissé de la nourriture dans son camps, bien que je m'en contrefiche, mais elle voulait que je l'accompagne là-bas. Du moment que je pouvais continuer ma route après, je m'en fichais bien, de son camps ou de sa cachette. Nous montons la pente assez ardu pour arriver à l'autre bout du pont où les cordes ont étés rompues. Celui ou celle qui a fait ça a été malin, certes, mais était probablement le dernier à passer dessus. Le temps de couper les cordes. Ça devait être horrible, pendant le bain de sang, n'empêche. Ils ont tous du se bousculer, se pousser pour passer sur le pont et rejoindre l'autre bout de la colline. Certains ont du tomber dans la rivière, comme moi –bien que j'ai plutôt sauté-.

Nous passons plus d'une heure à arriver à son « camps », à force de : « on est presque arrivé » et je souris devant la misère qu'il représente. C'est un tas de branches carbonisées. Ridicule. Je la regarde avec pitié et soupire, de nouveau excédée. Nos regards se croisent, nous avons bien progressé –elle a eu beau gémir encore et encore, je l'ai fait courir la petite, pas de temps à perdre-. La blonde est à moitié par terre, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Elle vomit deux fois. Beurk. Elle se tient à un arbre, la voix entrecoupée de sanglot –j'admets que j'ai un peu poussé, je suis moi-même fatiguée par notre course mais on a du rattraper pas mal de retard sur les autres, et puis si les juges ne nous envoient pas de surprises c'est qu'on est sur la bonne voie-. Je la regarde, vérifie les alentours.

**-J'ai fait ma part du marché, 8, j'y vais**, je me retourne et prends la direction du soleil qui me fait face quand…

**-Attends ! Je…,** elle reprend sa respiration, toujours entrecoupée. Quoi encore ? **Je voudrais juste… juste chercher un truc, reste s'il te plait, juste une minute.**

Je crois vraiment qu'elle commence à abuser. Je soupire de nouveau, la voit se diriger à quatre patte vers sa cabane. D'ici, il n'y a pas de feuillages, juste… juste des tas d'arbres brûlés sur une ligne droite (on dirait presque une plaine, et pas une colline quand on est au sommet. Rien d'ici ne prouve qu'il y a autre chose que cette fôret. Et puis avec tous ces arbres, à 100 mètres, on ne voit plus rien sauf si on lève les yeux vers le ciel). Je scrute les alentours avec attention, une main derrière ma tête, sur la poignée de mon sabre accroché à mon dos. Je remarque une écorchure sur un arbre. Puis une autre sur un autre.

**-C'est quoi ce délir…**

Avec une vitesse fulgurante, je me retrouve embrochée. Grâce à mes entrainements, j'ai reculé en entendant le sifflement mais ma tresse est figée sur l'arbre qui était derrière moi. Embrochée. Je gronde, et tire, mais mes cheveux sont accrochés par… une flèche. Pas le temps de réfléchir, je sors mon sabre avec mon bras droit et coupe ma tresse. Fichu stylistes ! Je vais leur faire leur fête si je sors d'ici ! Mais pas le temps de penser à ça, je regarde dans la direction du tireur sans pouvoir l'identifier car il y a trop d'arbres. Je reste sur mes gardes. Si ça se trouve c'est cette pute de 8 qui… J'entends un hurlement venant de la cabane et c'est à ce moment précis que je sens un poids sur mes épaules puis sur mon dos. Quelqu'un vient de me sauter dessus par l'arrière, profitant du cri pour… Mais… ! Une embuscade ! Je n'hésite pas. S'il y a quelqu'un dans mon dos, il peut m'égorger, alors je saute en arrière pour l'écraser sur le sol. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de lourd, plutôt de léger et dans le jeu pourtant il ne reste que des masses… un animal ?! Je serre les dents et mets un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de mon assaillant. Je l'entends hurler, je roule dans la terre et me retrouve debout, le sabre pointer sur son visage, avec dans l'autre main le couteau que je lui ai arraché des siennes. Le gamin du 12.

Je regarde autour de moi. Ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé la flèche, elle venait de la direction opposée. Ce n'est pas Hera non plus, son cri venait de la cabane et cette même cabane est sur ma droite alors que la flèche venait de droit devant moi. Qui pourrait avoir un arc ici ? Qui pourrait tirer entre les arbres en me bernant, sans que je l'aie repéré, sans le silence total ? Mon pieds gauche s'est instinctivement déposé sur le cou de Pretus et l'écrase alors qu'il est désarmé.

**-Laisse-le.**

Une silhouette sort de l'ombre. Imposante, présente, effrayante. Je reste scotchée. Je le vois. C'est lui. C'est… Ethan. Son visage est marqué de quelques traces de combat, mais rien de grave contrairement à mon œil. Son justaucorps est déchiré au niveau des épaules. Il me fige sur place avec son regard aussi froid que la glace. Il est stupéfiant et terrifiant. Mais je ne bouge pas. Nous sommes censés jouer le jeu de deux ennemis qui ont attendus ce moment depuis très longtemps. Sauf que je sus clairement en minorité et que… que je crois qu'il est sérieux. Vraiment.

**-Juste toi et moi. **

Il donne son arc à la 8, (quand je l'aurais sous la main elle pourra compter ses secondes celle là –même si elle me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu-) et je rabats mon sabre dans mon dos, libère mon pied de la gorge de Pretus qui se dépêche de se lever en s'étouffant. Case départ. Je prends une grande inspiration, encore sous le choc. Je sais que c'est le moment clé des jeux. Du moins pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu de chance depuis le début d'ailleurs, c'est le cas de le dire. Pretus et la 8 se reculent et Ethan se saisit d'un couteau long. Notre zone de combat est petite, comme l'espace que nous avions sur le terrain à vrai dire, à peu près 3 mètres sur 3. J'aurais une séquelle sur le côté droit à cause de mon bandage. Je ne vais pas gagner. Non, certainement pas. Et tout Panem doit être en train de le penser. Mon père est-il au courant ? Ma vie est entre les mains d'Ethan. Alors je tremble. Parce que son regard, sa carrure, la force qu'il dégage est supérieure à la mienne, et désormais, il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Une pensée me vient à l'esprit. Et si… Et s'il comptait vraiment me tuer ? Nous avions parlé avant les jeux, mais, qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'assurer qu'il ne m'avait pas berné ? Je lui avais fait confiance parce que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Et à peine avais-je quitté les carrières que je le croisais. J'avais pensé rester avec Amon durant tous les jeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il exercerait un tel pouvoir, que Crishna voudrait ma peau bien trop rapidement… Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que les tributs du 4 qui m'avaient étés chers étaient… Non. Je ne pouvais pas. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à la mort atroce de Ryve, ses cris, ses hurlements, à celle d'Amani, un sacrifice. Pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas mourir, là, c'est comme si je lui avais promis de survivre. Alors même si je commençais à douter de la parole d'Ethan, maintenant qu'il détenait tous les pouvoirs, je ne pouvais pas juste abandonner sans me battre.

Ethan s'approche, je me déplace vers ma droite. Nous nous tournons autour, tels des prédateurs. Et le temps est comme ralentis quand il arque le bras pour me fendre l'air de son couteau et que je déguainer mon sabre. Les armes s'affrontent dans un cliquetis infernal.

* * *

**12h00, Capitole (point de vue externe)**

**-Peuple de Panem, habitants des District et du Capitole, vous nous suivez en direct depuis la grande arène de Taurmi ! Quelles Hunger Games ! Voyez-vous Caesar, j'avais la certitude que cette année serait mouvementée !**

**-Ce n'est rien de le dire ! Deux carrières éliminés des jeux et nous ne sommes que le cinquième jour ! Je précise que chaque sponsor a à sa disposition des écrans qui suivent 24h sur 24 l'état physique de leur protégé€ et son parcours. Vous avez désormais à l'écran la liste des tributs encore en liste et leur score. Crishna, du 1 est à la première place avec quatre victimes, suivie d'Amon, Cleta et Argus. **

**-Et je dirais que ça lui monte même à la tête !** Précise Claudius en explosant de rire. A l'écran on peut voir une rediffusion du deuxième jour durant lequel la 11 à écraser le visage de la 1 avec son pied. Des images diffusent un œil au beurre noir et un nez en sang, actuel de la tribut du 1.

Caesar rit de bon cœur et tape sur le dos de son ami présentateur.

**-J'aimerais revoir les images de notre très cher Amon, tribut du 2, rentré dans son camps après avoir éliminé Amani**, c'est un Amon furieux qui hurle et réveil les autres carrières, revenu au camps. Il se met à frapper les réserves avec son arme et perd tout contrôle. Il finit par s'isoler près de la forêt.

**-Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Quelle puissance ! Il m'a donné des frissons ! Ce tribut est véritablement le favori masculin de ces jeux !** Déclare Claudius.

**-Notre chère sucre d'orge en a véritablement bavé, si je puis me permettre ! Ses sponsors lui ont envoyés une pommade pour son œil, quelle générosité ! Si je pouvais miser, ce serait la tête sur laquelle je miserais pour les tributs féminins**, des images de la tribut du 11 défilent depuis sa sortie du train jusqu'au 5 ème jour des jeux, ralentit sur la nuit du troisième jour dans son affrontement avec Cleta. **Son père devait être inquiet du coup porté par Cleta, qui, je le rappel a rejoint les carrières. Le tribut féminin du 11 est vraiment impressionnant. **

**-Quelle ingéniosité vous voulez dire ! Elle a échappé au bain de sang, s'est allié aux carrières, a survécu aux rodeurs, aux moustiques, aux tributs du 2 et à une chute de plus de dix mètres ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est **_**la**_** survivante de cette année ! Notre coqueluche ! Elle est véritablement **_**amusante**_**. Superbement amusante j'ajouterais**, des images de la tribut du 11 se lavant le visage dans la rivière puis du tribut du 1 en train de l'embrasser.

Ce tribut est considéré comme le tribut féminin le plus apprécié physiquement et le couple qu'il formait avec le tribut du 1 a été extrêmement suivit dans tous les magazines hebdomadaires circulant dans le Capitole avec des gros titres : **« LE couple ce ces HG, à ne pas rater ! », « **_**Elle**_** l'a enfin embrassé ! », « Les 64 eme HG, l'amour au rendez-vous », « Choc ! Les images exclusives de leur relation », « Est-elle enceinte ? »…**

**-Et ça n'en finit plus. Voici le débriefe du début de journée : **_**ce que vous avez ratez**_** ! La folle course se poursuit entre les tributs. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur le plan, la 7, Lumber est en liste, suivie par le 10, Carne! Les deux alliés, Demeter et Kley s'approchent d'un coin de forêt bouché par les mites carnivores, à voir dans l'après midi !...** **Oh, que se passe-t-il ?! Nous interrompons ce débriefe pour montrer à l'écran, en direct un moment clé des jeux. Caesar, je vous donne la parole !**

Les présentateurs disparaissent de l'écran et s'affiche alors une scène en direct de l'arène. Une forêt emplis d'arbres brûlés. La 11, Acacia apparaît sur l'écran, une flèche dans les cheveux. Elle sort son sabre et coupe ses cheveux. Les présentateurs, Caesar et Claudius s'agitent oralement et commentent la situation. Pretus saute sur Acacia, elle tombe en arrière pour l'écraser pour ensuite se relever et le paralyser avec son pied. Quelqu'un lui demande de le lâcher, Ethan, tribut du 11 réputé pour être froid apparait.

**-Magnifique, nous n'attendions plus ! Voilà qu'Acacia se retrouve face à … Ethan ! Son compagnon de district ! Ils avaient promis de nous offrir un beau spectacle, c'est phénoménal ! Je vous avoue que je ne tiens plus sur place ! C'est probablement **_**le**_** combat de ces jeux ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Oh ! Voilà le premier coup lancé par Ethan ! **

**-Un combat d'arme** ! s'écrit Claudius.

**-Le couteau et le sabre s'entrechoquent ! Ils se déplacent dans l'air ! Quelle grâce !**

**-Je rappelle qu'Acacia est handicapé d'un œil. Quelle parade ! **

**-Ouille, le premier coup est affligé à Acacia qui recule sous la puissance et en perd son sabre ! Beau jeu de jambe, Ethan perd la sienne également! Du corps à corps ! **

**-Que… relève toi chérie ! Le combat continu à terre et nous n'arrivons plus à distinguer ce qu'il se passe, la cendre nous empêche de voir ! C'est… Ethan tiens Acacia par la gorge. Non de… Serait-ce la fin ? Je ne m'en réjouis pas, j'aimais beaucoup notre… **

**-Mais… Ils se parlent ! **

**-Cher téléspectateurs, veuillez lire les traductions sous vos écrans.**

* * *

Les mains d'Ethan m'écrasent le cou et je gigote sous son poids. Sous les coups, j'ai le bras gauche en compote, j'ai perdu mon arme et le nez en sang. Ethan n'est pas en meilleur état. Son torse est ensanglanté, le haut de son justaucorps complètement déchiré. Il est lourd, nous sommes essoufflés, je m'agite dans le désespoir. Je ne vois rien dans les yeux d'Ethan qui me mette sur la piste qu'il joue la comédie. Il desserre un peu son emprise quand je commence à lui griffer le visage et je me dépêche de dire :

**-On… on peut s'allier !** Je crie en panique. **Je suis forte, on arrivera à la fin ! Et puis se sera toi et moi. Un vrai combat ! **Il recule son visage ensanglanté par mes griffures et appuis plus fort sur mon cou**. Tu … tu as besoin de moi… pour battre les carrières ! **J'hurle dans l'énergie du désespoir, devant ses yeux fous et cruels.

Et si je mourrais ? Et s'il me tuait, là, comme ça ? Et si c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début et si… Il lève son poing, me hait de ses yeux noisettes et m'assomme. Pour la deuxième fois, je sombre.

* * *

**J-5, fin de journée**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis saisie d'un mal de tête qui me paralyse pendant plusieurs minutes sur le sol. Il fait nuit, et seuls les crépitements du bois en contact d'un feu me parviens. Une discussion également. Ma première pensée est de me dire que je ne suis pas morte. La deuxième que je n'ai plus mon bandage. La troisième que nous ne sommes plus au même endroit, que nous nous sommes donc déplacés. La quatrième que j'arrive presque à ouvrir mon œil gauche, il n'est pas crevé. Bon. Je reste un moment, ainsi, à regarder devant moi les silhouettes un peu flous et le feu qui crépite. Il fait nuit. Ils font un feu. Ca ressemble à un feu de signalisation et c'est hyper risqué ! Mais je repense aux carrières et je me dis qu'on doit être suffisamment loin pour qu'on puisse nous repérer. Je vois quelqu'un arriver –une silhouette pareille, ça ne peut être qu'Ethan !- et referme les yeux.

**-Je sais que t'es réveillé. Viens.**

Je me lève péniblement en soupirant. Je suppose que nous sommes alliés, je suppose qu'il a pris en compte notre discussion avant les jeux et ça me soulage d'un poids énorme. Parce que j'avais vraiment craint qu'il ne m'achève. Je savais que face à lui, j'avais peu de chance de gagner, sauf si _le sort m'était favorable_. Haha. Je m'avance vers leur feu de camps, ne croise pas le regard de Pretus qui baisse la tête mais celui de la 8, que je voudrais écrouler par terre pour lui donner la leçon de sa vie. Elle regarde sur le côté et m'évite. Ethan me fait signe de m'assoir à côté de lui et me tend un bout de pain et de la viande. De la viande grillée et dorée au feu… Je regarde la carcasse de l'animal qu'il a achevé et cuit. Ce n'est vraiment pas attirant, mais j'ai tellement faim que je croque sans poser de questions. Et terriblement soif. Je vois qu'ils ont ouverts mes canettes- ce qui ne m'étonne pas plus que ça- et j'en attrape une à moitié pleine. L'eau coule dans ma gorge et je crois que jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de plaisir en buvant. C'est plus qu'exquis. Je ferme les yeux, avale les gorgée et mon mal de tête disparait comme par magie. Le silence est retombé à mon arrivée cependant. Ethan se lève tout à coup, je le regarde, il me regarde.

**-Je dois te parler.**

Vous savez que je commence à en avoir marre, entre Amon et lui de me retrouver toute seule dans un coin avec eux ? Ca n'a strictement rien de rassurant et généralement, ce que je veux répondre c'est : « Non merci, ça ira ». Je me lève cependant, parce qu'il doit jouer la comédie, ce qui est normal après tout, donc… Nous marchons cinq minutes dans les bois alors que le feu l'éclaire faiblement et il finit par se retourner.

**-Ecoute, je te préviens, on fonctionne avec mes règles. Tu ne touches pas à Pretus, pas à Hera. Je m'allie avec toi, il fait une moue de dégout, seulement parce que tu m'es utile. Tu as quitté les carrières, c'est qu'ils te veulent. Je te veux aussi. Dans tous les cas, quoi que tu ais imaginé, tu meurs à la fin de l'histoire. Qu'importe, je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait, 11, je n'oublierais jamais, mais on réglera ça plus tard.**

**-Tu vois Ethan, y a quand même une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pas mal de choses enfaite. Pourquoi tu t'allies avec eux ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux tellement ?**

**-Ma sœur… Ma sœur que tu as tuée alors qu…**

Nous rejouons la même scène. C'est indispensable devant le public je crois. Je vois dans ses yeux une lueur encourageante et j'ai presque envie de sauter sur place. Il est avec moi ! Le vrai Ethan, derrière cette carapace est de mon côté ! Il va nous falloir un certain temps avant que nous puissions nous parler correctement pour que nous restions crédible. Mais Ethan sait que je ne peux pas parler des pacificateurs et de leur role dans notre histoire. Ce serait impliquer le Capitole et risquer la vie de nos familles. Hors de questions.

**-C'était un accident ! Elle est tombée, j'ai essayé de la rattraper ! Elle ne savait même pas nager !**

**-Toi tu savais, tu aurais pu la sauver !**

**-Elle était trop lourde ! C'était mon amie. **_**Mon amie**_**. J'ai failli mourir avec elle. Crois bien que si j'avais pu faire quelque chose, je l'aurais fait.**

Ethan me regarde un long moment, comme pour montrer qu'il est dans une intense réflexion. Me croire ou non ? Il se passa une main sur le visage et je remarquais les marques de griffures qui avaient formé des croutes sur sa joue droite et son oreille gauche. J'y avais été fort.

**-On verra ça plus tard.**

Nous retournons au camp. Pretus est debout, un couteau à la main, à l'affut. Hera est recroquevillée dans un coin. C'est une espèce de grotte qui leur permet d'aller dormir à l'abri. Ethan leur dit d'aller se coucher, leur donnant ma couverture chauffante et quand ils ont disparus dans la grotte, il s'approche du feu et s'assois en face de moi. Je frissonne. Je crois que les jeux me font réaliser encore plus la réalité. Ethan est torse nu, et d'ici je vois plus que bien ses muscles. C'est impressionnant. Je m'approche de mon sac, saisis ma pommade, en applique sur mon œil et finit par la lui tendre, pour le coup de sabre que je lui ai donné au torse. Même si ça l'a effleuré, je sais que c'est une sacrée coupure.

**-Qui ?** Je demande en montrant le ciel.

**-Personne aujourd'hui. Ça risque de chauffer demain.** **Comment t'as eu ça ?**

Je le regarde appliquer la crème.

**-Les sponsors…**

**-Non, ça,** il me montre mon œil.

**-Ah… Cleta. Ce devenait trop dangereux de rester avec les carrières. Alors Amani et moi on a décidé de partir. Amon l'a su. Il nous a suivis, Amani s'est sacrifié pour moi en se battant avec Amon. Cleta m'a prise par surprise. **

**-Et ça ?** Il me montre mon pantalon déchiré.

**-Des sangsues. Je suis tombée dans le marécage.**

Il me montre du doigt une griffures que j'ai reçu du rodeur dans la foret sans m'en rendre compte sur le bras droit. Même bras droit recouvert des tatouages dorés que m'ont posés mes stylistes.

**-Un rodeur. **

Il finit par me montrer mon cou, le regarde et avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit je touche mon cou du bout des doigts. Il était un peu gonflé à un endroit mais c'est vraiment minime, comme un mauvais coup, même moins que ça. Néanmoins je suis incapable de dire de quoi il s'agit. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça.

**-Amon, vrai ou faux ?** Me murmure-t-il.

Amon, quel rapport… ? Je réfléchis et me rappel des moments passés avec Amon. Mais ! Quand nous étions seuls et qu'il m'a embrassé au cou ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour me laisser _une marque_ ? Je regarde Ethan, étonnée par son rire.

**-C'est un suçon. T'as eu le droit aux deux types de sangsues qui existe au monde. C'est un record, bravo.**

Un quoi… ? Une marque, c'est tout ce que je retiens. Il m'a laissé une marque, visible apparemment. Je soupire tristement. Ça lui ressemble bien de marquer son territoire. Et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu ! Dans l'expression d'Ethan, je vois la pitié qu'il ne peut pas retenir. Une pitié véritable. Parce qu'il sait ce que j'ai vécu, il le sait. Et que ce n'est pas drôle quelque part ce qu'il m'est arrivé même si j'étais consciente de tous ces risques.

**-Et toi ?** Je lui montre son visage.

**-Ça s'est pas très bien passé pour récupérer mon arc**, il me dit en me montrant la balafre qu'il a sur la joue. Pas jolie, mais quand même mieux que mon œil.

Nous nous regardons et peinons à ne pas nous sourire. J'ai bien du mal à faire croire que je le déteste désormais. C'est vrai ! Je suis même contente de le voir. Pour le public, ce serait surement vu comme un retournement de situation. Caucasse, mais un retournement inattendu. Genre on se hait à cause de notre passé, on s'allie par obligation et on trouve qu'on peut s'entendre, qu'on peut être amis. Génial non ? Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Ethan continue à me poser des questions. Il faut dire qu'on représente pas mal de choses pour l'autre maintenant. Et quand un sourire traverse nos lèvres, nous faisons mine de le corriger comme si nous nous haïssions mais nous aimions de la même manière. Mes paupières commencent à se fermer quand j'entends un bruit. Instinctivement je me lève en sursaut, le sabre déguéné. Ethan pose sa main sur mon bras et me montre la grotte. Pretus et Hera en sortent. Je reprends mon souffle, ils ont l'air effrayés par moi. Je range mon sabre.

**-Acacia, va te coucher, Pretus va tenir la garde avec moi et…**

**-Non ! Je veux dire, il faut que tu te reposes Ethan, tu l'as porté pendant des heures, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain. Je reste avec Pretus, donne-moi une arme. **

**-Tu es sure que…**

**-Bien sur. Je m'en occupe. **

Je jette un coup d'œil à Pretus et me souviens que c'est lui que j'ai plaqué contre le sol. Il n'a rien cependant mais évite soigneusement mon regard. Je me demande bien comment il a pu terminer avec Ethan. Etaient-ils alliés dés le début ? Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre ? Il a du se faufiler partout, vu comme il est petit. Et puis on l'oublie facilement avec toutes les masses qu'il y a dans ces jeux. Il est minuscule, a les yeux gris des cheveux très noirs. Je suis méfiante envers lui, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Son numéro d'innocence ne marche pas avec moi. Il n'a pas la force de tuer mais il a l'air très débrouillard pour survivre.

Ethan finit par se lever et nous entrons dans la grotte. Le problème apparait directement. Quand nous nous retrouvons face à la couverture nous nous regardons. Pretus et Hera ont dû dormir ensemble – c'est vrai que dans les jeux, c'est vraiment la dernière préoccupation-. Et soudainement, il commence à faire froid. Très froid. Les juges. Je soupire et me frotte les bras. Mes poils sont hérissés et je commence à trembler tellement la température baisse. Ethan ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état vu qu'il est torse nu. Il finit par me regarder. La galanterie n'existait déjà pas dans le 11, je ne m'attends même pas à ce qu'il me laisse le duvet pour souffrir à côté de moi.

-Ils n'attendent que ça faisons leur au moins plaisir, il me dit, et je vois qu'il est épuisé. Je devrais probablement dire quelque chose du genre : merci de m'avoir porté, épargnée mais je dois afficher l'image d'une fille forte. Alors, mine de rien, je vais m'installer dans le duvet en première et je me mets sur le côté, lui laissant de l'espace pour s'allonger près de moi. Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est probablement ma dernière préoccupation que le Capitole nous vois dormir serré l'un contre l'autre à son grand plaisir. Ce sera le sujet de conversation demain pour tous les habitants du Capitole, attendrissant et tout, genre les deux ennemis sont devenus proches. Mais les juges doivent bien rire. C'est malsain parce qu'ils s'attendent à ce que deux ennemis se forcent à se montrer proches. Ils le savent. Mais ils ne savent pas que nous savons. C'est déjà ça.

Mais quand Ethan s'allume dans le duvet, le referme difficilement, il est bien obligé, baraqué comme il l'est de se presser contre moi. Son torse rencontre mon dos et nos jambes sont bien forcées de s'entre mêlées. Il semble ne pas savoir quoi faire de son bras droit et presque agacée par sa soudaine gène, je le lui attrape en gigotant et le dépose sur mon ventre. Du coup, c'est un peu comme si Ethan me tenait dans les bras, c'est étrange et je reste tendu un moment. Ca ne m'étais jamais arrivé, à part quand… Je reprends doucement ma respiration pour éviter la panique. Ne pas paniquer, ce n'est rien, il ne me fera rien, il ne me touchera pas. Je sens comme des papillons remuer dans mon estomac, et même si la chaleur de nos corps et du duvet nous réchauffe, j'ai des frissons. Je ne ferme pas l'œil avant de longues minutes dans le silence, dans ses bras. En pensant que j'avais toujours rêvé de cette scène, des milliers de fois. Mais dans les bras de Taleb.

* * *

**J-6**

Quand je me réveille, Ethan dort encore. Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout, il a passé une sale journée hier. Je recule son bras qui s'est posé sur mon cou pendant la nuit et gesticule lentement pour sortir. C'est pas tout ça. Quand je découvre le camp, il est vide. Pretus et la 8 n'y sont pas. Pourquoi ? Ont-ils l'habitude de faire ça ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi un seul d'entre eux n'est pas parti, laissant l'autre monter la garde ? C'est stupide, Ethan et moi on aurait pu être attaqué ! C'est quand je découvre que les sacs ont disparu que je tilt. J'ai gardé le mien dans la grotte avec mon sabre, Ethan aussi je crois. Mais ça à l'air trop bien fait pour que ces deux-là soit partis faire une ronde. Il n'y a plus du tout de viande sur la carcasse. Je retourne dans la grotte, réveille Ethan.

**-Ils sont partis.**

Il cligne des yeux. Oh ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'avais les deux yeux ouverts ! Je vois de nouveau !

**-Qu… Quoi ?!**

Il le lève directement et cours dehors. Je le suis et je devine que ce n'est pas normal. Ils devaient le prévenir avant que je ne vienne je pense. Et là, ils sont partis comme ça. Sans rien dire ! Je le regarde, il me regarde la mine bouffie, mal réveillé. Il fait un tour du camps et fait la même constations que moi. Il se passe une main sur le visage et soupire.

**-Ils sont tous les deux, y a moins de risques qu'ils…**

**-Ils devaient me prévenir.**

**-Écoutes, la 8 a bien survécu à Lumber, et je me demande bien comment alors ça devrait…**

**-Qui ?**

**-La 7, Lumber, qui a tué Keith, tu sais, le gars du district 8, son amoure…**

**-Je sais, je sais, mais… elle m'a dit que Keith était mort empoisonné, pas tué.**

Nous nous regardons un long moment. Hera a mentit à l'un d'entre nous, ou à nous deux. Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher. Et si… ? Non, impossible. Je me rappel des paroles de mon père, de ses conseils : Rien ne se passe comme prévu, ne fais confiance à personne. Les gens ne sont plus les mêmes. Hera, la petite blondinette en apparence innocente pourrait bien… Je vois dans les yeux d'Ethan qu'il pense à la même chose que moi.

**-Et si c'était elle…** je murmure. **Et si elle l'avait tué ?** Je réagis avec horreur en imaginant Hera tuer Keith, son amant. Après tout, si c'était déjà une meurtrière, on avait dormi à côté d'elle ! Et ni Ethan ni moi n'étions des meurtriers, pour le moment dumoins. Le seul problème, c'est que Pretus est parti avec elle. Et qu'il ne sait pas comme nous qu'elle a potentiellement déjà tué quelqu'un, et nul autre que son amant ! Si elle a pu le tuer lui, elle pourrait très bien…

**-Pretus !** S'écrie Ethan en me regardant avec horreur.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que retentit un coup de canon. Nos regards se croisent. Inutile de parler, inutile de dire quoique ce soit. Il y a de fortes chances que dans le ciel, ce soir, s'illumine le portrait de Pretus. Et surement celui d'Hera car Ethan fait son sac, je me saisis du mien. Nous prenons nos armes. Nous partons à la chasse.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé même si je suppose que ça ne vous enchante pas ! Je comprends ! X3 Néanmoins, dans le prochains chapitre, vous aurez le droit au pov de Pretus, donc vous découvrirez ce qu'il a fait depuis le bain de sang, comment il s'est allié à Ethan et Hera etc ! Ce fut un personnage extrêmement intéressant bien qu'on l'eut connus très peu ! Mai crainte, le pov arrive ! **

**J'espère que la situation Ethan/ Acacia/Manigance du Capitole plait aussi !La fin: BATTLE POWWAA super Ethacia va défoncer du bourricot!  
**

**(Je m'excuse en passant si vous avez trouvé des fautes de frappes ou autres, j'ai beucoup tappé donc forcément XD)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, si vous lisez seulement la fic, un petit commentaire fait toujours hyyypppeer plaisir ! Merci encore à ceux qui me commentent, qui follow ou favorite, je vous aime ! Les lecteurs de passage aussi =3**

**Merci pour vos votes : Lumber l'emporte. Vous verrez que votre sponsoring a changé quelque peu les choses par la suite !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un 6****ème**** jour haut en couleurs !**


	13. La veuve noire

**Yume-cry : **Merci beaucoup !*.* Eh bien non ! Haha, vu qu'un seul d'entre eux deux va survivre, tu te doutes bien qu'il n'y aura pas de bébé. A moins qu'ils couchent ensembles devant tout Panem XD. Mais si tu as tout lu, ils connaissent tous les deux Tresh ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je peux dire que ce sera l'un d'eux, le vainqueur ! =D

**MonsterMaster** : Quel dommage, j'aime tellement tes commentaires ! é.è Mais merci d'avoir pris cette peine, ça m'a donné de la force ! =D

**Elheym :** Exact ! Petit jeux de mot ! D'ailleurs beaucoup de mes titres sont des : indices =p Pour Ethacia : haha, je suis pressée de voir quoi faire d'eux ! Pour Lumber, crois bien qu'elle en vaut la chandelle ! Les carrières… haaaaa. Si tu savais héhé… Merci pour le compliment sur Amon =D Et pour Ethan et Acacia, tu m'as fait rire ! Exactement ! La pauvre Acacia n'arrive pas à se relever de son amour à sens unique, ni de la trop forte présence d'Amon. Vraiment pas chanceuse. Voici le passé de Pretus ! Un chapitre exclusivement accés sur lui, donc plus court, mais j'espère que tu aimeras la petite/grosse surprise que tu vas découvrir. Pas si innocent le gamin.

Bonne fête à toi aussi ! =D

**Mike **: Ohhhhhhh, MERCI d'avoir pris cette peine ! Ce me fait tellement plaisir ! =D Oui, Acacia se débrouille ! Je me demande si ça va durer moi-même ) J'adorais tellement Ryve et Amani ! Mais les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers… Bien tot tu comprendras surement le comportement des carrières encore vivant, même si l'un d'entre eux pourrait être le vainqueur de jeux dans les pov ! =) J'adore tellement Ethan aussi XD Quant à l'histoire d'amouuuuurr… humhum. Pour Lumber, j'avoue ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi aussi mais je l'aime X3 Alors je suis pressée que vous fassiez tous sa connaissance ! =D Je t'envoie ce soir le lien =D Merci encoreeeeee ! Ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir, j'espères que j'ne aurais d'autres =)

**Eridan** : Mercciiii du fond du cœur ! Franchement, ca fait tellement de bien d'entendre que vous aimez mon travail que… Wahouh ! =D Première fic, je suis heureuse !

**J'annonce ici dans mon euphorie que j'ai surement pour projet de faire un : Katniss/Haymitch ! Après cette fic bien sur ! Mais c'est un projet, et désolée d'avance pour ceux qui préfère les Peeta/Katniss, mais vous voyez bien qu'il y en a pleins, justement de ces fics X3**

Merci encore à eux qui me suivent. Je vous aime =3

* * *

**Pretus, 12 ans, tribut du 12**

Près du feu, j'entends des pas s'approcher. J'ai les yeux fermé, j'ai horriblement mal au ventre à cause de la fille du 11. Elle m'effraie, avec son sabre et … C'est une carrière. Elle a une cicatrice au niveau de l'œil droit et un air calculateur et de méfiance constant. Hera et moi, on les a entendus parler hier. Quand elle a raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la corne d'abondance. En entendant le nom d'Amon, je tremble de peur. Elle a vécu plus de choses que chacun d'entre nous dans les jeux mais elle est encore debout. Ça veut dire, que, plus que tout le monde ici, elle compte survivre. Ces blessures ne l'ont pas rendue faible mais plus forte, ça s'entend. Et maintenant, elle est alliée aux carrières. Pourquoi faut-il que tout ce qu'il dise se réalise ? J'en ai la gorge serrée.

**-Allez Pretus, lève-toi, on y va.**

J'ouvre les yeux, je vois le visage doux de Hera et me lève péniblement alors qu'elle me tend de la nourriture.

**-Où ? **Je murmure.

Je la regarde avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui m'avaient semblés si doux. Hera était l'incarnation de la naïveté. Elle était probablement plus innocente que moi dans ces jeux. Depuis le moment où je l'avais rencontrée, avant que l'on croise Ethan, le tribut volontaire du 11, je savais que je pourrais lui faire confiance. Elle avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui disait qu'elle souffrait de la mort de son compagnon de district. Keith, le tribut du 8, son amant était mort, tué par un rodeur, laissant Hera s'enfuir. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle regretterait le reste de son existence de ne pas être restée pour le sauver et qu'elle avait décidée de se tailler les veines avec son couteau. D'où la marque encore vive et rouge recouverte d'une légère croute de sa tentative ratée. Elle me regarde désormais avec ce visage fatigué mais attentif.

**-Tu me fais confiance ? **

Je n'hésite pas.

**-Oui.**

**-On peut pas rester là**, elle m'explique en mangeant un bout de viande séché. **Pas avec elle**, elle me montre la grotte où dorment les 11. **Tu as vu comment elle t'a regardé ? **Elle regroupe nos affaires dans les deux sacs que nous avions et me murmure : **Quand Ethan tournera le dos, elle nous tuera. Elle t'a si facilement retourné sur le sol que ce ne serait pas difficile,** je frissonne. **On doit partir Pretus.**

Elle me donne mon sac à dos, nous éteignons le feu et elle me fait signe. C'est l'aube, et nous quittons le camp, laissant probablement Ethan et Acacia aux charognards. Ils dorment. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour Ethan, moins pour Acacia pour laquelle je n'ai pas d'affection. Il nous a accueillis, Hera et moi, bien incapables de nous tuer sur le pont. Il nous a dit : **« Si vous voulez vivre, c'est donnant donnant. Vous ferez tout ce que je vous direz et je veillerais sur vous ».** Il a tenu parole. Nous ne tiendrons pas la nôtre. Quand je quitte le camp, je sais que ce sera ma rupture avec cette partie des jeux. C'est néanmoins indispensable, nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à la 11. Elle me fait peur et pour moi, c'est une carrière, elle est alliée à Amon.

Je regarde le ciel encore obscur.

L'obscurité est monde. Il a toujours été le mien, il devait toujours être le mien. Etre un enfant de la Veine implique forcément d'avoir un avenir tout tracé, surtout pour les garçons. J'étais né avec du charbon et de la suie sur le visage, à cause de celle qui s'échappait des mines, et je devais devenir un mineur à mon tour, grand, fort, résistant. A force, la poudre de charbon semble s'incruster sur la peau prématurément vieillis des mineurs. Mais personne ne résiste à un coup de Grisou et il n'était pas rare qu'il y en ait. Je n'avais pas pour autant perdu mon père dans la mine comme ce fut le cas pour tant d'enfants. J'ai eu une mère et un père qui m'ont étés chers. Ils étaient très pauvres, mais ils étaient honnêtes. Contrairement à beaucoup de mineurs, mon père ne buvait pas. L'alcool a été une étape suffisamment traumatisante de sa vie pour qu'il en boive à son tour. Ce fut une chance. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'avais mes deux parents que ça allait bien pour autant. Nous étions tellement pauvres que manger à notre faim revenait à avaler un bout de pain rassis. La viande restait du luxe, inaccessibles pour nous. Il y avait la plaque, bien entendu, où mon père allait quelques fois quand il avait quelque chose à échanger, mais très souvent, nous dormions le ventre presque vide.

Vide. C'est ce que je ressens maintenant. Je me sens inexistant, vide, froid et rigide, comme si la mort ramenait avec elle un courant d'air glacé. J'avais douze ans. Ça peut paraitre jeune, je suppose, mais on m'a toujours fait la réflexion que j'étais très mature pour mon âge. J'avais bien compris, sans pour autant le montrer, ce que représentaient les jeux. Mes parents s'y opposaient clairement et n'avaient pas hésité à me raconter l'histoire de Panem. La vraie. J'admire mes parents qui ont tellement de courage d'affronter un pouvoir aussi important que celui de Snow. Notre « président » que mes parents appellent « dictateur ». Un jour, à l'école, on nous a demandé de faire un devoir sur ce que nous faisions le soir. La maitresse, que j'avais trouvée assez stressée par la présence des pacificateurs envoyés du Capitole, nous avait demandé de faire une rédaction sur ce que notre famille entière faisait le soir. Il est assez facile de deviner la suite. J'avais compris. Pas les autres. Dans cette rédaction, j'avais noté que nous jouions aux dès le soir et qu'ensuite j'allais me coucher et que du coup, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que mes parents faisaient. La vérité, c'est que mes parents écoutaient la radio, seul luxe dont nous disposions, bien cachée sous le parquet.

A dix ans, nous sommes bien incapables de comprendre que le Capitole profitait de l'innocence des enfants pour qu'ils dénoncent leurs parents. Demander ce qu'ils faisaient le soir revenait à dénoncer les potentiels réseaux de résistants, ou les résistants tout court. La nuit même, cinquante familles du district 12 furent ravagées. Les enfants, devenus des muets plus par cruauté que réelle besoin, pour leur apprendre avec ironie, qu'éternellement, ils s'en voudront d'avoir utilisé les mots pour dénoncer et causer la mort de leurs proches. Mon père m'a offert des dés le soir-même quand je lui ai raconté et qu'on a vu les exécutions à la grande place. On m'a toujours dis très intelligents. C'est probablement pour ça que, quand j'ai été tiré au sort lors de ma première année, je n'avais pas vraiment peur. J'étais terrifié mais j'avais un petit espoir. L'infime espoir de… peut-être… survivre ? Un espoir presque fin, inexistant. Mais je me battrai, je combattrais non pas face aux autres parce que j'en étais bien incapable, mais je lutterais pour rester en vie, et pour montrer au monde entier que ma vie valait plus que quelques secondes de jeux.

Tout s'était passé très vite. J'avais été choisi, tiré au sort, sans frères, j'étais seul. On m'avait donné un de ces costumes de mineurs pour le défilé. Et puis… Et puis j'étais passé à l'entrainement, sans grands succès, j'étais nul avec les armes. Mais je n'étais pas nul en tout. J'étais aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi souple qu'un chat, aussi silencieux qu'une fourmi. Je fabriquais des pièges et j'étais malin. Ça a été suffisant pour surprendre les juges en fabriquant des cachettes, des camouflages, et un tas de stratégies de survie sans combat. Et j'ai eu 8. Un 8 passé inaperçu par le 12 obtenu par le tribut masculin du 11, Ethan. Personne ne l'avait vu. Personne, sauf Amon, et le lendemain, en passant près de moi, il m'avait parlé. Il est tellement fort, intelligent que ça en est flippant.

Ce moment où Amon m'a adressé la parole a changé le cours de mon existence durant les jeux, ou du moins, je le pensais. Nous avons trouvé un coin, il m'a expliqué tout ce que je devais faire ou ne pas faire. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'étais terrifié, j'avais la peur au ventre, j'étais angoissé et j'avais le souffle court. Amon, le favori des jeux qui pouvait me tuer d'un coût sec à la tempe me proposait un marché. Ou plutôt non, il me l'imposait.

**-Tu t'allies avec le 11- ou tu l'espionnes- et tu marques les arbres pour que je puisse vous retrouver. Si la fille du 11 vous rejoint et qu'ils s'allient, tu fais deux marques sur les arbres,** il m'empoigne l'épaule avec force et tout aussi sérieusement **: J'te laisse accéder à un sac et une arme à la corne. Et crois bien que si tu respect pas le marché, je m'assurerais que tu meurs dans les pires des souffrances. Et tes parents aussi quand je sortirais, gamin.**

Le lendemain, j'avais sauté de la plateforme et comme j'étais petit, agile et très rapide, j'avais rapidement passé le marais sur les mottes de terres nous séparant de la corne. Amon, moi et Amani avons étés les premiers à être arrivés. Amon m'a balancé un sac, un couteau long et s'est munit de sa lance. Il m'a raccompagné en embrochant un tribut et une fois que j'étais parti, il était reparti pour participer à la boucherie. J'ai appris par la suite qu'Ethan avait profité de ce lapsus de temps pour attraper son arc et partir vers la forêt. Il ferait probablement le tour pour rejoindre la colline brûlée, il était trop intelligent à mon gout pour penser que la forêt feuillus était un refuge. Hors mon but était de trouver Ethan, et de m'allier avec. Pas de possible retour en arrière. Je devais le retrouver. Je me fichais du marché avec Amon, je pouvais tout aussi bien y manquer, il avait fait sa part, mais… Mais même si j'avais peur d'Ethan, grand et fort comme il l'était, cruel, j'avais vu quelque chose de différent d'Amon. Il était honnête. J'avais plus de chances de survivre en m'alliant avec lui, tout aussi risqué que ça l'était. Et Amon me faisait peur. Si je devais mourir, je préférais autant que ce soit rapide. Je mettrais ces marques sur les arbres.

Alors je grimpais sur la colline de bois brûlé sans relâche. J'étais peut-être premier mais une colline à monter est trop ardu pour un enfant de 12 ans peu entrainé. Rapidement, la fille du 7 m'a dépassé, une hache et un sac à dos bleu qu'elle tenait d'une poigne ferme. Elle n'a même pas fait attention à moi. La fille du 7 a des cheveux longs, bruns et un corps très musclés, surtout au niveau des bras. S'il n'y avait pas eu la fille du 11, ou les carrières, elle aurait été la favorite. Le garçon du 10 finit par me dépasser également, sans me prêter attention. J'ai vu le pont quand ils l'ont tous les deux traversés et qu'ils se sont enfoncés dans la forêt de bois brulé immense qui jonchait l'autre bout de la colline. Pour l'atteindre, j'ai traversé le pont, épuisé. Ethan finirait bien par traverser le pont, j'ai décidé de me cacher près d'un fossé de la forêt pour l'attendre et le suivre. Mais deux jours passèrent avant que je puisse l'apercevoir. Deux jours interminables, avec le peu d'eau que j'avais dans mon sac. J'avais tendu des pièges mais rares étaient les animaux dans une forêt morte. La fille du 7 et le garçon du 10 devaient être loin, très loin, et j'avais vu passer les tributs du 8 plusieurs minutes après que je me sois caché dans la forêt.

C'est d'ailleurs la fille du 8 que je retrouvais le lendemain alors que je me dirigeais vers la rivière –je ne voulais pas descendre pour éviter de rater Ethan mais la soif a été plus forte-. C'est là que je vis la 8 en train de pleurer. Je n'étais pas apte à la tuer et je n'en étais même pas capable à vrai dire. Je me contentais de choisir. J'avais soif, terriblement au point que je sente mes entrailles brûler à vif, mais elle était là. Etait-ce une ruse ? Je ne résistais pas, tant pis ! Je couru vers l'eau, sortis ma gourde et avec précipitation, je la remplis et y coulais une goutte de serum pour nettoyer l'eau. Je dû attendre. La fille me regarda, et nous restions ainsi un moment à nous observer. Je bu, elle me regarda. Finalement, elle se leva, je me levai et nous partîmes ensemble. Après des heures de marche, nous finîmes par nous parler. Nous rencontrons Ethan le soir-même. J'avais coupé le pont depuis longtemps, ne voulant pas que les autres tributs passent dessus après s'être réfugié dans la forêt.

Le moment où nous nous sommes croisés a été un des plus terribles de ma vie. Ethan est un assez beau garçon, grand et imposant. Moins qu'Amon, mais il se dégageait de lui un charme qui manquait aux autres. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était lors des interviews où il avait semblé déterminé à survivre. Il s'était porté volontaire pour se venger de sa compagne de District. S'il était de capable de cela, il pouvait bien tuer qui il voulait. Hera et moi tenions des couteaux, il nous pointait de son arc. En deux coups, il nous tuait aussi facilement que nous pouvons écraser une mouche. Mais il ne le fit pas. Dans ses yeux, une lueur, infime, nous fîmes comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas nous tuer comme ça. C'était une exécution. Amon n'aurait pas hésité. Quand il a baissé son arc, qu'il s'est retourné et que nous l'avons suivi en silence, j'avais ressentis tellement de reconnaissance pour lui que je pleurais toujours en marquant les arbres indiquant notre chemin à Amon, en cachette. Il ne tarderait pas à nous retrouver quand il quitterait la corne d'abondance. Une marque pour Ethan, deux si la 11 nous rejoignait.

Nous avons passé trois jours ensemble. Ethan était comme notre protecteur même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il nous parlait méchamment, nous envoyait balader mais ses paroles disaient ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient rejetaient. Il nous aimait bien, il avait de la pitié mais il refusait de le montrer. Il peut passer pour un monstre pour le monde entier, il peut paraître méchant et horrible pour le Capitole, mais n'importe quel membre d'une famille à Panem comprendrait facilement qu'il nous aidait. Hera a fini par trouver Acacia. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai prévenu Ethan. Beaucoup de choses allaient être décidées. Nous avons décidé qu'Hera la soignerait pour qu'elle puisse nous rejoindre dans une embuscade. Ce fut le cas. J'étais sûr, malgré la compassion cachée d'Ethan qu'il la tuerait, qu'il se vengerait au moment où il a lancé sa flèche, au moment où il s'est battu avec elle. La 11 m'avait plaqué sur le sol comme un fichu. Elle s'est battu avec Ethan avec la force du désespoir, son œil droit gonflé et pleins de croute, son bas déchiré avec des blessures, son haut recouvert de sang. Surement pas le sien. Ethan a néanmoins réussit à la dominer. Mais elle lui a parlé. Elle était utile, indispensable à notre survie. Elle était à la fois notre potentielle sauveuse et bourreau. Ethan décida de mon et de notre sort quand il l'assomma.

Le froid pénètre mes entrailles, mon sang se glace, ses lèvres bleuissent. Je suis parcouru de frissons, de soubresaut. J'ai été piqué au cou. Hera, la fille aux cheveux de paille, m'avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Elle venait de provoquer ma mort certaine. Elle m'avait demandé de fermer les yeux en riant quand elle avait reçu un parachute du Capitole. Pourquoi elle ? Elle l'avait ouvert, et m'avait dit que c'était une surprise pour moi. J'avais fermé les paupières, j'avais attendu les bras tendu. C'est là que j'avais senti des pattes, fines, légère parcourir mon poigné. Et c'est là que j'avais sentis des dents s'enfoncer dans mes veines et un liquide se rependre en moi. Un liquide gelé, parcourant mon corps et me figeant les membres. J'étais tombé raide, attendant avec conscience que la mort vienne. J'avais vu ce cadeau du Capitole, une araignée. Hera venait de m'empoisonner. Elle m'avait caressé le visage alors que des yeux, je lui demandais des explications. Elle s'est mise soudainement à pleurer comme si elle reprenait conscience. Quand je sens la vie quitter mon être, le froid m'accompagner dans la mort rigide et peu douloureuse, je sais qu'elle est folle. Hera est folle. Elle finit par me murmurer en me fermant les yeux, qu'elle sait. Pour les arbres.

Je ne voulais pas mourir dans l'humiliation de la trahison mais… mais je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai suivi les indications de la survie comme elle le faisait en tuant. Ce sont ses pleurs, ses larmes, ses gémissements qui accompagnèrent ma mort. Au moins, ça n'avait pas été douloureux. Mon seul regret dans ma vie, a été de ne pas avoir été assez courageux pour contre dire Amon, pas assez fort pour lui avouer que je l'avais trahi, que lui et la 11 devaient partir loin maintenant qu'ils seraient traqués par les carrières. Mon dernier souffle quitta mes lèvres quand l'image de mes parents apparu dans mon esprit. Je n'étais pas un lâche. J'étais seulement victime des jeux, de ma faiblesse, de sa cruauté. Je n'avais été qu'un pion dans leur jeu.

* * *

Au milieu de la forêt déserte de toute forme de vie, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds pleure dans son coin, appuyé lâchement sur un arbre brûlé. De la suie vient recouvrir son haut, son visage, ses jambes. La complainte d'un corbeau de passage se fait entendre. Des pleurs résonnent comme une symphonie macabre. Aux pieds de la jeune femme, un corps étalé sur le sol, inerte. Le visage livide du garçon, ses veines violettes ressortant de son corps, tout indique qu'il est mort. Et elle pleure en lui tenant la main, elle ne crie pas, elle sanglote, elle s'excuse. Elle est folle. Dans sa main, une araignée, noire, dans une petite boite, dont le dos est recouvert d'une marque rouge. La fille lâche la main du cadavre, range la boite dans son sac et en sort un couteau. Elle l'empoigne, regarde le peu de lumière qui pénètre cette partie de forêt, même en plein jour et essuie ses larmes. Près d'elle, une boite métallique et un parachute. Elle regarde le couteau incurvé qu'elle a volé au tribut du 11 et doucement, l'amène à son poignet. Elle appuie sur ses veines jusqu'à saigner et laisser une marque. Le sang se met à couler, recouvrant l'autre coupure qu'elle avait faite quelques jours plus tôt. Deux marques, pour deux meurtres. Le sang coule, vif et âpre, et elle lève son poignet sur le corps du garçon. Comme un rituel, le sang dégouline sur le visage de l'innocent. Elle murmure des excuses, elle le lève, recouvre son poignet et par en courant dans la direction opposée. Pour avoir tué deux de ses compagnons par le poison, ses sponsors lui ont offert quelque chose qui la représentait : une veuve noire.

**-J'ai découvert ton secret petit homme**, sa voix douce et mélodieuse chante dans la forêt vide.

Elle se met à courir, vite, son arme à la main, son poignet ensanglanté, et tourne une dernière fois la tête vers le garçon et l'arbre. Sur cet arbre, une croix. Pretus le petit mineur les avaient pistés pour le compte de quelqu'un. Cela l'avait rendu tellement folle de découvrir qu'il aidait les carrières à la traquer qu'elle l'avait tué sans même en avoir conscience. Ainsi progressait-elle dans la forêt telle une araignée, tissant ses toiles, empoisonnant ses compagnons, les achevant dans une folie meurtrière.

Hera était la terrible veuve noire. Et dans cette forêt obscur, elle n'était pas le seul prédateur. Deux tributs entrainés et liés par le même ennemi suivaient ses traces.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce pov! N'éhsitez pas à donner votre opinions, vos previews donnent de la chaleur, merci! =D**


	14. Egalité parfaite

**Elheym : **Haha ! Je ferais une liste des anecdotes, mais effectivment, je n'ai pas choisi le nom : Hera pour rien =) Ahhhhhh, Amon. Tu as tout compris. Et ça devient bien plus complexe par la suite =) (haha ouiiiiiiii !

J'adore avoir incrusté Tresh dans son enfance, le pauvre gamin. Après il faut savoir que le district 11 est gigantesque. Peu de chance de rencontrer à la fois Tresh ET Rue, ce serait un peu surréaliste, mais j'y ai pensé ^^ Pour le Ethacia huummmmm, je n'en dirais pas plus mais je comme j'aime tes reviews, je suis pressée de lire la suivante =D.

Je souhaitais défendre Taleb tout de même (aa) parce que je l'aime. Non, sérieux, il faut se mettre à sa place. Un de vos amis vous aime et vous non. Vous ne pouvez pas vous forcer. Même si pour le coup, ça me fait moi-même de la peine pour Acacia TT.

Ohhhhh merciiii ! Et Hera le fait, comme tu le dis si bien, parce que justement, elle compte ses meurtres. Dans sa folie, c'est comme un rituel de sang, une compensation. D'où l'intérêt de faire couler son sang sur ses victimes. Elle est juste devenu folle à cause de la peur. Mais j'aurais l'occasion de developper =p Et pour le dédoublement de personnalité, je ne te caches pas que c'est en parti le cas (a). Cette nana est complètement givrée… fragile mentalement !

Pour Pretus, je pense que si j'avais developpé sa relation avec Acacia, on aurait mieux compris son état d'esprit. J'aurais surement du le fair,e je suppose, mais à vrai dire, j'y ai vaguement pensé ! Une leçon que je retiendrais =). Pour la phrase, j'apprécie ton état critique (aaa) et je réponds dans ce chapitre !

Destructuré ou pas, je t'aime ! (haha, mon amour déborde pour tes reviews et ton soutien ! Tu vois comme j'ai écris vite ce chapitre X3)

**Mikerosenbach** : Ahhhhhhh, merci à toi surtout de revenir =D

Oui, c'est assez drôle quand on pense au but du jeu. Néanmoins, j'ai tenté de réfléchir sur la psychologie des personnages. Je pense que Lumber et Carne voulaient s'éloigner le plus possible de la corne et des carrières. Tuer Pretus les auraient ralentis et le plus important au début, c'est de fuir et se cacher des autres =) Ahhhhhh et merci pour ta notion sur ma phrase :3 Voilà donc ce fameu chapitre qui répond à ta question ! =D

**Monstermaster :** Tu as sans doute surestimé le nabot en question haha ! (a) Comme tu dis, ça rend plus réaliste, surement. Il a 12 ans quand même. Même si certains sont des psychopathes à 12 ans il est vrai… Ouiiiii Amon a bien tissé ses liens, il m'énerve de plus en plus XD J'adore le « Ze Cleta's strategie » j'étais trop : MAIS GRAVE ! XD Hera est vilaine. (une bonne comédienne gourdasse)

Ahhhh tiens donc ! Il reste 9 POV à écrire :p J'aurais l'occasion de raconter ce qu'ils ont foutus eux deux X3

AAAAAHHHHH, voici donc… TADAM le chapitre !

* * *

**J-6**

Pour une fois, je ne courais pas pour conserver ma vie. Je ne fuyais pas comme j'avais fui Amon et les carrières, je courais parce que je chassais. Ethan et moi avions les mêmes ennemis, il devenait logique que malgré notre haine mutuelle affichée au public, nous nous allions. Ça ferait plaisir aux habitants du Capitole de toute façon, eux qui s'ennuient tellement pourront s'imaginer que je manipule Ethan ou bien que deux ennemis sont devenus alliés par des ennemis communs. C'est simple et efficace : L'ennemi de mes ennemis est mon ami. C'est le cas de le dire. Nos ennemis… Bien entendu, ici, tous ceux qui ne sont pas mes amis sont mes ennemis. Il n'y a pas de neutralité dans les jeux. C'est sans compter que notre véritable ennemi à Ethan et moi, c'est le Capitole et Snow, ce trou d'uc de dictateur. Mais comment atteindre le Capitole dans un espace qui est le sien ? Ce serait comme livrer bataille tout seul face à une armée entière ! Inutile quand on est dans l'arène de tenter de résister au Capitole sans mourir. Alors, notre seule solution à Ethan et moi, c'est de survivre. L'un ou l'autre je suppose. Survivre pour élaborer la résistance, mieux qu'elle ne l'a été, organiser un réseau. Réunir les résistants, avoir un chef.

Alors, pour vivre, nos ennemis sont les autres joueurs de l'arène. Qui reste-t-il ? Pretus est mort ce matin, ou du moins, il y a de très fortes chances. Il reste les 1, les 2, les garçons alliés des 6 et 9, la bucheronne, Hera, le 10, moi et Ethan. Je regarde Ethan courir près de moi, le visage concentré, les yeux en feu. Je ne haïs pas Hera. Je ne peux pas la haïr parce que je trouve presque normal dans un jeu où nous devons nous entretuer, qu'elle le fasse. Elle a simplement profité d'une occasion qui s'offrait à elle, rien de plus, rien de mois. C'était lâche, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à être digne et fier dans une situation où l'homme est un loup pour l'homme. Ethan adapte sa course à la mienne, néanmoins. J'ai le souffle court, cela fait plus de deux heures que nous arpentons cette forêt brûlée et sans âme. Sans fin. Il y a peu de chance que nous y trouvions Hera. Même si nous courrons toute une journée, il y a mille directions à prendre. Il y a une chance sur 10 au moins que nous ayons prit la bonne. Et je ne suis pas reconnue pour ma chance.

**« On devrait s'arrêter maintenant**, je lui crie en ralentissant. »

Il se retourne, hésite, regarde autour de lui et ralentit. Il se retrouve rapidement à mon niveau, en colère. Il fait chaud, nos vêtements collants glissent sur notre sueur et nous donne l'impression de nager dans nous-même. C'est extrêmement désagréable.

**« Pourquoi s'arrêter ! On va finir par la trouver cette pétasse ! **Il hurle en attrapant sa gourde.** Elle l'a tué ! **Il fout un coup de pieds dans un tronc d'arbre et soupire. **Un enfant !** Et surement pense-t-il à ses petits frères. »

Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs, et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Ça me rendrait faible.

**« S'en était une aussi figures toi **! Je finis par lâcher excédée qu'il ne se soit pas remis de la mort de Pretus. Je ne suis pas cruelle, mais s'il s'attarde tout le temps, on finira par nous tuer nous. Et je ne laisserais pas Amon nous retrouver ! Parfois, certes, il m'arrive de penser à Ryve. A ses cris, à ses hurlements de douleur, à Amani et son regard de de bonté mêlé à la fatalité. Du désespoir parfois. Une lueur qu'elle cachait mais qui s'est clairement lu quand elle s'est sacrifiée. Pour moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne me laisserais abattre par personne. Il était hors de question que je n'honore pas la mort d'Amani. Plus que moi, elle méritait probablement de vivre. Mais maintenant j'étais là, et tout ce qui appartient au passé reste dans le passé. Y repenser tout le temps venait à se blesser soi-même.

**-Je ne cherche pas à la protéger, et je m'en fous bien d'ailleurs, **je précise en reprenant mon souffle, appuyée contre un tronc, ma gourde dans la main. L'eau coule sur mes lèvres avec délice. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas manqué d'eau, contrairement à beaucoup de tributs je présume.** Si je l'avais devant moi je l'égorgerais pour nous avoir laissé à la merci des rodeurs, **et par tous les Dieux, je le ferais!J'en étais capable maintenant. Je me sentais prête à me servir de mon sabre. Pas contre un innocent, mais contre une meurtrière. Elle en était une justement, je n'aurais pas de remords dans ce cas-là.** Je suis prête pour les jeux et toi aussi. Mais c'est pas une raison pour agir n'importe comment ! **Je lui dis en m'approchant de lui et en rangeant ma gourde. Je replace mon sabre derrière mon dos, dégageant au passage, par le mouvement de mon bras, l'odeur horrible de la transpiration. L'arène est un tue l'amour extrêmement efficace. ** On court comme des porcs depuis deux heures au moins ! **D'où notre odeur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour tomber dans une rivière !** Et si on croisait la route des carrières ? Ou du 10 ou quelqu'un d'autre, on ferait quoi ?! **Je ris ironiquement.** On leur dirait de nous accorder dix minutes pour reprendre nos forces ? Non. Ils nous tueraient sans hésiter. Alors on s'arrête et on réfléchit, **je repousse de la main mes cheveux devenus poisseux et je gémis à ce contact. »

Si ma vie n'était pas en jeux chaque seconde, je me serais pleins à gorge déployée de puer et de suer comme un animal. Mais les jeux nous ramènent vite à la réalité.

**« J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une sale traitre. »**

Tiens, pas bête de reprendre notre situation de conflit initiale. Je le fusille du regard.

**« Pour le moment, la traitre, elle t'emmerde. **

**-Comme ça on est deux. **

**-Super.**

**-Génial. »**

Par une chance quel qu'onques, quand nous reprenons la marche, nous ne croisons personne. Bien sûr, rencontrer Hera nous aurait bien arrangé mais quand je dis croiser personne, je dis bien : personne. Ou précisément _rien_. Pas de rodeurs, de moustiques géants, de sangsues ou autres insectes abominables. Non, rien de tout ça. Nous passons la journée à marcher, à courir toujours dans la direction du soleil. Ca à l'air d'être le bon chemin vers des tributs parce que les juges ne nous guident pas. Quand il fait presque nuit, nous faisons le constat de nos réserves. Il ne nous reste presque plus d'eau. Pour cela, évidemment, nous comptons sur nos sponsors. C'est peut-être là une faiblesse, parce que pour le moment, nous ne _méritons_ pas de recevoir quoique ce soit. Nous sommes forts tous les deux, mais pas plus que les carrières. Hera elle-même vaut plus de sponsors vu qu'elle a déjà tué. Et par deux fois ! Ils lui font confiance, pas à nous.

Nous marchons un bon moment encore sans entendre un autre coup de canon de la journée. Surement que le Capitole occupe les autres tributs. S'ils interviennent sans arrêt, les jeux seraient terminés en sept jours. Hors ils durent toujours deux semaines. Il y a toujours des temps de pose, des jours où il ne se passe rien. Dans ces cas-là, ça permet aux habitants des districts de travailler, et on occupe le Capitole en émettant des stratégies, des idées, des hypothèses. Généralement, c'est le temps d'interroger d'anciens tributs –gagnants évidemment-, de faire des buffets, de laisser les sponsors parier encore et encore, aux mentors de négocier etc. Le pire dans ce cas, c'est que moins il se passe de choses, plus les moments dangereux arrivent. C'est comme attendre d'aller à la corne d'abondance. On sait qu'à partir d'un temps impartis, il va y avoir quelque chose. Mais on est là, on attend. Sauf que dans notre cas il n'y a pas de compte à rebours. Un rodeur peut nous sauter à la gorge dans notre sommeil.

Le crépuscule pointe au loin. Nous pouvons le voir désormais car les arbres de la forêt se font moins denses. Nous sommes bien en haut de la colline, ça ne fait plus de doute mais point de pentes. Donc la descente est surement encore loin, si descente il y a. Je frissonne, me retourne vers Ethan alors que nous marchons à bon rythme. J'ai horriblement mal au ventre de m'être retenue toute la journée.

**« C'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller… »** je jette un œil sur un grand arbre et le lui montre de la tête. Il lève les yeux au ciel, comme lassé et finit par acquiescer.

Je pari qu'on ne vous a jamais précisé comment les tributs faisaient pour uriner ? Hum. Pas très malin. Uriner ou faire ses besoins est la chose la plus dangereuse dans les jeux. Notre position n'est pas favorable à un combat. Nous faire planter une arme alors qu'on a les fesses à l'air n'est pas la plus digne des morts n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, dans les jeux, c'est déjà arrivé. D'où la nécessité d'être deux. Ethan se cache derrière un arbre et surveille les alentours, et je le fais quand il en a besoin aussi. Le problème, c'est que dans une forêt brulée, il n'y a pas de feuilles. Et donc pas de quoi s'essuyer. Là pour le coup, j'admets que c'est horrible. Par chance, j'ai encore un paquet de bandages mais j'aimerais m'en servir pour autre chose. C'est sûr que désormais, je dois m'attendre à tout partager avec lui. Tout. Je n'ai plus aucune intimité, plus aucun secret pour lui. Je me serais bien passée de certains détails cependant. Parce qu'il n'y a pas seulement : uriner, faire ses besoins, puer, suer, il y a aussi péter, roter. Bref, ce genre de chose qu'habituellement on voudrait garder mystérieux, surtout nous les filles mais pour lesquelles ont se contre foutait dans les jeux. Dégoutés ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un dise la vérité. Voilà pourquoi il y a peu de couples dans les hunger games. On pue, on montre le plus mauvais de nous-mêmes. Sinon, il y a les couples déjà formés qui arrivent dans les jeux, et dans ce cas, vous avez bien vu comment ça s'est terminé avec Hera et Keith ? Humm.

Nous partons ensuite, nous éloignons le plus possible pour poser notre camp. Il vaut mieux faire ses besoins avant de chercher un camp. C'est quand même plus hygiénique. Du coup, Ethan a fait de même. Si cela nous a fait du bien, nous avons faim et soif. Hors, il nous reste peu de réserves et pas un chat à l'horizon. Pour consoler nos ventres, Ethan et moi discutons toute la soirée, sur un camp que nous avons installé dans un coin un peu creusé. Sans feu, dans notre duvet, serré l'un contre l'autre. L'odeur que dégage nos corps est à la limite du supportable, mais l'air s'étant rafraichit, nos ventre criant famine, nous nous taisons sur ce point. Il me dit qu'il n'a tué personne. Il a même était clément envers Pretus et Hera, ce qu'il regrette. Je lui avais dit que c'était un faiblesse dans les jeux. Voilà le 6 ème jour et moi, Acacia la favorite, je n'ai tué personne. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est tragique ou pas.

Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à la corne. Je lui parle des sangsues, du bœuf (la 7), de Ryve, des rodeurs, des moustiques, d'Amon, Crishna et Cleta. De ses armes étranges qu'elle avait, rondes et à pointes. Mon œil est guérit, les blessures d'Ethan ne sont pas infectées. Nous allons bien pour un 6 ème jour. Même très bien. Une semaine. Une semaine que je suis dans ces jeux, que je frissonne au moindre bruit, que le regarde et le courage d'Amani fait ma force et me hante, que les cris de Ryve me réveillent, que je rencontre les yeux d'Amon partout, que je rêve de Crishna et Cleta qui tentent de me tuer. Ils veulent tous me tuer. Moi. Surtout moi.

Le générique du Capitole résonne dans l'arène et le ciel sombre étoilé s'illumine du visage de Pretus. J'avais presque oublié son air d'innocence. Il était trop jeune, bien trop ! Ethan et moi avons 17 ans, lui 12, c'était quand même incroyable de l'avoir laissé entrer dans l'arène ! Mais je n'ai de compassion que pour les morts. Les vivants de l'arène n'en auront pas pour moi. Quand le générique et la photo de Pretus disparaît je vois Ethan se passer une main sur le visage.

J'essuie discrètement une larme de fatigue. Je suis fatiguée de guetter la mort, de la sentir à mes trousses. Pour toute réponse, Ethan dit qu'il fera la garde en premier. Alors qu'il reste assis, avec son arc à la main, les jambes dans le duvet, je m'y enfonce et soupire d'aise quand le sommeil me gagne. Et collée contre les jambes d'Ethan qui me procurent de la chaleur, je dors un peu plus paisiblement que si j'étais enfermée dans la corne d'abondance avec les carrières.

* * *

**J-7**

Ethan me réveille au milieu de la nuit. Ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue mais il est à l'affut, je le sens tendu, avec ses lunettes de nuit. Nous changeons nos positions. Ethan est à la droite, et au lieu de se coucher vers la forêt, il se tourne vers moi. Je suis en tee-shirt et lui torse nu. Il fait un peu frais le soir, mais il ne fait pas extrêmement froid. Suffisamment cependant pour ne pas dormir. Alors je ne dis rien, ce qui est normal quand Ethan se colle à mes jambes. S'il peut y trouver de la chaleur à défaut d'y trouver de l'odeur tant mieux. J'ai quand même des frissons et comme des décharges électrique dans tout le corps quand il frissonne de froid en les agrippant. Un moment, j'ai envie de lui dire que je ne suis pas un doudou mais ça a tellement l'air de le « réconforter » que je ne dis rien et monte la garde, assise, la main sur mon sabre. Un sabre dont je ne me suis même pas servit. Enfin si, en tuant un rodeur.

La nuit est calme et avec mes lunettes de nuit je vois parfaitement. Les branches des arbres sont comme d'énormes griffes qui frissonnent au vent. La nuit étoilées et la lune artificiel nous fait bénéficier de son halo blanc, faisant jaillir des ombres terribles. Des heures passent comme une éternité.

Tout à coup, j'entends un bruit à ma droite. Je cesse de respirer, pose instinctivement la main sur le dos d'Ethan – geste inutile vous noterez- et veille avec attention. Pas un bruit, pas un seul, sauf un craquement de branche. Lugubre. Mon corps est tendu à son extrême, à l'affut. Le silence de la forêt me brûle les entrailles, de peur, d'effroi… Les carrières ? Je ne bouge pas quand j'entends des bruits de pas. Qui passent derrière nous. Ethan bouge soudainement la tête, je pose ma main dessus le cœur battant la chamade. Les bruits de pas cessent. Ethan et moi sommes dissimulés dans un fossé derrière un grand arbre mort. Vu les bruits de pas, il y a plusieurs personnes.

**« J'ai entendu un bruit**, déclare une voix masculine, juste au-dessus de nous.

Je baisse ma tête vers Ethan, je vois qu'il me fixe dans l'obscurité.

**-Raison de plus pour partir d'ici au plus vite,** dit une autre voix masculine, plus grave et emprunte de gémissements. **Si ça se trouve c'est encore une de ces saletés de mites.**

Un gémissement se fait entendre juste au-dessus d'Ethan et moi. Nous retenons notre respiration. Une tête passe par-dessus le fossé. Par chance, le garçon ne nous aperçoit pas.

**-Ton bras… ?** Demande la première voix.

**-Ça irait mieux si on m'en avait pas bouffé la moitié**, rit d'un air fatigué le deuxième gars. **Allez, Kley, fais pas ta fillette, les carrières ont pas quittés leur nid et… »**, La voix s'éloigne de plus en plus et nous n'entendons plus rien.

Je soupir de soulagement, reprends une respiration normale et ferme les yeux un moment, la tête contre le fossé. Kley, c'est le 6. Il est avec son alliée du 9, et celui-ci s'est fait bouffé le bras. Par des mites. Les carrières seraient toujours à la corne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?! Je tourne la tête vers Ethan qui vient de se rassoir. Heureusement, il a pu dormir aussi longtemps que moi, c'est déjà l'aube. Je me frotte le visage, tout charbonné et finit par me lever. Pendant un moment, Ethan et moi ne parlons pas, nous nous contentons de manger le reste des réserves qu'il nous reste : pas grand-chose. Que faire aujourd'hui ? J'ai bu une gorgée d'eau, je suis presque déshydratée et mon ventre est tellement creux que je finis par ressentir la faim au-delà du soutenable. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour faire un festin non ? Si c'est à la corne d'abondance, c'est bien inutile, Ethan et moi, les alliés des 6 et 9 n'y retourneront pas. Nous en sommes trop éloignés.

Je regarde Ethan préparer ses affaires, le torse et le reste du corps couvert de suie, de charbon de la forêt morte. Je ne suis pas mieux. Nous sommes donc dans le même périmètre que les 6 et 9. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Du tout. Je frissonne, me prépare, prends mon sabre et nous quittons notre camps, nos sacs sur le dos. Notre progression est encore plus prudente et plus silencieuse que d'habitude.

**- Si ton père ne nous envoie rien, y a une raison**, il me dit durement.

Je le regarde. La faim commence à creuser ses traits, la soif a séché ses lèvres gercées. Je suis d'accord avec lui, évidemment. Mon père aurait pu nous envoyer des vivres, mais il n'en fait rien. Je crois deviner pourquoi. Il me l'avait bien dit : Tuer la première fois est la chose la plus dure dans les jeux. Il veut que l'on agisse. Parce que si Ethan et moi n'agissons pas rapidement, nous risquons de perdre toute crédibilité auprès des sponsors. Mon père veut qu'on retrouve les alliés du 6 et du 9 plutôt que d'éviter leur route en attendant un festin.

**-On doit les retrouver,** je dis d'un coup. **C'est le moment**, et c'est inévitable. Ethan a du le comprendre.

Ethan se tourne vers moi, s'arrête dans notre grande marche et je me retourne vers lui.

**- J'espérais que tu dirais ça**, il me sourit faiblement.

Ethan est plus grand que moi, sa peau blanche est devenue noire par la suie qui le salit. Ses lèvres son séchés, sa peau irritée par le soleil, ses cheveux pleins de poussières, comme les miens. Nous ressemblons à des sauvages sales. Bien sûr, comme ça, je ne peux rien trouver de beau à Ethan. Il est sal et il put. Moi aussi. Donc bon. Alors voilà, nous sommes prêts tous les deux. Ethan me rattrape et nous trottinons dans la direction où les voix ont étés. Contrairement à Hera, nous retrouvons rapidement leur trace. Il fait grand jour, le soleil nous brûle et nous assoiffe encore plus. Je ferais désormais tout pour de l'eau. Tout. Alors quand nous voyons des silhouettes, Ethan et moi nous regardons. Il bande son arc, se saisi d'une flèche et me fait signe de rester cachée derrière un arbre.

Je sais que le Capitole veut du spectacle. Je sais qu'Ethan ne les tuera pas avec des flèches. Ce serait plus facile, plus rapide, mais ce serait tellement lâche que nous pourrons dire au revoir à l'aide de Panem et du Capitole. Je vais devoir faire usage de mon sabre. Je me saisis de sa manche, derrière mon dos, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains moites, la gorge nouée et les jambes tremblantes. Je fais un signe à Ethan il hoche la tête. Tout à coup, j'entends un hurlement dans mon dos, puis un deuxième. Ethan se cache derrière l'arbre voisin, se munit d'un couteau long et dépose son arc au sol. Un arc est bon pour la distance, pas pour la proximité. Nous nous retrouvons face aux alliés. Deux contre deux. Egalité. Je me retrouve face à Kley, il me semble, le gars du 6. Il est un tout petit peu plus grand que moi. Il est blanc comme neige, a des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus perçants. J'y vois un peu de panique.

**-T'es pas avec tes amis les carrières ?** Me demande-t-il assuré, même si je peux sentir sa voix trembler légèrement à la vue de mon sabre.

Je ne réponds pas, je le regarde simplement un long moment, concentrée à étudier la zone de combat. Du deux contre deux. Kley tiens un couteux long, le 9 aussi. Celui-ci fait face à Ethan. C'est un métissé, un amérindiens aux cheveux noirs et courts. Je regarde furtivement son bras, droit, duquel on peut voir dépasser le rognon. Les mites lui ont belle et bien manger la moitié du bras et sa blessure n'est qu'à peine recouverte par un tissus. Sal surement. Il serait mort d'ici quelques jours. J'ai pitié pour lui, parce qu'il me fait penser à Ryve. Non ! Je ne dois pas avoir pitié !

**-Je sais me lier aux bonnes personnes,** je murmure pour toute réponse à Kley.

Le combat s'engage lorsque je dégaine mon sabre. Les rayons du soleil se reflètent sur le métal, et en un éclair, Kley fond sur moi. Je l'évite habilement quand il brandit son arme, droit sur moi. Kley a été élevé dans un bâtiment, dans une ville, comme tout le district 6. La nature n'est pas son élément. C'est le mien. J'attrape le bras gauche qu'à brandit Kley, le retourne. Il se retrouve dos à moi alors que je lui tiens toujours le bras gauche. Je lui balance un coup de pied dans le dos et lâche son bras. Il est propulsé sur le sol. Je me tourne vite vers Ethan qui est en train de se battre avec le 9. Il vient de lui foutre son poing dans la figure quand je me retourne vers Kley. J'ai attrapé de la cendre par terre. Kley me regarde, furieux et me rejoint doucement. Encore un fois, il tente de me couper avec son couteau. J'évite la lame sans beaucoup de difficulté, même si je vois quelques mèches de cheveux voler. J'ai été entrainée au sabre. Et il me suffit d'attendre le bon moment pour le lui planter.

Un coup de canon retentit, Kley panique. Moi aussi.

Je suis en danger de mort. Ça change complètement la donne. Si Kley essaie de me tuer, je suis forcée de le faire. J'éprouve moins de scrupule à saisir mon sabre des deux mains, le contourner et le faire filer dans son dos. Il se cambre en hurlant. Son dos est complètement ensanglanté. Un moment, je reste figée devant. Mais on dit que quand on sent la mort arriver, on se bat avec l'énergie du désespoir. C'est vrai. Les yeux de Kley sont fous, complètement. Il se redresse, le poing serré sur la poigne de son couteau et respire bruyamment. J'en perds mes moyens, une seule seconde. Une seule qui lui suffit pour m'effleurer de sa lame au niveau du ventre. J'hurle à mon tour en sentant la douleur m'assaillir. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je bloque ma respiration, tombe en arrière, poussée par Kley, et quand il se baisse pour me planter son couteau, je dépose mon pieds sur son ventre en grondant sous l'effort. Je me saisis de ses épaules et bloque donc son bras, j'appuie sur mon pieds pour le soulever. D'un coup sec, mon pied le propulse au-dessus de moi et il s'écrase sur le sol, derrière moi. Je me tourne, me lève et brandis mon sabre. Tout se passe en moins d'une seconde.

Mon sabre pénètre sa chair au niveau de son cœur. Je reste ainsi, un moment, baissée sur mon sabre, enfoncé dans son corps. Je rencontre son regard empreint de douleur, de souffrance. Il ne se doutait pas que la mort lui viendrait aussi rapidement. Il ne l'a pas vu venir, mais en moins d'une seconde, mon sabre s'était fiché en lui. Il crache et touche. Du sang. Je reste ainsi, à le regarder avec horreur sans pouvoir bouger. Sans rien faire à part le regarder mourir, s'étrangler avec son sang. J'ai fait ça. Ce n'est que quand un coup de canon résonne dans l'air que je me rends compte qu'il est mort. Que je me rends compte que je suis couverte de son sang, que je serre extrêmement fort la poignée de mon sabre. Je tremble. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage sans que je puisse les contenir. Je l'ai tué. Il avait une vie, une famille, des gens qu'il aimait. Des gens à qui il a promis de revenir. Je ne me souci plus de rien.

**-ACACIA ! Acacia !** J'entends hurler. **C'est bon, on y va !** J'ai le regard hagard quand je sens une main me saisir. Je tente de me débattre mais je n'en ai même pas la force. A travers mon regard flou, je vois vaguement une main décoller mes doigts raides et retirer mon sabre du cadavre.

La voix d'Ethan. Ethan. Ethan. Ethan. Ethan mon compagnon de district encore en vie. Mon cerveau est comme déconnecté. Il me saisit la main et se met à courir. Je le suis en trainant des pieds. Où sommes-nous ? Dans une forêt brûlée. Non. Dans une arène. Je viens du district 11, j'ai 17 ans. Mon père a fait les Hunger Games. Je l'ai fait. Je tremble. J'ai tué. Nous l'avons fait. C'est horrible. Que faire ? C'était abominable. Je n'oublierais jamais le regard de souffrance de Kley. Jamais le sang qu'il a craché quand je lui ai enfoncé mon sabre dans le cœur. Jamais ses yeux pleins de haines, pleins de terreurs. Jamais je n'oublierais son regard, qui me hantera jusqu'au restant de mes jours. Ce que j'y ai lu, ce sont les mêmes doutes, les mêmes pensées à mes parents, à mes amis, à ceux que j'aime. J'y ai vu mon propre reflet. Il était innocent comme moi. Il ne devait même pas m'en vouloir, il devait juste penser que c'était fini. Il devait être quelqu'un de bien.

Après quelques minutes d'une marche silencieuse et épuisante, quand nous semblons au bout de nos forces, nous entendons le bruit de la délivrance. Le carillon des sponsors. Je regarde le parachute se diriger vers nous, je vois Ethan s'en saisir. Il l'ouvre rapidement et en sort une bouteille d'eau et de la viande séchées. Il se dirige vers moi, ouvre la bouteille et fait couler de l'eau sur mes lèvres. Je suis à moitié évanouie quand l'eau coule dans ma bouche. Je la savoure en clignant des yeux. Le soleil me brûle mais cette eau est la plus délicieuse que je n'ai jamais bue de toute ma vie. Jamais. Je bois quelques gorgées, Ethan boit le reste et nous mangeons en silence, mécaniquement. Je retrouve peu à peu ma raison. Et avec tout cela, tout ce désespoir me je me rappel première fois que j'ai été violée.

J'étais dans les bois, en train de cueillir des fruits. Tout le monde haïssait la fillette qui avait causé la mort de Mara. Tout le monde me regardait méchamment, me scrutais. J'avais 14 ans. Taleb était devenu mon ami et Ethan me détestait, comme presque tout le Terrain. J'avais deux ans d'entrainements dans les pattes, et deux moissons. Le district 11 est tellement grand qu'il y a deux sélections avant la Moisson. Et comme par hasard, j'ai été tirée au sort à chaque fois. Sauf à la vraie Moisson. Je cueillais des cerises avec un panier, c'était un milieu de journée et il n'y avait personne autour de moi. Je n'avais pas compris, au début, parce que j'étais la seule à cueillir et que tout le monde était dans les champs. Ordre des pacificateurs. Ce n'est que quand j'ai vu Arthurus, un des pacificateurs en chef m'approcher que j'ai senti que la situation n'était pas normale. Pas le temps d'hurler, pas le temps de pleurer. Pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me souviens seulement de son regard mauvais, de la douleur fulgurante. Pire qu'un coup, pire que tout. Du sang, des gémissements, son poids, ses mots. Je n'avais rien pu dire à personne. Rien.

J'étais rentrée chez moi, j'avais changé ma robe en passant inaperçu et j'avais pleuré. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Que pouvais-je faire ? A qui me plaindre ? A mes parents ? Mon père aurait tué le pacificateur en chef et le maire nous aurait tous exécuté. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me plaindre à un des adultes de mon district, il m'aurait ri au nez et m'aurait traitée de menteuse ou m'aurait dit que c'était bien fait pour moi. J'étais seule. La première fois, j'ai tellement pleuré que j'ai été malade pendant des jours. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de sortir sans pouvoir le dire à qui que ce soit. Mais un jour, j'ai dû sortir de nouveau. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de croiser de nouveau Arthurus. Il se passa un an entier durant lequel je cru que l'on m'avait oublié et que personne ne viendrait me faire de mal. Mais c'était un euphémisme. A mes 15 ans, je dû subir cela encore une fois. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. Arthurus encore, rejoins par deux autres pacificateurs. J'ai cru mourir des millions de fois. Des millions de fois j'ai survécu. Pragto, Arthurus et Magnus. Des noms que je répète tous les soirs avant de dormir. De simples noms.

Ils m'ont violée tellement de fois que quand je les voyais apparaitre, je ne fuyais même plus. J'étais une coquille vide. L'objet de leurs désirs. Rien d'autre. Quand j'eus 16 ans, Pragto m'offrit un collier du 1, d'où il venait, en plaqué or. Je crois qu'il m'aimait bien. Et puis Magnus a commencé à me donner des fruits en cachette, du pain, de la viande, où à me donner des heures de repos supplémentaires durant les récoltes. Et puis Arthurus a découvert notre secret : le Terrain. Ce moment est le passage le plus terrible de ma vie. Il y a une transition entre être et faire. Il m'a demandé d'être d'accord, d'être sincère, de le faire et surtout : de le vouloir. Il garderait notre secret, à tous. Je crois qu'au fond, il ne l'aurait dit à personne. Il y a avait trop de pression sur lui, il était sur de mourir s'il avait dénoncé le Terrain. Cependant, il en a profité pour m'avoir.

J'ai le même sentiment désormais, en ce moment. D'être piégée, de ne pouvoir rien dire ni faire. De ressentir la même douleur. Impuissance. Sauf que désormais, je savais ce que je faisais, je savais ce que j'avais fait. J'étais responsable aujourd'hui. Et c'était bien pire parce que je ne pouvais même pas me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Que j'étais une victime. J'étais aussi une victime des jeux. Je suppose que c'est suffisant pour me remonter le moral et me dire que je me relèverais. Comme je m'étais relevée chaque jour après mes viols. Je mettais relevée pour ne pas leur donner raison. C'était horrible, à chaque fois mais… mais avec les années, on se dit que de toute manière, que faire ? Alors je survivais déjà avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Je m'étais prostituée aussi, avec Arthurus pour payer son silence. Et d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas la finalité de ces jeux ? Tous ces sponsors gras et orgueilleux, dont faisaient peut être partit mes geôliers, ils pensaient à quoi en me sponsorisant ? Que, si je gagnais, il leur serait due que je passe les remercier. Les remercier comme seule une femme peut le faire. Et j'étais jolie, sportive et typée. J'étais leur fantasme, comme l'ont étés beaucoup de gagnantes des Hunger Games. Une prostituée du Capitoles, voilà qui me changerait d'en être une d'un pacificateur !

A quoi bon gagner ? A quoi bon me battre ? Pourquoi survivre si, dans ce cas, je retournerais dans ma misérable vie faite de violence, de haine et de mépris ? Gagner les jeux ne m'arrangerais en rien. La seule pensée supposée positive c'est que je pourrais espionner le Capitole. Pour organiser cette résistance. Mais … comment organiser une résistance si le district 11 et tout le reste de Panem pense que je suis contre lui ? Pense que j'ai causé la mort d'une gamine ? Pense que je suis une carrière ? Panem ne me connait pas. Personne ne me connait. Cela fait deux jours que je suis 24h sur 24 avec Ethan. C'est long, mais moins que si j'étais seule.

Après avoir bu, nous utilisons le fond de ma pommade pour accélérer la cicatrisation de nos blessures. La balafre d'Ethan sera une cicatrice, comme celle que j'ai au ventre. Mais au moins, elle ne s'infectera pas. Le reste de la journée, Ethan et moi marchons. Pour pallier l'ennui, nous discutons. De tout et de rien, de nos couleurs préférées, de nos jeux d'enfants, de ce que nous apprenons dans le 11. De nos familles, du ciel bleus. Parfois, à entendre une anecdote, nous sourions faiblement.

**« J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi les carrières aiment faire ça**, je soupire à la vue du sang sur mon bras, en pensant à Amon et Crishna.

Ethan grignote son dernier bout de viande et regarde droit devant lui.

**-Personne ne devrait aimer ça. Personne,** il réajuste son sac. **Mais il faut aussi être capable de le faire. Seulement quand il le faut.**

Enfin, nous arrivons à la fin de cette foutue forêt brûlée. Je m'arrête devant le paysage qui s'offre à moi. Il faut s'imaginer : Cela fait plus de 3 jours que nous arpentons cette foutue foret de bois brûlé et dense, que nous nous battons contre ce qui y vit, ce qui n'y vit pas. Devant nous, alors que nous sommes au sommet de cette colline, en contre bas, nous voyons une prairie. Il nous faudra peut-être deux jours pour arriver en bas.

Une belle prairie, comme celles du onze. Le regard d'Ethan croise le mien, et je souris sans même le vouloir. Les prairies du onze, abondantes. Là-bas, il doit y avoir de la nourriture et de l'eau, surement. J'attrape la main d'Ethan sur l'émotion. Taleb. Voilà ce que les prairies me rappel. Ma maison. Mon chez moi, sous mon nez. J'aurais au moins vu ça une dernière fois. Je veux y être. Ethan quant à lui semble encore plus ému que moi. Une larme pointe au coin de son œil. Mara, ses sœurs, sa mère. Nos vies ont été érigées sur des prairies comme celles-ci. Et cette prairie-là est splendide. La plus belle de toute. Nous la surplombons du haut de la colline, et avec le soleil qui commence à se coucher, la vue est magnifique. Pour la première fois des jeux, je trouve que l'arène est belle. C'est notre terrain à Ethan et moi ça ! Le soleil et le ciel devenue rosé et orangé baigne l'herbe et les grains onctueux. Des arbres feuillus pointent leurs nez par masse irrégulières. Il me semble apercevoir un lac, mais je n'en suis pas sure. Je soupire et souris faiblement.

**-Allons-y doucement**, murmure Ethan en sortant de sa transe.

Et effectivement, nous marchons encore deux heures avant d'installer notre camp dans l'obscurité. Les visages de Kley et Demeter apparaissent dans le ciel. Prudente comme je le suis, je radote Ethan pour que nous nous dissimulions un minimum. Il manque de me crier dessus, je manque de m'énerver et finalement, je le laisse dormir en premier. Quand je le réveille pour dormir, j'ai des sentiments contradictoires. Je m'endors, accrochée à lui, à la fois heureuse à la pensée de rejoindre la prairie et terrorisée de retrouver dans mon sommeil le regard figé dans l'obscurité de Kley.

* * *

**J-8**

Nous n'avons plus rien à manger ni à boire Ethan et moi. Même si nous sommes le huitième jour, cela ne change rien. Les sponsors, j'en suis certaine, sont bien capables de nous envoyer quelque chose. Hors mon père le refuse. Encore. Je soupire. Il s'attend à ce que nous rejoignons la prairie. C'est ce que nous comptions faire de toute façon, mais sans eau, nous aurons du mal. La fatigue, la faim et la soif nous rendent irritable Ethan et moi. L'odeur aussi, la trop forte présence de l'autre. Il me répond méchamment, je m'agace pour un rien. Alor nous marchons, le dos endoloris par le poids même mince des sacs. Nos visages sont encore plus marqués par le desséchement et le manque d'hygiène. Il nous faut une rivière, un courant ou quoique ce soit d'autres pour nous ravitailler et nous laver. Au moins, nous serons moins irritables. Effectivement, nous passons la journée à descendre la forêt dans une marche effrénée. La soif me donne le tournis, ma bouche est complètement sèche et mon ventre ne cesse de gronder.

Cependant, nous arrivons devant un paysage encore plus beau que ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Encore plus beau que les prairies que nous approchons.

C'est comme un rêve. Un petit étang au tréfonds de la forêt. J'en reste scotchée. Les arbres ont refleuris, il y a des champignons, des fruits ! Je pourrais faire moi-même la cueillette ! J'explose d'un rire nerveux et me précipite vers l'eau. J'attrape ma gourde et avant de la plonger dans l'eau, j'hésite. Je saisis des baies et les balance dedans. Rien. Je plonge ma main et ma gourde dans l'eau fraiche et soupir de soulagement. Le contact froid me donne des frissons délicieux. Ethan me rejoint, plonge sa gourde à son tour. Nous nous regardons, je sors la petite fiole purificatrice et verse ce qu'il faut dans nos gourdes. Nous patientons quelques minutes qui semblent interminables, gigotant et tremblants. Tout à coup, je dépose mes lèvres sur le goulot et bois à grand traits. Je fais attention de ne pas m'étouffer, de prendre des poses.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. C'est l'après-midi, le soleil est aux zéniths. Je range ma gourde et me lève, m'approchant de l'eau claire. L'étang ne doit pas être profond. Je vais pouvoir me laver. C'est parfait. Dans mon sac de survie, j'ai trouvé du sable. Ça doit permettre de faire pas mal de choses, mais à ce que j'en sais, ça va surtout me permettre de me nettoyer de toute cette crasse et de ce sang. Ce sang qui me rappel chaque secondes ce que j'ai fait. Je me tourne vers Ethan.

**-J'aimerais en profiter pour me laver,** je dis en déposant mon sac au bord de l'étang.

Ethan me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit nue. Certes, en y pensant, Panem verra, et j'avais même oublié les caméras. Mais là, en live, je ne peux pas juste me déshabiller devant Ethan. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui a autant connu la nudité n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que l'eau redonne un peu de bonne humeur –si on peut appeler ça comme ça- à Ethan.

**-J't'en prie**, il me dit en passant sa main dans l'eau et en commençant à se laver les bras alors que je fais de même. **Moi aussi j'en aurais bien besoin d'ailleurs**, il me montre son visage et hausse un sourcil. **Huit jours de transpirations, je te raconte pas l'odeur, **il se lave le visage et se frotte abondamment alors que je reste ahurie. Il ne comprend même pas le message.

Je souris cependant ironiquement.

-**Pas besoin**, je m'exclame. **Je te rappel qu'on a vécu cote à cote durant 3 jours. Mais je pourrais en dire autant de moi alors on s'en fout**, je lâche en attrapant de l'eau dans mes mains.** Chacun notre tour, **je finis par lui balancer. Non mais j'ai réellement besoin de me nettoyer,_ partout_. Il devrait comprendre ça quand même.

**-Ahhh,** il fait mine de comprendre, l'eau dégoulinant de son visage**. Non**, il dit.** On fait ça ensemble, je vais pas te laisser te baigner comme ça,** il prend son air sérieux et j'ai juste envie de lui balancer mon pied dans la tronche, comme je l'ai fait avec Crishna. Un bleu qu'il ne pourra pas effacé avec de l'eau. **T'imagines**, il continue sur sa lancée**, te faire tuer en te lavant**, il regarde sur le côté et soupir **: Ca me dérange pas, moi.**

**-Moi si.**

**-Allez, c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais rien vu.**

**-Tu peux bien t'être tapé qui tu veux, je ne suis pas les autres,** je réplique méchamment.

**-Ca aussi, je l'ai bien vu.**

Nous nous regardons. Je hurle.

**-Qu…QUOI ?! Où ?**

**-Tu devrais éviter de courir te laver tous les matins à l'aube à la même heure au même endroit**, il répond innocemment en haussant les épaules.

**-Super, maintenant, tu es un voyeur.**

**-Un voyeur qui a apprécié ce qu'il a vu, tu noteras.**

**-Va te faire voir**, je lui balance de l'eau avec rage et plonge dans l'eau, habillée. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir apprécié ce qu'il a vu ! Les pacificateurs aussi aimaient ça.

Je ronchonne un bon moment, me frottant par-dessus mes vêtements un peu déchirés –et j'ai un tee shirt de rechange dans mon sac !- et enlève toute la crasse qu'il y a sur mes vêtements et mon corps. L'eau se colore de rouge et de noir. Je plonge ma tête, lave mes cheveux au possible, mon visage.

C'est quand je sors de l'eau qu'Ethan me percute.

Nous finissons tous les deux dans l'eau, complètement habillés. Nous refaisons surface et alors que je suis sur le point de l'insulter, il me balance une grosse flanquée d'eau. Je lui réponds tout d'abord énervée, puis amusée. Dans notre petit jeu, Ethan finit par m'attraper par la taille pour me faire tomber, nous coulons tous les deux. Nous rions. Je crois surtout que nous avons un besoin vital de décompresser. Etre dans une cage et devoir tuer pour vivre n'est pas un loisir.

Nous passons quelques minutes à batailler comme ça en riant. Ça fait du bien. De rire. D'extérioriser. Autrement nous deviendrons fous comme Hera l'est. Nous oublions l'arène un seul instant.

Quand nous émergeons de l'eau, Ethan me tient par le ventre et je l'agrippe par la taille pour le faire tomber de nouveau. Nous prenons conscience de notre proximité quand nous ouvrons les yeux en riant. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il est beau, quand il sourit. Et propre de surcroit. Je crois que j'avais toujours rêvé de percer le mystère qu'était Ethan, comme beaucoup de fille, sans le montrer. Il sourit seulement à ceux qu'il apprécie vraiment. Il me sourit. Mon sourire à moi, il m'a servi à faire croire à Amon que je l'aimais, il n'est pas vraiment précieux, mais je crois qu'Ethan le voit autrement.

C'est surement pour ça qu'il empoigne ma tête de ses grandes mains, qu'il me regarde, essoufflé, et fixe mes lèves un moment. Quand je m'en aperçois, j'ai le cœur qui rate un battement. Le souffle court et des frissonnements dans tout le corps. Mes jambes se paralysent, mon cerveau se déconnecte et je sens la chaleur me monter à la tête.

Tout à coup, ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les miennes avec une force incroyable. Ce contact me brule, bien qu'il soit aussi doux que passionné. Nos lèvres se caressent moins d'une seconde. Elles se détachent aussi vite. J'ai le visage en feu, les lèvres brulantes et des pensées dans tous les sens. Nous restons un moment, comme ça, nous regardant dans les yeux. Le souffle court, surprise, je cherche des explications dans son regard, quelque chose. Mais je n'y vois rien, comme s'il n'avait pas compris lui-même ce qu'il venait de faire. Je fais le rapprochement avec les pacificateurs. Leurs baisers à eux étaient abominables, forcés, et je n'avais jamais rien ressentis si ce n'est l'habitude. Avant Amon, je pensais qu'embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche n'était rien. J'avais trop été habituée. Mais Amon m'avait démontré que l'on pouvait ressentir du dégout. Ethan venait de me montrer encore autre chose.

Nous nous séparons l'un de l'autre, tout à coup, comme une décharge électrique. Pour le coup, c'est un bon jeu pour le Capitole : deux ex-ennemis devenus alliés qui s'embrassent. Je crois que je vais passer pour une allumeuse de première. Génial. Mais Ethan et moi n'avons pas le temps de parler ni même de nous questionner qu'une voix retentit dans l'arène.

**-Chers tributs. Vous savez mieux que moi qu'aucun festin n'a encore eu lieu dans ces jeux. Je ne vous en annonce pas un. Cependant, pour ceux qui ne l'auront pas encore compris, l'arène est spéciale. Il y a une fin. Et tous ceux qui arriveront en même temps à cette fin gagneront.**

Tous ceux qui arriveront à la fin en même temps gagneront. Tous. Nous pouvons gagner, Ethan et moi. Nous le pouvons. Nous nous regardons et nous séparons totalement, ahuris. Une course, un parcours. L'arène est un parcours. Ça ne m'étonne même plus, parce que je me rappel du pont, de la corne d'abondance horrible que je voulais absolument quitter –et probablement faite pour, justement-, de la forêt de bois brûlés –dans laquelle il faut survivre à la soif et la faim- et de la prairie gigantesque à découvert –dans laquelle il est dangereux de se cacher-. Un parcours. Des obstacles. Plusieurs gagnants.

Ethan et moi ressortons de l'eau, nous nous sourions et j'oublie le baiser que nous avons échangé. Si nous arrivons ensemble, en premier, nous gagnerons. On se sourit. Alors qu'Ethan et moi nous installons dans l'herbe et que je cueille des fruits, nous sentons des gouttes d'eau nous tomber dessus. Il pleut. Le ciel gronde. Nous avons eu le temps de sécher et même si le feuillage nouveau des arbres nous couvre, il n'en reste pas moins que nous recevons de plus en plus d'eau. Une pluie assez chaude. Ethan et moi nous engouffrons dans le duvet, collés l'un à l'autre.

C'est la nuit du 8 eme jour qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abat sur la colline. Nous sommes éloignés du torrent mais je pense que les carrières vivent un très mauvais moment. La corne d'abondance se trouve dans un marais, remplit de monstruosités entre deux collines. Dans un creux. Comme une cuve, le torrent la remplira. Cela se confirme quand, au bout d'une heure, un coup de canon retentit. Et au même moment, le ciel s'illumine. Un visage y apparait. Je le reconnais facilement : c'est celui de Crishna.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pas mal de choses se passent dans ce chapitre, s'il vous plait, commentez si vous avez aimé ! (ou pas d'ailleurs) Merci aux nouveaux followers et favorite ( callliiinnn) :_ S2aa, Mikerosenbach (;p), MrqmrtlMVctVlmt_ (pas facile XD)et _eridan black !_**

**Votre soutien fait mon bonheur =)**

**Enjoy !**


	15. La couleur pourpre

**Eridan black :** Merci encore ! :D J'apprécie énormément ton soutien !

**Rob26** : Mrciii :3

**Megan Wells** : Ahh, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge de ce côté ingrat ! Merci à toi de poster ! =D

**Acheqa :** Flattée que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci à toi

**Lisa **: Je t'aime X3 Tu fais de bons reviews bien détaillé alors je suis super contente ! Derien pour les publications, j'essais de garder un rythme raisonnable ! Oui, je ne voulais pas du tout qu'ils la retrouvent. Elle a un destin assez ironique d'ailleurs, la veuve noire ! J'aurais préféré mettre un peu de suspens pour Demeter et Kley, mais là c'était impossible, vraiment, comme tu dis Pour la propreté, j'ai hésité mais comme je tente d'être le plus réaliste possible, il devient carrément indispensable de préciser les mauvais côtés de l'arène, merci ! Haha, moi aussi je me marre d'avance pour Ethacia ! XD Merciii infiniment pour le compliment sur l'arène ! Moi aussi j'en avais marre des histoires où forcéments, comme par hasard… pas très imaginatif. Mais n'oublie pas que je reste très réaliste et qu'avant Katniss et Peeta il n'y a _jamais_ eu deux gagnants aux HG… Amon chéri… Au moment où on l'attendra, il apparaitra, je te le promets !

**Boubi** : Merci à toi ! Ahhh Ethacia est probablement la moins belle surprise de mes Jeux mais « jm'en fous ! » Il fallait que je le fasse =)

**Je post aujourd'hui le POV de Crishna, surtout parce que je suis très chargée par les cours. Et aussi parce que j'ai envie que vous la compreniez. On ne dirait pas mais Crishna n'est pas la fille qu'on croit voir dans le Jeux.**

* * *

**District 1, treize ans avant les Jeux.**

Dans un coin sombre d'une pièce, deux hommes regardent à travers une baie vitrée des enfants jouer. L'un est de forte corpulence, rondouillet se déplace difficilement, une mine désespéré sur le visage l'autre est très grand, imposant avec une musculature hors norme, et une expression sévère. La pièce est presque lugubre avec son gros fauteuil troué par endroit, déchiré par la vieillesse et poussiéreux. Les vitres sont brisées comme si le bâtiment était abandonné. Il est simplement non entretenu. Un bureau, ridiculement fabriqué en bois et charnu, occupe la pièce avec le canapé.

**-Personne ne voudrait d'une enfant pareille**, déclare le rondouillet en fronçant les sourcils, d'une voix aigüe. **Regardez-moi ces rousseurs ! Et ces cheveux, par tous les Dieux, qu'ils sont laids, **il pointe son doigt grassouillet vers les enfants à travers la grande vitre qui donne à une autre salle. Son énorme doigt est pointé sur un enfant en particulier, dans un coin, exclue des autres. **Et puis elle est incapable de faire quoique ce soit à son âge, c'est bien triste, douée pour rien**, commence-t-il à maugréer en faisant une moue à la fois dubitative, déçue et mauvaise. **On pourrait tout aussi aisément la donner à cette maison close près des champs,** son rire gras brise le silence de la salle, habitée seulement par les rires des enfants qui jouent en face.** Et vous conviendrez que j'aurais du mal à la leur vendre, **rit-il.** Je pourrais la donner au Capitole, pour devenir une muette, au moins…**

**-Il n'en est pas question. Je vais la prendre.**

Le grand homme aux cheveux de paille lui coupe la parole en gardant les yeux rivés sur les enfants, jouant à une course poursuite. De petits gamins, d'à peine cinq ans qui gesticulent en braillant. Sa voix, forte et sévère contraste totalement avec la petite voix aigüe de l'homme gras.

Le silence se fait dans la salle, de nouveau. Seul le couinement de surprise du petit homme retentit.

**-Vous êtes surs… ?**Bégaie-t-il.** Parce qu'elle…**

**-J'ai dit que j'allais la prendre, **ordonne calmement le grand homme.** Quel terme n'avez-vous pas saisi ? **Cette fois, son regard furieux croise celui subjugué du petit homme.

Les deux hommes se regardent un moment, sans résultat apparents. Le grassouillet semble reprendre ses esprits et finit par sourire.

**-Rien très cher, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, **dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant son invité. **J'aurais pour habitude de jubiler à cette annonce**, déclare-t-il comme s'il parlait d'une bête malade de laquelle on ne veut plus et pour laquelle on est que trop satisfait de se débarrasser à bon prix. Ca semblait presque incroyable. **Mais pour cette enfant, vous perdez trop pour que je n'intervienne pas, mon ami, **finit-il par insister. **Je ne peux pas m'en plaindre, vous me défaite d'un fardeau. Seulement, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi celle-ci ? **Demande-t-il à son interlocuteur alors que celui-ci garde une expression froide et se retourne vers la baie vitrée.** Nous avons de vaillants garçons et de jolies filles, tout pour vous plaire,** il montre de la main l'assemblée des enfants gambadant et riant.

Le grand homme ne répond pas pendant un long moment mais finit tout de même, les yeux rivés vers l'objet de sa venue, à admettre :

**-Elle a un bon physique pour son âge, **déclare-t-il, _« quelque chose que vous n'avez pas pu voir, vous, gros comme vous l'êtes de vous goinfrer des revenus des autres. Une orpheline n'a pas pour seul destin de se prostituer. Elle vaut bien toute la force des garçons d'ici. »_ Pensa-t-il. Mais il ne dit rien, considérant que son interlocuteur n'était pas méritant d'une telle peine. **Je l'ai vu à votre session sportive,** précisa-t-il en répondant au regard goguenard de son hôte. _« Qu'il n'aille pas penser que je m'achète une femme »._**Je sais reconnaître de futurs champions quand j'en vois, contrairement à son apparente laideur, **réplique-t-il méchamment au précédent argument du petit homme.

L'homme gras, saisissant l'opportunité d'enfin se débarrasser du « rebut » de l'orphelinat commença à prendre un air de compassion pour se mettre d'accord avec l'homme.

**-Ohh, si elle n'avait pas cette immondice de cheveux roux sur la tête je…**

**-Inutile de me lécher les bottes, j'ai dit que je la prenais. Tenez**, l'homme sort des billets de sa poche, pour ce qui semble être une somme importante à l'expression du gros bonhomme, et les lui tend d'une main franche et pressée**. Maintenant, ramenez là, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend, **l'hôte hoche la tête et se précipite vers la porte, tout retourné.** Attendez !... Comment ses parents sont-ils morts ?**

Le gros homme s'arrête et regarde un moment son interlocuteur, surpris. Le grand homme, fort et impassible était reconnu pour n'avoir aucun état d'âme. Il était connu pour être sans pitié. _« Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il de cela quand on sait le destin qu'il réserve à cette petite ? Il aurait mieux fallut que je la vende à la maison close, que lui réserve-t-il par tous les Dieux ?!»,_ pensa le gros homme. Il prit un air affligé.

**-Ohhh, un cas bien particulier. Terrible affaire, **murmure-t-il gravement.** Le père a été pris d'un coup de folie. Il a tenté de tuer la gamine, mais la mère s'est interposée,** il plissa les yeux, comme une bonne femme l'aurait fait en racontant des commérages. Mais rien d'un commérage ici. Cette histoire était malheureusement très vraie.** Il avait déjà tué leurs trois autres enfants. Résultat : la mère a tué le père et s'est suicidée après avoir déposé l'enfant ici, **finit-il par soupirer.** Je m'en serais d'ailleurs bien passé. Cette gamine aurait dû mourir avec eux, elle n'est pas faite pour ce monde, **et les enfants qui crient soulignent ces paroles. Ils sont autour d'elle, la pointant du doigt, en attroupement. Ses cheveux d'une rousseur très vive sont apparemment la source des moqueries.

N'y tenant plus, le petit homme se précipite en rangeant ses billets dans son pantalon. Le grand homme regarde son hôte se rendre dans la grande salle voisine et ramener la petite fille aux cheveux aussi abondants que si on lui avait planté des engrais dans la tête, bouclés et d'un roux incroyablement étincelant. Cette fille n'était pas jolie comme on pouvait parler de beauté. Mais elle avait un air sauvage que lui rendaient cette chevelure rutilante et ces yeux aussi profonds que des abimes. Le grand homme saisi la main de la gamine, toujours silencieuse et la guida vers la sortie sous les remerciements répétés du gros bonhomme. La fillette suivit, ne protestant même pas. Et ils partirent par la grande porte miteuse de l'orphelinat, baignés par le soleil.

* * *

Une jeune fille crachait par terre, rejetant la boue flasque qu'on lui avait forcée de manger. Elle était à quatre pattes, les vêtements sales et le visage cramoisi. Elle crachait à telle point qu'à un moment, elle du faire un grand effort pour ne pas vomir. Sa chemise était déchirée, son corps recouvert de blessures récentes. Qu'importe, le tableau était bien clair elle était la victime malheureuse d'enfants élevés pour être mauvais entre eux. Elle avait 11 ans, tout au plus, comme le reste des enfants qui l'entouraient en riant.

**-Tu vois, elle est tellement laide que quoiqu'il arrive, même Jimmy la puce n'en voudrait pas !** Rit un adolescent cerné par des amis qui le rejoignirent.

C'est vrai qu'avec les années, ses foutus cheveux roux n'avaient pas cessé d'être ce qu'ils étaient : d'un roux criard. Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Ils se balançaient sur ses épaules en de petit soubresaut, faisant sautiller les boucles emmêlés. Et il avait fallu qu'avec le début de l'adolescence lui apparaissent des taches de rousseurs. Génial, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez d'être appelé poils de carotte. Elle cracha une dernière fois, se releva et ignora majestueusement les remarques stupides qui la précédaient depuis qu'elle était petite. Ce n'était pas nouveau, donc ça la touchait moins. Mais ça la touchait quand même. Quelque part, elle rêvait de sauter à la gorge du garçon qui, à répétition soutenu, l'insultait et la ridiculisait. Il paierait, comme son père le lui avait répété. Rien ne sert de sauter sur sa proie quand elle s'y attend. Il vaut mieux se tapir et attendre qu'elle déploie sa gorge pour la mordre. Mais la jeune fille était du genre impulsif. Elle ne put empêcher son regard noir rencontrer celui, bleu et amusé, du garçon. Il paiera. Et comme si les mots pouvait le rendre plus réel, elle se le répéta tout le long du chemin, jusqu'au centre d'entrainement.

Il paiera. Il paiera. Il paiera..

* * *

**-Le Capitole vous aiment ! Vous êtes ses privilégiés. En tant que tel, nous le remercions et honorerons les Jeux. Les meilleurs élèves du camp pourront se porter volontaires pour les Jeux. Quel que soit leur âge s'ils y tiennent. Le Capitole est grand. Le président Snow vous chéri. Représentez-le fièrement pour lui montrer que les erreurs de vos ancêtres peuvent être corrigées. Vous êtes le futur. Vous êtes les citoyens libres d'une société parfaite. Et pour qu'elle perpétue, vous devez servir fièrement votre patrie en faisant régner l'ordre dans les districts. Vous n'êtes pas un sacrifice, vous êtes des gagnants. Point de gagnant sans perdants. Vous être l'essence indispensable d'une continuité. Car le Capitole vous aime, il vous chér…**

* * *

**-Encore un autre comme ça et tu creuses ta propre tombe ! A quoi tu pensais ?!**

Elle ne blêmit même pas. Elle reçut le coup à l'abdomen et se plia sous la force mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, ses cheveux incontrôlable retombant sur son visage quand elle se releva. Elle les repoussa d'un geste agacé. Elle banda son arc, inspira et fit corps avec. Le métal était glacé. La flèche aussi. Quand elle expira, la flèche fit son propre chemin, filant droit sur ce qui était une pomme. Une pomme sur la tête d'un gamin de 10 ans à peine. La flèche siffla et incrusta la pomme dans le mur. Le grand homme, le visage vieillis par le temps, s'approcha de la jeune femme, haute de ses quinze ans. Elle n'avait pas embellis avec le temps, comme ce fut le cas pour certaines enfants disgracieuses, mais elle ne s'était pas enlaidie non plus. C'était déjà ça.

**-Répète après moi : les autres sont mauvais, je suis la meilleure. Tu dois être insensible à tout. Pas de peurs. Pas de honte. Pas de tristesse. Pas d'amour. Pas de douleur. Pas de compassion. Répète.**

Elle répèta inlassablement les mots, les comprenant parfaitement. Plus petite, elle les connaissait par cœur sans même savoir ce que ça pouvait signifier. Puis elle avait regardé les jeux, puis le Capitole et son cher président Snow, sauveur de Panem les avaient prient pour favoris. Les tributs Carrières, les meilleurs tueurs jamais connu. La jeune fille rêvait de devenir un pacificateur. Métier prisé dans les tributs 1, 2 et 4. Maintenant, elle comprenait. Pour protéger la démocratie, pour protéger le peuple des dangereux criminels qui tentaient de tuer leur liberté, elle devait les chasser. Non, elle n'était pas faible. Tellement, d'ailleurs, qu'elle pouvait courir des heures sans fatigue, s'entraine sans relâche. Mais contrairement à ce que son entraineur avait cru, elle n'était pas la plus forte. Elle l'était. Mais elle n'était pas _la_ plus forte. Cela accentuait les regards méprisants. Et qui était le favori des jeux ? Artem. Cette foutue ordure qui passait son temps à se moquer de ses cheveux avec sa pouffiasse de copine blonde.

**-Crishna, tu n'es pas forcée de te porter volontaire. Avec un peu d'entrainement, tu pourras rejoindre la milice. Je ne t'ai pas élevée pour que tu participes à ces jeux. **

Mais la haine de la jeune femme, grandissante avec l'âge pour les individus qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était, l'omnibulait. Elle la bouffait et la rongeait inlassablement. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus de ça. Il paierait, pour tout. Artem était sa première cible, et tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas fait la peau, elle ne pensera à rien d'autre. Elle avait appris à tuer. Elle savait comment faire. Pour son pays, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Mais elle ne se priverait pas de le faire avec Artem, qui lui nuisait à elle. Elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps, ça s'arrangerait, qu'il grandirait mais ce ne fut même pas le cas.

* * *

**-Je me porte volontaire.**

Dix-huit ans, c'était le bon âge, indéniablement. Elle avait surpassé toutes les filles et elle entrait enfin dans l'histoire des Hunger Games. En sortant de ces jeux, elle pourrait fièrement rejoindre la milice. Quand elle tourna la tête d'un air satisfait vers l'assemblée, elle rencontra le regard froid et glacial d'Artem. Si seulement elle avait réussi à le tuer, celui-là… Il avait gagné les précédents jeux. Faisant de lui son mentor. Quelle chance. Son sourire cruel ne la fit pas frissonner. Elle était habituée à ses tortures permanentes comme s'il s'agissait de son ombre. Le garçon qui se porta volontaire fut Argus. Un des favoris d'un des centres d'entrainement, à ce qui paraissait. Assez grand, fort mais mince, elle savait de lui qu'il rêvait de rejoindre la vie huppée du Capitole. Pourquoi pas elle aussi d'ailleurs ?

* * *

Je regarde le torrent d'eau arriver à mes genoux. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de pluie. Cela faisait dix minutes que j'étais là, criant, enchainée devant toute la miséricorde du monde. Amon. Comme je pouvais le hair ! Il avait tout organisé ! Tout ! Et je m'étais laissé avoir par ses mots doucereux et tendres. J'avais crue qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Amon est beau. Cruellement beau. Et il m'avait charmée. Idiote comme je l'étais, j'avais cru qu'il aimait mes cheveux, qui, disait-il, avaient la couleur du sang. La couleur pourpre. Il m'avait embrassé, il m'avait dit qu'il trouverait un moyen qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux. La plus grande erreur de ma vie avait été de croire que l'on pouvait m'aimer. Personne ne m'avait jamais aimé. Même mes parents n'avaient pas voulu de moi.

Je remuais les mains, attachées par des espèces de poignée en métal. Mes poignets étaient ensanglantés par la lutte que j'avais menée. Mes cheveux étaient trempés, mon corps aussi. Il pleuvait à verse. Et l'eau montait de plus en plus haut, en à peine quelques minutes. Elle était au niveau de mon ventre maintenant. Nous étions restés à la corne d'abondance sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Amon m'avait convaincue que nous devions rester. Que le Capitole n'agirait pas tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il fallait attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, puis agir. Il m'avait certifiée que j'étais dans son plan mais qu'Argus avait des chances d'être laissé pour compte. Je me souviens de ses yeux que je haissais et adorais, de ses cheveux blonds, magnifiques que j'aurais aimé avoir, de son aura unique qui lui permettait d'être aimé de tous.

Je me souviens, alors que l'eau arrive à mon cou sans que je puisse lutter mais sans pleurer, de mon premier meurtre. Le bain de sang n'avait pas été spécialement meurtrier d'ailleurs. J'en avais tué trois, avec mes flèches puis avec mon couteau. Je tuais sans pitié, mais je n'avais pas la lueur de plaisir qui trainait dans les yeux d'Amon. Je n'y prenais pas plaisir du tout. Pour garder contenance face aux carrières, j'avais bien sur clamé haut et fort que ça avait été amusant. Mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était juste du bluff. Et puis il y avait la 11. Cette foutue salope qui avait mis son grappin sur Amon. Je le voyais sans rien dire, comment il la regardait. C'était lui qui m'avait soufflé que la 11 serait une bonne alliée. Je m'étais laissé tentée. Je l'avais hais quand elle était tombée dans le marécage, hais quand elle avait échappé aux rodeurs puis aux moustiques. Je le haïssais parce qu'elle avait tout ce que je n'avais pas. Elle était grande, musclée, forte, jolie et accaparait l'attention de tous avec une aura presque similaire à celle d'Amon. Et il la regardait souvent, comme une obsession. Il passait d'ailleurs son temps à la surveiller, la nuit. Au vu de ce regard, je pense que je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de la 11. Il lui réservait très probablement un destin plus terrible que le mien.

L'eau arriva sur mes lèvres et je respirais par le nez. Ma vie. J'allais mourir noyée par les jeux. Tuée par Amon, indirectement. Il était donc allié à Cleta, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas, mais aussi à Argus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il m'avait eu. J'en avais hurlé de frustration jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Je pris une dernière inspiration avant que l'eau n'arrive à mon nez. J'étais sous l'eau, en… Pas de larmes, pas de cris désespéré, je savais déjà que je n'avais plus aucune chance de survivre. Je lachais quelques bulles d'airs, retardant ma mort alors que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mes poignets étaient toujours maintenu quand mes pieds de décollèrent du sol pour remonter vers la surface. Je ne luttais pas contre la position horizontale que j'avais désormais. Je ne luttais plus. Cette vie n'était pas faite pour moi.

J'étais cette simple fille aux cheveux pourpre. Cette simple fille qui ne su jamais qu'elle avait été aimée. Infiniment aimée. Qu'elle recherchait quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà. Sa mère, qui s'était sacrifiée pour sa vie. Son père adoptif qui n'avait pas voulu la voir dans les jeux, malgré son poste d'entraineur. Et puis, comme dans toutes les histoires les plus réelles, elle ne pouvait pas deviner que l'homme qu'elle croyait hair le plus au monde, Artem, l'aimait et qu'il hurla de rage à la voir se noyer. Une manière bien étrange de le lui montrer. Parce que l'arrogance et le pouvoir n'était pas fait pour elle. Et comme si soudainement, elle se rendait compte de tout ce qu'elle avait raté, elle libéra sa dernière bouffée d'air.

Et elle mourut avec l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

* * *

**Voillàà ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, c'est de la pitié que je ressens pour elle. ****Avec le début de mes « Because… ». Pour Crishna: "Because ****the arrogance and power are not for you, lady"…**

**Le prochain chapitre: Beaucoup plus long, avec encore d'autres surprises !**


	16. Welcome home

_**Désolée pour l'énooorrmmmmee retard. J'ai passé deux semaines de malade ! Donc je reviens en force avec un chapitre bien chargé ! De l'amour, de la jalousie, de la haine, du suspens ! Faites péter les mm's !**_

**Acheqa : Merci ! =D Exactement ! Et va falloir un bon paquet ! é.è**

**Monstermaster : La haine n'était pas faite pour Crishna, elle recherchait une reconnaissance qu'elle ne pouvait avoir, ça lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Ehhh uoi, Argus ! Héhéhé ! Voilà !**

**Et Lumber apparait exactement dans le chapitre suivant ! =D**

**Boubi : C'est trop ça ! Je l'ai imaginé aussi crier de fureur. L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore… :p merci pour ta superbe review ! et oui, Crishna a la même coupe que rebelle ! =D**

**Elhyem : Ohhhh tu vas me tuer ! Je suis en extase à chaque fois que je lis tes commentaires *.* Merci millllees fois ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes, ça me fais super plaisir ! Et du Ethacia, il y en a une sacré dose dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

_**J-6 (9eme jour)**_

Un visage me fait face. Il est plein de sang. Il est méconnaissable, hachuré, brisé. Je pleure, je cris, je gémis mais mon sabre reste immanquablement fiché dans son torse. Je suis paralysée, mes doigts endoloris ne pouvant se détacher de la manche en tissus. Je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux. Soudain le visage meurtris s'anime et me souris de manière machiavélique. Le cadavre, comme un pantin désarticulé se redresse, ne se souciant pas de mon sabre resté planté en lui. Les yeux s'ouvrent et je cris en reculant, trébuchant sur une branche morte. Des yeux presque blancs. Son sourire s'étend un peu plus. Il s'approche de moi, le sabre en lui. Il boite. Ses entrailles commencent à pendre de son ventre. Je recule, je me retrouve contre un arbre. Et je hurle. J'hurle quand il saisit mécaniquement mon sabre, qu'il le dégage de son corps et que ses intestins tombent sur le sol, accompagnés d'une grande flaque de sang. Il ne s'en soucie pas et me dit dans un sourire plein de sang et de chair:

**« A ton tour. »**

Et il se met à rire avec le même sourire machiavélique, les mêmes yeux vides et insensibles, la même voix étrange et grave. Il s'approche, du sang coule sur mes jambes. Il lève le sabre et l'abat.

* * *

Je cris. Je hurle plutôt. Mon cris s'étouffe dans une main et je gigote un moment, me débattant, les yeux fous, pour me défaire de l'emprise.

**-Hé !** j'entends**. Acacia, réveilles-toi ! **On me tapote la joue, je regarde autour de moi, paniquée, luisante de sueur. Je touche mon torse en relevant la tête. Je n'ai pas été embrochée. Je repose ma tête sur le sol, la main s'est retiré de ma bouche. **Je suis parti chasser et quand je suis revenu, t'étais en train de crier. J'ai flippé,** il me dit sur le ton du reproche. Et un peu de l'inquiétude je crois.

Je me redresse en respirant un bon coup.

**-C'était Kley,** je murmure.** Il… il était revenu. Son cadavre je veux dire… C'était…**

**-C'était juste un rêve Acacia.**

Ça veut clairement dire : reprends-toi.

**-Je sais. Je sais. C'était juste… bizarre.**

**-C'est bientôt la fin. On doit y aller tout de suite. Il reste les carrières, le 1, les 2. Ils sont derrière nous. Ensuite y a la 7 et le 10, et… Hera… devant nous, je suppose. On doit les rattraper. C'est une course, tu comprends, hein ? **Finit-il avec un sourire amusé.

**-J'ai pas 5 ans. On y va. **

Le soleil frappe mon visage. Ethan ramasse son sac et son arc et je fais de même. Je crois que sans mon sabre, je me sentirais extrêmement fragile. Ce qui est normal, mais même avec des couteaux, je veux dire, j'ai peur. Ou alors non, ce n'est pas de la peur mais de la crainte. Nous courons pendant un long moment, pour ce qui me parait être des heures. Nous nous arrêtons pour manger, pour boire. Nous courons encore. La forêt se terminera bientôt. La pente est assez raide, mais c'est mieux qu'une montée, et puis maintenant il y a de la verdure et donc de la nourriture. De telle sorte qu'à la fin de l'après-midi, nous arrivons enfin à la prairie. Nous avons peut-être rattrapé la 7 et le 10. Il y a des chances que les juges interviennent sur les tributs pour qu'ils se croisent avant la fin du parcours.

Quand nous arrivons devant la prairie nous soupirons. Le district 11 semble être sous nos yeux. La voilà, la vraie corne d'abondance ! Ethan s 'assoit, ramasse des grains de blés et je fais de même. Je souris faiblement au contact sec. Ça me rappel Taleb et moi. Nous avions l'habitude de nous poser ensemble devant les champs à la fin de la journée pour parler un peu. Ça me faisait un bien fou. Et généralement, Ethan rejoignait Taleb après et m'ignorait royalement. Ils rentraient ensembles, dans la direction opposée à la mienne puisque j'habitais dans le quartier des vainqueurs. Le vent souffle doucement. Des regroupements d'arbres pointent leur nez de ci de là, laissant la vaste longueur de la prairie sous nos yeux. Je me retourne vers Ethan, toujours assis au bord de la prairie. Le soleil se couche doucement. Une autre journée de passée et pas une seule victime !

**-On devrait se poser un peu pour pouvoir continuer cette nuit**, je dis alors.

Nous restons un autre instant à regarder la prairie infini qui se trouve en face de nous. C'est beau. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné à la maison. L'air frais nous chatouille le visage, le bruit léger du blé et des hautes herbes qui se cambrent face au vent me fait sourire. Je sens le bras d'Ethan se poser sur mes épaules. Je fais mine de bouger mais il referme sa main plus solidement. Mon cœur est parcouru de décharges électriques et je réprime des frisons à ce contact. Sans chercher d'explications, je dépose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux un instant. Cette position, ce contact, c'est le même que Taleb avant la Moisson, sur le Terrain. Le même qu'Amon à la corne d'abondance. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comparer. C'est tellement différent ! Avec Taleb, j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Avec Amon, j'aurais préféré que l'on m'enfonce un couteau dans le bras plutôt que de le laisser me toucher. Avec Ethan… Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de nous. On se haissait tellement qu'il n'était même pas envisageable que l'on se parle. Il avait ses raisons, j'avais les miennes. Et voilà que maintenant que tout était éclairé… On avait changé. On avait vécu 4 jours entiers ensemble. Je veux dire : dormir, manger, chasser, courir, tuer ensemble. Il y a aussi toutes les choses désagréables comme vomir, uriner, saigner, puer etc. Et surtout survivre. Déprendre entièrement l'un de l'autre, chaque secondes. Ça créait des liens bien plus forts que dans toute une enfance.

Je le connaissais d'ailleurs, désormais, mieux que Taleb, j'en étais presque sure ! Je savais qu'Ethan se frottait le nez quand il était contrarié, qu'il devait faire quelque chose de ses mains quand il était nerveux, qu'il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux quand il était en colère. Je savais qu'il détestait quand je chantonnais quand il faisait ses besoins –ce qui m'avait bien fait rire la première fois-, qu'il avait une cicatrice d'enfance juste en dessous de son bras gauche, qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux quand il touchait le blé, que ça lui arrivait de répéter un prénom en dormant : Maya. Je savais tout ça. Il savait probablement tout autant de chose sur moi, je n'en doutais pas. Quand j'avais peur, vraiment très peur, j'avais le vieux et stupide réflexe –que je haïssais- de tenir la main du premier venu. Et oui, c'est stupide. Et donc il m'était arrivé plusieurs fois de prendre sa main, ou de la chercher, quand j'entendais des pas, des cris, ou un quelquonque bruit.

La vérité, c'est que je voudrais rester fidèle à Taleb, la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé dans ma vie d'un amour aussi fort. Mais Taleb ne m'a jamais considéré comme autre chose que sa sœur. Pourtant, je me sens coupable de me sentir bien à côté d'Ethan. Je me sens mal et à la fois heureuse. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Ethan parle, de cette bouche qui a embrassé la mienne. Je me souviens très bien de la sensation que ça m'avais procuré.

-**Tu devrais l'oublier**, il murmure dans le vague en fixant l'horizon et le magnifique couché de soleil que nous avons devant nous.** Je suis sérieux Acacia, ce n'est pas réciproque, arrête de t'enfermer dans ton amour à sens unique seulement parce que tu as trop peur d'assumer tes vrais sentiments, **et à ces mots, il se tourne vers moi.** Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.**

Ethan me saisit les deux épaules et me tourne vers lui. Je ne bouge plus, je suis paralysée par ses mains.

Je ne peux pas me détacher de son regard. Il est captivant, et j'aurais voulu fuir, loin, très loin, mais impossible de faire le moindre geste. Ce qui est stupéfiant, c'est ce qu'il se passe alors. Ethan me saisit les mains. Je regarde nos mains entrelacées, mes doigts prisonniers des siens, dans une douceur incroyable. Nous nous étions déjà tenus la main, quand j'avais peur. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude que je n'aimais pas. Mais là, il me regardait d'une telle manière que je ne pouvais me méprendre de la valeur du geste. Le souffle me manque et je déglutine. Dans ses mains, bien que rendues rugueuses par le travail dur des champs et des blessures lors des combats, je trouve une force et une douceur incroyable. De ses yeux noisettes, Ethan me regarde avec le plus grand sérieux, et j'en perdrais mes moyens si je n'étais pas autant intéressé par le détail de son visage. Ses pommettes, sa mâchoire, son nez droit finissant légèrement en trompette, ses yeux tellement intenses que je reste figée, tendue. Il n'est pas fabuleusement beau comme l'est Amon. Je dirais presque qu'il n'a rien en particulier vu de loin. Mais il a cette chose en plus que ni Amon, ni Taleb n'ont. Je ne saurais pas dire ce dont il s'agit. J'ai les idées embrouillées, et je ne pense plus à rien.

**-Ce serait**_** vraiment **_**dommage de ne pas en profiter.**

Et cette bouche… Bien malgré moi, je dois avouer que le regard d'Ethan, en cet instant, m'attire comme un aimant. Taleb et Amon disparaisse de ma tête. Il n'y a que le regard noisette d'Ethan. Nous nous tenons l'un près de l'autre, le souffle court, les yeux dans les yeux. L'un de nous mourra bientôt. Pas le temps. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Le Capitole doit être à bout de souffle. Nous sommes près, trop près. Mais comme si nous étions des aimants, nous nous rapprochons immanquablement l'un de l'autre, réduisant la distance qui nous sépare. Soudain les choses se précipitent, nous nous penchons l'un vers l'autre si bien que nos bouches entrent en collisions.

Nous nous embrassons.

J'aurais préféré ne pas être aussi passionnée et impatiente mais alors qu'il me prend pas la taille, je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger mes mains derrière sa nuque. Nous sommes deux feux qui s'embrasent après avoir passé tellement de temps à être créé. Nos désirs surgissent comme des explosions, nous ne nous y attendions pas. Ses lèvres sont douces, notre baiser se fait pressant comme s'il était désespéré, comme si nous avions attendu cela depuis des années. Quelque part, ce dois être vrai. J'ai toujours admiré Ethan derrière ma rancœur, je l'ai toujours trouvé beau, je me suis toujours sentie mal quand je le voyais avec une fille. Je me souviens de ses regards quand il s'interposait entre Taleb et moi. Et s'il n'était pas en colère que Taleb me parle mais plutôt que moi, je sois trop proche de lui ? Tout cela sans que personne ne veuille se l'avouer. Son baiser est bien plus délicieux que ce que j'aurais imaginé en embrassant Taleb. C'est tellement différent de ce que je pensais ! Mon ventre est comme parcouru de chatouillis, mon corps est à la fois chaud et fois, à chaque fois que les doigts d'Ethan parcourent mon dos. Je le sens frémir quand je passe mes mains dans son cou, dans son dos, dans ses cheveux.

Avec Taleb, j'imaginais toujours que ce serait doux, un soir, sur l'herbe des prairies du district 11. Il m'aurait conduite là, m'aurait dit qu'il m'aimait aussi et nous nous serions embrassé tendrement et nous aurions regardé les étoiles. Avec Ethan, j'ai l'impression d'être aspirée par une tornade, voir un ouragan et que je dois m'accrocher à lui pour ne pas m'envoler. Pas de douceur, nous ne sommes que passion, pas d'étoiles ni de bougies mais l'inquiétude de se faire tuer à chaque secondes. Tout oppose Taleb d'Ethan, et pourtant, rien ne m'a jamais paru aussi clair.

Je suis irrémédiablement et tragiquement tombée amoureuse des deux. Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'héroïne, un seul partage mes sentiments avec sincérité. Je veux bien lui donner une chance de me prouver que l'amour existe réellement dans ce monde. _Que ce monde n'est pas seulement construit sur les braises de la guerre, mais aussi sur la passion des hommes._

* * *

_**District 11, au Terrain, 17 h11**_

**-Qui l'eut cru hein ?! Ces deux-là 'pouvaient pas se béc'ter y a une semaine ! Et voilà qu'ils profitent des joies de l'amour. C'est beau la jeunesse, j'vous'le dis ! **

Je ne tiens même pas compte des gars du Terrain. Pourtant, ils disent la vérité. Devant nous, un écran. Acacia et Ethan. Mes deux meilleurs amis. Je les regarde comme je ne les ai jamais vu. Acacia est à moi. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, la moitié de mon âme. Elle est unique, incroyable, forte et déterminée. Elle est en réalité aussi fragile qu'une jeune fleur. Ca a toujours été ainsi. Acacia est à moi autant que je suis à elle. Nous sommes indissociables. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas empêcher une énorme boule de haine grandir en moi. Mais… J'avais tenté d'imaginer Acacia avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui serait arrivé un jour, c'était sûr. J'avais tenté de la voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Comment pouvais-je dire si je l'aimais ou pas ? Je l'aimais. Elle et Ethan étaient ma famille. Et j'avais toujours eu un mal de chien à les avoir tous les deux en même temps. Voilà qu'Ethan se portait volontaire pour tuer ma meilleure amie. Le meilleur, c'est que maintenant ils s'embrassaient.

J'avais été sous le choc quand il l'avait accepté comme alliée. C'était tant mieux, j'aurais tué Ethan s'il avait gagné les jeux en tuant Acacia. Je n'avais pas compris quel numéro ils jouaient mais ils étaient alliés. J'avais eu un élan de fierté quand Acacia a passé son temps à se méfier de Pretus et Hera. C'était elle tout craché. J'avais démoli un gars au Terrain après avoir vu cet enfoiré de fils de pute du 2 tenter de la violer. J'avais serré tellement fort la table lors de son combat avec la 2 que mes ongles s'y étaient enfoncés. J'étais le contraire d'Ethan. J'étais doux et calme en apparence, mais je cachais une haine au fond de mon être. Lui, il l'affichait et l'assumait, au point de passer son temps à se faire punir et taper sur les doigts, et au fond, il avait une âme réfléchis. Cette dernière semaine, je m'isolais. Mes deux amis étaient en train de lutter pour leur vie, ensemble –merci-. Et en ce moment même, ils étaient pas vraiment concentrés sur leur principale tâche. Je n'arrive même pas à détacher mon regard du vieil écran, entouré par une foule de monde.

Je ne retiens pas un regard mauvais. Elle est à moi. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Je ne veux pas la voir dans les bras d'Ethan, pas alors que je sens que ce n'est pas de la comédie. Avec Amon, j'ai retenu un cri rageur, et je me suis battu pour un rien contre un gars du Terrain. J'ai dû aller près de la prairie vide pour hurler un coup. Parce qu'Acacia avait déjà vécu le pire, on le lui faisait vivre de nouveau. C'était insupportable de la voir souffrir et je me rendais compte que plusieurs fois, je ne l'avais pas protégée mais écoutée. Auparavant j'avais été bête. Même quand elle s'était battu avec Ethan, je n'étais pas resté avec elle. Parce que… parce que j'étais trop lâche. Et ma lâcheté l'avais fait souffrir. C'était cette lâcheté qui m'avait séparé d'elle.

J'y ai réfléchi pendant des jours. A l'école, dans les champs, au Terrain, et même la nuit, dans mon lit miteux, avec mon père. J'avais retourné une question des millions de fois. Est-ce que j'étais amoureux d'elle ? Si l'amour, c'était de souffrir autant que la personne souffre alors oui. Est-ce que je serais capable d'embrasser Acacia comme Ethan l'a fait ? Non. Non pas qu'Acacia ne soit pas jolie – et elle l'était justement- mais je l'aimais trop comme… une sœur. Je m'en étais rendu compte ce matin. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. C'était assez clair. Mais je la voulais quand même près de moi. Je ne supportais pas de la voir collée à Ethan. Je ne supportais pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je veux la protéger maintenant, je veux veiller sur elle. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverais à la voir autrement. Si elle gagne les jeux, nous nous marierons. Je ne me voyais pas faire ma vie sans elle à mes côtés, et même si pour le moment, je ne la voyais que comme une sœur, ça viendra avec le temps. Je ne la verrais plus jamais de la même manière, et je commence changer.

Un des hommes les plus âgés du Terrain se lève et fait taire la foule. Je garde mes yeux rivés sur l'écran, devant cet échange amoureux qui ne s'arrête pas.

**-Hé les gars, on s'est collecté pour leur envoyé un p'tit truc aux bouts d'choux ! On a tout juste assez pour un pain. M'enfin, ils en ont vu des pires, hein !**

Un pain. Ethan a chassé il y a un jour, ils ont des provisions, ils ne meurent pas de faim. Depuis qu'ils sont partis pour les jeux, j'ai des pensées noires. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et je ferme yeux. Je me masse les tempes alors que les vivas fleurissent. Elle est forte, elle survivra. Il est fort il survivra. Et au final, y en a forcément un des deux qui crèvera. Si c'est Ethan, sa famille perdra un soutien indispensable mais pourra survivre avec le travail des champs. Si c'est Acacia, elle aura eu une foutue sale vie, entre les viols et les insultes. De toutes les manières, je n'arrive pas à me préparer à ce qu'un d'eux meurent. Je ne crois pas un seul instant en cette histoire de plusieurs gagnants. Je ne sais pas comment me préparer. Je sors du Terrain en courant, j'atteins la colline et je hurle. Aussi fort que c'est resté en moi. Un hurlement rageur de désespoir qui signe un changement radical dans ma vie.

* * *

_**Salle des sponsors, Capitole, 18h00**_

La grande salle au plafond et parquet blanc immaculés sont pleins a craqué de télévision virtuels, de discussions entre des hommes et des femmes plus extravagants les uns que les autres.

**-Vous me connaissez Berry, je ne plaisante jamais avec ce genre de choses…**

**-Parce que vous plaisantiez avec vos tributs précédents, Trad ?**

**-Pas du tout. Je vois ce qui est vrai. Le district 11 porte ses fruits cette saison. Deux tributs encore en vie, et alliés !**

**-Les carrières du 2 sont aussi alliés, et bien plus fort. **

**-Ils ne se supportent pas. Ils pensent tellement à s'entre tuer qu'ils en oublient de survivre. Je ne vais pas fonder mes propos sur des promesses, vous comme moi savez que ce ne serait pas correct. Cependant, l'homme qui est là-bas… oui, la perruque bleu, voilà…, lui, il a parié une partie de sa fortune sur mes tributs.**

**-Mais c'est Rob Triman ! Il a parié sur les 11 ?... Eh bien… Je dois avouer que c'est tentant… Sur lequel des deux tributs ?**

**-Les deux. Nous comptons leur envoyer un parachute.**

**-Bonne idée… Très bien, très bien mon cher, j'étais plutôt enclin à parier sur le 10, mais vos tributs sont d'une ténacité... Un de mes collègues à parier sur le 2. Une tête brûlée. Rob Triman, je n'y crois pas ! Je vous laisse.**

**-Je…**

**-Voilà, tenez, et envoyez leur quelque chose à porter, au moins pour le bas, ça évitera les infections, **l'homme explose de rire à sa blague. Une blague ambiguë qui laisse le mentor perplexe que l'on parle de sexe et de sa fille. S'il pouvait mettre le grappin sur Ethan, il lui fouterait une bonne gifle pour tripoter sa fille devant tout Panem. Et en même temps, il n'était pas bien placé pour parler.

Et puis il y comptait bien, d'envoyer un short à Acacia. Son pantalon était tellement déchiré qu'il n'en restait que des lambeaux. Bientôt elle ne se retrouverait sans rien. Pour Ethan, pareil. Et puis cette tenue était bien trop chaude, il leur fallait quelque chose de plus léger et de plus à l'aise. Il avait récupéré l'argent des gens du Terrain et du District 11. Les tenues avaient coutées un prix astronomique. Mais elles serviraient bien. Ils avaient beaucoup de sponsors cette année, lui et l'autre mentor du 11, Astoria. Il n'osait pas imaginer d'ailleurs, ce que pensaient ces hommes gras et isolants en misant autant d'argent sur la victoire de sa fille. Et puis cette amourette avec Ethan ne ferait que la rendre plus faible. Il lui avait déjà dit de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Si elle survivait, elle aurait sur la conscience son premier meurtre, son deuxième –et plus encore-, Ethan, le parcours, les cris, la terreur. On ne guérit jamais. La seule manière de s'en sortir c'est d'avoir de la chance. Il en avait eu. Ayant joué sur le fait que sa femme l'attendait dans le 11, Snow lui avait épargné la prostitution. Grace, il fallait le dire, au Capitole. A ces gens étranges. On avait découvert que sa femme était enceinte et on lui demandait souvent des interviews avec l'enfant du vainqueur. Acacia. On l'avait appelé ainsi parce que dans l'arène, dans l'oasis, il y avait cette fleur qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains en parlant de sa femme. Ça avait pris, et finalement, ce n'était même pas lui qui avait choisi le nom mais les gens du Capitole. En votant.

Acacia était la fille du Capitole. Voilà pourquoi ils l'aimaient autant. Voilà pourquoi elle avait autant de chance de gagner que de perdre. Parce que le Capitole l'avait vu grandir et l'attendait, il voulait sa victoire, mais quel beau spectacle, dramatique et mémorable que de la voir mourir.

* * *

_**Demeter**_

Il n'y a pas grand-chose pour résumer ma vie. J'ai toujours vécu dans le 9. Ma compagne de district s'appelait Roselyne. On cultivait le blé après l'école. J'étais affecté au moulin pour faire et porter la farine. Je suis le seul enfant de ma famille. J'ai un père et une mère qui sont en bonne santé. J'allais bien. Je veux dire, j'avais de l'espoir pour le futur, tout n'était pas chaotique. J'avais une existence assez équilibrée et les pacificateurs n'étaient pas trop chiants du moment qu'on piquait pas de la bouffe. Après, je faisais surement partit de ceux qui étaient les mieux placés. Ma mère tenait une petite épicerie près du centre-ville. Mon père connaissait le maire. J'étais tombé amoureux d'Emelle quand j'avais 12 ans. J'étais sorti avec elle jusqu'à mes 15 ans. Elle avait été moissonnée. Elle était morte. Ca m'avait refroidi. J'ai été moissonné l'année d'après. Enorme coïncidence quand je pense que je n'avais que 6 papiers.

J'avais bien entendu souffert de la mort d'Emelle. Ca m'avait effondré pendant plusieurs semaines. Je ne savais même plus quoi faire. Et puis… et puis la vie continuait. Je commençais à apprendre à gérer le magasin quand j'ai été moissonné. J'ai de la force, et même si je n'ai pas connu la faim comme beaucoup, je sais au moins me débrouiller dans la nature, mon père m'a appris après la mort d'Emelle. Elle a été tuée vers la fin, une fronde en plein dans le cœur. Au moins, elle n'a pas souffert. J'en étais arrivé à ne plus rien ressentir. J'avais été moissonné. Le cauchemar commençait.

J'avais rencontré Kley le premier jour d'entrainement. Roselyne avait parlé à Nacha, la fille du 6, et elles avaient sympathisé. Je ne m'imaginais pas aller dans les jeux sans alliés. Il fallait faire le poids contre les carrières. J'avais fini par faire le premier pas en proposant à Kley de s'entrainer aux couteaux. Ca voulait tout dire. Il était assez doué. Et on avait fini par devenir copains. Au final, on se lâchait plus et on a entretenu un véritable lien d'amitié. On avait décidé d'aller là où personne n'irait, quand on verrait comment était l'arène. Quand on avait vu que c'était une forêt qui était en face de nous, et une colline de bois brûlé derrière, on s'est tout de suite dit, rien qu'en nous regardant que tout le monde irait vers la colline. C'était logique et plus réfléchis. Les idiots fonceraient dans la corne d'abondance et se feraient tués. Avec nos compagnes de district, on a attrapé un sac et on a filé dans la forêt avant que le 2 se ramène avec sa lance.

C'était là que le cauchemar avait vraiment commencé. J'avais les idées embrouillées tout le temps du voyage. Je sais pas trop si j'avais été piqué par une bestiole, mais j'étais souvent perdu. Et Kley était là pour me pousser. Les filles, je l'avais rapidement compris, avaient fini par se séparer de nous. Elles étaient tombées sur les carrières. Enfin, je sais pas trop si Roselyne était morte avant ou après. Je ne m'en rappelle plus du tout. Toujours était-il que j'avais fini par reprendre mes esprits des jours après. Kley et moi, on était tombé sur un nid de mites en parcourant la foret de bois brulés. C'est là qu'on avait été attaqué. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, surtout quand une d'entre elle mordu en plein dans mon bras. Elle l'a dévoré. J'ai pas tellement souffert sur le coup, puisqu'on a fuit le plus loin possible, mais juste après, j'ai du m'arrêter pour m'assoir. Kley a toujours été le plus chanceux des deux. C'est un gars génial. Vraiment. Il a quelque chose qui fait qu'on s'attache facilement à lui. Si bien qu'il aurait pu l'utiliser contre moi, il ne l'a pas fait. Et je serais bien incapable, malgré mon apparente forme physique, de lui tordre le cou dans son sommeil.

Au final, on avait fini par tomber sur les 11. Avec les 22, c'était la pire des options. Quand on a recu la flèche et qu'on les a vu s'approcher pour nous combattre –alors que le gars aurait pu nous tuer de loin- Kley et moi, on savait qu'on mourrait. On avait misé sur le fait que les deux 11 se détestaient. C'était quoi, une stratégie ? Ca avait sacrément bien marché. Ethan s'était approché de moi parce que j'étais deux fois plus baraqué que Kley. Mais entre nous, je ne voulais pas faire la rencontre du sabre de la métisse. On s'est seulement regardé une dernière fois Kley et moi. Comme un adieu. C'est une des plus belles rencontres que j'ai jamais fait. J'ai blessé Ethan avant qu'il n'arrive à me planter son couteau dans la gorge. Il est fort. Je quitte ce monde avec plus de sérénité que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je meurs le premier, il me semble. Peut-être que Kley me rejoindra, j'espére que non. Moi, j'allais enfin revoir Emelle. Et là où on sera, tous les deux, personne ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer. Il n'y aura pas les Jeux, il n'y aura pas Panem. Il n'y aura rien que nous deux. A jamais.

* * *

_**Kley**_

Je regarde ces yeux aussi sombres qu'un abime. Ces cheveux de jais, cette peau sombre. Tout en elle était sombre. Aussi sombre que la plus noires des nuits. Elle était fascinante. J'avais presque envie qu'elle gagne. « Elle s'est allié aux carrières ! Elle ferait tout pour vivre », bien sur.

La 11 me rappelais une fille du district 6. Elle était aussi métissé que la 11 l'était. Elle avait une belle allure, quelque chose en plus, et une détermination sans faille. Elle passait son temps à se montrer froide. Mai un jour, je l'avais vu pleurer dans un coin de l'industrie où on devait fabriquer des pièces de voitures pour le Capitole. On avait parlé, et on avait sympathisé. Finalement, on était devenu de bons amis, et j'avais appris qu'elle se faisait battre chez elle. Elle n'approchait pas les autres parce qu'elle avait peur d'exprimer ses sentiments. J'avais une grande bande de copains, au 6. Comme la vie était dure et qu'on mangeait pas toujours à notre faim, on passait un peu de temps ensemble pour rire. Et même si elle refusait de nous parler, elle restait avec nous.

Cette fille a été une des personnes les plus fascinantes de ma vie. J'avais l'impression de lire dans ses yeux en regardant la 11. Un dilemme s'était offert à elle. Et à moi. Je n'avais jamais tué. Elle non plus, à en voir l'hésitation et l'horreur qui habitait ses yeux. Tuer ou être tué. On avait décidé en même temps. Je voulais revoir le 6, même s'il était fait de gravier, de pollution et de pleins de cochonneries, je ne voulais pas le quitter. Il y avait ma famille, ma sœur, mes amis, Nasha. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux. C'est un mal pour un bien. La 11 était habile et forte. Je savais déjà que je mourrais. Mais j'avais combattu jusqu'au bout. J'ai ma fierté. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je me suis battu. Battu pour une vie qui se terminait trop tôt. Je ne connaissais encore rien.

Je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai toujours été sincère avec tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais trahi personne. Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je suis fier de ce que je suis. Je suis heureux d'être ce que je suis. Je plonge une dernière fois mon regard dans le magnifique noir des yeux de Nasha. Une des personnes que j'ai admiré. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à la 11, elle veut vivre, elle a réussi. Et entre nous, je la plains même d'avoir à jamais l'image de son premier meurtre dans la tête. Elle a attendu que j'attaque. Elle avait probablement plus peur que moi. Qu'aurait fait Nasha ? La même chose. Une chose normal, un instinct. Je m'étouffe les yeux rivés dans les siens. La mort a été rapide. Je finis pas sombrer, dans le magnifique noir qui m'avait tant émerveillé.

* * *

**-J'aime le soleil du 11, **je dis en soupirant.

**-J'adore le lac, **il dit en me prenant la main.

**-Lequel ? **je demande en me repositionnant. Nous sommes allongés l'un en face de l'autre. C'est la fin de la nuit, nous n'avons rencontré personne en chemin et nous avons bien progressé dans la prairie. Nous avons trouvé refuge dans un talus.

**-Celui du 11, tu sais, là où je t'ai dit que…, **il explose de rire.

**-Arrête ! **je crie.** J'ai compris. Hummmm… J'aime la pluie au petit matin**, je murmure les yeux dans le vague.

**-J'aime les filles.**

C'est à mon tour d'exploser de rire. Encore heureux !

**-J'avais cru comprendre, **je ris,** t'es bête. Je… J'aime tes yeux, **je murmure de nouveau en détournant les yeux.

**-Sérieux ? **Et il a l'air sincèrement choqué le pauvre.** C'est pour ça que tu me fusillais toujours du regard ?**

Ben tiens.

**-T'étais super chiant à… **à donner des combats contre les gars les plus forts du Terrain. Quelle gourde ! Si ça m'avait échappé, c'en était foutu de tout le monde dans le 11 ! …**à m'énerver tout le temps.**

**-T'y allais pas de main morte non plus. Mais passons… **il dit avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il me fixe un moment avant de lâcher d'un coup :** j'aime tes lèvres.**

Je réponds derechef, le cœur battant.

**-Ton nez.**

**-Tes joues.**

**-Tes cheveux**, j'ajoute.

**-Tes…**

Pas le temps qu'il dise autre chose, je lui ai sauté dessus. On rit, et on sait qu'on pourrait bien mourir, là maintenant, mais c'est justement ce qui nous oblige à nous aimer autant maintenant. C'est étrange. On se détestait, on s'aime. Le public veut du spectacle, il en a. Personne ne se plaindra qu'on s'embrasse et qu'on s'amuse un peu. C'est au moment où Ethan retire mon tee-shirt que le son d'un parachute retentit. On se regarde, à bout de souffle et il finit par courir dehors. Quand il arrive il me jette quelque chose en riant. Des… des vêtements. Un short et un débardeur.

**-J'en connais au moins un à qui ça ne plait pas**, il rit en regardant le ciel.

Mon père, évidemment.

Et comme un signe du destin, un coup de canon résonne dans le ciel.

* * *

**J-5 (10 eme jour)**

Le matin, je me lève dans les bras d'Ethan. C'est bizarre mais très agréable. Je me dis que je ne le verrais sans doute plus jamais endormi comme ça. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer dans les jeux. On se sait jamais. Je lui caresse la joue, le cœur battant la chamade. Il est vraiment beau. J'ai des frissons sur le bout des doigts et je finis pas l'embrasser sur la joue avec toute la tendresse que je sois capable de donner. Il m'aime.

**-Je t'aime**, je murmure dans son oreille. Je n'aurais pas de regrets.

Mon cœur bat plus fort à ces mots. C'est dur à prononcer. Je l'ai seulement dit à ma mère et à Taleb. A personne d'autre. Je me lève, ramasse mon sac mais laisse mon sabre, préférant prendre mes couteaux. De toute façon, je ne m'éloigne pas trop, et puis comme ça il pourra voir que je ne me suis pas enfuie. Il comprendra que je suis partie chercher à manger. Je sors de notre cachette et me mets à courir dans la prairie pour rejoindre un regroupement d'arbres à quelques kilomètres. Il soit y avoir des fruits. Surement de l'eau. Je me saisis de mes couteaux longs. Les herbes ne sont pas très hautes alors je n'ai aucun mal à courir. C'est un parcours… Eh bien, ces bois grognent de fruits, le temps qu'Ethan se réveille, j'ai bien le temps de faire des provisions, et nous avancerons plus vite.

J'atteins enfin la petite forêt. Je suis sur mes gardes. Je me saisis de fruits que je connais, les met rapidement dans mon sac et repart directement. Pas d'eau ici. Il nous en faut pourtant. Je me remets à courir, mais vers un autre bois cette fois. La prairie en est jonchée et je ne serais pas étonnée de tomber nez à nez sur le 10, la 7, ou Hera. Et ca ne me plait pas évidemment. A moins qu'ils ne soient mort la nuit dernière. Quand j'arrive au troisième bois, je trouve enfin de l'eau. Une rivière. Je rempli ms gourdes en vitesse, hésitant face à l'eau un peu trouble. Tant pis, avec du produit nettoyant, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est juste la peu qui me serre les entrailles en plongeant les mains dans une eau à travers laquelle je ne vois rien. Cependant, rien de dangereux ne surgit. Je m'en soulage, j'ai même les jambes tremblantes. Le 10 ème jour. Nous ne sommes plus que 7, après la mort d'un tribut il y a quelques heures. Je me demande de qui il peut s'agir. Hera ? La bucheronne ?

Je sors des bois en soupirant. Je remets mon sac dans mon dos et je décide à retourner près d'Ethan. Il doit être réveillé.

C'est là que j'entends un cris droit devant moi. Celui d'Ethan, il me semble. Sept bons kilomètres nous séparent mais j'ai pu l'entendre. Ce n'est pas mon imagination. Ca me fige sur place. Mon cœur se met à cogner dans ma tête, mes jambes tremblent et je refoule des larmes. Pas lui. Je m'apprête à courir quand, par réflexe, je regarde derrière moi.

Et c'est quand je me retourne que je vois ce que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir. Deux silhouettes au loin foncent droit vers moi, dans les champs, des armes à la main. Je me mets à courir le plus vite possible vers Ethan, malheureusement trop loin, le ventre retourné. Je tremble, mon souffle est court. Je panique et gémis inconsciemment de peur. Des larmes de panique coulent sur mes joues. Et quand je regarde de nouveau derrière moi, c'est pour voir le visage déformé par la colère et la haine, d'Amon. Il court vite. trop vite. Il me rattrapera. Et seuls les Dieux savent ce qu'il me réserve.

* * *

_**Ouuuuuahhhh, quel suspens hein ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à Ethan ? Amon va-t-il l'attraper ? A ce niveau du jeu, il n'a plus besoin d'elle, va-t-il la tuer ? Les choses se précipitent ! Et vous me connaissez maintenant : Tout est possible. Ca ne me dérange pas d'écrire à travers d'autres personnages.**_

_**Enjoy ! Vos commentaires me feront le plus grand bien !**_


	17. Le goût du métal

**Eridan Black** : Merciiiiiii de commenter à chaque chapitre, tu n'imagines pas comme j'apprécie *.*

**Monstermaster **: Hahahaha ! Oui ! Voilà un chapitre décisif ! =D

**Rlud **: Merciii beaucoup ! (calliinn) Ben, tu vas être assez satisfaite de ce chap alors p Mais une mauvaise surprise t'attends é.è

**Megan Wells** : Merci megggan ! Crishna a raté tellement de choses dans sa vie. Même l'essentiel ! Et je trouve que mourir dans l'eau, ça peut un peu donner cette impression. Finalement, elle est partie d'une manière très imagée Ahhhh, je voulais au moins que ces deux là soit heureux avant : Avant qu'on les sépare de la manière la plus terrible possible !

_**9ème jour Bilan : **_

**Tributs en liste et victimes :**

Victimes d'**Argus** : le 3.

Victimes d'**Amon** : la 3, le 5, Amani, Crishna.

Victimes de **Cleta** : le 7.

Victimes de **Lumber**:/

Victimes de** Carne** : /

Victimes d'**Hera** : Keith, Pretus.

Victimes d'**Acacia : **Kley.

Victimes d'**Ethan** : Demeter.

* * *

**Capitole, 10 eme jour, 11h01**

Un silence complet règne dans la foule. Devant des écrans géants hi-tech, les respirations cessent même. L'établissement est pourtant gigantesque. L'atmosphère est électrique. Même les muets se sont arrêtés devant les écrans. C'est probablement le moment le plus palpitant des jeux, celui-là, et celui où la 11 et la 4 se sont enfuies. Des femmes ont chougnées toute la sainte journée à la mort « fabuleusement héroïque et emprunte d'amitié » de la 4. Des hommes aussi. Mais là, la tension se sent de toute part. Le monde entier, ou du moins, le pays de Panem regarde l'écran les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant d'excitation, d'appréhension. Dans le district 2, les vivas fusent, et encouragent leurs tributs. Dans le 11, la peur et l'appréhension se mélangent. L'espoir et la pitié pour leurs deux tributs. Au Capitole, devant les écrans gigantesques, les mentors des 2 et des 11 ont le cœur qui bat la chamade, les parieurs aussi. Le moment le plus attendu et le plus excitant de l'année est sous leurs yeux. Les meilleurs joueurs vont combattre.

* * *

**J-5**

Tout se passe aussi longuement que je l'ai imaginé dans mes pires cauchemars. Je cours vite, mais pas assez. Rapidement, je me retourne pour balancer un couteau sur Amon qui est sur mes talons. Il n'a même pas besoin d'esquiver, j'ai mal lancé. Mon cœur tambourine tellement fort dans ma poitrine et cogne tellement dans ma tête que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. De peur. Une douleur aigue et lancinante me saisis au ventre et mon corps est parcouru de frissons. Il va me tuer, me torturer et offrir un beau spectacle et une belle leçon à tout Panem. Je ne veux pas que ma mère voit ça. Ni Taleb. Je ne veux pas quitter Ethan. Mon père. Ma respiration est saccadée par la course et la panique. Mes jambes s'activent tellement que je n'ai même plus la sensation de courir. Je me dis : _« plus vite, plus vite ! »,_ mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas et atteignent leur vitesse limite. Je me sens impuissante et tellement frustrée que je crie de rage. C'est là que ça va mal. Je le sens derrière moi, et je pousse un nouveau grondement pour me donner la force de me retourner, mon autre couteau à la main. Cette fois, il l'évite à peine et je sais que je l'ai frôlé. Mon dernier couteau tombe quand je me retourne. C'était ma seule chance.

Il me saute dessus. Ses grandes mains m'agrippent à la taille d'une telle force et d'une telle violence que j'en hurle de douleur. Je m'étale sur le sol de blé. Le choque me terrasse un moment. J'ai l'impression qu'Amon est un lion. Que je suis la gazelle qu'il chasse. Je n'ai jamais vu de lions chasser, mais j'ai ma petite idée désormais. Je me débats en hurlant de rage mais Amon s'est étalé sur moi en me laissant plaquée sur le ventre. Ma bouche est pleine d'épis secs et je les recrache. Subitement, je rejette ma tête en arrière de manière à assommer Amon, après avoir respiré un bon coup. Il relâche un peu sa prise, suffisamment du moins pour que je puisse me retourner sur le dos. Je ne l'ai pas assommé. C'est pire dans cette position. Je croise son regard haineux. Il me coince rapidement les pieds et les mains sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Je suis coincée. J'hurle. Encore et encore, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne lui donnerai pas ma dignité. Pas si je dois mourir. Mais où est passé la fille qui avait craché au visage d'Ethan lors d'un combat amateur ? Disparue. Elle était tombée amoureuse, voilà.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il va me torturer avant de me tuer. Il y a tellement de haine dans son regard, tellement de… folie, que mon corps tout entier tremble de peur. Mon ventre se contracte, ma nuque est prise de sueur froide. Je dois être forte. Encore. Du sang coule de son nez et de son bras, mais ça ne semble pas l'affecter le moins du monde. C'est une machine de guerre.

**-Alors, on s'inquiète pour son petit chéri ?** Il me murmure dans l'oreille, d'une manière à la fois amusée et haineuse.

Il m'agrippe soudainement par le cou. Ses deux grandes mains m'étranglent. Je gigote en sentant que je ne peux plus respirer. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, ma tête va exploser ! J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, ou pour crier, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je dois faire quelque chose, je suis en train de mourir. Mes veines ressortent de mon visage et mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Je frappe sur ses mains dans la panique, y enfonce mes ongles, et même s'il se met à saignait, je l'entends rire dans mes oreilles. Je ne peux pas réfléchir, ma panique obstrue toutes pensées. Je gigote comme l'une des nombreuses victimes de chasse que j'ai abattue i peine deux semaines, avant la Moisson. La chaleur de son corps collé au mien me donne des frissons et à cet instant, je préférerais avoir des vêtements qui me couvrent bien, pas un short et un débardeur. Et à l'occasion, ses mains très loin de mon cou.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?** Et il se remet à rire.

Il me lâche le cou. J'ouvre la bouche en grand pour aspirer l'air, mais ma gorge est encore nouée. Je mets quelques secondes de plus avant de pouvoir engouffrer de l'air. Je bute plusieurs fois. Amon a du s'entrainer à la torture par la strangulation parce que je reprends une respiration assez normal au bout d'un instant. Il va recommencer. Il me fixe de ces yeux bleus intensément mauvais, avec ce visage d'ange, ces cheveux blonds. Il prend un plaisir malsain à me voir souffrir. Je vais mourir. Tuée par Amon. Un carrière. Si au moins je savais qu'Ethan était en vie… J'essaie de parler, de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne me vient. Que lui dire ? Il s'attend à ce que je le supplie : je ne le ferais pas. J'aperçois Cleta qui vient d'arriver, à gauche d'Amon. En me voyant gémir, elle sourit. Je n'oublie pas qu'elle fait partie du district 2. Apparemment, on forme quelques pacificateurs dans ce district favorisé par le Capitole. C'est Pragto qui me l'a dit. Il venait du 2. Entrainé pour tuer dés la naissance. Malgré l'apparent masque de tranquillité de Cleta, elle est aussi, voire plus, cruelle que les autres. C'est là que me vient une idée, entre deux bouffées d'air et ma respiration entrecoupée. Je lui en dois une.

**-C'est…**

**-Hum hum ?** Répond-t-il comme s'il était intéressé.

-**C'est elle !...** je murmure la voix roque en montrant de la tête Cleta. Je la repose aussitôt à cause de la douleur incroyable qui apparaît à chaque mouvement de cou.

Amon saisie mes deux joues d'une main et les serre assez fort pour que je retienne un cri. Il se baisse avec un sourire malicieux et m'embrasse. Je me débats mais ses lèvres, trop brusques et agressives se joignent avec ardeur aux miennes. Ca me rappelle les Pacificateurs et je me débats d'autant plus. Il est malade. Je crois qu'il est obsédé, complètement. Par moi, surement, je ne sais pas trop. Mais il me veut. Je veux dire, si j'ai une chance de survivre près de lui, je dois au moins tenter de jouer sur ça. Il y a de grandes chances que je n'y parvienne pas, il ne se laissera pas berner. Il reste un moment, ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un maitre de la manipulation, il a toujours des kilomètre d'avance sur tout le monde. Il se redresse et hausse un sourcil. Je soupire presque de soulagement.

**-Elle quoi, sucre d'orge ? **

Je rêve d'essuyer ma bouche.

**-Elle… elle a… essayé… me tuer !** Je crie. **Pour ça… que je… partie…,** ma gorge bloque complètement mes mots et je n'arrête pas de buter.

**-Oh, Vraiment ? Comme c'est vilain de sa part. Très vilain. Cleta, tu es une méchante fille,** il se tourne vers elle et explose de rire. J'ai entre-aperçu de la panique sur le visage de Cleta, avant qu'elle n'explose de rire à son tour. Elle a reculé d'un pas d'un coup, comme pour fuir. Il faut dire qu'on ne sait jamais comment pense Amon.

Il m'attrape de nouveau par le cou. Je me débats mais cette fois, je me concentre sur mes mains. J'atteins le visage d'Amon et le griffe autant que je peux en gémissant. Je n'atteins malheureusement pas ses yeux que j'aurais pu percer pour pouvoir m'enfuir. Mes jambes restent immobiles, mes bras aussi et Cleta veille au moindre mouvement. Si je me débarrasse d'Amon par le plus grand des miracles, je serais directement tuée dans le dos par Cleta. C'est pas le genre à avoir de la fierté. Je commence à convulser. Ethan doit vivre. Je sens la mort arriver à mesure que l'air déserte mes poumons quand : Tout à coup, le sourire concentré d'Amon s'émancipe. Il relâche la prise de mon cou, et à la vitesse de la lumière, saisit sa lance, se tourne et la plante droit dans le ventre de Cleta. Je ne peux pas hurler mais je l'aurai fait. La 2 ne s'en est même pas rendu compte tellement la surprise l'atteint. Son cri à elle aussi s'étouffe à jamais dans sa gorge. Elle crache du sang mais l'essuie, en tentant de marcher vers Amon. C'est macabre. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, mais finit par se lever.

** .à.moi**, et il la pousse simplement.

Elle s'effondre sur le sol et son corps s'enfonce dans la lance, elle gémit et gronde, agonisant. Je gémis et me mets à ramper vers l'arrière pour m'éloigner d'Amon. Il est fou. Je le vois récupérer sa lance en métal et l'essuyer sur le tee-shirt de Cleta, désormais plein de sang. Une réalité me traverse l'esprit. Il me veut. Il veut me tuer de ses propres mains et Cleta a osé défier la chose. Pourtant, Amon aurait du et aurait pu la croire. Il va me tuer maintenant alors. J'ai la force de me relever, mais quand je commence à courir, je sens de nouveau des mains m'agripper la taille. Le coup de canon me fait crier de panique. Cleta est morte. Je me débats comme une folle, tapant des pieds et frappant partout avec un couteau que j'ai récupéré dans ma chaussure. J'entends un grognement, un cri et finalement je suis de nouveau immobilisée. Mais cette fois, c'est debout. Je suis comme un oiseau en cage. Pas d'issues. Il va me tuer, comme ça, simplement. Du sang coule par terre, colorant de rouge les prés couleur blé. Je gémis de nouveau quand il touche mes pieds.

**-Quoi ? **Sourit-il comme s'il parlait du bon temps. Il m'éloigne de Cleta en me portant, facilement, plus loin pour qu'on récupère son corps. Il l'a tué sans scrupule. Après une semaine passée avec elle. Il la connaissait. Il l'a tué sans état d'âme. **T'es pas contente ? T'as bien dit qu'elle avait essayé de te tuer, non ? Eh, bien, elle ne recommencera pas**, il dit en m'obligeant à m'assoir et en riant devant le cadavre de Cleta. Il se met en face de moi et essuie les larmes que j'ai sur le visage et je sursaute de peur à ce contact. Il est terrifiant. **On va gagner tous les deux, tu sais. Tu vas voir, le district 2 est magnifique,** il dit en attrapant un bout de ficelle dans son sac, gardant mes deux mains bien tenues dans la sienne. Je suis choqué qu'il me parle du 2 comme si j'allais y aménager. Je tente de calculer un coup de pieds mais je n'y vois pas l'opportunité parce que je suis trop faible, et il se détache un bout de la ficelle de fibres et entoure mes poignets avec. **Bien plus que le trou à rat où tu étais**, il serre fort –et je ne gémis pas, intériorisant la douleur- et fait un nœud. J'aimais mon trou à rat. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je l'aime, mon district, même avec ses poteaux de flagellation, sa mairie, ses champs à perte de vue. Parce que les souvenirs les plus heureux qui y sont renfermés passent bien au-delà de tout ça.

Il pose ses pieds sur les miens et se baisse sur mon sac pour regrouper mes affaires dans le sien. J'ai la tête qui tourne horriblement, j'ai envie de vomir et j'ai comme un gros glaire dans la gorge. Le moindre mouvement me fait un mal incroyable. Je ne serais pas étonnée que mon cou soit désormais ou bientôt couvert des plus gros hématomes de ma vie. Je ferme les yeux un moment, dans les vapes, les poings liés. Je sens qu'on me rattrape alors que je m'effondre. Amon me tapote la joue et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux.

**-Tu seras à moi, **il dit en me fixant et en tentant de capter mon regard.

J'y croise un sentiment de possession incroyable. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte que me garder à lui, ça lui a fait perdre sa plus grande chance de gagner les jeux. Avec Cleta, il serait arrivé en final et il aurait finalement gagné. Avec moi, blessée, on va mettre beaucoup plus de temps à gagner cette course. Mais si c'est pour la gagner avec lui, je ne veux pas. Je trouverais un moyen de le tuer. Vraiment. Je devais rester silencieuse pour mieux attaquer. Je refoule des larmes à la pensée d'Ethan. Amochée et fatiguée comme je le suis, je ne tiendrais surement pas longtemps avant de tomber dans les vapes. Ma tête et mes paupières sont trop lourdes, j'ai l'impression de respirer par un tuyau ou un filtre et chaque bouffée d'air est insupportable. Je crois que je préfèrerais m'éteindre, comme ça.

**-On aura les plus beaux et les plus forts enfants du monde,** il continue en sortant un bout de tissus qu'il déchire pour en faire une bande. Sa voix semble si lointaine…** Tu imagines ? Une race supérieure. Une fille avec ta peau et mes yeux. Un garçon tellement fort et agile qu'il gagnerait les Jeux à son tour. Toi et moi,** il sourit. **Et tu resteras toujours à mes côtés. Comme maintenant, **il passe la bande de tissus sur mes lèvres, je panique un instant à la pensée qu'il va me priver de la parole mais seuls de faibles gémissements sortent de ma gorge enrouée et endolorie. Il passe derrière moi et serre la bande de tissus qui se retrouve entre mes deux lèvres. Il l'attache sans trop serrer cependant. Je ne peux plus parler. **Tu veux vivre n'est-ce pas ? **Il me demande comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Il n'attend pas de réponse puisqu'il doit deviner que je suis enfermée dans un dilemme. **Très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais ce n'est pas bien de s'enfuir comme ça, **il me dit en faisant bouger son index comme si j'étais une enfant. **Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas.**

Je gémis faiblement et il prend ça pour une approbation. Heureusement, parce qu'avec le semblant de conscience qu'il me reste, je tentais de l'insulter.

**-Bonnnnnn,** il sourit au soleil en étirant ses bras. Il se lève et me tire pour me mettre sur pieds mais je flanche**. Tu détales vite, mais t'es pas très robuste, sucre d'orge**, il plaisante.

J'aimerais tellement que son nez pisse encore plus le sang, que la blessure que je lui aie faite au bras s'infecte, mais Amon est du genre à avoir le sort en sa faveur. Il me rattrape sans soucis et me soulève. Intelligent quand même, il ne me passe sur son épaule –pour éviter que ma tête soit à l'envers- ,au risque que mon sang descende et que je sombre. Alors il se baisse et attrape mes bras attachés pour les passer par-dessus sa tête. Je suis désormais agrippée derrière lui et quand il se lève, il prend mes jambes pour les tenir contre lui. J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé singe accroché à sa mère, mais là, je m'en fous. J'ai pensée à m'enfuir au moment où il s'est accroupi mais tous les deux savions que c'était bien ridicule. Je ne tiendrais pas un seul pas avant de m'effondrer sur le sol. Le soleil tape sur ma tête et celle-ci se dépose lamentablement sur l'épaule droite d'Amon. Il me semble que sa mâchoire se contracte en un sourire à ce contact, mais je ne fais pas attention à sa folie.

Parce qu'il faut être fou pour me garder en vie à cette période des Jeux, au 10 ème jour. C'est déjà fou à n'importe quelle période de toute manière. Moi, une des plus grandes concurrentes. Il devrait savoir que jamais les juges ne nous laisseront gagner en groupe. Il le sait probablement intérieurement mais pour la première fois, je lui trouve une faiblesse. Il est perfectionniste. Il est seulement trop fier et buté pour avouer que son plan a foiré. Il veut que ce qu'il a prévu fonctionne, je crois. Il veut que tout se passe exactement comme il l'a prévu. Alors, me garder en vie doit constituer une source illimitée d'espoir et de je ne sais quoi. Il nous voulait tous les deux pour la final. Il le fera. Et je pense qu'il est encore plus détraqué qu'Hera parce que sa fierté et sa possessivité pour moi sont en train de le détruire. Et ça me laisse une chance de plus de survivre. Je pourrais l'étrangler en me projetant en arrière, vu que mes poings sont liés mais je n'en ai même pas la force. Il a posé son sac devant lui, si bien que je sens les sangles posées sur son épaule se frottent contre mon visage.

Il se met à courir et malgré les sauts qu'il fait et qui font se balancer ma tête, et vomir sans que j'en prenne conscience, je m'engouffre dans un puits sans fond.

* * *

**Capitole, 12h46**

Les écrans rediffusent toute la matinée les passages du 10 ème jour. Les sponsors sont en pleine négociation devant l'énorme surprise dont ils ont étés les témoins. Les Mentors des tributs du 2 sont furieux. Leur tribut à perdu la tête. Pour le lui faire comprendre ils lui envoient un parachute avec un champignon empoisonné. Il doit tuer la 11. Mais ils savent bien que c'est peine perdu, Amon n'écoute que lui-même. Les Mentors du 11 sont à la fois lassés et soulagés. Plus lassés que soulagés à vrai dire. Mauvaise journée avec leurs deux tributs touchés par le sort. Une larme coule même de la joue de la jeune femme qui a gagné les jeux dans le 11 il y a quelques années. Et leur tribut féminin n'est pas la seule source de cette tristesse.

**-Caesar, a-t-on le droit de faire d'un tribut son prisonnier ? **Demande Claudius.

Caesar prend une mine grave en regardant les rediffusions du tribut male du 11, en murmurant des « tragiques », puis relève la tête et saisit les images où le 2 porte la 11, à moitié assommée. Il sourit finalement, puis explose de rire.

**-Comment le savoir, ça ne s'était jamais produit ! **Et son rire est rapidement rejoint par ceux de la foule devant l'irréalisme de la situation.

Certaines femmes trouvent cela horriblement fantastique et se pâment, certains hommes rugissent des _« c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire !_ ». Au final, tout le monde est content, les Hunger Games offrent du beau spectacle cette année. Et ça leur suffit, alors que les derniers jours n'étaient pas très meurtriers. Même si la romance entre les 11 a occupé le Capitole. Quelle tragédie que les deux 11 se soient séparés ! Quelle horreur ! Dans cette situation, plus aucune chance qu'ils se revoient un jour parce que…

**-Stupéfiant. Leur relation est tellement… Époustouflante ! **crie Claudius, en extase devant les images de la 11 et du 2.

**-Croyez-moi, si j'avais l'occasion de me retrouver en face de cette merveille, je ne m'en priverais pas non plus, comment lui résister ? **Finit par avouer Caesar, suivit d'une tapette à son épaule gauche.

Et c'est bien vrai. Qui résisterait à la fille du Capitole ?

* * *

**J-4**

J'ai du dormir –plonger dans un état à moitié comateux- pendant plusieurs heures parce que quand je me réveille, c'est le matin. Très tôt à vrai dire, c'est l'aube. Ma tête est tellement lourde que je mets un grand moment avant de me rendre compte que je suis allongée dans une espèce de couverture, avec Amon à mes côtés. Il est de dos et semble surveiller les alentours. Il m'a porté très longtemps, aucun doute, mais reste éveillé. Le pire dans les jeux, c'est de se faire tuer quand on dort. A moins que ce ne soit quand on fait ses besoins, au choix. Je veux dire, c'est tellement bête comme mort, limite indigne. Je reprends une respiration normale et tente de faire le point alors qu'il me semble qu'un marteau frappe mes tempes et résonne dans ma tête. Amon, Cleta, Ethan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu d'Ethan. Cleta est morte hier matin. Amon ne m'a pas tué, grande faiblesse, et me conserve comme prisonnière. C'est un perfectionniste. Ses plans, il les aime réussis. Et je fais partie de son plan. Ethan. Est-ce que le 10 et la 7 l'ont attrapés ? C'est très probable étant donné qu'ils auraient pu attendre que les tributs arrivent dans le champ. Tendre un piège. Et attaquer en temps voulu. Nous attaquer Ethan et moi en même temps, c'est signer son arrêt de mort. Non. Ils ont attendus dans l'ombre que l'on se sépare. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été idiote ! Ce n'est surement pas Hera qui l'aurait fait hurler. Ou alors une mutation génétique ? Maintenant que j'ai dormi pendant une journée entière, je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'il en est. S'il est mort… s'il est mort, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas parti sans mon sabre, j'aurais eu des chances de combattre Amon. J'aurais eu des chances de le blesser. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai beau tenter de me dire que ce n'est pas le cas, mais c'est de ma faute.

Ma bouche est sèche, même si je suppose qu'Amon a dû me faire boire, sous le soleil écrasant qui pointe déjà à l'horizon. J'ai vu le même ciel se lever avec Ethan. Et je ressens tellement de sentiments contradictoires en y repensant. Mes poings liés me font horriblement souffrir et je devine facilement le sang séchés qui les recouvre à mesure de frottements. Mais je vais mieux. Dormir, la bouche pâteuse et enserrée, les paupières lourdes me donne comme une seconde vie. Là encore, c'est une erreur de la part d'Amon qui a dû penser que j'irais suffisamment mieux pour pouvoir marcher à ses côtés. Mais ça signifie aussi que j'ai un petit avantage sur lui, qui manque de sommeil. Mais je ne peux pas seulement compter là-dessus… Amon a très probablement été formé, dans le 2, à résister au sommeil. Peut-être même que ses sponsors lui ont envoyés quelque chose pour qu'il tienne. Amon semble découvrir que je suis réveillé parce qu'il se retourne tout à coup, son couteau à la main, sa lance à ses pieds.

**-Bonjour beauté,** il me balance avec entrain en me redressant pour que je puisse m'assoir. **Je te fais un petit bilan de la **_**magnifique**_** journée d'hier, et après on détale**, il se pose derrière moi et détache le tissus qui me retient de parler. Il a dû le changer depuis hier parce que je me souviens avoir vomis dessus alors que celui-ci est propre. Je remarque qu'il évite mon regard. Mais peut-être que ce n'est que mon imagination.

Surtout pour boire à vrai dire, et manger. Il me temps sa gourde et je bois sans retenu tellement la soif m'a asséchée la gorge. La première gorgée m'arrache un grondement de douleur, ma gorge est en feu. J'avale doucement, encaissant la douleur. La soif est trop forte. Je mange ce qu'Amon me tends sans me poser plus de questions. S'il voulait me tuer, m'empoisonner, ça m'arrangerais. Je n'ai plus qu'un minuscule espoir qu'Ethan soit en vie –et s'il l'est, ce n'est pas dans un bon état- et cette pensée me donne envie de recracher tout ce que j'ai dans la bouche. Pourtant j'avale en fermant les yeux. Je soupire presque de soulagement quand j'ai finis et que mon ventre, bien que douloureux, est plein. J'ai un peu moins mal à la tête mais une migraine horrible m'assaille. Amon s'esclaffe tout à coup alors que je regarde autour de moi comme un chiot apeuré et analyse les moyens de fuite. Il n'y en a pas, pas même un bosquet qui pointe au loin. Que des champs. Mais je repère cependant une légère inclinaison au loin qui suppose quelques bosquets. Dans la direction du soleil. Cette prairie qui m'avait semblée si accueillante est un véritable fossé à cadavre. Et puis j'ai les poignets attachés en plus. J'ouvre grand ma bouche pour récupérer la sensation d'en avoir une. Ma salive dessèche ma langue. Amon sourit d'un air qui ne vaut rien qui vaille.

**-On lui a fait bouffer ses chicots ! Il croyait pouvoir négocier. Quel imbécile**, rie Amon en me fixant. Il a l'air vraiment euphorique. Il aime tuer. Vraiment. Je suppose qu'il parle d'Argus, même si je n'en suis pas tout à fait sure. Ca ne peut pas être Ethan. C'est peut-être le 10 ? Amon semble voir la lueur d'espoir qui grandit en moi et l'interromps tout aussi tôt. **Le 1 est éliminé de la course**, il dit d'un ton cassant cette fois**. Je ne savais pas que Cleta sortait aussi bien en photo, tu sais ? Vraiment superbe**, il murmure en rangeant des fruits dans son sac et en repliant la couverture. **Mais pas autant que toi**, il avoue avec une moue. Si je pouvais lui dire comme je m'en contre carrais de ses gouts esthétique… Un vrai psychopathe. Et on énerve pas un psychopathe.

Amon s'arrête de parler et finit de ranger le sac. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. C'est tout ? Je veux dire, seulement deux morts hier ? Pourtant, j'ai cru en entendre un troisième ! Ethan a-t-il survécu ?! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir de l'espoir m'envahir. Mais encore une fois, Amon semble prendre un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir. Il se retourne vers moi avec le sourire le plus satisfait que je n'ai jamais vu. Non. Impossible. Je reste figée devant lui alors qu'il tente de prendre une moue désolée. Mon cœur s'arrête et je suis livide. Mais ça se voit trop qu'il aime l'effet qu'il produit. Ethan ne peut pas être mort. Non. Il est trop fort, même blessé. Blessé. Oui, il l'était, l'est. Mais fort, très fort !

**-Et dire que je n'ai même pas eu à m'en débarrasser moi-même**, il dit en éclatant de rire. Il se lève, mets son sac sur son ventre et passe les bras dans les sangles, comme hier.** Il semble que le 10 et la 7 fassent bon ménage**, il ricane.

Et c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Une alliance entre le 10 et la 7 qui auraient attendu le bon moment pour agir. D'où le cri d'Ethan en provenance de notre talus. Ou de notre petit bosquet. Un filet de sueur froide coule le long de mon dos. Mon cœur se pince d'appréhension. Les pulsions précipitées de mon cœur cognent dans ma tête. Je suis éprise de frissons et ma tête se fait soudainement plus lourde. Je cesse de voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi, c'est trop flou.

**-Tu mens,** je murmure d'un ton roque mais cassant.

**-Je ne te demande pas de me croire**, il gronde alors, mais toujours avec ce même sourire féroce. Son visage devient cependant grave et sérieux et il me fixe comme pour guetter une réaction.

Amon à toutes les raisons de me mentir. Si je le crois, et que c'est bien l'alliance du 10 et de la 7 qui ont tués Ethan, alors j'aurais envie de me venger, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne me rendrais pas plus forte. Parce qu'il sait aussi que je risque de me tuer ou de devenir plus faible à cette annonce. Pourquoi survivre si c'est pour passer le reste de mes jours à ses côtés ? Pourquoi survivre en ayant perdu la seule personne capable de m'aimer pour ce que je suis ? Je peux survivre à Ethan. Difficilement, mais je peux, je ne suis pas du genre à m'effondrer éternellement. Mais je ne pourrais pas survivre à un futur avec Amon, même si cela m'empêche d'être sous l'ordre de Snow. Et puis il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur. Un seul. Et dans l'idéale, tout le monde voudrait que ce soit Amon ou moi. Pourquoi survivre si c'est pour aider Amon à me tuer ? Une lueur d'incertitude passe, presque invisible, dans les yeux d'Amon. Il sait ce que je pense. Que je calcule le vrai du faux. Il sait ce que je conclus, à cet instant. Que je préfère mourir maintenant, parce qu'il a plus de raisons de me dire la vérité plutôt que de me la cacher. Pourquoi m'a-t-il avoué qu'Ethan était mort ? Pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir, en sachant que je n'ai plus aucun allié potentiel à part lui ? Non. Au contraire, il devrait savoir que ça me donne envie de le tuer d'autant plus vite et dés que l'occasion se présentera, je lui sauterais dessus. Ca ne tient pas la route. Il va me faire perdre la tête. J'ai envie de vomir.

Et cette vérité m'assomme derrière tous mes calculs. _Ethan est mort._ Je sens une douleur aigue au niveau de mon ventre, je tombe sur mes mains empoignées. Une grosse boule naît dans ma gorge. Je vomis. Ethan est mort. Je vomis de nouveau, la gorge en feu, mais c'est la bile qui sort. Je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac. Je pleure sous la douleur, l'horreur de la vue du sang de Cleta, ramassée par l'hoverfact, je pleure à cause de ma gorge, de mon vomis, de mon cœur qui est atteint d'une douleur tellement aigue que je ne bouge plus. Ma tête tourne et le sol semble se mouvoir sous moi. J'ai une crise de larmes. Je suis dévastée par le chagrin. Ethan. Il m'a aimé. Le seul homme qui m'ait donné autant d'attention avec autant de sincérité. Au final, on était pareil tous les deux. Amon me prend alors par la taille et me remet sur pied. Il m'essuie la bouche avec un autre chiffon, et le visage aussi. Mon âme et ma tête sont vides. Je n'ai pas de couteau, sinon, je le lui aurai enfoncé. Mes jambes flanchent un peu, je suis encore trop faible, mais il se baisse, son dos face à moi, et il passe mécaniquement mes bras au-dessus de sa tête.

**-Tu t'en remettras bien assez tôt**, mais je sais qu'il n'en est pas lui-même convaincu.

C'est là que j'ai un déclic. Je fais une crise de nerfs. De toutes mes forces, je me projette en arrière. Mes poings liés s'arrêtent au niveau du cou d'Amon qui s'étrange sous la pression. Je prends appuis sur mon pied qui se retrouve sur son dos. Ainsi, projetée et poussant de toutes mes forces vers l'arrière, c'est à mon tour de l'étrangler. Ma tête est vide de tout. Je n'ai que la pensée de la mort d'Ethan. Je ne réfléchis plus aux conséquences de mes actes, j'ai beaucoup trop réfléchis jusqu'à présent et ça m'est retombé dessus. Maintenant, j'agis. Amon se débat un moment, surpris –sans vraiment l'être, il redoutait ça, mais pas assez-. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes poings par reflexe, mais mes poignets sont attachés, il ne peut pas les enlevés de son cou. Piégé par sa propre ruse, il se projette alors en arrière afin de m'écraser mais j'avais prévu le coup et je me décale vers la gauche en retirant mes bras de son cou. Il tombe par terre, sur le dos. Sa main happe mon pieds et il essais avant tout de me rattraper plutôt que de me blesser encore plus. Je l'écrase sans ménagement avec mes grosses chaussures. Il gronde, semblant retrouver la colère qui l'avait si souvent habité.

Je sais que je ne tiendrais pas beaucoup à courir dans les prés, avec lui sur mes talons et en bien meilleure forme, même fatigué. Je cherche une arme. J'aperçois son épieu à un mètre de ses pieds et je me précipite dessus. Amon se relève. Quand j'attrape la manche en métal, je sais qu'il est juste derrière moi. Je saisie de mes deux mains la manche froide et me retourne aussitôt, la faisant fouetter dans l'air. La manche balaye le vent à une telle vitesse que la force de l'impact entre elle et la joue d'Amon fait vibrer le métal et fait retentir un bruit sinistre. Un os cassé. Surement sa mâchoire. Il s'effondre sur le sol, sonné, et j'ai à peine le temps de voir les dégâts de mon geste. Son visage est de travers. Sa mâchoire est comme décrochée de son visage, vers la gauche vu que je l'ai frappé sur la droite. Je fais la grimace. Il n'a plus rien de sa grande beauté. Il gémit, mais la douleur lui fait tourner de l'œil. Il ne se relèvera pas. Je tourne la lance qui a tuée Amani, pour le tuer avec la pointe. Pour Amani. Pour Ryve. Pour Ethan… Je prends une grande inspiration et, au moment où je vais l'abattre, j'entends un hurlement tonitruant. Je me retourne puis reviens sur Amon, la sueur plein le front. Peu importe qui a crié. Je dois viser le cou parce que le sac protège le ventre et le cœur d'Amon.

Je relève la lance, mais de nouveau, alors que je l'abats sans hésiter vers son cou, je sens une douleur horrible me saisir au pied gauche. Ca me fait bouger et la lance se fiche dans le sol, à deux poils d'Amon ! Je me retourne en agitant le pied et découvre un mulot qui est en train de me mordre. Il ne doit pas être seul, les mulots ne sont jamais seuls. Les Juges viennent de les lancer. Des mutations génétiques. Ils sont très probablement carnivores parce que je sens celui qui est sur mon pied tenter de me bouffer la chaussure. Je ramasse rapidement un couteau, et lâche la lance, bouges la bête avec mon pieds, et prend le couteau dans ma bouche. Je détache la corde qui sert mes poignets ne faisant pas attention au sang qui s'est formé en d'horribles croutes sur mes poignets et plante le couteau dans la minuscule bête. Je tente, malgré la peur, de planter l'épieu sur Amon mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire dévorer. Et puis il y a des chances qu'Amon le soit, si les mulots sont carnivores. Alors je décampe avec la lance et quelques couteaux ramassés par terre. Impossible de prendre le sac, attaché à Amon. Je n'ai que le temps de ranger mes couteaux et de prendre la gourde que je passe sur mon épaule, accrochée avec une ficelle. C'est horrible, mais pour tous ses meurtres, Amon mérite de se faire bouffer par des mutations génétiques. Un autre mulot m'attaque et je l'écrase. La sensation sous mon pied est horrible, les couinements aussi. Pas le temps de s'attendrir, ils seront sur moi dans moins de cinq secondes si je ne pars pas tout de suite trouver un arbre auquel grimper. Et il n'y en a pas avant une bonne trotte, je le crains. Le gout du vomit acide dans ma bouche me donne envie de vider de nouveau mon estomac.

Je me retourne une dernière fois, alors que je tente de ne pas trop boiter –ma chaussure a limité les dégâts-, ne m'arrêtant pas de courir vers le soleil, comme je le faisais avec Ethan. Je vois les mulots passer par-dessus Amon sans en tenir compte et foncer sur moi. Et je sais alors. Sous le soleil écrasant, j'ai encore la tête qui tourne, je suis bouleversée mais mon instinct de survie a pris le dessus. Je tente quand même un rapide bilan alors que je cours. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mulots carnivores, juste assez pour me faire fuir. Qui reste-t-il dans le Jeux désormais ? Moi évidemment, Amon, Lumber, Carne et… Hera. J'aurais dû la tuer quand j'en avais eu l'occasion. Je retiens un sanglot en pensant à Ethan. _Ethan est mort._ Je serais digne de lui. Je n'ai qu'un regret devant ce que je viens de voir.

Les Juges n'ont pas envie que je tue Amon. Pas tout de suite.

* * *

**Voilà! =D**

**Tributs encore en liste : Amon, Lumber, Hera, Carne, Acacia.**

**Voilà, pas de superbe suspens à la fin, mais je crois que vous êtes à la fois satisfait et triste de ce chapitre, je me trompe ? Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire les POV d'Argus et de Cleta qui seront plutôt longs. Pour des raisons particulières, j'arrête les POV pour le moment, question de suspens, donc ça devra attendre la fin de l'histoire pour avoir ceux des tributs qui mourront à partir d'Ethan. Et aussi parce que j'ai envie de continuer le récit et après de me concentrer sur les POV des persos les plus importants. Pour les mêmes raisons, je vais commencer à écrire sur différents points de vue, selon ce qui m'arrange :p**

**Donc c'est la bientôt la fin. Acacia est en J-3. A savoir si c'est le jour de sa victoire, ou de sa mort… !**

**J'annonce également que durant ce chapitre, Lumber à reçu son cadeau des sponsors ! Et qu'évidemment, ça a joué un rôle très important. **

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Et encore plus à ceux qui me commentent :D, ca donne vraiment envie d'écrire, alors même si c'est juste pour un petit mot, n'hésitez pas !Merci aux Followers et aux favorite! =D  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	18. Mot d'auteur

_**Coucou!**_

_**Je voulais juste vous faire part de ma tristesse à ne pas pouvoir poster depuis, quoi, au moins une semaine. Et une de plus. En gros, je tenterais de poster mon prochain chapitre samedi qui vient!**_

_**Les partiels, les exams, les cours, c'était un peu. Avec mon stage, ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux! =D**_

_**Merci au passage, à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter et de lire!** _


End file.
